Metal Angels and Metal Demons
by articmadador
Summary: A normal girl living a normal life is suddenly pludged into the middle of a war. She is captured by Decepticons and forced to be a part of something that may lead to the end of the war, or the end of Earth. All she ever wanted was to live a normal life, but the demons that took her along with hundreds of others were not going to let that happen. But what about the angels?
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Angels and Metal Demons**

by articmadador

 **Yo! This is my first story! Please review but don't roast me. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro owns them. I only own Claire and her family. Well, I can't _own_** **people, but you get what I'm saying. Please review and enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

It was finally Christmas break. School was out, and it wouldn't be back in session for three weeks. Finally, no school, teachers, crappy lunch, and no homework. Sure the break was going to fly by, but at least it was Christmas. At least my family would come together for their traditional Christmas dinner and opening of presents. At least everyone would stay warm by the fire while watching holiday shows on TV. At least this would be a good Christmas.

I had spent the whole day watching the clock. It wasn't like we were doing any work. Most of the teachers had given our class free time or put on a Christmas movie. The day had been long and uneventful, but now the wait was over. There was only three minutes left as I put my phone away. I picked up my binder and stood by the door with some of my friends. They chatted happily about how great their Christmas break would be, but I didn't join in. I just watched the clock as the last two minutes slowly slipped away.

I nearly trampled the kids in the hallway as I rushed to my locker. I threw my binder inside and scooped up my backpack all in one swift motion. I waved goodbye to my friends, sped down the stairs, and out the front door of my school. I immediately recognized the blue Dodge Caravan that sat in the pickup area on the street. As I walked up, the passenger window rolled down, and a Labrador Retriever stuck its head out. I could only laugh as it tried to push itself through the window to get to me.

"Hey, Biscuit! Did you miss me!?" I greeted. I heard a chuckle as I got in the van and settled down in the passenger seat. It wasn't easy to do with a giant Labrador in the way.

"I can't believe you and Kerri named him Biscuit," she said.

"Mom, we were six years old! We didn't know any better!"

"Neither did your father. He was supposed to get you two some goldfish, but bought you a puppy instead. I don't know why he finds it so shocking that I won't allow him to do any family shopping."

At that moment the back door slid open, and my sister Kerri got in the van. Well, she tried to. Biscuit practically leapt on her, and she yelped as he licked her face. She hated when he did that.

"Mom! Claire! Somebody! Help!" she cried as he climbed in her lap and rolled over for a belly rub.

Mom just laughed and started the car. Kerri managed to reach around Biscuit and close the door, but couldn't escape the licks she received as she struggled to get her backpack off. I laughed when she gave up and began to rub Biscuit's belly. She looked up at me and glared.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't wait for me, so I'm not talking to you the whole break," she answered.

"Excuse me for not wanting to wait a century for you."

"What are you talking about!? I didn't even take a minute getting here. I didn't knock people over to get outside like you did!"

"At least I wasn't staring at Blake Rogers!"

"Hey! I wasn't staring! You can't use that in an argument anyway! Mom, she broke a rule!"

Mom laughed and turned onto the expressway so we could head home. Traffic was light at the moment, but I knew it would be picking up in a few minutes. It was rush hour, after all. I know traffic is bad everywhere, but here in Louisville Kentucky it seemed that everyone forgot how to drive after work and school.

"Claire, no bringing up crushes during family bickering. You know-OH!"

Mom suddenly swerved as a Mustang police car zoomed up beside us. The sirens were not on, and the windows were tinted so black that I wondered how the driver could even see. Before I could focus on anything else, the police car sped away, driving way past the speed limit. My mom had been using some very colorful language the entire time, and was now trying to read the license plate. Kerri was holding Biscuit down, since he was trying to climb to the window to see what was happening. I craned my neck to see, but the police car was almost gone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know. He must be looking for someone. That still doesn't give him the right to drive like an asshole. Oops! Sorry girls!"

We all laughed nervously, attempting to shake off our anxiety. Eventually Mom turned on the radio, then tortured us with her singing. I love her, but I won't lie; her singing isn't very good. When Mom pulled our driveway, my dad was dragging a suitcase outside. Our other dog, Titan, was laying on the porch, and looked up as we got out of the car. He was an old bloodhound, and smelled really bad, but we loved him anyway. He barked and wagged his tail, encouraging us to pet him as we walked by. He was too lazy to move even when Biscuit ran up to him and started bouncing around because he wanted to play.

I went straight up to my room and got my suitcase. I was dying to get out of town. I loved Louisville, don't get me wrong, but eventually you had to take a vacation or you'd lose it. Halfway through packing there was the sound of a jet passing over. We lived near the Louisville Airport, so we heard planes all day. We even heard and saw army planes on rare occasions since Fort Knox was not far . However,we never heard jets, and this one sounded like it was flying dangerously low. It was so loud that the walls shook, and the dogs started howling. I heard my dad yell something, then the loud sound faded away. I went to my doorway and looked out to see my Mom in the hall.

"Mom, what was that?" I asked her.

"It sounded like a jet flying really low. They shouldn't be around here, especially not near the airport. It's not even Thunder Over Louisville yet."

"Do you think something's wrong?"

"Probably not. They're probably taking an emergency shortcut or something. Hurry and pack. We want to get to Grandma's before it gets too late."

I took Mom's advice and finished packing. It took a little longer than it should've, though. Kerri pushed Biscuit into my room and closed the door to get him out of her hair. It took me fifteen minutes to get him off my suitcase. I spent the rest of the time rescuing my socks from him. He tends to eat them, then throws up at the bottom of the stairs where everyone can see. When I finally got ready, I dragged my suitcase down the stairs and to the porch. Dad was loading up the car, and took my suitcase to put in the back.

"Say goodbye to the house, kiddo. You won't be seeing it until the break is over," he said as he sat my suitcase in the trunk.

"Goodbye house! See you when we get back!" I yelled to the house, as if it could hear me. It wasn't a fancy house, but it wasn't ugly either. It was just a three bedroom house with a basement, attic, and two bathrooms. It was painted a pale blue, and we had a backyard and a shed in the back that was also painted pale blue. We didn't have a garage, so we always parked on the street.

Finally it was time to go, and Dad and Kerri were struggling to push Titan in the car. He was one of his 'I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me,' moods. Biscuit suddenly ran off, barking like a wild dog. He was probably after the neighbor's Jack Russell Terrier again.

"I'll get him!" I called to my dad and sister before racing after Biscuit.

For once I was glad Mom had forced me to join Track and Field. Biscuit was like the Energizer Bunny on drugs and whatever he was chasing was intent on not being caught. I chased him five and a half blocks before whatever it was ran into a bush. Biscuit ran to the bush too, and attempted to dig into it. Yeah, into it. He was digging at the dry, leafless branches like they were going to break away like dirt. I love Biscuit, but sometimes he is dumb.

"Come on, Biscuit! We have to get to Grandma's! Everybody's waiting on us!"

I pulled at his collar and Biscuit whined as I dragged him away. He was really freaking out, so I decided to see what he was chasing. When I peaked into the bush, I shrieked and let Biscuit's collar go. Huddled in the bottom of the bush was some strange creature made out of metal. It stared up at me with glowing red eyes, then jumped up. It looked like a cross between a spider and a weasel, if that makes sense. It had a body like a weasel, but with multiple appendages and fangs. It hissed at Biscuit, then lounged at me. I screamed as it landed on my chest and knocked me over. I reached up to grab it but something stung my arm. It felt almost like getting shot by a B.B. gun, and I felt something being injected into me. Biscuit attacked the metal creature, knocking it off me and causing whatever was in my arm to be jerked out. I tried to get up, but soon as I got to my knees, I began seeing stars and got dizzy. I looked at my arm, and my veins were glowing green. I heard screaming, Biscuit yelping, and the sound of tires screeching. Suddenly there was the sound of screeching metal, and something snatched me off the ground. I saw the sky as I was scooped up, and saw a jet in the sky. It was huge, the biggest I'd ever seen, and looked like it was coming towards me. Then my vision when blurry and I felt a gust of wind before I fell on something soft. The last thing I saw before blacking out were two giant red eyes looking at me through a car window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! It's articmadador and I'm back with chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who's reading, and thank you so much to Leafdragon117 for the review! Please do tell me what's so awesome! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro owns them. I only own Claire and Sabersteel. Shoutout to LightExplosion for following my story! I'm glad you guys like it! Please enjoy and review! Filler chapter so sorry if it's hard to read without getting bored or confused.**

* * *

It had been months since the Decepticons had lost the battle in Egypt. Months since many had seen the light of day. Months since Megatron had done anything other than sulk and scowl in anger and pain. But it had only been two days since Claire was taken.

She wasn't the only human that had been kidnapped. At least nine hundred humans across the world had been stolen from their homes, many from the United States. Although nine hundred missing humans hardly made a dent in the worldwide human population, their families and communities were affected. However, not even their desperate efforts to find their loved ones was enough. How could they know their beloved relatives were locked away in a giant ship hidden on an uncharted island in Indonesia?

As said before, Claire was not the only human stolen from her home, but she was the newest addition. Some had been stolen as long as a year ago, while others had only been there for a week. It didn't matter how long they had been on the ship, because they all knew it was a hellish place and wanted to leave. It was an old ship built before the war that had been used for cargo. However, upon its discovery it was changed into a science lab. It was perfect for this, considering its massive size, strong structure, and many shelves and supply rooms.

Every lab must have a scientist, of course. This lab belonged to a scientist named Sabersteel. He was a small green mech, no taller than the Autobot scientist Wheeljack. He was a genius, and made connections and stored data so fast that his processor was always in danger of overheating. As a result, he had built a headset that looked almost like a crown to sit on his head and cool his heated processor.

He was a legend in the field, but there was only one problem. He was mad. Not Megatron or Wheeljack mad, but more along the lines of Blitzwing or Shockwave mad. He had actually been jailed at the beginning of the war because of his unethical practices on test subjects. It was Megatron who had freed him, and Sabersteel had vowed to serve him to the best of his ability. Only recently had Sabersteel found out the Decepticons were on Earth, and because he was not a seeker, had to use the old cargo ship to get to them. As soon as he had learned of Sabersteel's arrival, Megatron had moved what was left of his forces to the ship, and then had put Sabersteel in charge of building him a new army. To say that Sabersteel was overjoyed to hear this would be an understatement. He was dying to experiment with humans, and had recently found Predacon fossils on Earth. His processor was making connections so fast he had to go into emergency stasis.

However, not even that could hold him long. Within two hours of receiving the order, Sabersteel had sent Decepticons out to select humans, capture them, and bring them to his lab. His lab was not unlike a room in a research facility. It was lined with cages, tools, and berths. Humans and a few other Earth species were locked in these cages. There were countless machines that had been salvaged from Cybertron, and countless charts and data pads. Everything was organized in an orderly enough way, but to the humans it was chaos.

Two months ago, when experiments had been started, hundreds of humans had died, causing more to have to be dragged in. Then, just a month ago, Sabersteel had made a major break through, and they had to stop bringing as many humans in as before. Now he had managed to keep them alive, and his plan was being put into action.

His plan was to build a Predacon army, and to build femme bots. The Predacon were to help Megatron win the war, while the femmes would insure the survival of their species. Of course, he planned on changing humans into Cybertronians, which was not easy business. However, he was well on his way to doing it. One hundred and twelve new bodies had been built, almost half of them Predacon frames. They had been build with specific abilities, and some had specific jobs programmed into them.

As for the humans, they were put through variety of treatments. They were injected with energon on a daily basis, which strengthened their bodies and conscience. They were worked every other day to ensure they were physically ready for the change to come. Some were even brainwashed, or had their minds conditioned to forget certain things. Their personalities were even observed to ensure the right human would get the right frame.

There were three groups that would be the first to be changed over. The Predacon group ranged from the seven hundreds to eight hundreds, while the femmes were the nine hundreds. The other groups were still being conditioned, or were not large enough in numbers. The chosen groups were put in a separate part of the ship, where they went through more conditioning while their bodies were being prepared.

Claire, surprisingly, had ended up in this group. She was put through more training and received extra injections to catch up with the others, but had not been conditioned. She didn't realize how lucky she was. She only knew that she was alone, afraid, and would probably never see home again. All she could do was follow the Decepticons' orders to train, eat when given food, and sit in the corner of her cage. She knew nothing other than her number was 932, and she saw no one other than her own reflection. Sure there were other humans around, but they were all dazed. All conditioned and brainwashed to follow orders. So Claire was alone in her cage, in her own little world, and stuck with the demons that were everywhere she looked.

* * *

 **So there was chapter 2! I'm already starting chapter 3, so far will be up next week. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! articmadador here and I got two chapters coming in one day! This story is trying to kill me. It wouldn't let me eat or sleep. Oh well, I enjoy writing it. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own the characters you don't recognize. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Tonight was the night. Tonight was Christmas Eve. Instead of eating a big dinner and watching movies with my family, I was curled up in a cage with no one to talk to. I was alone on Christmas Eve, and I didn't even know where the hell I was.

" _¡Feliz navidad!_ "

I don't know where that voice came from, but it made me scream and crawl away from it like I was on fire. I pushed myself against the other side of the cage and looked around in the darkness. The ship was always dark during the day, but at night, sometimes it was pitch black. However, tonight wasn't one of those nights, and in some dim light I saw a figure standing next to my cage.

"W-who's there?" I asked, my voice shaky. I hadn't heard or seen another human who wasn't brainwashed in days.

" _Feliz navidad_ ," a girl's voice replied.

"What?"

"Merry Christmas. It is Christmas, ain't it?"

"I…um…yeah…it is. Wait! Are you free!? How did you get out!?" I asked, a little hope building up inside me. I heard a sign.

"Naw, I'm not exactly free. I'm just outta muh cage, but there's no way outta this place. I do this all the time, just ta stretch muh legs. All I do is flip a latch, pull, and jerk forward. 'Course, each group's cages is built differently, so that's why it's so easy fer me ta get out. Bein' in a cage all the time can mess ya up. Sorry I scared ya. I just wanted ta tell ya Merry Christmas is Spanish."

"Um…No, I-it's okay, I'm just glad to hear from a human who isn't brainwashed. How did you know I wasn't?"

"Cuz you'd be sleep by now. When ya get brainwashed, ya drop like an anvil at a certain time of the evenin'. Boy, am I glad I found you!"

"And I'm glad I found you!" a different voice yelled suddenly.

We both jumped and the person outside my cage yelped at the sudden voice. I crawled towards the girl I had been speaking to as the person talked.

"I almost got lost! Ya left me, ya jackass!" another girl said from the other side of the cage.

"I told ya I was goin' ahead ta scout!" the girl beside me snapped.

"I didn't hear ya! It was too dark!"

"What's that gotta do with anything!?"

"It was so dark I couldn't hear!"

Both girls started laughing, and I peered through the darkness to see them. It was too dark though, but the girl who has just come must have finally noticed me.

"Hey! You brainwashed?" she asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Hey Medusa! What was you thinkin'!? She's not brainwashed and you ain't let her out yet!?"

"Don't call me that, goose neck! Hey! Girly in the cage! We can let ya out, and you can hang wit us. We'll bring ya back before mornin' so you won't get in trouble. What do ya say? Do you want to come with us?"

I didn't like the thought of having to come back once I was free, and I didn't know if I could trust these girls. However, I was so tired of being stuck in the cage, and they were the first people I'd talked to in days. I guess the choice was obvious.

"Yes, I want to come," I answered. I heard the girl next to me jump up, and she began to search for the door.

"Awesome! Just give me a minute. I'll have ya outta this damn cage 'fore ya can blink twice," she said. She talked funny. She had a bit of a southern accent, but it was unique. While she worked on the lock, other girl and I talked.

"How long you been here?" she asked me.

"A few days. I already hate it here," I replied.

"Girl, everybody hates it here. Even the Decepticons."

"Decepticons? Like those Transformers guys?"

"Exactly! Seems like they actually exist, and are tryna take over the world 'n the universe."

"They're what!?"

"We'll explain it later."

There was a pop, and the cage door flew open. I walked to the door and stepped out. The first girl grabbed my arm and pulled me her way.

"There ya go! Come on, there's a brighter room just yonder. Stay close so ya don't fall."

I followed her as she led me along the shelf that my cage was stationed on. We moved past several other cages before we came to a wire that hung over the side and led to the floor. She grabbed a hold of it and began to make her way down like a mountain climber would. I followed, praying that I wouldn't fall, and that the girl above me wouldn't fall on us. I finally reached the floor, and once the other girl had, we walked along in the dark before we came to an opening in the wall. We walked through it, then down a hallway, where we went into a closet. It was dimly lid, and I finally saw the girls.

The girl who had been leading had brown skin that was a mix between milk chocolate and caramel. Her black hair was fixed into plaits that were long enough for the tips to lay on her shoulders. She had deep brown eyes that seemed to spell energetic. She wore a black shirt and red and white basketball shorts. She had no shoes, but then again, no body here did. The other girl had skin that was close to caramel or mocha. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and hazel eyes. She wore a grey shirt and black shorts.

I noticed they were looking me over as well. I probably looked crazy. I was brunette, and my long, thick hair tangled easily. I hadn't been able to actually wash it like it needed, or brush it. I wore a dirty white shirt, and torn black pants. Okay, it might seem like I didn't look crazy, but I sure did feel like it. The first girl finally broke the silence.

"Where's our manners!? We done dragged you around and ya don't even know our names!"

"That's alright. My name is Claire Whiting."

They both went stiff and stared my way. I looked behind me to make sure no body was there, but then I realized that they were looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Your name…it's words…you still know your name, " the first girl replied.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well...my name is 727, and this is 724."

"But those are numbers. What are your real names?"

"We don't remember. I'm not sure I even had a name," 727 replied.

"How did you forget your name?"

"We were forced to. We went through conditioning. They made us forget our names, were we came from, and some, like me, have forgotten our families."

"Are they going to do that me!?"

"No. You're in the nine hundreds. They brainwash you guys," 724 replied, redoing her ponytail.

"So they're going to brainwash me?" Tears began to build up and my eyes burned. I was going to become thoughtless and emotionless like the people in the cages around me.

"They haven't done it yet. Maybe they won't," 727 said, trying to comfort me. "Besides, they're busy doing other stuff. They don't mess wit us as much these days."

I felt like crying. I wanted to get out of here! I wanted to go home! I wanted to see my family and friends! I guess 727 must've read my mind.

"I know ya wanna get outta here. I would too if I still remembered my family and where I came from. Maybe you will get outta here. Maybe the Autobots will find out about this place and come save us."

"Autobots?"

"Yeah. Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ratchet, and all them. Ya ever seen the movies or shows?"

"I think I saw the first one when it came out. I had a friend who was super obsessed with them, but she didn't talk much about them because she thought people would judge her."

"Pfft! Hold'n back on her fandom cuz some bitches is judgmental! Sit down, honey child, and I shall educate thee."

She must've of told me everything she knew. She told me what little she knew from the cartoon, and about Transformers Prime, and all four movies in detail. Then she cursed the soul of Michael Bay, and had us pay a respectful moment of silence for the Autobots that had died in the cartoons and movies. When she had finished, 724 went to check and see how light it was. She came running back, and leaped on 727.

"Good news, and bad news! Good news is, Merry Christmas, it's Christmas day! Bad news is it's morning and the sun is coming up."

"Oh shit! Come on, Claire, we gotta get you back so ya don't get in trouble!" 727 exclaimed, jumping up. This caused 724 to fall on the floor, but she got up and raced after 727 like nothing had happened. We ran back to the room were my cage was. They both suddenly hugged me, and 727 gave me a pat on the back.

"We gotta go now or we'll get caught. So, you'll have ta shimmy up that cord 'n get back in ya cage yerself. Think you can make it?"

I looked up the cord, then back at them. "I think I can."

"I hope ya can. Merry Christmas, Claire. You'll see us again soon."

"Yeah. Then we can have some real fun! See ya, Claire! Merry Christmas!" 724 said as they left.

"Merry Christmas!" I called after them.

Getting up the cord was the hard part. I almost fell twice, and when I reached the top, my muscles were really aching. I reluctantly crawled into my cage, pulling the door closed behind me. I crawled back into the corner, but my heart wasn't as heavy as before. After meeting two people who weren't brainwashed and hearing so much about the Autobots, I felt a little hope. Not much, but a little. I lay on my back and stared at the top of my cage.

"Merry Christmas Mom, Dad, Kerri, Titan, and Biscuit. Merry Christmas Grandma, and all my aunts, uncles, and cousins. I might not be there now, but I'll come back one day. Then we can have a real Christmas again."

But, even as I tried to think positive, I knew I may never see my family again, and no Christmas would be the same for me ever again.

* * *

 **Poor Claire. At least she has some friends now. Sorry if this story will start to seem like it's speeding up. I've just got a lot planned for it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! It's articmadador again! Here's my next chapter! Just Claire and the squad getting into trouble, nothing major. A little character info too. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

After meeting 727 and 724, things got a little better for me. They always came to get me, and made sure I was safely back in my cage before morning. They were good friends, and over a course of four weeks we learned a great deal about each other.

727 was around seventeen or eighteen. She could not remember anything about her life before, but she knew about Louisville. She knew it was a city in Kentucky, and that it was near a river, but that was it. She had no memories connected to it, and no matter what I told her, she could never remember anything about the city. She did remember that she was an artist, and some nights she would find paint in a supply room and paint dragons on closet walls. She said she hated painting, and preferred drawing, but was happy nonetheless.

724 remembered that she lived in Chicago, Illinois. She remembered a few things about the city, but not much. She was about 727's age, and kept saying her birthday was during the winter. She liked to sing, and sometimes she would sing while 727 painted. She could dance too, but didn't do it often. She was more girly than 727, who was a serious tomboy.

I came to notice that sometimes 724 would stay behind while 727 would come let me out, and we would run around together. 727 was more wild, and crazy energetic. Sometimes she would let the younger kids out, and we would play games with them all night. She cared about people a lot, and seemed to really value our friendship. She liked to make people laugh, and when I was feeling down she would do her best to make me smile. Sometimes she would give me a hug, then give me a few encouraging words. Whenever I was at my worse, 727 was always there to help cheer me up.

724 was a great friend as well, but she wasn't as loud or energetic. In fact, she was shy, and kept to herself a lot. She was more cautious than 727, and less outgoing. Still, she was a great friend, and we had great conversations. She looked out for the safety of our group, and made sure we were well fed before passing food off to someone else. I would never describe her as selfish, but she wasn't always quick to share. 727 would say that she stuck to the rules survival of the fittest and every man for himself. 727 on the other hand, had no rules. She was serious one minute, then a nutcase the next.

We had what they called adventures. We were always doing something at night, whether it was getting into something we shouldn't be getting into, or just sitting around telling stories to children. One night we had gotten lost and ended up in Megaton's room. 727 had went wild while 724 was trying to drag us out of there. Finally 727 had gotten us to help her prank him, which wasn't as hard as it sounded. We wrapped our hands in cloth, so no one would find any finger prints, and stole at least fifteen cans of red paint from a supply closet. We spent the whole night painting him, then 727 painted Starscream's name on the wall. You can image I was laughing my ass off when I heard Megatron yelling and Starscream screaming the next morning.

Another time we were playing hide and seek with a group of kids, and one of them had found a bin full of giant stickers. The next morning we saw Decepticons covered in stickers pulling stickers off the walls. I can never forget the time when 727 and I had found a giant storage room of energon. She rounded up some other humans and we added our own little ingredient. By the way the Decepticons were spitting it out, I'm guessing energon and urine don't mix.

Not all of our adventures ended with us pranking a Decepticon or even having fun. We had our share of bad experiences. Sometimes we me people who had a sad story to tell, and needed someone to listen. There were any times when we found humans who had died in their cages, and would hold a sort of vigil for them. No one could forget that we were always close to being caught by a random Decepticon that would just so happen to appear in our path. Sometimes we were injured, or nearly killed.

Once, 727 had gotten tangled up in a bunch of barbed wire trying to avoid capture. It took us half the night to get her free, and she was covered in scratches and bleeding all over. She watches where she runs now, and hasn't made the mistake of running into a dangerous closet since.

724 had it worse than that. When they came to get me out of my cage, she had fallen off the shelf and gotten tangled in some wires below. We couldn't reach her despite our desperate efforts, so she had to get herself loose. She was nearly hung four times, and pulled a few muscles in her leg and back.

I had a pretty bad experience as well. I had fallen in between some weird machinery one night when 724 and I had gotten lost looking for food. 727 wasn't with us because she wasn't feeling well, and 724 couldn't find me. Also, the machinery was scolding hot to the touch, and was practically vertical so I could hardly climb it. Some parts of it were moving, and threatened to crush me. By the time 724 had found me, I was crying and covered in burns. She cried too, then blamed herself for the whole thing. She had a bad habit of doing that.

Everyone started noticing changes in their bodies. We had sharper reflects, and made connections faster. We even had improved senses. We could heard and feel better, and humans who had poor vision before now had near perfect eyesight. Everyone was becoming slightly muscular, even if they had a slim or thick build. It made our adventures easier, and we were able to get into more trouble. So, we should've known better than to follow 727 into any random dark rooms.

"Come, on! We ain't been in there before! There's no tellin' what's in there!" 727 said, peeking into the room.

"All the more reason we shouldn't go. There might be something in there that wants to kill us or something!" I argued, grabbing her rear and trying to pull her out.

"727, Claire's right. Whatever's in there can stay in there alone, 'n we can stay out here. We're supposed to be playin' Marco Polo anyway!" 724 added as she helped me.

"Come on! I swear I saw somethin' metal in there!"

"This entire place is made of metal, stupid!" I growled, dragging her from the door.

"Yeah, but this metal ain't a wall, and it ain't movin'!"

"727, you-"

"Spider!"

Both 724 and I jumped back, letting 727 go. She scampered into the room, laughing hysterically as she went. I face palmed and 724 huffed.

"Dammit, 727! Do you have to be so crazy!?" she growled as we went through the door.

It was dark inside the room, but we could see. 727 was no where to be found. The room was big, and in the middle sat something that was huge and obviously made of metal. It was covered by a large sheet, which suddenly fell off. 727 stood stop it, and seemed to glow with excitement. I guess our gasps fueled it.

"It's a giant drill! A giant fuckin' drill!" 727 cried in excitement.

"Who the hell builds a giant drill and leaves it in a closet?" I asked 724.

"Someone who knows that 727 exists," she replied.

"Hey guys!" 727 called as she crawled into the cab, "let's raise some hell!"

"Aw Naw! 727, we are not 'bout ta drive a drill 'round this piece!" 724 said, backing up a little.

"Why not!?"

"It's dangerous!"

"So's breakin' outta our cages every night and fuckin' around in the hallways. What's yer point?"

"We might kill somebody!"

"Human or 'Con!?"

"Human, duh!"

"The Decepticons' quarters is right down tha hall. If we turn this bad boy that way, they'll get hit!"

"A little violent, don't you think?" I asked.

"So's what they're doin' ta us! Let's make this payback, homies!"

I looked at 724 and smiled. "I'm sold. You?"

She smiled and looked up at 727. "Yeah, why not?"

We both climbed up the wheels to the cab, which wasn't hard for us. 727 was waiting in there, which was huge. We sat on the seat, looking up at the controls far above us. 727 crossed her arms and signed. There were no pedals on the floor, but a large dashboard and two panels that I guessed were hand controls.

"Well shit. How 'er we gonna reach those?" she asked mostly to herself.

"We can climb up the edge and crawl onto the panels. Then maybe we can stand on the panels and control it from there" I suggested.

"Perfect! We'll work together as one! Come on, Claire! It's yer idea, so you go up first!"

For once I was grateful for the energon injections. I was able to climb onto the controls like a monkey, and balanced well on the hand panel. I waited for 724 and 727 to get into place, and we looked around to see how to start the drill. 724 figured it out.

"Hey, I think this is the starter!" she said, pushing a large button. Sure enough, the loud engine roared to life.

"Aw, we 'bout to jack some shit up! Let's see what these buttons do!" 727 cried.

She pressed a button, and the drill part began rotating. I pressed a button, and the entire thing jerked forward. We all cursed as we were jerked forward, but 727 laughed, and I pushed it again.

"Claire, lean on that panel when ya push that button. Lean away from us," she ordered.

I did so, and I heard 727 give a sort of battle cry as we flew through the door. "Lean, Claire! Lean like ya mean it!"

"I'd choke you for that if I wasn't having so much fun!" 724 yelled.

We went barreling down the hall, and suddenly the drill jerked, causing me to fall off the button. However, it kept going, straight into a narrow doorway. The drill got stuck, and there was the sound of metal bending and cracking as it tried to get through.

"Guys, it's gonna blow!" 724 shouted over the noise as the drill jerked.

"Not wit us on it! Get to tha seat and we'll climb down from there!" 727 yelled before climbing down.

Getting to the seat was the easy part. Getting to the floor would be the hard part, since the giant wheels were in the way.

"Nice goin', 727, you dumbass! Now we're gonna get caught and die!" 724 hissed.

"Well, at least we goin' out like gangstas! Oh wait! How'd y'all get up?"

"On the wheels," I replied.

"Then there is a way down! I climbed up on some rope things stuck to tha back! We can go down that way."

727 flinched as 724 smacked her on the back of the head. I laughed, and 727 mocked my laughter before leading us to the back of the drill. There were ropes attached to it, just like she said. The drill jerked again and the doorway began bending. That was all it took to convince me to go down. I slid down first, then 724, then 727. We didn't get five steps before the drill began breaking through the door, and finally broke through. Startled screams began echoing though the halls as we ran, but were drowned out by the sound of tearing metal. We stopped and turned to watch the drill burrow straight through a wall, and a small explosion went off. We all looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"I think it's time we split!" she gasped. "Let's get you back to yer cage, fam. Things is 'bout ta get pretty heated up 'round here!"

I shook my head and laughed, following my friends as we sprinted down the hall towards the nine hundred group's quarters. My friends were crazy, but at least they weren't afraid of living. I don't think I've ever felt this alive, and for once I could actually laugh a real laugh again.

* * *

 **How are they even alive? They're lucky the 'Cons are too focused on other stuff to look too deep into these incidents. There's a LOT of stuff coming up in the next chapter, and I hope you won't hate me. Things are really about to change. Also. Leafdragon 117, that is awesome. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! I'm back with one last chapter. Lucky y'all, three chapters in one day. This might be the last chapter for a while, unless I finish chapter 6 in a few days. This chapter might tick you off, and I'm sorry, but Claire is going places, so it's time she started making steps to get off the ship I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro owns them. I only own Claire and the squad, and whoever else you don't recognize. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

As the weeks went on, things began to change. Some nights neither 727 or 724 would come get me. I couldn't get out of my cage myself, so I could never check on them. They always apologized when they finally did come, and would explain why they hadn't come. It turns out that the seven hundreds group were receiving extra injections, and were being worked harder. 727 knew they were preparing them for something but she couldn't figure out what. So, one night she came got me, and we decided we would find out.

"How do we know where to look?" I asked as we walked down a dark hallway towards the Decepticons' quarters.

"There's a girl I know that can tell us how to get to the lab and the data files. Apparently this is a giant ship. She escaped a week ago and made a mental map of most of the ship before she was caught," 727 replied.

"This is a ship? This whole time it's been a ship!?"

"Yup."

"And she got caught and is still alive?" Usually if you get caught trying to escape you were killed.

"Well, I guess what they did to her was just as bad as deaf."

"Death."

"Girl, you know sometimes I can't pronounce words with t and h. It comes out like an f."

"I know. What did they do to her?"

"Took her eyes."

"What?"

"Plucked 'em right outta 'er head. Her name's 715, so all seven hundreds had ta watch."

"That's awful."

"Yeah. They keep 'er caged up in our feedin' room so we can see what happens when ya try ta escape. We keep 'er feed and tell 'er stories so she won't be sad, ya feel?"

"I guess."

We entered the seven hundred group section, and began making our way to the feeding room. Every group had a separate feeding room. It was a large room with about one hundred small open stalls, not unlike stalls in a public restroom. In each stall was a trough that sat up high like a sink. Food would slid down through a tube that connected to a room on the other side of a wall. The opposite room was where the food was poured in. Feeding rooms weren't fun to be in, even when eating. The unrecognizable mush they fed us wasn't any good, and it was always dark and noisy in there. I couldn't imagine being stuck in there, especially not while blind.

"Here we are. Hope she's awake," 727 said as we entered the feeding room. Their room was huge, and it was very noisy. I could hear the machinery in the ship's engine and human voices echo throughout the room. We went to stand below a cage that hung from the ceiling. That had to be so uncomfortable.

"Hey! 715! You up, honey bun!?"

The cage shook and a figure appeared at the bars. Thanks to the energon injections, all us humans could see better in dim light, and I could just make out long red hair that lay on her shoulders. Her scarred eyelids were closed, but I could tell her eyes were indeed gone. But, there was one thing that stood out amount these injuries. She was smiling.

"Hey, 727. I'm guessing you're up to no good again," she said, her voice soft and sweet.

"Aw, darlin'! Wouldn't be me if I wasn't up ta somethin'!"

"You're right about that. Is there someone with you?"

"Sure is! It's muh friend Claire I been tellin' ya 'bout. Say hi, kiddo."

"Hello, 715," I said nervously.

"Hello. I've heard a lot about you from 727."

"All good things. All good things," 727 added.

"So, you're the human who still has a name. I've only heard of four others on the ship who have avoided conditioning."

"I never tried to avoid conditioning, they just never bothered to do it on me."

"Well, you are very lucky. Now, what brings you two here?"

"Sweet darlin', we're gonna find out why the 'Cons is workin' us harder 'n injectin' us more. We need directions to tha lab and tha location of the data pads in there," 727 answered.

"727, it's too dangerous to go in there. You might get caught and punished like me," 715 argued.

"Then I'll go alone."

My heart literally skipped a beat. 727 was willing to risk her life to find out what was going on, but wasn't planning on putting me in danger.

"727, you can't do that!" I hissed.

"I'm not puttin' you in danger, Claire. I just gotta know what's goin' on. I know somethin' is hap'n, and if I can figure out what, I can warn tha others."

"727, its no use. All the data is in their language," 715 added.

"Somethin' has got ta be in English in there! I gotta go!"

"No! You are not going in there! You're not going to end up like me, or worse! You're a survivor, 727, and you can survive whatever they throw at you. However, you can't survive this. This punishment is hell, and I don't want anyone else to suffer it. Just let this go."

727 hung her head and muttered a few cuss words, then took a deep breath. "Then tell me where tha communication room is. If I can't figure out what's goin' on here, I'm gonna send a SOS signal to tha Autobots. Maybe they'll get it, and come to our location."

"727, I'm not-"

"There are children here! People our age who ain't lived a life yet! People who want to see their children and life partners, fam! If we can tell tha Autobots, they might have a chance! Please, honey. Tell me where the communication room is."

715 didn't speak for a long time. Finally she signed, and spoke. "You remember the way to Megatron's quarters?"

"Yeah. Memorized it after that prank," 727 replied.

"Well, just before you reach his quarters, there's a hallway. Take a left there and continue to the end of that hallway. Head up the stairs on the right side of the hall. The communication room is at the top of those stairs."

"Thanks, love. I'll find it fer sure."

"727, you can't go! You'll die!" I argued.

"Some things is worth dyin' fer. I'm not tryna be a hero, but I know that there are some heroes and world changers on this ship. They need to get back to their home. They need to live on and change tha world. They can't do that here."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"Naw! Yer goin' back where you'll be safe."

"This place is hell! There's nothing safe about-"

There was sudden scream, and a sound of machinery starting somewhere on the ship. People began screaming, causing us to turn towards the sound. 727 gasped.

"Shit, that's in muh section! Claire, ya gotta go back to ya cage!"

"No! I'm not leaving now! I'm going where you go!"

"Claire!"

There was another scream, and 727 whimpered. She looked at me, then looked up at 715.

"Honey bun, we're gonna get ya outta there!"

"No, you leave me here. You've got bigger things to attend to," 715 answered.

"Sweetie-"

"Even if you did get me out, I'd only slow you down. Help the others, or send an SOS to the Autobots. You can't save me, but you can try to save the people on this ship who want to live."

"Honey bun…"

"You know it's true. Goodbye you two. Good luck."

"Sweetie, don't do this!" 727 yelled as 715 moved back out of sight. There was a loud bang, and I pulled 727's arm.

"What's the plan!?"

"I gotta find 724! I gotta help tha others! Claire, you remember tha way to Megatron's quarters?"

"727, I can't-"

"Do you!?"

"Yes!"

"Do you remember tha directions to tha communications room?"

"Yes, but-"

"You gotta go! You gotta send tha message!"

"Where!?"

"Send one to Washington DC, one to Chicago, and one to Diego Garcia! You can do this! Ya gotta!"

"I'm no hero!"

"I'm not askin' ya to be a hero, I'm just askin' ya do somethin' fer tha greater good! Go! I'll try ta meet ya if I can!"

"727, what if-"

"No what ifs, just go!"

She pushed me, the dashed out of the room towards the seven hundreds group quarters. I ran down out of the room and turned down the hall towards Megatron's quarters. I turned left and ran all the way to the end. I came to a Decepticon-sized stairway. I began crawling up them, half falling and scraping my elbows and knees. I slipped and fell on the second to last step, and hit my forehead on hard metal. I didn't let it stop me. I scrambled up the last two steps, and ran through a large doorway.

I could tell it was a communications room. There were large screens there and a large panel that looked like a keyboard. I scanned the room for a way up, and found it. There was a metal chair near the panel, and I ran to it. I could hardly climb it, but managed to get into the seat. I leaped onto the table, then struggled to push myself up. When I made it, I walked onto the panel. It lid up, but there was one problem. It was in their language, and I couldn't read anything. Not even a red or green button stood out. It was completely alien. What was I supposed to do!? What was I supposed to hit? I heard machinery start up somewhere, then a bloodcurdling scream. It drove me over the edge.

I went wild, dancing around on buttons that looked promising. I wasn't even looking at the screen, I just hit random buttons. It wasn't until another scream slit the are and some machinery roared to life that I looked up. A bunch of alien gibberish had been typed into what looked like a text box. I stepped on a bottom that looked like a check mark. The text box disappeared and a map came up. I couldn't remember any of the places 727 had told me to send the signal. Had I even been listening? So I did what I had done before, I started hitting more random buttons. A little dot appeared over South Africa. I keep hitting buttons. It moved to Ireland, than Alaska, then Virginia. Then I remembered. I needed to send one to Washington DC. I hit more buttons, but didn't get the results I wanted. Georgia, Hawaii, Brazil, but not Maryland. I hit more buttons, but moved further away. Each time I tried, the dot moved further away. Eventually it was over Thailand, and it stopped moving. It wouldn't move no matter what, and I collapsed in despair on the keyboard. There was a buzzing noise, and I looked up to see the dot zoom off the coast of India to a small island near the middle of the Indian Ocean. I went to stand up, but froze. The text box appeared again, then a bar appeared like something was loading. Suddenly a message appeared, and the map disappeared. I may not read their language, but something told me I had sent the message to that island. Something inside me screamed, and I was about to try again when I heard something behind me.

"Well, if it isn't a nosey little human."

I turned around to see a red Decepticon standing in the doorway. I recognized him as Knockout.

"Sabersteel will be needing you. Come here, you little brat!" he hissed, before rushing at me.

I had no where to go. I could hardly even move. I just watched him race at me. Then, a random object flew in from nowhere, and landed below him. It blew up, and sparks and flames shot from it like it was fireworks gone wrong. Knockout screamed and fell over as his legs and face caught on fire. Then I heard a voice I didn't think I'd hear again.

"Claire, get down from there! We gotta hide!"

It was 727. She was alive, and had come back. I jumped into the seat of the chair, then worked my way to the leg and slid down to the floor. 727 ran up to me, bloody and injured. No one, not even 724, was with her.

"Come on, we gotta hide, now!" she cried, dragging me out of the room.

"Where are we going!?" I asked as we scrambled down the stairs.

"The last place they'll look!"

She led me into Megatron's room. He wasn't there, but we didn't hesitate to hide. We scampered underneath his metal bed, what 727 called a berth. Once we got safety underneath, I saw 727's injuries. She had a long gash running across her left eye starting from her hair line and ending on her jaw. Her grey shirt was torn and covered in blood. Her khaki shorts were covered in blood as well, and I could tell it was coming from an injury on her leg.

"727, what happened!?" I asked as I frantically checked her over.

"They are doin' somethin'. This whole time…they been preparing us fer somethin'. I still don't know what, but all tha seven hundreds is gone, even 724. I tried ta save 'er, but one of those metal bitches sliced muh face!"

She paused and spit out a tooth. I felt tears building up in my eyes, and she pat my back.

"I can't tell ya its gonna be okay, cuz it's not. Not until tha Autobots know about this. The message! Did ya send tha message!?"

I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around her. I had failed. I had tried to send it to Washington DC, only tov send it to a tiny island halfway across the world. I had failed the seven hundreds and the other humans on the ship. I had failed724 and 727. I had failed myself.

"Claire, it's okay. Knockout stopped you before-"

"I did send it!"

"You did!? Then why are ya cryin'!?"

"B-because I sent it to some random island in the middle of the Indian Ocean! I failed! I failed everyone!"

She suddenly grabbed my cheeks and wiped my tears away. Then she did something crazy, even fer her. She smiled at me. I had failed her, and yet she was smiling. She had finally lost it.

"How could you be smiling!? I failed! I failed, dammit!"

"Naw ya didn't."

I looked at her in surprise, but her smile never faded.

"What?"

"You didn't fail. You said ya sent tha message to a small island in tha middle of tha Indian Ocean?"

"Yes."

"Well, Diego Garcia is a small island in tha middle of tha Indian Ocean."

"And?"

"That's tha Autobots' main base."

My heart skipped a beat. I hadn't failed after all.

"Then…I did it! But, the message is just a bunch of gibberish!"

"They'll see it's from a Decepticon ship, and they'll investigate. Don't worry. They're comin', can feel it."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know. All we can do is wait. Just wait and hope they don't find us."

"It might be too late."

"But then again, it might not be. Always have hope, Claire. Sometimes when ya don't got anything, you can always remember that ya got hope. Never forget that."

"I won't."

So, we settled down and stayed silent as the ship was alive was noise. With every scream and loud noise generated by a machine, I cringed, but stayed quiet. I tried to stay strong. I tried to have hope, but it was hard to do. All the things around me threatened to destroy me everyday, and although I pretended they hadn't, I was starting to believe they had. But then I remembered the Autobots. I remembered all the things 727 had told me about them. They sounded like heroes. They sounded like they might actually be able to help us. They gave me a little hope, but not much. Then again, nothing gives me much hope anymore.

* * *

 **Ugh! This chapter hurts me! Poor Claire and 727. Poor everybody in this chapter. Let's hope the Autobots get the message, whatever it is. Yeah, she might not have sent anything more than a bunch of random letters and words. Still, we have to have hope. Maybe it'll rub off on Claire. By the way, I typed these chapters all weekend. I've never really written stories like this, so now I know what it's like to be a writer. It is just as good as being an artist. Writing is an art, you know. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! It's articmadador and I'm back with another chapter! I literally couldn't sleep without getting this one out. This chapter might seem boring or a little off, but it is VERY important that you read it. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

It was probably the most stressful month that the Autobots and human members of NEST had been through. The strange disappearances of countless humans was a major problem, and because the Decepticons were doing the kidnapping, NEST needed to figure out what was happening. They had been digging for information ever since they found out about the disappearances, but had found very little at first. The battle with the Fallen was still weighing them down, and they could not dig into other issues until any issues resulting from the battle were taken care of.

Luckily for NEST, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Mirage, and Wheeljack had arrived on Earth no more than a month ago. The reunion had been emotional for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Upon seeing each other they stared for a few minutes in shock, then Sideswipe introduced the human tradition of hugging to his brother, which his brother quickly embraced. Prowl had tried to be professional, but an enthusiastic Jazz had erased all hopes of that. Mirage had greeted is colleagues just as excitedly as they had greeted him, but everyone could see his disappointment that Hound had not yet arrived. Wheeljack was enthusiastic to see humans, and quickly made friends with quite a few of them. These four new arrivals had quickly fit into life at base, and the extra help was much appreciated.

Humans had started disappearing a few months after the war, and had stopped only about eight months ago. Decepticons were always sighted when a human was captured, but would always manage to escape before the Autobots even got word of their presence. Thanks to the extra help from the new arrivals, as well as hard work from everybody, NEST was finally getting somewhere. That was precisely why Prowl had called a meeting. Due to the arrival of much needed new supplies, the meeting was being held in communication section of the base, instead of the usual meeting room. Galloway, of course, had to be present, and was currently pissing off every human and Autobot in the room. He was in a heated argument with everybody, which always seemed to happen.

"So, you're telling me that while people were being abducted by Decepticons, you were all ignoring the matter and tending to your own needs!?" Galloway snapped, glaring at Lennox. Instead of the Colonel responding, a pissed off Ratchet did.

"In case you haven't noticed, the battle with the Fallen left us without weapons, supplies, and enough soldiers to do anything about the issue it the time. Although the battle was a human year and a half ago, we are still suffering from it. We did not even learn of the disappearances until a family was attacked and murdered in the city of Louisville."

Galloway glared at him, then asked: "A family was attacked and murdered in Louisville, Kentucky? Why did I not hear about this?"

"Ya weren't here. Ya was too busy tryna get rid of us," Jazz replied, earning a glare from Galloway.

"Then I'd like some details," the liaison growled.

"A seventeen year old girl by the name of Claire Whiting was captured in Louisville, Kentucky on December 19, 2015. While she was being captured, it is reported that her family tried to rush to her aid, and were all violently murdered by seekers. There were at least twenty witnesses at the time, but only five lived to report the incident, and only two are alive and in the Witness Protection Program. One of them has been diagnosed with insomnia, and declared mentally unstable as a result of the incident," Lennox informed.

"How were they killed?" Galloway asked in a low voice.

"The mother and father were both impaled and crushed, the sister was crushed to death, one dog was burned, most likely from the seekers' thrusters, and the other dog's remains were never found. It is the most violent scene of kidnapping in this case."

It was completely silent in the room, and stayed that way for a minute or so. Eventually, Galloway broke the silence, much to everyone's annoyance. "So there were no violent kidnappings other than this?"

"There were two more in Louisville, four in Chicago, two in Topeka, three in Nevada, four in Florida, three in Brazil, four in London, and four in Sydney. They were all violent attacks, although most really took place in the U.S.," Miles replied, flipping through papers.

"When did these occur?"

"The two in Louisville, the four in Chicago, and the two in Kansas happened before the murder of the Whiting family, and the rest happened after."

"And the kidnappings have stopped?"

"Yes, they stopped eight months ago."

Galloway finally stopped talking, and Epps picked up the discussion. "So, what do the Decepticons want with a bunch of humans? I thought they hated us."

"They do. They're most likely up to something that is no good," Prowl mumbled.

"And what could that be?" Galloway asked, his voice hollow.

"That is what we are here to discuss," Optimus replied. "A few months ago, we were called to Singapore to investigate recent Decepticon sightings. While we were there we discovered the fossilized remains of a Predacon."

"A what?"

"It's a Cybertronian version of dragon. Only theirs really existed," Epps answered.

"How do you know it wasn't a dinosaur fossil?"

"Are dinosaur fossils made of rusty metal with alien symbols all over them?"

Galloway grunted, then turned away from Epps and back to Optimus. "So you found a Predi…Predo…a dragon fossil. So what?"

"The fossil was embedded in stone. The surface of the stone had been removed to expose the fossil. A few parts were taken, and we detected small amounts of radiation, indicating that a Cybertronian may have scanned the structure." Optimus explained.

"So they like playing paleontologist. What's so important about this?"

Optimus vented, a sign of him trying to control his irritation. "Perhaps Wheeljack can explain this."

Upon hearing his name, the scientist perked up. "Of course, I'll explain it! In fact, I have a simple way to explain it. Have you ever seen _Jurassic Park_?" he asked Galloway.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, in that film, which was very well done and very entertaining, the humans took the remains of a long extinct species' DNA and added the DNA of another, similar Earth species, thus recreating the species. We Cybertronians have CNA, which is not unlike DNA. By taking the CNA from a Predacon fossil, it can be duplicated and brought to life, much like in the movie."

"That makes sense coming from an alien species," Galloway mumbled, causing a few of the bots and soldiers to glare at him. Wheeljack continued like nothing had happened.

"There is one problem with this. When a Predacon is duplicated, unlike a usual drone, it becomes violent. It is worthless, even if a chip is put in its processor to enforce a certain behavior. In order to correct this, the synchronization of another being's life force is needed."

"Synchronization of a life force? Are you talking about transferring a soul from one body to another?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. And, that is most likely the reason they have been abducting humans. They are planning on building a Predacon army."

Galloway turned away from Wheeljack and glared at Lennox. "How long have you known about this!?"

"A few months, and we've been trying to locate any Decepticons across the globe," the Colonel replied calmly.

"No, you've all been sitting on your asses hoping they would just pop up! Hundreds of people have gone missing! You know the Decepticons are using them to build an army of dragons, and you aren't even trying to find them, because if you were, you would've found them by now! You are dooming our race and planet!"

"Please, Mr. Galloway, if you would allow me to finish," Wheeljack cut in. "The successful synchronization of a Predacon has never actually been done. The Decepticons' scientist Shockwave couldn't even do it. There is only one scientist in Cybertron's history that has the intelligence and insanity to do this."

"And the hell would that be!?" Galloway snapped, his face beet red.

"His designation is Sabersteel, and he is presumed to be offline."

"Presumed? Presumed!? He's either dead or he isn't! Which is it!?"

"We cannot be sure-"

"Can't be sure!? You can't be sure!? Are you serious!? I'm starting to think you want our species gone so you can take over this planet! There are other galaxies out there! Why don't you all-"

"Enough, fleshy!" Sunstreaker growled, slamming a fist against the wall. "I've heard enough of your slag! Even your own species can't stand you!"

"Keep talking! I'll enjoy reporting all this!"

"That is, if you live to report it," Mirage hissed.

"Is that a threat!?"

"What did it sound like!?"

"Keep going, Clifford the big red robot! All of you keep going! I'll have this place shut down before you can blink!"

As Galloway spoke, Mirage and Sunstreaker had started moving towards him, causing the other bots to have to hold them back. Lennox and Epps were trying to calm them down, and there was an uproar in the room. Then, suddenly there was an alarm from the main communications computer. The operators rushed to their stations and rushed to open the incoming message. As soon as they had, a long text box appeared on the screen full of Cybertronian symbols.

"Whoa! What the hell is all that!?" Lennox asked, moving to the computers for a better view.

"Its Cybertronian!" Ratchet exclaimed upon closer examination.

"Look, there's a ship designation! This message came from a ship!" Elita added.

"It would be nice if we could read this!" Lennox growled.

"Oh! Here, I have a program that will translate Cybertronian into English," Wheeljack said as he kneeled and handed one of the soldiers a USB.

The soldier handed it to an operator, who plugged it into the main computer port. The program went into affect immediately, and the Cybertronian symbols quickly changed into English letters, numbers, and symbols. There were no visible words, so the message was pure gibberish. It made no sense, but since it was sent from a ship, there was information of its origin.

"Look at the stats," Lennox ordered.

The operator did so, and the message's information came up. It looked something like this:

 **Message origin: Ship**

 **Ship designation: Starcatcher T7-16**

 **Type: Cargo/Storage**

 **Location sent:** _ **N/A**_ **, Indonesia**

 **Location received: Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean Territory**

 **Subject:** _ **N/A**_

The message composed of forty seven characters, with not a visible word in it. There had to be a reason the message was sent. The operators searched the contents for a single word, and found them. It was only three words, and they were scattered and hidden amongst the gibberish. The three words put together were: " _Send Primus' Warriors_."

Everyone went stiff in the room as the three words were pulled up. Even Galloway was silent as he stared up at the screen. Yes, Claire had done it. She had sent the message, and it had contained the perfect words. To the humans and Autobots alike, it was like a coded SOS. However, the words pulled at the Autobots' sparks, and they all knew that they must respond to the message as fast as possible.

"Can you find the ship's coordinates?" Prowl asked.

The operator searched the information and tracked the ship. The coordinates came up, showing the island was about one hundred eighty miles from the mainland. Upon reading the information, everyone felt a sudden need to rush to the location.

"Colonel Lennox, we must go," Optimus said. Lennox could almost see the urgency in everyone's eyes. He felt it in himself.

"Alright, I need a plane ready in fifteen! I want all Autobots out there and as many men as we can spare! This message came from a ship full of Decepticons, so we need to bring give it our all! Let's go!"

The base came to life as soldiers scattered this way and that. The Autobots headed for the planes, all in a single file line behind their leader. The soldiers all rushed to the plane as the engines were started. As soon as everyone had boarded, the plane took off at full speed. They needed to get to the ship as fast as possible. Whoever had sent the message needed help as quick as possible. But were they already too late?

* * *

 **Let's hope they aren't too late. The next chapter will be about what happened on the ship while this meeting was taking place. It's going to be a lot to take in, and you might hate me for it. Also, I know things are happening fast, but trust me, this story is FAR from over. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! It's articmadador back with another chapter. I was up so late with this one. This story really wants to be told. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whoever else you don't recognize. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

How long had we been hiding? 727 kept saying it couldn't have been more than an hour, but to me it felt like an eternity. The screams hadn't stopped, but there were less now. The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls as well as the room we were hiding in. There were occasional shouts, which were sometimes accompanied by more screams. It didn't take long for me to figure out what was happening.

"Some of the seven hundreds escaped, didn't they? They're hunting them down, aren't they?" I inquired.

"Yeah…I think so," 727 replied weakly.

I looked at her and noticed she had lost a lot of blood. She had more injuries I had thought. She was laying on her back, staring up at the bottom of the berth. I couldn't tell if she was deep in thought, or just silently trying to cope with the pain. Then I remembered, I had no idea how she actually got her injuries, or what she had found.

"727, what happened? What did you see when you got to your group's quarters?"

She signed and was quiet for a few short while. Then she sat up and looked at me. "It was hell in there. They was flingin' flingin' cages open 'n snatchin' humans out like rag dolls. They was so rough 'n brutal. They broke the legs of those who tried to run away. They even killed some of 'em. I saw one of 'em snatch up 724, so I ran ta help 'er. Pulled some wires in the slut's leg and got muh face sliced. He tried ta catch me, but I was leapin' this way and that, dodgin' through legs. Tha only reason I made it out was cuz one of 'em tripped and got in tha way. That's when I came ta find you."

"Is 724 still alive?" I asked, although I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"I heard 'er screamin', but I didn't see anything. I shoulda got her. What kinda friend am I that I couldn't save her?"

"You saved me," I reminded her.

"Only cuz I know where they keep the fire bombs."

Suddenly the door opened and four Decepticons came in. They all started looking around, and I knew they were looking for humans. They were already moving towards the berth, when 727 grabbed my hand.

"We gotta dash out the door 'n get to another room. Ya ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"'Kay. On tha count of three. One. Two. Three!"

727 was faster than me. Even when injured she was faster. I was close on her heels though, and it wasn't until we had left the room and were halfway down the hallway that I heard someone chasing us. Neither of us dared look back, and I followed 727 down another hall. We turned down so many hallways that I lost count. The hall we were running down turned into a dead end, and we were trapped. 727 ran to a door, and when it opened, we didn't hesitate to run in. It was a large dark room, and there was a something in the corner covered by a sheet, but we weren't here to meddle. We dived under the nearest object and stayed quiet to be sure no one had followed. We were out of breath, but struggled to hold it in case one of the Decepticons were close by and could hear it. It was quiet, and after a while 727 moved to the wall to lean against it.

"They ain't gonna stop 'till they find us. Whatever they're doin', they really want us humans for it," she commented, but I think she was just thinking out loud.

"What do they want with us? Why are they even here?" I asked. I was starting to get angry, and I was scared.

"Their planet is in ruins, so they lookin' ta conquer Earf. I mean Earth."

"Why? Can't they find another planet?"

"Tha Allspark led them here. Well, it did in tha movies. As long as the 'Cons are here, Earth ain't safe."

"Can't they just conquer another planet!? If they hate humans so much, then they should leave! They shouldn't kidnap us and lock us in cages to use for whatever sick plans they have! We have souls like them! We don't deserve this!"

I burst into tears, and I felt 727 wrap her arms around me. I couldn't help but think of my family and home. I missed them so much. I never realized just how good my life was. My parents were together, and loved each other. They didn't have a lot of debt, and paid their bills on time. We owned our house and car. Kerri and I went to good private schools. My family was close, and we stuck to our traditions. There were very few times in my life that my needs had not been met. I suppose the only reason I made it this long was because I was not a selfish person. I could live without certain things, and with 724 and 727 as my friends, I was okay. However, now 724 was gone, and 727 was injured so badly that she might not make it long. I hadn't realized that I'd been crying for so long that my head hurt until it started pounding. Finally I stopped sobbing, but my tears still flowed silently down my face. 727 rubbed my back, and I looked up at her.

"I didn't want this. I just wanted to live a normal life. I wanted to graduate and go to college. In wanted to get a career in something that I could enjoy and make good money doing. I wanted to find the one, and get married, and have a family. I just wanted to be normal…"

727 didn't say anything, and let me cry on her shoulder. Eventually I wasn't able to cry anymore, and it was silent again. The only sound was my and 727's breathing. Her breathing had become shallow, and she was very quiet.

"727, are you okay? Are you still bleeding?"

She didn't reply at first, and I jumped up to look at her. She had her eyes closed, but opened them when I shook her. She was scaring me. I think she was dying.

"727?"

"I was just nappin'."

"Something's wrong. You've lost a lot of blood. Do you know any doctors in another hundreds group? Maybe we can-"

"It's okay, Claire. I'm gonna be alright."

"No, you're-"

"Listen, bunny. I made it this far, and I ain't goin' down this easy. If things get quiet enough, we can go look fer a doctor."

I stared at her, and another tear rolled down my cheek. She looked concerned, and wiped it away.

"What's wrong?"

"When I was little, my dad used to call me bunny."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I-"

"No, it's okay. No one's called me that since I was nine."

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I called ya that, wouldja?"

"No, I won't mind."

We sat in silence for a while before 727 began to get up. She was weak from blood loss, so I had to help her.

"Thanks. Ah almost couldn't get up. Let's go find a doctor. I think one of tha nine hundreds that avoided conditioning was a vet. They might have ta-"

At that moment, we heard footsteps in the hall. We moved back as they neared the door, and went stiff when it opened. A light came on, and three pairs of metal feet entered. They stood in the middle of the floor, probably looking for humans.

"Okay, Brasswing. Do your thing," one of them said.

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound, and a blue light. 727 moved back more and cursed under her breath. I saw the blue light move across the room moving towards us. I recognized it. The medics on board used it to scan us humans once a week for any illness or to check for any vitals when one of us seemed dead. That meant that this Decepticon, Brasswing, was scanning for our vitals. They were going to find us, and we would be trapped.

"Claire, run!" 727 yelled suddenly.

I dashed from our hiding place, and this time 727 was behind me. We made it to the door, but didn't make it out. One of the Decepticons had been waiting by the door, and snatched us up. I tried to fight, despite knowing it was in vain. 727 didn't have the strength to fight, but she did have the strength to curse the Decepticons and everything they stood for.

"Shut up, insect!" the Decepticon growled. He was a large black seeker with blue stripes on his arms, sides, and legs.

"Put us down, ya brick bastard!"

"Someone inform Sabersteel that we have found the last of the missing humans before I kill them," he growled.

I stopped struggling and looked at 727. She was looking at me, defeat reflecting in her uninjured eye. Those words had crushed her, and me as well. They had captured all the humans that had escaped. We were the last ones. Yet, here we were, right in the claws of a Decepticon. It was dead silent for a couple minutes before Sabersteel came in. When he spoke, his voice was calm and smooth, but you could almost hear the danger in it. It could change into a roar in a heartbeat.

"Ah, the final missing humans. Oh, I recognize you two. You, 727, are one of the most mentioned humans on this ship. Your reputation is quite impressive. And you, you are a special one, 932. You have avoided conditioning, have you not? You are one of the few that have."

I stared at him in shock. "H-ow did you know that?" I stammered.

He smiled at me, and it was very unsettling and frightening. He had unusual sharp teeth, which 727 had told me were called dental plates. "I know a lot of things."

"Sabersteel, what would you like me to do with these humans?" the Decepticon holding us asked.

"932's time has not come yet, but as a punishment for escaping, she shall be forced to watch 727's fusion."

"Fusion?" a copper colored seeker asked. He must be Brasswing.

"Yes. 727 is very injured, and from my infrared scanners, I can tell that she is too weak to survive the synchronization," Sabersteel replied.

"But the fusion is more agonizing. She'll be in more pain, and will die as a result."

"You have forgotten that synchronization involves removing the life force and sending it though cables into a new frame. Fusion involves the life force to be transferred using the combined power of atomic and Cyber energy. The exposure will cause her body to numb and become immobile. The only pain she will suffer with be physiological. It will be great, but she is strong there, and just may survive it. Besides, a fusion may give us the best results."

I noticed 727 had gone stiff during the explanation, and was now jut staring at Sabersteel like he had snakes coming out of his head. I tried to process what I had just heard, and I was terrified at the realization of what I had just heard. They were going to transfer 727's soul into another body, and I would be forced to watch.

"The machine has not been used before," Brasswing reminded.

"And the time has come for it to be tested."

"Very well, Sabersteel. What frame shall I bring?"

Sabersteel smiled again and replied, "the silver and black Mimic M-8 Ultima."

Brasswing's eyes, or optics, widened. "B-but t-that is one of the most advanced frames we have! Surely-"

"I have great plans for 727, and that frame is a perfect match."

"But she may not survive-"

"The frame was build specifically for her! You have your orders! Your job is to follow them, not question them! Now go and bring me the frame!" Sabersteel barked, his voice becoming harsh.

Brasswing nodded and rushed out, and the other Decepticon went with him. Sabersteel walked to the large object covered in a sheet. He pulled it off, revealing a large machine that looked almost like the midsection of a space shuttle. It was very tall and wide, and so large that two to three Sabersteels could've probably squeezed inside. There was an object that looked much like a computer connected to it. Sabersteel turned it on, and there was a sudden loud beep, than a series of short loud beeps that sounded like a large truck in reverse. Half of the machine began to raise up on small mechanical arms, and as it reached It's full height, it towered over Sabersteel. The mechanical arms locked into place, and a bright white light came on inside.

"Hand me 727, and keep a tight hold on 932," Sabersteel ordered.

His voice was deep and grave. It scared me how quickly it had changed and how different it sounded. The Decepticon handed 727 over, and Sabersteel held her up to his face.

"What are ya gonna do ta me?" she asked.

Her voice was weaker than before, and she wasn't even trying to fight back. She just let him hold her, and stared into his optics. He smiled, which made me want to scream. I hated his smile. I hated him.

"I'm going to make you one of my greatest achievements."

"H-how?"

"You'll see."

"What if I don't wanna be your experiment? What if I'm ready ta die?"

"You are not. I have too much planned for you."

"Like what?"

"Patience, little one," he replied.

I noticed that his tone had softened when he spoke to her. It just added to his creepiness, and made me more uncomfortable. Then, Brasswing and the other Decepticon walked in again, and were carrying a large metal object. It was oddly shaped, and had silver and black metal plating on it. They went around to the other side of the machine and laid it down.

"What is that thing?" the Decepticon holding me asked.

"It is the pre-form of the Mimic M-8 Ultima. When the fusion takes place, it will be activated, and change into its protoform."

Sabersteel sat 727 down in the machine, then hit a button. Thick glass walls began to descend on the sides of the machine, and a thin metal screen descended between 727 and the pre-form, as Sabersteel had called it. 727 tried to get up, but was too weak and fell. She looked up at Sabersteel as if he were about to deal a fatal blow and end her life. The look was begging for mercy. For death.

"727!" I screamed as the glass had nearly shut her in.

"It's okay, bunny! It's…it's gonna be okay!" she called back. The glass clamped into place, and the machine started to make a whirring noise.

"What are you doing to her, you bastard!" I yelled at Sabersteel.

I whimpered as the Decepticon holding me squeezed me tightly, and 727 began screaming. Bright white electricity connected her to the pre-form. She screamed and writhed, and I began clawing at the Decepticon's hand. They were hurting her. They were killing her.

"No! Let her out! Please! Stop, you're killing her!"

Then, everything seemed to move in slow motion. There was a loud explosion, so loud and powerful that the entire ship seemed to shake and the wall beside us exploded. The Decepticon holding me flew across the room. I was still in his talons as we fell through the air, but he dropped me when he hit the wall. I was lucky his back had been turned, or I would've been dead. I stood up, but I couldn't see. My vision was a little distorted, and my head was pounding so bad that I fell down. I couldn't hear anything but buzzing in my ear, and my vision was getting even more blurry. My muscles hurt, especially in my legs. I couldn't feel my left arm, but I felt a sharp sting in my lower back. Then my hearing began to come back, and my vision started to clear up. I could see smoke coming through the hole in the wall, and the Decepticons were firing at something. Then I heard it.

"Autobots, attack!"

They were here. My message had went through, and the Autobots had come to save us. Then I remembered 727, and when I could get my balance, I stood up and ran as best I could to get to the machine. I froze when I was halfway there. From the distance I was at, I could just see 727's body. It was…disintegrating. It looked as if it were being torn apart atom by atom. I couldn't even scream. I was horrified. My friend was dead, and her body was gone. Suddenly someone snatched me up, then reached for Sabersteel and pulled him back. I couldn't see who had grabbed me, but he was huge.

"Leave, Grindor! Leave me to my work! She will be one of my greatest achievements, and I must see her through!"

"Megatron has ordered all Decepticons to evacuate. Whatever humans that have been successfully synchronized or are set to be will be brought along. You must come!"

"No! My work is not done! I must finish her! I must synchronize the femmes! I am not finished!"

The Decepticon he called Grindor pinched him on the neck, and he fell down unconscious. He scooped Sabersteel up, then turned to run through the hole. I could only reach helplessly for the machine as he left. It had killed 727, and she was all that I had left.

As Grindor ran down the hallway, I heard multiple explosions go off. They were getting closer, and I heard gunshots. Grindor ran faster, and squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe. He turned down a hall, but didn't go more than a few steps before a blast hit him and we flew against the wall. This time, I was hurt. I was hurt so bad that I couldn't move. Even as four bright red lights descended over me, I couldn't move. But I could scream.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'm human! I'm human!"

My head began pounding, but I continued to scream those this over and over. Even as the red lights were accompanied by multiple white ones I still screamed. Someone picked me up, and the sudden movement caused my vision to distort. There was more yelling, and I felt whoever carrying me was running. I couldn't see anything. My vision was so blurry and I could hardly keep my eyes open. I couldn't focus on where I was, and I was beginning to black out. Then I felt air on my skin, and sunlight. I hadn't been outside in so long. I couldn't see, but I knew I was outside. I was free now. The Autobots had saved me. But they hadn't saved 727. They hadn't saved her or 724. Or had they? Had they saved anyone besides me? In my daze and deep though, I almost didn't hear the explosion that went off behind us. Whoever was carrying me must've put me in an ambulance, because I was laying on a stretcher with three people working around me. I looked out the back windows, then saw the source of the explosion. The ship. It had blown up. Everything and everyone had blown up. My friend was gone!

"727! 727! Go back! We gotta help her! 727! 727! 727! 72-"

Something was jammed into my arm and I was held still. Whatever it was began taking affect, and I could only lay helplessly as my consciousness slipped away.

* * *

 **Now, that was probably a lot to take in. Claire is alive, but she lost her friends. At least the Autobots found her. Don't worry, another chapter is coming, so hopefully some of your questions will be answered. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! articmadador bring one more chapter in! Today is the last day of school until January, and since It's gonna be Christmas break there may not be an upload for a while. HOWEVER, as soon as I do start uploading again, which will be sooner than you think, I will probably have more than one chapter. This chapter tried to prevent me from getting the rest I so desperately need. I was going to leave chapter 7 and make it like a sort of cliffhanger, but this chapter was like NOPE! So, here it is. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Pain. There was so much pain. Her body didn't hurt, but her brain felt as if it were being torn apart inside her head. Her very conscience was being torn from her body as the electricity around her pulled at her mind. She could not move, or scream, or do anything. Her body was frozen, but her soul was being dragged away. She was fighting so hard to stay, but in the end the powerful energy won. Her soul was dragged from her body though the electricity, sent through the screen, and into the pre-form. She had been outside of her body, and had looked down to see it disintegrate. Her human body was no more, but this new one welcomed her.

As soon as her soul had entered the pre-form, it had been drawn to the cold spark inside. It knew that was where it was destined to go. As soon as it had found it, her conscience was taken to another place. She was surrounded by pure white. It was so quiet, still, and peaceful. Then, she sensed the presence of a powerful being. It was not limited to one place, but was everywhere at once. Then something came near, and ever so gently touched her forehelm. At the gentle touch, she felt peace and joy all at once, and knew she had been given a blessing. But now this sacred and powerful being was sending her back, and upon hearing the chaos, one thing popped into her new processor.

 **Command Issued: Evacuate**

So she did. Or at least, she tried to. The pre-form had been activated along with her spark, and the transition from pre-form to protoform was holding her up. It was over quickly enough , but she was faced with another dilemma. She had to get out of the machine, which was overloading on energy. Her body was beginning to heat from the rising energy levels. There was no one there to stop the machine, and no one there to let her out. However, upon seeing that she was trapped, she let herself out. She dashed forwards with all her might and threw herself against the glass. It cracked, and although the crack was tiny, she knew it would give way. She charged again, and this time the crack expanded. She charged one more time, and flew through the glass onto the floor.

She was alright, but her energon levels were low, and she had spent most of her pre-storage breaking free. She was heavy, and did not know how to use her body yet, so even if she managed to stand up, she could not take more than two steps before collapsing. In this state of weakness as well as mild confusion, she did not realize that the machine was about to explode. The atomic energy and Cyber energy was unstable. When contained, it was stable, but if not, it became a bomb equivalent to two atomic explosions.

However, Sabersteel had invented this machine, and had taken everything into consideration. He had added a special addition to the machine just in case something like this occurred. Due to the atomic and Cyber energy being unstable, when mixed with a power core, it could warp space and create a space bridge. Cyber energy was attracted to gamma rays, and fused easily with it. Sabersteel had set the space bridge to open in a far reaches of the our known universe, where gamma rays were present. The Cyber energy would be sucked through the space bridge, taking the atomic energy with it. This would then leave the machine drained of all its atomic and Cyber energy, thus preventing the deadly explosion. However, the machine would explode from the exposure to unstable energy.

Just as Sabersteel had intended, this very thing happened. 727 was left unharmed, as the space bridge did not try to pull her in. Unfortunately, with the energy gone, the machine would explode, taking her with it. However, Sabersteel had though of this as well. The machine had a small amount of preserved energy that could be used just in case the machine was about to explode with a life force present. It was set to scan the room and recognize any life force, then send a shield around it and teleport it to a random place. He had programmed it to teleport each life force not detected to a different place because sending more than one life force to the same place would drain the energy faster. He had truly thought of everything, and his machine had not failed. As soon as the atomic and Cyber energy was gone, the machine scanned the room. It detected 727's spark signature, and immediately she was enveloped in a circular orb and teleported to a safe place. It just so happened that this place was the Yucatán Peninsula in Mexico. She was dropped right next to an ancient Mayan temple, the orb disappearing as the machine exploded on the other side of the world.

She was not dead, but was very confused and frightened on what had happened. However, she could not focus on that seeing as the humans in the area were running to see what all the commotion had been. She remembered humans. She didn't know where from, how, or why, but she just did, and she knew that in her state they were dangerous. So she dove into the jungle, moving as quickly as her unstable legs would allow. She traveled this way for a great deal of time before she collapsed from low energy levels. She needed energon, but was thousands of miles from any energon source. However, energon was not specifically what she was targeting.

 **Command Issued: Find Motor Vehicle/Consume**

She lifted her massive helm and listened for the sound of a motor. Finding any type of vehicle was going to be hard to do when you were in a jungle. However, when there were tourists around, things became easier. No more than a few yards away, a couple had carelessly parked their Jeep Wrangler and left it to take pictures of wildlife. It was so close that 727 could smell the gasoline in the tank, as well as the other fluids in the car. She made her way to it, and when she found it, she did not hesitate to begin chowing down. She had long, sharp, retractable dentals that could penetrate and tear metal. Her jaws closed with such force that she bit the passenger door in half, leaving a clean cut. She devoured the car in no more than an hour, tires and all. Her energy level boosted on this new full tank, and she turned and fled through the trees, just avoiding the humans as they came through the bushes to find their truck missing and strange tracks where it had been.

Now, why did she eat a car, and how had it become energy? Sabersteel had not lied when he said 727 would be one of his greatest achievements, because she was. Her protoform had a tank not unlike an organic's stomach. The remains of the car came down into the tank and was attacked by acids so powerful that they dissolved it into a liquid. This liquid was then separated to become two different things. The majority of it was converted into energon, and stored for use. The rest was sent into another, smaller tank. There it was converted into an acid twice as strong as hydrofluoric acid. She did not know it, but she could spit acid on objects over thirty yards away. However, what she did know was that she had a new body, and wanted to know just what was going on with it.

She was no larger than Optimus, wings and tail not included. Her color scheme was black and silver, and there was a white panel starting at her forehelm and traveling to the tip of her snout. Her optics were not set as a specific color, for they changed with her emotions. She had seven horns pointing straight back, three on either side of a larger one in the center. Spikes began behind her helm and traveled down her back to her tail. She had large, powerful wings that sat on her shoulders. Instead of flaps, there were multiple white panels that were flexible enough for flight. She had thrusters just behind her wings that would greatly increase her speed during flight. Her limbs were long, and ended in four long, deadly claws on each ped that could be retracted to reveal smaller, less threatening ones. Then there was her tail. It was long, not extra long, but just long enough to suite her. It was covered in spikes that lay horizontally. She did not know it, but these spikes would be her ultimate weapon in battle.

For now she was too excited to care about those details, and half galloped, half stumbled through the jungle, her optics an electric green as a sign of her excitement. As she made her way clumsily through the jungle, her limbs began to stabilize, and she found it easier to gallop without stumbling. Eventually she was moving flawlessly at full speed, and extended her wings. She didn't expect to fly on the first try, but she did make it off the ground. Then she crashed helm first into the ground. She tried again, only to get the same results, although this time she had knocked down a tree. Eventually she stopped and practiced the motions, and after a short break tried again. She was in the air longer, and her landing wasn't as rough. It took her hours to master flight, seeing as it had not been programmed into her. Nothing had, since no one had been present to insert any programming into her processor during the fusion. Sabersteel had been knocked out and carried away before he could do so. She wasn't even microchipped, so the Decepticons would never know her location unless informed.

Flight was beautiful to her, and she enjoyed it very much. She was a fast flier, and an elegant one as long as she worked her wings right. She flew in circles over the forest, and practiced landings. They were hard to master, and she had to eventually give up on trying to make them perfect and focus on not hitting the ground helm first. By the time she had found an old cave to recharge in, it was in the late hours of the night. She had had a strange day, and at the moment had no idea what tomorrow would hold for her. She decided she would worry about it when the time came, and settled into recharge. That night her processor created dreams, which was not normal for Cybertronians, but of course, she was no normal Cybertronian. She dreamt of the machine, the powerful being, and of her escape. She even dreamt of flight and freedom. However, the dream she remembered most was the dream where she walked through the jungle, admiring the beauty of nature, while a small bunny rabbit sat on her shoulders and told stories of angels.

* * *

 **Yes, it is short, but at least you know 727 is alive and you also know what she looks like. Also, to clear up any confusion, she does not remember anything before the fusion. I've started chapter 9, and although it won't be up today, at least know that I have started it so it will be ready when I start posting again, which, don't forget, will be very soon. 727's tail design was inspired by Stormfly from DreamWorks _How To Train Your Dragon_ , and her wings were inspired by the wings called UV L-7 from the unicorn UV N-7 on the Adult Swim game ****_Rainbow Unicorn Attack 2_. I obviously do not own this game or movie, (trying not to get sued and jailed here), but the movie is great and so is the game. Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Important*: I deleted this chapter and re-wrote some of it. TatteredAngel42, thank you for the review. I needed to know that, and you're right. I was honestly disappointed with this chapter, and your review gave me the push I needed to redo some of it. Also, here are the songs you suggested that stood out: Come with Me Now-KONGOS, In the End-Linkin Park, This is Gospel-Panic! At the Disco, and although it doesn't really match the chapter (it's a work in progress), Migrane-Twenty One Pilots. Thank you for these suggestions, and to everybody else, please give your suggestions too!**

 **Yo! articmadador back with another chapter! Told you I'd be posting sooner than you thought. Actually, my schedule is very clear, so I was just chillin' and decided to get a new chapter up here. This chapter was unbelievably hard to write, mostly because I wasn't sure what to do with it. I needed to get it out before moving on in the story, though. This is, and probably will remain, the hardest chapter of this story I've ever typed. It's not even as bad as I thought, it just wasn't fun to type. Alright, enough of me whining like Starscream. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro owns them. I only own Claire and the squad, and whoever else you don't recognize.**

 **ALSO: I would like to have a theme song for this story. Something I can listen to for inspiration, and something that will always remind you of this story when you hear it. Please tell me what song you think fits, and I'll listen to them and pick one that sounds like the perfect theme. With that being said, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

I woke up on a large bed, a heart monitor and IV hooked to me. My vision was a little blurry, my head was pounding, and my body seemed to hurt all over. I suddenly heard movement next to me, and turned to see a young blond-haired woman standing next to the bed. She was reading something on a clipboard with a frown on her face. She glanced at me, and upon seeing I was awake, put the clipboard down and smiled at me.

"Hello, it's good to see you're awake. How do you feel?" she asked in a soft voice.

I didn't respond. I honestly didn't know how. She spoke so friendly, but she was a stranger. Back on the ship, strangers were dangerous, especially if they were Decepticons. It was best to associate with the people you knew, and if you were introduced to someone, be wary of them until you get to know them a little better. I was afraid to break those rules, despite the fact that I wasn't on the ship anymore. I hadn't forgotten how dangerous the outside world was.

"At least tell me your name. I'm Dr. Stells, but you can call me Olivia if you want," the woman said finally.

She had introduced herself, and even told me her first name. I guess it would be rude not to respond now. Besides, if she was going to do anything bad to me then she would've done it while I was unconscious.

"My name is Claire Whiting," I replied, my voice hoarse. Dr. Stells went stiff, then tried to relax. She forced a smile and pat my arm, but I flenched and moved away. I wasn't used to gentle touches anymore, and she was still a stranger. She continued like nothing had happened.

"That is a very nice name. Would you like to tell me if and where you're in pain?"

"All over, especially my head. What happened to me?"

"We found you in a very injured state."

"What happened?"

"There was…an attempt on a rescue mission."

"An attempt? What do you mean?! They didn't get anyone out!?"

"Out of where?"

"The ship! All those other people on the ship! My friends, 724 and 727! They didn't rescue anyone!?"

"Other people?"

My eyes widened and I stared at her. "Yes, other people. Didn't you find anyone else?"

"Please excuse me for a moment," Dr. Stells said suddenly. She walked out of the room, then returned a minute later with two men.

One of them had dark brown hair and eyes. He was tall and muscular, and looked like he was in his thirties. There was a little grey in his hair, and he looked tired. I figured that he was probably the one in charge, or had a very important job. The other man was African American with dark brown eyes. He was a little shorter than the other man, but a little more muscular. They both came to stand beside Dr. Stells, all to the right side of the bed. It made me uncomfortable, and I almost felt the urge to run and try to hide. They would think I was crazy if I did, and the last thing I wanted was to be put into a padded room. It would be too much like a cage. This room was starting to feel like a cage.

"Claire, I would like you to meet Colonel Lennox and Major Epps. Colonel Lennox is the head of NEST, which headquarters you are in now, and Epps is his second in command."

727 had told me about them, which was probably the only reason I wasn't as edgy and anxious. They both looked at Dr. Stells like she was a ghost. Then they shared a look and looked at me. Epps cleared his throat and Lennox spoke.

"Hello, Claire. Is your name by any chance Claire Whiting?"

"Yes, why?"

Lennox and Epps shared another look before Lennox leaned over and whispered something to Dr. Stells. She nodded and moved to a phone on the wall. While she talked to someone over the line, Lennox continued.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Well…no…"

"Where are you from?"

"Louisville, Kentucky. "

"Were you kidnapped from your home on December 19, 2015?"

"I was kidnapped a few blocks from my house, but the date is right. I was just trying to catch my dog, Biscuit. He was chasing something."

"What was he chasing?"

"It was some metal creature. It jumped on me and stabbed me in my arm. It injected me with something and it made me dizzy. Someone, or thing, picked me up and suddenly I was in a car. I heard screams, and something with red eyes looked at me through the car window, then I passed out."

"Had anything strange happen earlier that day?"

"Yeah, a Mustang police car zoomed up next to our van on the expressway when my Mom was driving us home after school, but then it sped away. Then, when we got home, a jet flew really low over our house. I even saw it again before I blacked out.

"Where were you taken?"

"To a ship...where they locked me and other humans in cages." I felt my heartrate increase, and Dr. Stells leaned away from the phone and looked at the monitor. I took a few deep breaths, and thankfully Lennox waited until my heart rate went down before continuing.

"What did they do to you?"

"They...injected us with energon...and forced us to exercise." What was wrong with me? It was getting hot, and the room seemed a little darker than before.

"How do you know what energon is?"

"My friend 727 taught me about it."

"727?"

"Yes. They separated humans into hundreds groups. The seven hundreds and nine hundreds groups were side by side. They brainwashed the nine hundreds, but I avoided that. They did something called conditioning to the seven hundreds. 727 and my other friend 724 were conditioned, and forgot their real names and most of their life before they were kidnapped."

"What group were you in?"

"My number...it was 932. They considered me one of the very few lucky ones because I hadn't been...brainwashed." I swear it as getting darker by the second.

"If I may ask, do you know what the…beings…that captured you were called?"

"727 said they were called Decepticons."

"Are you familiar with the Transformers franchise?"

"727 taught me all about it. She taught me about the Autobots, and the shows and movies. I even know who you are, what this place is, and that the Autobots rescued me and are here."

It was silent, and even Dr. Stells stared at me in shock. I shifted a little, and she blinked and got back on the phone. Lennox looked shocked, and Epps chuckled a little.

"So, I'm guessing you know what NEST is?" Lennox asked.

"Yes."

"So, you know the Autobots?" Epps asked.

"Yes. I think I could tell who they are by looking at them."

"Do you know the Decepticons' identities?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever seen Megatron in person?"

"Yes, he lived on the ship." I almost smiled when I remembered the prank 727 had convinced 724 and I to help pull off. Then I remembered everything else, and my sadness deepened.

"So he was up and moving as well as planning attacks?"

"No, not really. He seemed to be waiting for something. They all were. Sabersteel was the one in charge."

"Sabersteel?"

"Yeah, he was some kind of crazy scientist. He…killed my friend." I flinched at the memory of 727's death. The room stopped getting dark, but it had the eerieness that made me uncomfortable. The bed felt odd as well. I was so used to sitting on hard metal all the time that the blankets felt...uncomfortable. It was actually annoying me.

"I'm sorry," Lennox and Epps said together, breaking me from my thoughts.

Lennox was quiet for a minute, then spoke again. "Thank you, for answering my questions. We'll leave you to your recovery. Hopefully you'll feel better later on."

"Wait! What about the other people!? Did you save anyone else!?"

Lennox cleared his throat and stood a little straighter. "I'm sorry, but you were the only human we found alive."

I felt my heart drop, and a lump grown in my throat. "What?"

"I'm sorr-"

"You didn't save anyone!? You were supposed to save us! You were our only hope! We believed in you! 727 believe in you! I believed you!"

I burst into tears, my sobs becoming loud. Dr. Stells said something to Lennox and Epps. They left, and Dr. Stells walked to the bed and sat down. She tried to hug me, but I moved away. 727 used to do that, and there was no way in hell I was going to let anyone else do it. I cried until my head hurt. I heard Dr. Stells leave after a while, but I didn't look up. I just cried into the pillow. I cried for the people they hadn't saved. I cried for 727 and 724. I cried for myself. All this time I thought the Autobots were heroes, but they hadn't done anything to help. I was starting to get the feeling they were no better than the Decepticons.

I hadn't realized I had stopped crying. I also hadn't realized that I was laying on metal. I looked up, and gasped at what I saw. I was back on the ship. I was in the seven hundreds feeding room, but I was alone. I didn't understand it. Hadn't I just been at NEST? Was that all a dream, or was this a dream? I stood up and looked around. Everything felt so real, yet, something was defiantly wrong. I looked towards the door, then saw a cage hanging there. 715! I forgot she was in here. I ran to the cage, but just as I came to it, the chain that connected it to the ceiling snapped and it came crashing down on the floor. It nearly hit me, and I fell and scrambled back to avoid it. I looked up at the broken chain on the ceiling, then looked down at the cage and screamed. There, laying in a heap, was the bloody bodies of my mother, father, and sister. They were dead, and looked as of something had...eaten them. Then they suddenly burst into flames, an when I screamed I heard a crazed laugh fill the air. I turned to see Sabersteel behind me, and in one hand he held my dog, Titan. In the other, he held Biscuit. He looked at them, and I screamed as they turned into metal. He put them down, and they glared at me with red eyes as bright as car headlights. As they moved towards me, they suddenly changed from robot dogs to robot humans. Despite this, they continued to crawl towards me on four legs while growling and snapping. Sabersteel laughed again, then stood up and pointed at me.

"724, 727, kill."

On his command, they both turned completely human, save for their red eyes, and jumped at me. I woke up screaming, crying, and sweaty. The room was pitch black, and there were red eyes everywhere. I screamed for them to go away, and the room suddenly fell silent. I slowly opened my eyes to see that the room was empty, and the lights were on. I shivered at the thought of what is just dreamed, and tried to reassure myself that it was just a bad dream. After a while I was able to wipe my tears and sit up. It was so quiet, and being alone wasn't working well for me. I figured I had two choices: stay in this bed and have another hauntingly awful dream, or get up and do some eavesdropping. I knew it was wrong, but it was a bad habit I had developed on the ship in order to survive. I decided now was the time to use that habit.

Why did I have to be in so much pain? My whole body ached, and my pounding headache made each step feel like I was getting punched in the face. I wasn't even wearing actual clothes, but something similar to a hospital gown. There was a closet to my left, so I limped to it. My right ankle hurt so bad, and although my left leg was aching as well, it was less painful to put my weight on it to walk. There was a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants hanging up. It took me forever to put them on. The normal motions hurt so bad. I literally had to take a break after putting each arm in the sleeve of the shirt, and the pants were no easy deal, either.

Eventually I was limping to the door and cautiously opened it. There was no one in the hall, which didn't make sense. If this supposed to be some sort of an army base, then where was everyone? I looked to my right, then to my left. Something told me to go right, so I did. I limped cautiously down the hallway, then turned at another. I knew I wouldn't be able to find my way back, but I didn't plan on doing so anyway. I was going to hide out in base, and hopefully find a way home. It sounded stupid and impossible, but then I remembered all I had been through, and I had a feeling I could pull it off.

I had been moving so fast for so long that I ran out of air. I stopped and leaned against the wall, trying my best to keep quiet as I struggled to get some oxygen. That's when I heard voices. It was right down the hall, so I moved quietly towards it. At the end of the hall was a corner, and I jumped back around that corner when I saw what was on the other side. There was a catwalk there that connected to another one. People were standing on both. I also saw something neon green and red. It was large, almost up to the catwalk, but since I had only glanced at it, I didn't know what it was. I stayed quiet to listen to what they were saying.

"Her story does confirm our predictions," a masculine voice said. Why did I get the feeling it wasn't human? It made me nervous, and I started shaking.

"Now we know that Sabersteel is indeed online, and on Earth," a deep, baritone voice added.

"But, we don't know where he, the Decepticons, or the people are." I recognized Lennox's voice.

"I thought the humans all died in the explosion," a female voice said. The voice was very close to the catwalk, and sounded very high up.

"No, they were carried off by seekers. We also got energon readings of several large Decepticons leaving the area. They were moving fast and under the cover of the surrounding forest. They disappeared after the explosion," Lennox explained.

So they were alive! There was a chance 724 was still alive!"

"We can't locate them, no matter what. Now they won't be on a ship, so we won't be getting another SOS message."

My message! I had forgotten all about it. I wonder what it said. Hopefully nothing stupid or inappropriate. How could I be thinking about that at a time like this!?

"It is not a good idea to eavesdrop."

I would've leaped two feet in the air before my experience with the Decepticons. However, now I just spun around the best I could and decked the person behind me in the nose. I saw Epps holding his nose, cursing in pain.

"I-I'm sorry! You startled me!"

"That's okay…I shouldn't have snuck up on ya. You hit hard!"

Suddenly someone peeked around the corner. I didn't recognize him, but he nodded to me, then looked at Epps and laughed. "I told you sneaking up on people would back fire!"

"Shut up, Miles! Hey, how much of you heard?" he asked me.

"Enough to know you guys lost the humans again. The only good thing is they're still alive."

"Hey, did you get out of bed and come here yourself?"

"I found this by accident, but yeah."

"Give me one minute."

Epps sped back around the corner, and I leaned against the wall for support. I was still in pain, but my muscles weren't cramping as bad. They must've been stiff from me laying stiff for so long. Epps appeared back around the corner, a smile on his face.

"Come on in. There's some soldiers that would like to meet you."

I limped in after him, and stopped at the door to catch my breath.

"Everyone, this is Claire Whiting, the human we managed to rescue from the ship," Lennox introduced. He looked at me. "Claire, meet the Autobots."

I looked up at the Autobots. They were painted with blue optics. However, the only thing that registered with me was that they were giant robots who could lock me up like the Decepticons did. I looked at Lennox, then back at the Autobots, then screamed and promptly lost my shit. The last thing I remember is being pulled out of an air vent and sedated.

* * *

 **So, Claire has finally met the Autobots. Introductions are very hard for me to do, and it's time to check in on our other characters. Chapter 10 might be up today, but that's not a guarantee. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review! Don't forget to suggest a song!**

 **P.S.: I hope this is a little better, because now it goes a little better with the rest of the story. Please keep suggesting songs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! articmadador here bringing you chapter 10! I couldn't post it last night because we (my mom and step dad), had to make an emergency run to the hospital. My poor step pops pulled something in his leg, and couldn't bend it. Now he's laid up with a cast and can't go to work. Please whisper some prayers for us, cause trust me, we could use some. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whoever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy, and don't forget to suggest a theme song for either the entire story, or the chapters!**

* * *

Sabersteel was pissed. Everyone had seen him when he was angry, but only a handful had seen him when he was pissed. Yes, there was a difference, especially in Sabersteel's case. He was so pissed that his processor was smoking. The headset he wore was working overtime to keep his head from exploding. It didn't help that the troops had all moved to the Gobi Desert, where they would be far from human contact until they could regroup and make a new plan.

A lot of the Decepticons had been killed, and the troops were outnumbered by the captured humans. Now they needed to count the humans and check for injures. Those too injured to live or even move enough were shot down, and those healthy enough were locked back in cages. The newly synchronized Predacons were practicing flight with the help of the seekers, and the few remaining medics were rushing to repair injuries. Sabersteel had a few injuries himself, but he was functional. Grindor had saved his life, but in the end had left 932 behind. Something about that human femme spelled trouble for the Decepticons. Sabersteel could feel that in his spark.

That wasn't reason he was pissed. Everyone knew what the real reason was. It could be summed down into one word, or rather, one number: 727. She was, in his mind, one of his greatest creations, and now she was gone. He knew she wasn't dead. He had made sure the machine would not malfunction in that type of emergency. His problem was she was lost somewhere on Earth, with no microchip, no commands, and no way of knowing that she belonged to the Decepticons. She was the next step in winning the war, as well as the a way to help rebuild Sabersteel's title. He had designed the protoform to be as indestructible as possible as well as very advanced in battle. There were so many abilities 727 had, but now he would not have the joy of seeing just how well she performed each.

Despite his anger, Sabersteel had other things to deal with. The first problem was the humans. More than half had been killed, both on the ship and during the attack. The one hundreds and six hundreds group was completely gone, and half of the five hundreds group had been shot down. The three hundreds were already low in numbers, and now only about thirty or so of them remained, all in poor condition. The almost all of the two hundreds had survived, but they were useless since they were being used for experimental purposes. They were worthless now, and were led behind a far off sand dune for execution. The seven hundreds had suffered many loses, and many of their frames had been lost as well. The remaining groups had their losses, but Sabersteel didn't care. He couldn't get 727 out of his processor.

727 was special for many reason. First off, and perhaps more importantly, she was not a drone. She did not have a false spark like the others that simply sustained their life force. Her spark was as real is Sabersteel could manage to get it. It had all the abilities a normal spark did, and then some.

Secondly, she had a fully functional processor. It could form commands, override them, and delete them. She could store memory files and do other things normal Cybertronians could, although the instinct of a Predacon were still added in and hindered some of these actions. She still had her intelligence despite the fact that the fusion had cleared her memory of events before it happened, and that she had started off with a blank processor. She could learn quickly and her instincts made it easier for her to survive.

Thirdly, she was the start of a new era in Cybertronian technology. Yes, it continued to develop and evolve during the war, mostly because it had to. Sabersteel had put just about everything he knew into her design and creation. She an all out revolutionary success in Cybertronian science, but all files and data on her had been lost. Without her, he could not make observations on his design, or clone new Predacons from her design. He definitely could not breed more Predacons of her type without her. That was another addition that added to her importance.

Fourthly, unlike the drones, she was able to transform. She did not have a bi-pedal mode, but was able to use a car as her alt mode. This would make hiding easier for her, especially given her ability. Her model was not called the Mimic M-8 Ultima for nothing. It was perfect for illusions, was the most advanced model, and was ultimate in just about every way.

Lastly, Sabersteel simply wanted her with him. He had created her after all, and she was the perfect killing machine. He had never had a true companion, and after observing 727, he found favor in how she quickly developed an unconditional love for her friends. Sure there had been, and still were, other humans like her, but none with a reputation quite like her own. He wanted a loyal pet that could be by his side and love him as well as protect him. 727 was designed to be that pet.

Now, however, she was gone. He had worked so hard on her, making her one of the greatest things he had ever created, and because of the Autobots she was gone. If they got their hands on her, all his work would backfire and spell the end for the Decepticons. If one of the drones were influenced by the Autobots, they could be deactivated with a simple code, but this only came with the synchronization. 727 could not be deactivated, only offlined. As previously mentioned, she was not a drone, but she was as close to a true sparked Cybertronian as she could possibly be.

If only he could've microchipped her before the fusion. He couldn't, because it either would've caused the activation to malfunction, or the chip would've been destroyed or ejected. She was missing, and he had no way to track her. He needed to find a way. He was going to find a way. As he looked at the remaining seven hundreds, he got an idea. He made his way to the area where they were being caged. Brasswing stood near a few five hundreds group cages, his wings hanging at an awkward angle as he inspected a dead human.

"Brasswing," Sabersteel greeted in a calm voice.

"Hello, Sabersteel," Brasswing replied before picking up the dead human's cage and handing it to another Decepticon. "They die too easily. Is there something you need?"

"How many seven hundreds have been lost?"

"There are only thirty five left, and many are severely injured. The Autobots just so happened to crash through the hall outside of where we were doing the synchronizations. The blasts damaged the equipment, and when the retreat was called we gathered as many humans as we could before destroying what remained."

"Are there any frames left?"

"We only managed to save twenty five."

"What is the most advanced ones we have?"

"The Tracker V-12 529, the Ignitor 12-7, the Solarflare 98, and the Gamma 292. They are all in working condition."

The Tracker V-12 529 was an impressive model. It was made to be the ultimate Tracker, hence its name. Once it's target was selected, it faced all odds to find it, and on command, could destroy it, or bring it back to its master. However, Sabersteel already had plans for this model, and it was too large for his plans. The Ignitor 12-7 was a living flamethrower, and could even light itself on fire. It found pleasure in hiring things, but was only good for that purpose. The Solarflare 98 had special abilities with using light and fire as a weapon. It was perfect for combat, good in tracking, and its design was similar to the Mimic M-8 Ultima. The Gamma 292 was intended to be radioactive, but no models had been completed, so Sabersteel quickly ruled that out. There was the obvious choice, then the choice Sabersteel knew just might get him the results he wanted. He quickly made his selection, then continued to get the information he needed.

"What humans in the seven hundred's group are in the best conditions?" Sabersteel asked.

"The remaining of the 740s to the 750s," Brasswing replied.

"What humans are in the worst condition?"

"The remaining of the 720s. There are only four of them, and they were affected most by the attack."

"What are their numbers?"

"721, 722, 724, and 729."

Brasswing looked into another cage at a human boy. He was lying still and covered in dried blood. He shook the cage, and the boy, who couldn't have been an older than twelve, jumped up and scrambled to the back of the cage. Brasswing turned back to Sabersteel, but the scientist was gone. Brasswing just shrugged and went back to his business. Whatever Sabersteel was up to, Brasswing did not want to be dragged into it.

Sabersteel didn't have any trouble finding the remaining 720s. He also didn't have trouble finding 724, considering she was the only female amongst them, and he was already familiar with her. He glanced over at 721, who lay on his back in his cage staring at the green mech.

"In time, 721. In good time," Sabersteel said to him.

721 slowly nodded, then turned the other way. Sabersteel looked at 724, who was also laying down and staring at him. She was covered in blood, and had multiple injuries that would cause permanent damage and scarring. Sabersteel could see that she had a broken leg, and some of her hair had been burned off. Despite her appearance, she stared at him as she always did: with fear and hatred. He ignored her glare, then kneeled and put his servos on the cage. He leaned in close and looked at 724 as she struggled to sit up and scoot away. He smiled that creepy smile of his, then spoke.

"How would you like to see your friends 932 and 727 again?"

* * *

 **So, Sabersteel is up to something and he's planning on using 724, eh? That is not going to end well. Poor 724. A new chapter is coming soon. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to suggest a song! If you're confused on why I'm yelling about songs, look at chapter 9. Deuces!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! articmadador here bringing chapter 11 in! Chapter 12 is going to take a while to write, so it definitely won't be up today, and probably not tomorrow either. Sorry. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Enjoy and review, and don't forget to suggest a song.**

 **ALSO, I need some help pairing 727 up with another Cybertronian. If there is a Cybertronian (not Sabersteel and preferably an Autobot), that you want 727 to be best friends with, than please tell me. It is best to read this chapter, then make a suggestion, so you'll have a little more character info to work with. Also, it would help if you left a sentence or two telling why you suggested who you did. I know it's a lot to ask, but I want this story to be the best it can be. So, please send out some requests. Thanks, and please enjoy!**

* * *

727 really regretted eating that old Chrysler Cruiser in 110 degree weather. Her fuel tank and acid tank were churning, and she was overheating as her systems worked to convert the car into energy. It didn't help that she had her internal cooling fans on high, because the energy they used were showing her down as well. She eventually landed in a dense area of the forest and opened her wings. Energon flowed through the small wires there, and cooled off. Then it flowed back into her, helping to cool her internally.

She decided she would rest until early morning, then continue on her way. She quickly found shelter in an old abandoned mine. It was stable enough for her to rest in, and she quickly settled down into recharge. The bunny came to her, and told her about how no one knows what angels look like, but everyone has their own representation of one. Then she told her about how some were represented as humans, and others as animals. 727 was jerked from her dream and back to reality by the shouts of humans. They were nearby, but had not spotted her yet. She decided now was the time to leave before she was spotted. It was still dark as she lifted off, but she could see the dim lights of Mexico City in the far distance.

She had left the Yucatán Peninsula quite a few days ago, and had began making her way north. She was unsure of where to go, so she flew wherever she wanted, and stayed close to a source of food. Wherever there were cars, she was there as well. She did her best to stay away from humans, but that was getting harder as she went further north. Even the forests were sometimes dotted with humans. Plus, it wasn't easy hiding when you were almost larger than Optimus Prime.

That was her problem, now that she thought about it. She had never been around her own kind. Were there others? There were, she could feel it, but she didn't know where. Perhaps if she found another Cybertronian, even if they weren't a Predacon, she could learn a better way to hide. But where would she look? How would she find them?

She had to push the thought away as she landed in Mexico City. She had to focus on finding a place to hide. It was dawn now, and she knew she was in trouble as the first rays of sunlight pierced the darkness. She immediately adjusted her altitude so she could find a place to land. There were few humans out, but she knew they would be all out soon, so she dived down to hide in a few large trees.

 _ ***/Lot of good this'll do/**_

She was surprised that she had a conscience, but quickly forgot it as it became brighter out. Soon the humans would spot her, and she knew better than to let that happen. If only she knew how other Cybertronians were able to hide in the open. If only she had a way to hide. If only…

 **/[Cloaking Software Activated]\\\**

 **\\\\*Conducting Start Up***

 **\\\\*Configuring Data***

 **\\\\*Conducting External Scan***

 **\\\\*Scan Complete***

 **\\\\*Configuring Data***

 **\\\\*Conducting Appearance Change***

 **\\\\*Appearance Change Complete***

 ***/Tha frag was that all about?/**

It took 727 a minute before she figured out just what had happened. She looked around to see if any humans had noticed her yet, then realized she couldn't…find herself? She nearly fell out of the tree. She was camouflaged so perfectly that she looked like a tree herself. How had this happened? Well, that was the main ability of the Mimic M-8 Ultima. It was able to camouflage itself, and even make illusions. Now that her cloaking had been activated, she didn't have to worry about being seen, so she didn't.

727 stayed perfectly still, and only opened her optics to be sure no one had taken notice of her. Luckily for her, the humans were too occupied with their own lives to look at a tree. She went the entire day without being bothered by humans, and even went into stasis, although it didn't last long. It was the birds that was the problem, as well as the heat. Oh, she hated birds. They found her interesting, and pecked at her sensitive wires. She had almost been discovered a few times. When the birds all gathered on her muzzle, she would growl or even shake slightly, sending them off, startled and drawing attention.

The heat was almost unbearable. It was summer, and the hottest part of the day brought quite a few problems. First, her internal cooling fans were not enough seeing as the sun was shining on her. Her fuel and acid tank began churning again, and she found her acid tank bubbling dangerously. A few times she felt the acid move to the main cable that connected to her mouth so it could eject. The last thing she needed was to burn a hole in the tree or the ground below, so she did her best to keep the acid down.

It wasn't until dusk that 727 finally got a break. The temperature went down, and as the sun began to set, the humans started going home. Eventually the streets were empty enough for her to leave, and it was dark enough that she would not be seen in flight. That is, if she could get off the damn tree. Earlier that day she had activated her larger second pair of claws that sat on the back of her talons for a better grip on the tree. Now she tried to retract them, but found that they were embedded in the bark. She had to pull and twist to get them free one by one.

Once she was free, she dropped down to the ground and stretched. She vented, then cleared any leaves that had collected on her. She turned towards a sudden noise to see a mongrel barking madly at her. She raised her wings and opened her mouth to reveal long sharp teeth and a low, light blue flame. The dog turned around and ran away, its tail between its legs. 727 laughed, which was made with a humming sound accompanied by a low rumbling from her vocal processor. She looked at the sky, and focused on activating her cloaking software.

 **\\\\*Conducting Appearance Change***

 **\\\\*Appearance Change Complete***

727 had changed color to match the night sky. She took off for the sky, and waited until she was high above the ground to activate her thrusters. It increased her speed greatly, and as she flew on, she remembered something she had been pondering earlier. She wanted, no, needed to find another Cybertronian. She had been alone since her activation days ago, but now she found herself wanting a companion, or rather, being another Cybertronian's companion. However, the same problem came up. She had no idea how or where she would find one. However, she did have this pull on her spark that seemed to be coaxing her towards something. At first she hadn't noticed it, and when she had, she figured it was normal. However, each time she thought about finding another Cybertronian, the pull became stronger.

 ***\I guess anything would be better than flyin' 'round and eatin' cars.\**

So she angled her wings and turned towards the direction her spark pulled her in. She figured she would follow it until she needed fuel, or needed to recharge. It felt good to have something to do other than eat and recharge, although, it wasn't all that bad to do those simple things. She enjoyed her dreams. Every night she was somewhere different in her dream, and the bunny rabbit would tell her stories of angels. It was a cute, but unusual bunny. She had encountered some before, and had surprisingly made friends with them, but none were like her.

Her fur was brown, soft and silky. She had eyes not unlike a human, but they weren't unnerving or creepy. She had no trouble holding on to 727's back, despite having paws with no thumb. She talked, which rabbits obviously didn't do, and her voice sounded oddly familiar. 727 often wondered if this bunny was someone from her past, or someone to help her have good dreams. How could she know it was her memory bank's representation of her old friend Claire, who was just on the other side of the world?

* * *

 **Well, I wonder where 727's spark will lead her? Hopefully to the good guys. Anyways, don't forget to suggest a song or Cybertronian. Hope you enjoyed! _Arrivederci_!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! It's articmadador here saying MERRY CHRISTMAS! It took me longer to finish this chapter than I thought, and I think writer's block was trying to get me, but it failed miserably. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy, and check the previous chapter for an important author's note.**

* * *

Ever since Claire's arrival nearly three weeks ago, there was a more grim atmosphere around base. Everyone, human and Autobot, was affected by her constant fits and screams that echoed through the halls. It had become so bad that they moved her to another hanger a few days ago, although the move seemed to make her condition worse. She had constant nightmares, and would often run off to hide, as if it would protect her from her dreams. It did not go unnoticed that she always tried to hide in a dark, small place. It was most likely because it was what she was used to, seeing as Decepticon ships were always dark or dimly lit. She didn't react well to bright light.

She was constantly holding on to something metal, whether it was an earring she had stolen or a paperclip she had found. She would also crawl out of bed and lay under the bed, curled up in a ball. She seemed to respond better to hard surfaces than soft ones. Ratchet theorized that she believed she was still on the ship, and was hiding from reality. But why would she be trying to keep the memory of that hellish place alive?

According to Prowl, it was simple. The trauma that resulted from her being held captive in a cage for years, the deaths of all the innocent people as a result of the failed rescue mission, and the violent death of her friend was too much for Claire to handle. She had also suffered quite a few injuries to her head during the attack, which had caused a concussion. She did not want to accept the reality of what had happened, so she was trying to live in the past, and it was killing her.

Galloway wanted her to be taken away and put in an asylum. He had even hinted that they should permanently get rid of her, which resulted in him having to leave the base in a hurry before multiple soldiers killed him. Some had been through somewhat similar situations as Claire had. Some of the Autobots especially identified with her, and although she was afraid of them, some cared for her well-being.

Much to Galloway's displeasure, Claire had to be kept around so NEST could get the information they needed about just what the Decepticons had been up to, and what they were planning. Although Claire had given them some information before she had lost it, it was still not enough. They needed to know just what she had experienced in the ship, and by the way she was acting now, they knew it was bad. As the weeks turned into a month, it was decided that Claire would need some special type of therapy to get her out of this state of mind and back into reality. The only problem was, they didn't know any type that would help her. It was obvious that she would need serious therapy, and it would have to be a method that would help her in the most efficient and effective way possible. In the end, Ratchet's earlier theory gave them the perfect lead.

It was decided that since Claire believed she was on the ship, they would play along with this by simulating the ship and slowly introducing changes at a steady pace based on Claire's progress. Hopefully it would help Claire come back to reality, then they could begin other treatments from there. A few soldiers and Autobots volunteered to help with the treatment, although Lennox would not let them confirm it unless they knew just exactly what they were getting into.

One of the newer, larger hangers were designated to be where Claire's treatment would take place. The hanger was formatted to be as similar to the ship as possible based on the Autobots' knowledge on Decepticon ships. Perhaps the worst part of the set up was setting up multiple empty cages. One would be left low enough for Claire to climb into, just in case that was what she wanted. Everyone agreed they would not put her in a cage, but if she crawled in on her own free will, they would have to act around it.

Jolt had been the first Autobot to volunteer to help. He was an ex-Decepticon, and he had seen his fair share of torture. Ironhide volunteered as well, solely because he was intimidating to those who did not know him, and his dark color scheme would help him seem Decepticon-like. To everyone's surprise, save for Prowl who knew him better than anyone, Jazz volunteered as well. He explained that he wanted to help Claire get better, because he knew what it was like to be tortured, and he didn't want a human who hadn't even started living to go through it any longer. Sideswipe was last to volunteer, and although most argued against it, all he had to do was say one word: Kaon. The humans who had volunteered wouldn't exactly interact with Claire, but they would take care of her essential needs as well as take care of anything the Autobots couldn't.

It took a few weeks to complete the design, and a few more weeks to complete the construction in the hanger. By the time it was finished, there had been enough observations on Claire to help them get off to a good start. It had become apparent that Claire needed a certain supply of energon now, seeing as her body had become used to it being present. Whatever foods she was given would have a small amount of energon present as opposed to injecting her with it. There would be set to vary around about 45 to 55 degrees in the hanger, since Decepticon ships tended to be chilly. It would also be constantly dark with a limited amount of artificial light in some areas, which would not be bright. Claire would be left in an open room with the cages, and whatever doors that were present would be easily accessible. They wanted to simulate the ship, but they didn't want her to feel trapped like she had been before.

They decided to sedate Claire for the move. She was carried from the medical hanger to the new hanger. They decided to lay her down in front of the open cage, since they couldn't stand to put her inside. So, now she lay on the floor, the sedative set to keep her asleep until morning. Jolt would be the first to met her, and he would mostly be doing most of the interacting with her.

No one ever said it, but they were going on pure luck. Ratchet's theory did make sense because it was based on observations. However, Claire seemed full of surprises, and she was declared mentally unstable, although it was by that jackass Galloway who was in good with one of the medics and had her approve it. It really didn't help the case, but it didn't discourage anyone either. Almost everyone was hoping the treatment would work. Some hoped for Claire's sake, others for the sake of winning the war. Whatever Claire had witnessed on the ship, they needed to know. It could help them know what the Decepticons' possible next move could be, and hopefully it could put NEST one step ahead. They needed this, and would need it desperately in the next few weeks to come. Things were about to get a lot worse for both sides, and so far there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

 **Hopefully the treatment does work. Poor Claire's been going through it. Also, what's about to happen? Things getting worse for both sides? Sounds quite interesting. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo! articmadador here bringing chapter 13 in. Not much happening, just a sort of filler chapter I guess. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whoever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Sabersteel was quite proud of himself. He had successfully healed many of 724's injuries, and had made quite a bit of progress befriending her. She had hated him for everything he and the Decepticons had done the her and her kind. So many humans including herself had lost their freedom, and many had lost their lives. She had a right to hate him, and the sly bastard actually used it to his advantage.

Sabersteel had not tried to make her like him, and in fact, didn't even pretend to care about her. He simply tended to her injuries, continued her injections, and continued her exercises. The only difference was she was not in a cage, but rather, closed in his quarters. Yes, he had quarters, along with Megatron, Starscream, some of the other medics, and whoever had managed to build one for themselves. The quarters were built from whatever materials the troops had managed to transport off the ship. They were modeled after simple human shelters, and were practically Cybertronian-sized shacks. Although they were solid and sturdy, they weren't very comfortable, especially not for a human. Sabersteel kept 724 safely hidden in his own, which was a metal shack only big enough to fit a makeshift berth and desk. There was a small metal berth in the corner for 724, and a small closed off area where she could have a little privacy. It was the first time since her kidnapping that she was living in such good conditions. Sabersteel was providing her with shelter, food, and even sterilized water after healing her wounds. She would never admit it, but she was actually starting to think that Sabersteel was not heartless, or sparkless. However, she still didn't trust him.

724 was not able to walk normally, and never would be again. Her leg had been broken for a long time, and the fracture was so severe that part of the bone had been shattered. Sabersteel had managed to remove the fragments and set the bone, and he used metal to help fill in what was missing. However, she could not walk correctly, nor could she walk or stand for too long before feeling pain.

727 often asked Sabersteel why he helped her, and kept her around, and he would always reply that he needed to finish his work, and she was a part of it. He was always working on building some sort of device, so she only saw him in the morning and at night. He always had plenty of food and water to hold her over until he returned. She was important, not because Megatron still wanted his army, but because Sabersteel wanted 727 back. 724 knew that she would be seeing her friends again soon, only she didn't know when, how, or even why. She didn't know that Sabersteel was working on a makeshift synchronization device so that he could synchronize her into the Solarflare 98 frame. She also didn't know that when she did see her friends, she would not recognize them as her friends, but as targets. Her job would be to locate them both, kill Claire, and bring 727 back to Sabersteel alive.

Sabersteel's progress with the device was quicker than he had expected, but it still did not move at a fast enough pace. He had to work on it anyway since the demand for the Predacon army still stood. However, 724 was his secret, and she would be first to be synchronized and sent out instead of the Predacon Megatron had ordered to be synchronized first.

Megatron had wanted a Predacon specifically for himself. It was to be the most powerful of the troops, and large enough for him to ride. Sabersteel had originally selected the human male 700 to be this Predacon. However, 721 found out about Sabersteel's plan for 700. 721 had lived in poverty his entire life, and had always dreamed of power. What was a better way to do that than to become an alien dragon more powerful than any other? So, 721 had murdered 700, and had been caught by Sabersteel. Once Megatron had found out, he demanded 721 be his Predacon. He found the human's yearning for power and willingness to do anything for it very favorable.

Sabersteel had not forgotten that he had pledged to serve Megatron to the best of is ability. In fact, he had lived up to that pledge. Still, obedience was a part of that, and Sabersteel was planning to disobey Megatron's orders. The makeshift synchronization device would not be stable, and each synchronization would be a strain and a risk. It was precisely why only a small selection of humans were still alive, each chosen for one of the twenty five frames that had be saved from the attack. 721's chosen frame was called the Baritone Maximus 420. It was the largest frame ever built, and the most powerful. It would take a heavy toll on the device, which was why Sabersteel had decided be would synchronize 724 first. It was time Sabersteel started taking care of what he wanted. He was smarter than all the Decepticons combined. He should be leader, but that was not what he wanted. In fact, he did not even know what else he wanted other than 727. Sometimes he wondered why he wanted her back so bad.

As progress on the device moved on, the troops seemed to be loosing faith in their leader. Their numbers were low, and with energon becoming so rare, it wasn't surprising that casualties were increasing at a rapid pace. Sabersteel himself was suffering, but he did not allow low fuel levels to slow him down. He soon found himself working on the device in irritation. The need to get 727 back gave him the boost he needed to complete his work. Yes, he too was losing faith in Megatron, and like the others, he had good reasons to.

Megatron had been injured again in the attack, and was now recovering from them, although the external injuries seemed like nothing compared to the internal ones. Megatron was going insane. One minute he was roaring in hatred for Optimus Prime and the Autobots, and the next minute he pondered why continuing the war was even necessary. The lack of energon was getting to him as well. He was starting to rust, and with the rain season was not far off, his condition would only get worse. He had started neglecting his troops, and the only time he interacted with them was to check with Sabersteel or to see what supplies they had managed to bring in. No one cared to challenge him, because even in his state he was still able to kill. Everyone was reminded of that when one of the seekers crossed his path during a rant. He left his remains to the Predacons.

The others also suffered. Starscream whined so much that Megatron often kicked him out of camp, although most of the time Starscream left on his own. Soundwave just walked around in silence while Laserbeak spent his time shooting organic birds. Barricade would disappear for days on end, then come back with no explanation. In fact, he was more quiet than he had ever been before, and seemed very distant. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Brasswing were all in charge of working with the Predacons, and they practically spent all their time with them. Sabersteel himself was also effected by the lack of fuel. Perhaps his biggest problem was that his processor was getting too heated. His headset had been damaged and was not cooling his processor properly. The high temperature of the savanna did not help, and Sabersteel was doing his work in the worse conditions.

Everyday things around the camp were getting worse, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. Megatron clearly would not move his troops until Sabersteel's work was completed, but Sabersteel was making less progress as time went on. Eventually things would fall apart, and with a leader who was going insane by the minute, and no other Decepticon who wanted to step up and be leader, there would be no recovery.

* * *

 **Well, the Decepticons aren't having any fun. Poor 724, I've been a jerk to her. I need to stop being mean to my OC. Oh well, hope you enjoyed! Chapter 14 is coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo! articmadador here bringing you chapter 14! Nothing much to say except I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and New Years is on its way! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy! Chapter 15 is coming soon!**

* * *

727 was starting to think rushing off and following the pull of her spark wasn't a good idea. Of course, she did eat a pickup truck and a mini car before leaving dry land. However, no meal could prepare her for the Pacific Ocean. She remembered that it was the Pacific Ocean, and that it was large, only she didn't remember just how large it was. She had been flying for hours, and could not find a place to recharge, or anything to eat.

Now she was _really_ starting to regret it. She was flying directly into a storm, and it was bad one. Even worse, as she scanned it, she realized that it was actually a hurricane. She was already entering the rain bands, and could feel the wind pulling at her wings. The hurricane was a category three, but was rapidly changing to a category four. Either way, 727 knew she didn't want to be in it, but she was already in too far gone to go back.

727 already knew that the hurricane was dangerous. She knew it could kill her, especially with the ocean not far below. The huge, towering waves looked liked they were daring her to come too close. The rain was blinding her, despite the fact that she was using her eyelids, which were not unlike the eyelids of a bird. She had four in each optic, all made of transparent aluminum. They were all active now, which made her vision cloudy. She also found herself working harder to fly. She had to angle her panels in an uncomfortable position just to keep them from getting damaged in the winds. If one panel hit the wind wrong, it could be damaged, or worse, her entire wing could be damaged. She could not turn around, but she was risking too much by going forward.

The moisture, surprisingly, did not bother her. One of her frame's advanced advantages were that it was completely water proof. Moisture did not damage her systems, and she could remain submerged in it for very long periods of time. Although other Cybertronians could interact with water, they could not stay submerged for too long, and when they left the water after being fully submerged, they had to be sure to dry off thoroughly.

727 felt the winds starting to drag her sideways as she tried to fly straight. The winds were becoming stronger, and the rain was blinding, even for her advanced optics. She was already wasting too much fuel, and was soaked to the circuits. She thought about going up to escape the storm, but the higher she went, the worse the winds got. She could not go any lower, for risk of being dragged into the ocean by the waves. However, now that she thought about it, maybe that would not be such a bad thing after all.

 ***\Maybe I can swim! It can't be no different than flyin'! Besides, what've I got ta lose? I'll loose meh wings if I keep flyin'. Down there I might sink to tha bottom, but I'd rather be stuck down there than wingless.**

727 looked down towards the ocean below, but unfortunately she couldn't see. She tried clearing her lids, but even then she still could not see. However, she could use another method. Back in Mexico, she had discovered that she had a sonar system, and by sending out and receiving small electrical pulses, she could collect enough data to form an image and see where she was going. It didn't work well here, since by the time she had received the data, the waves had changed position, but it would work underwater. So, she gathered her courage, angled her wings, and dived when she felt it was the right time.

It hurt when she hit the water. She dived straight into an incoming wave, and the power of it sent her crashing recklessly into the water. She activated her thruster the moment she was fully submerged, and dived straight down. She could swim perfectly, and was very fast underwater, especially with the help of her thrusters. She used her wings as flippers, and her tail as a rudder. Things were more calm underwater, and the deeper she went the more peaceful it became.

It was very pleasant to be underwater. The fish were moving about like nothing was happening. They didn't seem to mind that 727 was there, and moved around her as if she was a normal part of their ecosystem. It was definitely safer here, and she could continue on her way so long as she didn't approach the surface. She used her sonar to be sure nothing was in front of her, and finding nothing there, continued on her way. She didn't like the loud sounds the storm made, and it sounded even more threatening underwater, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She continued to swim for at least an hour before she grew tired of being underwater. She was running low on fuel, and although she was able to navigate easily underwater, she wasn't fond of doing it. It was probably because she had to, and it was the nature of a Predacon to not like being forced to do things. However, she was still human in soul, and she knew she would have to be patient.

After a while, she decided to move to the surface and see if the storm was over. The surface was calm, and as she peaked out of the water, she saw that the storm was far off in the distance. It had been moving towards her, and now that she passed it, she didn't have to worry about it anymore. So, she dove back down, gathered some speed, and flew out of the water. It was easier to take off then she expected, but she quickly found that her energy levels were low.

Her mind was quickly taken off that when she saw an island in the distance. It was very large, and she could she mountains on it, as well as many lights. She realized it had to be buildings. Buildings meant humans, and humans meant cars. That was what she needed, and it was in her favor that the last rays of sunlight were slipping below the horizon. She increased her speed, and as she neared the island, she activated her cloaking software.

She landed on the beach near a hotel. She scented multiple cars nearby, but could hear and smell humans as well. Hopefully they weren't too close to the cars. Luckily for her, there was a line of trees that gave her cover, and the humans were far from the cars. 727 decided she would pick a car, then carry it into the trees and eat where she could eat in peace. She selected a Honda Odyssey and, after making sure it was empty, she quickly picked it up and flew away into the trees.

Unfortunately, 727 had to do this four more times. She didn't like flying in plain sight over the cars, but it was the only way she could get them to the trees. Luckily, the four vehicles were enough to fill her up. She decided she would be safer at higher ground, and that it was time to give her wings a rest for a while.

She definitely had long arms and legs for a reason. She galloped through the trees as fast as she could go, which was unbelievably fast for her size. She navigated through the trees with ease, especially with the help of her sonar. It took longer than she expected to reach the nearest mountain, even at her speed. Upon reaching it, she opened her wings and flew up towards the top. Her intention was to find a cave, or a place where she would not be discovered. She did not want to be near the summit. She had detected warm areas of the beach, and figured out that there were volcanoes on this island. Luckily, the mountain she was on was not a volcano, and if it had been, it wasn't active. She couldn't find a cave, but the trees were tall, and the trails were dangerous. Humans most likely wouldn't be climbing this hill. She landed midways up, and settled in between the trees, despite how close together they were.

727 hadn't realized that she wasn't looking her best. Her armor was scratched and dented, and debris had collected in her wing panels. It was very uncomfortable, and she jumped straight into clearing it out. Clearing the debris out was a troubling task, but she did it nonetheless. She didn't have trouble with the scratches, and actually got rid of them. Her oral lubricant contained a substance that filled in the scratches, and made her armor glow. As for the dents, she would have to live with them. There was no way to get rid of those.

With all the events of the day, 727 had nearly forgotten about the pull on her spark. It was still there, and it was pulling in the direction she had been traveling. She didn't exactly want to leave yet, especially not after facing that storm. There was food here, and she was safe enough from humans. She at least would stay another day or so.

 ***\What harm can it do? Those last few hours over water tired me out, and there's more to go! I deserve a rest.**

She settled down in the trees after doing a scan of the area. No human was nearby, but there were a few birds and plenty of insects. They did not really bother her, but she hoped they would leave her alone. When she finally slipped into recharge, the bunny was there and she continued with telling stories. The bunny seemed sad and afraid, but the only comfort 727 could provide was lending an audio receptor to the bunny's stories.

* * *

 **727's a little hardcore. She's surviving hurricanes and chillin' in the tropics. By the way, she's in Hawaii, although that seemed pretty obvious. Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo! articmadador here with chapter 15! I'm doing something different with this chapter by switching POVs. It only happens once here, and I don't plan on using it again. I don't like changing POVs in the middle of chapters, so I want to avoid it at all cost. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in a dark room on a cold floor. I had another nightmare about 727 and 724 attacking me. I almost thought I was still stuck in my nightmare, but when my eyes adjusted to the dark, I realized that I wasn't. I was…back on the ship? I could've sworn I had left…or…maybe I had been moved to a different part. It didn't look like the ship, but it looked similar to it, so I must have been in a different part or on a different ship. For some reason I was outside of my cage, and I was alone. There were no other humans around, not even in the cages hanging above me. Did someone forget about me? Was I free? There was only one way to find out. 727 had taught me that sometimes waiting got you nothing, and you had to make a move. 727! 724! Maybe they were okay! I had to find them!

I got up, then had to stop and kneel down. I got light headed from standing up too fast, and I was really stiff. After my lightheadedness wore off and I stretched a little bit, I got up and looked around. There was one door, and it was closed. Luckily for me, it was the usual doors like from the ship. They had motion sensors, so all I had to do was climb around on the door frame or throw something near the sensor so it would open.

As soon I approached the door, it opened. It was definitely more sensitive than the old doors. I stepped into the hall, and nearly walked straight into a Decepticon's foot. I looked up at him, then fell back and crawled away. I was about to start screaming, but for some reason, I couldn't. He didn't look like other Decepticons. He was painted blue with electric blue optics, and although not all Decepticons were seekers, seekers usually interacted with us, and he was not one of them. He also hadn't insulted or threatened me. He must've been new, because he definitely wasn't as hateful as the others. Still, I was terrified of him, and as he spoke, I froze.

"What is your name?"

His voice was not overwhelmingly deep, but it did scare me. I wasn't able to move or speak. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I be afraid of him, or just calm down and act as normal as I could?

"What is your name?" he asked again, his voice a little louder.

My name? He must know that I wasn't brainwashed. If I told him my name, he might take me to Sabersteel. Sabersteel…was he here? Was anyone other than this Decepticon here?

"I won't ask again, what is your name?"

"M-my number is…932," I replied. He sounded as if he was going to step on me. It had scared me so bad I almost forgot my number.

"I didn't ask for your number, I asked for your name," he growled.

"I don't…I…It's Claire. My name is…Claire."

I was going to lie, but then I though better of it. 724 had told me about a girl she had known, 756. She and 756 had stolen some food together, but 756 had been caught. She had lied and claimed she hadn't stolen anything, but when evidence had been found against her, she had been punished by having her tongue ripped out. I wasn't about to go through that.

"What are you doing out?" the Decepticon asked.

"Some one left me. O-outside of my cage! They…someone left me outside of my cage."

"I wasn't talking about your cage, I was talking about your room."

"I don't…I don't understand…"

"Things have changed around here. Megatron and most of his troops have left to collect supplies and regroup on Cybertron. Those who are left are in charge of taking care of you humans."

"But…I'm the only one…"

"I am aware. Your group, along with many others, were tragically lost."

"L-lost?"

"Yes, in an ambush."

"Oh. So, I'm alone?"

"You are the only survivor that does not require medical attention."

"So…I'm not alone?"

"For now, you are. Go back to your quarters. You are not required to stay in your cage, but you must stay in your quarters."

I turned and walked back to the door. I was afraid for my life with each step I took. The Decepticon did not hurt me, and when I entered the room I heard him leave. I decided it would be safer to stay in the room. My heart was pounding hard, and I started sweating. I couldn't breathe, and I was getting dizzy. I almost didn't realize I was having a panic attack. Actually, I think this was worse. I started seeing red eyes again, and it was getting dark. I was back with the Decepticons! After all I had gone through to get away, I was still here. Or…had that all been a dream too? Had I ever left, or sent the message? We're 727 and 724 even real?

Yes, they were real, but they were probably dead. The Decepticon said there were a lot of losses. Whoever or whatever had ambushed them must've destroyed the ship, so this must be a new one. But I didn't remember all that happening. I remembered running with 727, and…falling. I remembered an explosion too. I couldn't remember everything though. It didn't make sense. Megatron and Sabersteel gone? I'm the only survivor who was not injured? I was alone? Had I always been alone? What the hell was going on!?

 **Normal POV**

Claire fainted. She had hyperventilated, and passed out. After a few minutes, Jolt came in the room. There was a doctor with him, and she kneeled down to examine her. Jolt talked nervously, and was clearly confused on what had happened.

"She was doing just fine. In fact, she was doing better than I expected. I mean, she seemed afraid of me, but she wasn't screaming and flipping out. I thought it was working," he said.

The doctor got up and signed. "She's fine, she just had a panic attack and fainted. Calm down, Jolt. She's going to be okay. From what you've told me, it sounds like the treatment may be working. She probably got confused and tried to figure out what has happened on her own. Poor thing. She'll be alright wen she wakes up."

"Thank you, Dr. Chandler. I should take her to the medbay. Maybe when she wakes up I can answer some of her questions."

"Good idea, but be cautious. Move at a pace that matches her progress. We don't want to make things worse. Keep an optic on the cameras, and alert me or another doctor if she faints again, or something else happens."

"I will. Thank you."

Jolt picked Claire up as Dr. Chandler exited through a secret door. As Jolt carried Claire towards the medbay, he ran into Sideswipe.

"What happened to Claire?" the front liners asked.

"She had a panic attack and passed out, according to Dr. Chandler. She should be fine when she wakes up."

"I hope so. Are you taking her to the medbay?"

"Yes."

"I'll go with you. I have to tell you something, anyway. There's been some sightings of a large dragon-like creature in Hawaii."

"What's a Hawaii?" Jolt asked.

"It's not a thing, it's a place. It's an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. You should know that."

"I don't leave base much, and human geography doesn't interest me."

"Um…okay. Anyways, some humans reported that their cars went missing while they were staying at a place called Mauna Kea Beach Hotel. Some cameras there recorded the dragon picking them up and flying away. According to Prowl and some of the video editors around here, the dragon is metal, and Prowl thinks it might be a runaway experiment from the Decepticons. Optimus is sending Jazz, Mirage, and Sunstreaker to check it out."

"He's sending Sunstreaker without you?"

"Yeah. Since I'm busy here, Sunstreaker has nothing to do but be grouchy at everybody."

They entered the medbay, and Jolt lay Claire down on a berth. It was Cybertronian-sized, but since there were no human-sized berths on the ship, there could be none here. Claire moaned and twitched in her sleep, probably having another nightmare.

"How was she doing? You know, before she passes out," Sideswipe asked.

"She was doing better than I expected. She didn't scream when she saw me. Ratchet's theory must be right."

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope this really does work."

Claire rolled over and began murmuring numbers in her sleep. She didn't say any words, and repeated the numbers constantly. Jolt recorded her, noting that she continued to say 727 and 724 the most. He had heard her say it before. Back when she had first arrived, she would scream those numbers and say that they were dead. Apparently 727 and 724 were not numbers, but people. Now that he thought about it, Claire had given him the number 932 when he had asked for a name. That was how the humans were classified on the ship. Whoever 727 and 724 were, they had been important to Claire. For some reason, Jolt felt it in his spark that he had to find out why. He had to for the war, but more importantly, he had to for Claire.

* * *

 **Sorry that Claire wasn't awake the whole chapter. I just wanted to show what she was thinking when she first met Jolt. There will be another chapter, (not the next one, sorry), that will focus on Claire and the treatment. Chapter 16 is coming soon! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo! articmadador here! Finally, something is happening, and right in this chapter! I enjoyed writing this chapter because it's the start of a new series of events. I'm going to have fun building off of this one. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

It was 727's second day on the island. She had thought better of leaving the first day, since there were a lot of humans around and she didn't want to risk being caught. Also, she wasn't quite ready to leave yet. 727 woke up early, right before the sunrise. It was so beautiful to her how the colors mixed so perfectly in the sky. The transition from night to day was beautiful, and the sky seemed to beckon to her. She opened her wings and took off vertically. She flew straight up through the clouds, then let herself fall back. As she fell back to the ground, she felt joy in her spark. She enjoyed her freedom, but something was still missing.

The pull on her spark was still there, and it was still pulling her away from the island. She was thinking about leaving now, but it would probably be a long way to wherever her spark was leading her. She wasn't looking forward to flying over more water, but she knew she would have to leave eventually. For now she would continue to enjoy her rest on the island. It was getting bright, and she needed to hide from view.

As she swooped down towards the ground, she felt something was wrong. Her fuel tank was churning. It felt full, but her energy levels weren't reading correctly. Her fuel tank was practically full, but her energy levels were reading that she needed fuel. She landed, and checked her acid tank level. Those levels were reading just fine, and it actually was a little full as well. She would have to get rid of the access acid eventually.

The forest around her quickly took her mind off of her fuel tank problem. The forest was alive with sounds, and as the sun shined down through the trees, she got an entirely new view of the forest. It was beautiful, and she found herself walking slowly through the trees, trying not to damage anything. It was very peaceful, and the animals seemed not to mind her presence. Eventually 727 stood perfectly still with her wings outstretched. It took a while, but her patience was rewarded. Birds slowly gathered on her wings, back, and head. For once, she did not mind them, and greatly enjoyed the peaceful moment.

Well, she was enjoying it. Her advanced audio receptors suddenly picked up the sound of an incoming engine. It sounded like a large aircraft was heading her way. She was used to hearing planes and jets since she often had to adjust her flight path to avoid them. However, this engine was different. It was louder and sounded stronger. It was also coming towards the island, and for some reason spelled trouble.

She was contemplating leaving as fast as possible when her spark suddenly twitched. It caused her to jerk a little, but the birds sitting on her only flapped their wings in surprise and settled down. What was wrong with her spark? She realized nothing was wrong with her spark, but rather, something had happened to the pull on her spark. The pull had…changed direction? In fact, not only had it changed direction, but it was moving. Now something was really up. 727 took one more minute to soak up the beauty of the moment, then gently shook herself free of the birds. They flew away, all scattering in different directions. 727 took off straight up, but stayed close to the treetops. She flew to a nearby tall hill and landed. She activated her cloaking software, camouflaging herself just in case she was visible.

She had never seen a plane like this one. It was very large, defiantly larger than her. In fact, she would be able to fit inside with plenty of room. It was fast for its size, and it was pretty high up, so she figured it wouldn't be landing near her. Sure enough, it flew past from a fair distance away. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to follow it, or stay where she was. Her spark was pulling her towards the plane, but she decided it was not safe to follow.

Her fuel tank churned again, this time causing her discomfort. In fact, she was starting to feel…sick. Her fuel tank churned and seemed to twist, and she started hacking. She already knew what was coming. She up chucked a mixture of rubber tires, leather, plastic, and acid. Unfortunately, it was painful, and a lot came out.

 ***/Damn that hurt! Oh dat's just nasty! It definitely ain't natural either. Oh crap, it's meltin' tha ground!**

She watched in alarm as the acid dissolved the materials in it, as well as the ground. There wasn't anything she could do about it, but it was disturbing. Her fuel tank did feel much better, and her acid tank was reading at a fair level. She didn't understand what had happened, but she hoped it wouldn't happen again. Now her fuel levels were leveling out, and she saw that she needed a bit of a refuel. She should find something to eat, since she had up chucked half of her dinner from the previous night. She decided she would go find another car to eat, hopefully a smaller one.

She opened her wings and took off. She felt lighter in flight, and her fuel tank was feeling much better. What was that all about? Why did she just throw up half of her dinner? It definitely wasn't something she wanted to happen again, but everything had dissolved in the acid before she got a chance to look at it and find the cause. Maybe her acid tank had gotten too full and irritated her fuel tank. Wait…that didn't make sense. Or did it? Heck, she didn't know. She was just trying to keep her dinner down.

It took a while to get back to the hotel. 727 took her time flying, enjoying how she felt much better with her fuel tank cleared a little. When she got to the hotel, she looked for a good place to hide so that she could select a car and move it. She didn't notice the red Ferrari 458 Italia and silver Pontiac Solstice pulling into a parking lot and parking near a few trees. Even worse, she selected the very trees they were parked next to as her hiding place. She was too focused on changing her appearance to match her surrounding and making sure she wasn't seen as she crept towards the trees. Once hidden, she quickly selected the silver Pontiac Solstice, seeing as the Ferrari was too far away.

As soon as she was sure the coast was clear, she jumped on the car, and immediately realized that she had made a mistake. Her spark stopped her from doing anything, and her scanners picked up the scent of energon for the first time. This was no ordinary car at all. She could tell with every sense she had that it wasn't, and her spark was telling her that not only this car, but the other one was what she had been looking for. In the second she had froze, the silver Solstice started transforming. 727 leaped off it, watching in awe as the Solstice and the red Ferrari transformed to their bi-pedal modes.

 ***/Other Cybertronians! So that's how they hide! Oh wait! Oh no! Time ta split!**

727 turned around and opened her wings. She took off as fast as she could, but before she could activate her thrusters, something stabbed her shoulder plates and pulled her back. She looked back to see the red robot had thrown blades at her, and was holding onto cables that were attached to them. He and the silver one suddenly jerked down, and 727 fell back. She was unable to catch the air correctly in her wings, and fell back to the ground. Her cloaking software deactivated, showing her true silver and black color scheme. The two robots froze in surprise, and she took advantage of that opportunity.

She was up in a flash, and was just about to take off when something jumped on her back. She tried to take off again, but something else jumped on her back. She should've been fighting back, especially when the battle commands rolled in front of her optics. However, her spark wouldn't let her. She had never killed, and her human soul was sticking to that. It was not her instinct, and she was not programmed to do it. All she could do was continue to try to escape.

It didn't end well. It was worse for the two Autobots hanging onto 727's back. 727 had successfully taken off with them on her back, but she was unused to the weight, and could not fly properly. She activated her thrusters, taking the mechs by surprise. They were hurting her. Both were stabbing at her, and the blades the red one had thrown at her were causing her to loose energon. She was starting to get really pissed off, especially when they started pulling at her head. When they stabbed her on her left side very close to her wing, that was the last straw. She went wild, flipping and turning in the air. She wanted them off her, and she did every maneuver she could to make them fall off. She even increased her speed, then began a series of spiral dives to make them fall. She had to suddenly swoop up to avoid a hill, then one of the bots began falling off her back. Claws raked down her back, one of them pulling at the sensitive wires that connected to her left wing. The stabbing pain caused her to turn her wing against the wind. There was a startled scream and one of the bots fell of her back.

727 tried to catch the wind on her wing, but could not. The weight on her back shifted, causing her to fall forward. She suddenly began falling fast towards the ground, spinning wildly as she helplessly flapped her wings. Then the cables from the blades in her shoulders tangled in her wings, and out of no where she crashed into the red bot. They fell past mountains, straight into a valley below. The last thing 727 saw was the treetops rushing towards her at top speed before she was knocked into stasis.

* * *

 **Poor 727. She was havin' a good'n until all this happened. I'm assuming everybody knows who the two attacking bots were from the previous chapter. Poor Jazz and Mirage might've bit off a little more than they could chew, even though Cybertronians don't really chew stuff but you know what I mean. Whatever! Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo! articmadador here sayin' HAPPY NEW YEAR! I actually expected to have this chapter up earlier, but after reading it I decided to re-write it. Sometimes it takes a few tries to get it just right. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Also, there's a little info you might want to know that will help you understand what's going on with 727. Her optics change color with her emotions, so this explains what emotion, or feeling (like pain) a color represents:**

 **Red=Anger, Orange=Hatred, Neon Orange=Fear, Brown=Pain, Yellow=Alarmed or Surprised, Yellow Green=Nervous, Neon Green=Excited, Green=Happy, Dark Green=Comfortable, Electric Blue=Mixed Emotion, Pale Blue=Worried, Blue=Confused, Cobalt Blue=Uncertain, Dark Blue=Guilty, Indigo=Sad, Purple=Curious, Magenta=Annoyed, Neon Pink=Love, Pink=Amused**

 **Sorry if it's confusing to read, but that's the only way I could present it without taking up a lot of space. Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

* * *

It was nighttime when Jazz finally came to. He was heavily damaged from the fall, and alone. His visor was broken in half, and one half of it laying beside him. His right arm was in such poor condition that he could not move it. One of his audio horns were damaged as well, which sent sharp pains through his helm as he struggled to move. He had several other wounds, most of them on his right side. He had landed on that side, crashing right into a tree. The tree was weak and old, and had come down with him. So now he lay tangled in the tree, in a great deal of pain, with Mirage and the Predacon no where in sight.

Jazz went to move again, but his left leg was caught on the tree. Maybe if Sunstreaker had come they would've taken the Predacon down. Ratchet had found out the golden mech wasn't getting enough recharge, and hadn't been for nearly a week. Ratchet ordered that Sunstreaker stay behind and recharge in the medbay. Unfortunately, this change had come at the last minute, and everyone else was too busy to go on the mission. Jazz and Mirage had to go without a third party, and the saboteur was really starting to regret it. Hopefully Mirage was online and nearby. Jazz decided to contact him over the comm. link.

::Mirage? Mirage, come in! Mirage!?::

There was nothing but static over the line. Jazz tried again, but had to stop due to his damaged audio horn. It was leaking energon, and it hurt like pit. Jazz knew he was in a bad way, and by the looks of things Mirage couldn't be any better off. Jazz had to get free and find the red mech. It was going to take a while, and it was going to hurt, but Jazz had been through worse. So, he started working on getting free, all the while hoping that Mirage was online and in better condition than he was.

Mirage was online, but he wasn't exactly in better condition. He was many miles away, lost in a valley. He was still in stasis, but was slowly waking up. 727 was no more than a few feet away, also in stasis. Her wings were still tangled in Mirage's blade cables, the blades still in her shoulder plates. As Mirage woke from stasis, he had to take a moment to get his vision straight. The moment his optics focused, he froze. He was laying in the middle of an unrecognizable forest with multiple injures and a Predacon no more than a few feet away! Even worse, his blade cables were tangled in its wings, and the blades were still in its shoulder plates.

His injures distracted him from that. His door wing was crushed completely, and it was a surprise it was still hanging on. It hurt like pit because door wings were so sensitive. Mirage had numerous other injures along his arms and torso, but the worse was his left leg. His right leg was messed up as well, but he could put weight on it. His left leg was in terrible condition. He could move it, but seeing as it was torn open near his ankle and deep dents covered his thigh, he could not put weight on it. He realized he must've landed on it. It was leaking energon at a slow pace, but from the puddle around it he figured it had been leaking fast earlier. That wasn't good, and Jazz was no where in sight.

::Jazz? Jazz, are you there?::

The static over the comm. was too much for Mirage. He shut off the comm. Before it damaged something in his head. He closed his optics, wishing he were somewhere other than here. When he opened them, he saw that the Predacon was still in stasis. It had crashed into a tree, knocking it in half, and landed head first. As he looked closer, he noticed it wasn't injured in that many places. It was scratched and dented, and there were a few places that were slowly leaking energon. However, it was in better condition than he was. Then he realized that if it woke up, it could easily kill him. He needed to get his blades out of its shoulders, untangle the cables, and get away. His cloaking device still worked, and he could use that for cover.

His first problem would be getting to it. He wasn't able to put weight on his left leg, and energon was still leaking from it. If he could get up, he would have to find a way to get to the Predacon without falling and getting hurt. There really wasn't a way to get up, and the clock was ticking. There was no telling when the beast would wake up, and Mirage didn't want to be stuck in that situation. So, he did the only thing he could do at the moment. He dragged himself to the Predacon. It wasn't too far away, and although it took longer than he had hoped, he made it there quickly enough.

Now he needed to get the blades out of its shoulder plates. He decided he would just have to move fast. There was no way to avoid this, and the Predacon could wake up as he did this. So, he used his good leg to push the Predacon away, grabbed on to the first blade, and pulled with all his might. It hurt to do this, since he was still injured in several other places. The first blade was embedded deep, but Mirage was able to remove it after wiggling and jerking it.

The second blade was harder to get out. It was higher up and embedded just as deeply. Mirage had to pull and jerk as best he could. Luckily the wings weren't in the way of the blade, or it wouldn't been harder to get loose. Now came the hardest part, untangling the cables. It was hard to do with the heavy blades in the way. Even worse, energon was slowly leaking from where he had pulled the blades out. He was grateful that optics were more powerful that human eyes. Cybertronians could see better in the dark than humans, although it wasn't extraordinarily better.

By the time Mirage had gotten the cables untangled, the birds were beginning to sing. Morning wasn't far off, but the sky was still dark. Mirage put his blades back in place, then looked around. He could tell what direction they had fallen from by the marks on the ground and the broken treetops. He remembered that Jazz had fallen off quite a distance back. Hopefully the silver mech was okay, and moving around better than he was.

Mirage decided it was time to get moving. He figured he would use the Predacon's back for balance. As he leaned against the Predacon, he put his weight on his right leg. He felt a great deal of pain as he stood, but was almost up when the Predacon jerked and jumped up. Mirage fell over with a startled yelp, and hit the ground. He didn't have time to react to the pain as the Predacon leaped around and jumped on him. He stared into the large optics of the beast. They were yellow with streaks of neon orange. They were unusual, and Mirage could tell that he was not looking at any normal beast. They changed color as if to reflect emotion, and it seemed like he was staring at another being instead of a violent beast looking to slaughter him.

As he stared at the Predacon, its optics turned from yellow and neon orange to blue and brown, then changed to cobalt blue with streaks of purple and brown. It suddenly flapped its wings and roared in his face. It was so loud his audios were to ringing as it finished. It's teeth were razor sharp, and glowed in the moonlight. He could tell it would rip through metal easily. He was pinned down by one massive paw with long claws. She was huge, probably bigger than Optimus. She was probably just as strong, or stronger than the Prime. Either way, Mirage knew he wasn't going to survive. Then, the Predacon did something he didn't expect. It roared again, then turned and flew through the trees, leaving him alone and injured.

Why hadn't it killed him? He had helped attacked it and was the reason it had crashed. It should hate him. Mirage wasn't complaining, but now he was on the ground again. He was going to have to find another way to get up. It was beginning to get bright, and Mirage had gotten no where. He still didn't. even know if Jazz was online. For now all he could do was focus on getting up, then he would worry about finding his way towards Jazz. He didn't know how he was going to do that, but he would find a way. Of course, he didn't realize the Predacon hadn't left, and was watching his every move from its hiding place in the trees.

* * *

 **Mirage and 727 had a bit of a HTTYD moment there (I don't own that movie or that idea). Anyway, Mirage should be glad 727's not exactly violent. He and Jazz are going through it, and the last thing they need is 727 trying to kill them. Of course, she's not that kind of person. Or Predacon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo! articmadador here bringing chapter 18 in! The next chapter will be about Claire and her treatment, finally! I wanted to pass some time on that, and although it's only been a few days, it will help make things a little easier. Also, I needed to get this part out. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Mirage had been limping through the first for half a day now, and he could swear something was following him. It was hot, and the temperature was still rising. Mirage's cooling fans were already working to cool down his heated frame, but they weren't enough. He knew he would have to stop soon, but he wanted to cover as much ground as he could to get to Jazz. He didn't like the odd feeling he was getting, and wanted to be as close to another bot as he could get.

727 had been stalking the red bot all day. She had thought about killing him, but then she realized that she had never killed before, and she had no true desire to do so. She ended up being glad she hadn't killed him, because her spark was pulling her towards him. She couldn't bring herself to leave him, nor did she want to kill him, so she was stuck sneaking around in the trees.

It was the hottest day she had ever experienced on the island. Her cooling fans were working as well, which made her have to keep her distance. Unlike Mirage's, they weren't silent, but they were more quieter than normal cooling fans. Still, she didn't want to alarm him. He was injured, and he seemed on edge already. She noticed his injuries, especially the one on his left leg. It wasn't looking good, and it was obviously hurting like hell. He wasn't moving very fast at all, and each movement seemed to take all his strength.

She didn't know why she didn't want to kill him. She honestly wasn't even pissed at him, or the silver bot that had helped him. She had attacked the silver one, although it was on accident. She figured they were trying to defend themselves. So, she didn't hold it against them. Besides, 727 was not one to hold grudges or have a desire to get revenge. Her human soul forgave a little too easily in her opinion, but she made no effort to do anything about it.

727 was starting to feel bad for the red bot. She was naturally sympathetic and caring, not violent and hateful. She couldn't find it in her to leave him alone. Her spark was keeping her close to him, and she was a little curious. She had been searching for a Cybertronian, and had found one. Sure he had helped attack her, but he was probably just protecting his companion. Speaking of his companion, he was no where in sight, and was too far way for 727 to scent. However, if she focused very hard with her spark, she could sense him. It was a light pull on her spark, but she knew it was the silver bot.

 ***\Ja boy here must be lookin' fer him. At least he's headin' in tha right direction.**

She continued to follow the red bot, taking care not to make too much noise and alarm him. She meant him no harm, but of course, he didn't know that. Back when she had woke up, he had scared her half to death. When she had leaped on him, it was a reflex, not an attack. She hadn't meant to hurt him, if she had. He startled her, and she had probably scared him half to death. She sure wished she could redo that in a different way.

 ***\I'm just a big 'ol softy, ain't I?**

At that moment the red bot suddenly collapsed. 727 jolted in alarm, then scanned the red bot from a distance. He was in emergency stasis from too much stress on his spark and from overheating. He was right in the open with the sun shining on him. She couldn't let him stay there or he would die.

In a flash, 727 flew over to him. She looked around to see a group of trees growing close enough together that no sunlight got through them. She sniffed his leg to find that it was still slowly leaking energon, and was in bad condition. That was his worse injury, so hopefully when she picked him up she wouldn't injure him further. She eased her muzzle under him and managed to lift him up onto her neck and back. Eventually she got him onto her back, carefully walked to the shade of the trees, and lay him down.

She reached out to the other bot's spark. She felt him, quite a distance away, but he was there. She had two choices: get the red bot to the silver one, or the other way around. The red bot had already seen her, and he was currently in stasis. It would be easier to take him to the other bot. She didn't know his exact location, but she knew the area he was in. She decided she would carry the red bot to that area and leave him where the silver bot would find him. First, however, she would give the bot and herself a chance to cool off.

It was the hottest part of the day, and that was starting to take a toll on 727. Not to mention she was injured as well. Her left side had multiple scratches and dents, and was leaking energon in some places. Her shoulder plates were leaking as well, and they hurt. She began licking them to stop the leaking. It took a while, but eventually she got the leaking to stop. She looked at the red bot. The injury on his leg was still leaking, and it wasn't looking good at all. She decided she would help him out, and began to lick it. It was odd licking another bot. He even tasted differently. Once she got the leaking to stop, she looked at the injury. It looked a little better. The metal looked cleaner, and the gash seemed a little less messy. Still, it needed medical attention, and 727 knew this was all she could do to help. It wasn't getting any cooler out, but it wasn't getting any hotter either. She decided now was as good a time as any to get the red bot to his companion.

727 knew he wouldn't stay on her back in flight, so she would have to carry him. She grabbed onto his upper half with her forelimbs, gently flapped her wings to pull him up, and grabbed onto his lower half with her hind limbs. It was difficult taking flight like this, but she managed it. He wasn't as heavy as she had thought, but he wasn't lightweight either. Still, she was able to fly quite easily with him.

Her spark led her quite a distance, towards the end of the valley. She found it easy to fly comfortably with the added weight. The red bot felt cooler to the touch than before, so it seemed the rest in the shade had helped. She flew low over the trees before finding a clear place to land. Landing was very difficult, considering the added weight and the fact that she didn't want to further injure the red bot. She got as low as she could to the ground, then dropped him down as gently as she could manage. She landed next to him, then smelled the air with her olfactory sensors. She scented the silver bot not too far away. He was moving, she could hear it, but it didn't sound like walking. It sounded like…struggling.

727 crawled through the ferns in front of her to see the silver bot struggling to get his leg free of a fallen treetop. He was banged up pretty badly, and overheated as well. He needed help, but 727 didn't want to be seen. Then she remembered the red bot. He was in bad shape, but if she could wake him up and he saw the silver bot in trouble, perhaps he would help him.

 ***\It's worth a shot.**

727 sneaked back to the red bot. She was actually quite pleased with what she found. His optics were flickering, signaling he was coming out of stasis. She dug her muzzle under him and lifted him onto her back, she quickly trotted to the line of trees near the silver bot and let him slide of her back. As soon as he was off, she camouflaged herself to match the area around her. The silver bot was alerted, and he spoke just as the red bot woke up.

"Who's there!? Come out, now!" he growled.

The red bot slowly sat up and rubbed his helm. "J-Jazz?"

The silver bot blinked and leaned towards him. "Mirage? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Ah been worse. I'm stuck under this tree, though. You alright?"

"My leg is in poor condition, but that's my worst injury. Give me a moment and I'll help you."

727 watched as the red bot used the tree beside him for balance and stood up. He painfully limped over to the silver bot and got down on the ground to help him. Apparently the red bot was named Mirage, and the silver one was named Jazz. She liked that. Theirs names weren't numbers, which made her wonder why her name was a number. Who had even named her? Where exactly did she come from? She was jolted from her thoughts as the red-as Mirage helped Jazz push the treetop away.

"How did ya get here? I know fer a fact ya weren't here before," Jazz stated.

Mirage moved back a little so Jazz had some space. "I…I don't know. I woke up with the Predacon, but it was in stasis. I had to pull my blades out of it's shoulder plates, then untangle the cables. As soon as I tried to stand up, the Predacon leaped on me, roared a couple times in my faceplates, then flew away into the trees."

 ***/Tha fuck is a Predacon!? Oh wait…is that what I am?**

"Wait, so it didn't hurt ya? It just left ya alone?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think it actually left."

It was quiet for a moment as Mirage looked around. 727 grew stiff as his optics moved to her hiding place. Her spark twitched a little as he looked her way, and her tail involuntarily swayed. It was almost how a dog wags their tail when they see their human owner. There was the slightest ruffling of leaves, and Mirage's door wing wiggled.

"Ah know what that means. You're in deep thought. Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

Mirage looked at him. "Nothing, I just…had a thought."

Suddenly there as a sound from above, and they all looked up to see a helicopter circling above.

"It's from NEST!" Jazz stated.

Both mechs waved their arms, and using a mirror, the helicopter signaled back. It turned and left, although 727 could hear the sounds of a large plane coming their way. The two bots would-be rescued and taken away from the island. 727 was glad that they were going to safety, but she felt a little disappointed that they had met, if that was what one could call it, on such a sour note. Even worse, now they were leaving. She had finally found Cybertronians, and actually…there as no way in hell she was losing them now. She was going to follow them, where ever they were going. It's not like she was gaining anything flying around Hawaii. What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

 **Well, 727 is leaving the lovely island of Hawaii to follow Jazz and Mirage back to base. Of course, this could go really good or really bad. Let's hope for the first one. Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo! It's articmadador here dying because of school and draggin' this chapter in like a dog owner drags their dog to the bathtub. School is trying to kill me! It sneaks up out of no where on Monday, and half of the teachers were like: "Bam! Classwork! Homework!" I was just like: "I didn't come here to work!" Unfortunately we were unable to escape the deadly trap that is second semester. Finally I've got this chapter up, but I can't guarantee that chapter 20 will be posted any sooner than this was. Plus, my week isn't over until Sunday because of archery tournaments. It's not as big and great as it sounds, its just a sort of after school sport in the gym with tournaments on Saturdays from now until March. Anyways, I think I'm done whining. Here's chapter 19, so review and enjoy! To all those back in school, good luck with semester 2!**

* * *

The past few days of Claire's treatment had made little progress. She was slowly becoming used to Jolt's presence, but she was afraid of Sideswipe and terrified of Ironhide. It made sense that she was afraid of them, but her reactions to each of them varied randomly. One minute she was beginning to get comfortable around Jolt, then then next minute she looked at him as if he had threatened to kill her. She always watched Sideswipe's every movement, especially when she was near his wheel feet. They terrified her most of all. As for poor Ironhide, just the sight of him made her freeze.

The bots had all introduced themselves to Claire using different names. Jolt decided his would go by Volt, considering it was the name of his alt mode, and it was close to his real name. Sideswipe had chosen the name Steelblade, and claimed that it would be his designation if it weren't Sideswipe. Ironhide had chose the name Ironjaw, and although most of the humans and bots claimed it wasn't very threatening, Claire was terrified of it.

Claire continued to have nightmares, but she saw less violent images in her mind while she was awake. The doctors at the base would often record her sleep cycle and make observations. They noticed that as soon as she fell asleep, she went into deep REM sleep and could not wake up until her nightmare was over. Not even an accidental explosion in Wheeljack's lab woke her, despite how the entire hanger shook as a result. She would literally get stuck in her nightmares, and unfortunately no one could help her out but herself.

Everyone quickly learned a few things about Claire. First off, they learned that she didn't always stay where they put her. They saw on the hidden cameras that she was skilled at finding ways to get out of rooms and down from high places. She was an expert climber, and was very agile and flexible. She seemed unafraid of heights on her own, but terrified of them when a bot came into the picture. It was also quickly noted not to pick her up. Jolt had made the mistake of doing so one day, only to have Claire scream so loud that his audio receptors rang. She then passed out, and if Jolt were not a medic in training he would've panicked. It was Sideswipe who noticed she could see well in dim light. After closer observation they found that Claire could see extremely well in dim light as well as complete darkness. Ratchet informed everyone that it was a result of the energon injections she had received.

The days passed slowly, almost painfully. Jolt was Claire's main caretaker. Sideswipe was like an exercise instructor, and taught her how to avoid getting killed around Cybertronians, especially when they were trying to kill her. Ironhide rarely interacted with her, but was there to assume the role of a leader. He gave orders, did his best to look superior, and on occasion watched Claire's training. It was best he wasn't around too much, seeing as the very sight of him seemed to trigger some terrifying memory for Claire. As for Jazz, he would come along later in the treatment. It was decided that when Claire made enough progress, Jazz would act as a newcomer. He would try to help get her as close to normal as she could get, and slowly introduce her to freedom again.

Jolt had grown quite fond of Claire for some strange reason. He wasn't overwhelmingly fond of humans, but he didn't despise them. He and Mirage both felt the same way towards humans. They were interesting, good company, and were not entirely different from Cybertronians. Still, both bots preferred to be alone and watch things from a distance, and they mostly preferred the company of other Cybertronians. However, Jolt didn't mind being around Claire, even in her state. He was worried about her, but he would never let anyone else know that.

The day Mirage and Jazz arrived back was a special day. It was both good and bad. The plane had arrived a few days later than intended due to a severe tropical storm that may have been forming into a hurricane. The two bots had arrived in rough condition, both with a severe injury and a story to tell. Jazz told of how a Predacon leaped on him, and how they fought it in the sky. He remembered falling for what seemed like an eternity, as well as crashing into the tree. Ratchet grumbled and cursed the entire time he repaired the saboteur's audio horn, mostly because Jazz wouldn't stop talking and had collected an audience of both humans and Autobots. The medic didn't get a break, because soon Jazz convinced Mirage to tell everyone his side of the story.

Jolt had been present for this. The two battered bots had arrived early in the morning, long before dawn. Optimus had allowed all the Autobots to be present for the report, and of course, as soon as the humans around the base heard about the bots' return and current condition, they had to come listen. Everyone slinked in as slowly and quietly as they could manage as Mirage began, much to Ironhide's amusement. He seemed to be the only bot in the room besides Jolt who had noticed the crowd. All eyes and optics fell on Mirage as he began.

"It is not that big of a deal," Mirage said as everyone gave him their full attention.

"You were stranded in a Hawaiian jungle with a giant metal dragon! Of course it's a big deal!" one of the soldiers replied.

Everyone watched at Lennox as he looked at the soldier, then all around the room. Luckily for everyone, Mirage began to tell them what had happened. It surprised many of them how well Mirage told of his experience, but it didn't surprise Jolt. He knew Mirage was a good storyteller from how well he told about his life as a Tower mech, or how well he was able to explain Cybertronian culture to humans. The story took a while, but even as it finished, everyone had questions. To some of the humans, it was like they were back in elementary school asking the teacher about the ending of a fantasy story book.

"Now, I've seen a giant metal scorpion. Was this thing…you know…as big as a giant metal scorpion?" Fig asked.

"Most likely. Without the wings and tail, it was about the size of Optimus," Mirage replied. There were excited murmurs around the room, followed by more questions.

"Was it ugly? You know, like Grindor or Dorito ugly?" Epps asked. He was referring to Starscream when he said Dorito. Also, he and Grindor were archenemies. Grindor had tried to kill him on a mission long ago, ad Epps had blown half his head off with a grenade.

"No, it wasn't ugly. In fact, it was actually quite…beautiful."

"What color was it?" Sideswipe asked.

"It was…silver with a black markings. It looked somewhat similar to that endangered Earth creature that roars. The striped one."

"A tiger?" someone suggested.

"Yes, that one."

"And?" Sideswipe cut in.

"And what?"

"What else!?"

"Well, its optics changed color. It was almost like they were displaying its emotions."

"Did it look like a girl or a boy?" one of the female soldiers asked.

Mirage was quiet for a moment as he though it over. "It looked like it may have been…female."

The soldier high-fived a woman next to her. Jolt chuckled as he saw a few of the men rolling their eyes.

"What does it matter?" Sunstreaker grumbled.

The soldier looked up at him. "They got their asses kicked by a female dragon. It proves girls can be stronger than boys, you know."

"Arcee, Elita, and Chromia are also proof of that," Jazz added.

Some laughed at that, but the cheerful mood quickly changed as the alarms went off. A soldier came running in like her ass was on fire.

"There's been a huge explosion on the continent of Africa, right in the desert. American troops in the area have sent in reports of large metal creatures flying away from it, as well as jets in the area. It's defiantly the Decepticons!"

"Optimus, Prowl, and Epps! Come with me to the communications room! Everyone else, get ready! We're most likely heading to Africa again. Jolt, you'll be on your own today, and you might want to stick with Claire."

Jolt nodded, then made his way through the crowd towards the door of the hanger. He hadn't been out in the field in the while, but he wasn't one for battles anyways. He would rather stay behind and help Claire out. He had an idea that he wanted to test out.

The sun was rising as he made his way to the hanger. He figured Claire would either still be asleep, or was running around the hanger. They had made a few changes to ensure she could not get out, so he wasn't worried about that. It took Jolt only a few seconds to realize that Claire was most defiantly awake. As soon as Jolt stepped in the hanger, she looked up at him in surprise. He was relieved that she did not seem afraid of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, hoping his voice wasn't too threatening.

"I was just...exploring," Claire replied nervously. At least she had actually replied.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long…"

"Come with me. Steelblade and Ironjaw will not be here today, so you'll be with me."

Claire began to walk beside the large blue mech. She wanted to ask him why Steelblade and Ironjaw weren't coming,, but she had never asked him a question before. On the ship, asking a Decepticon a question resulted in an angry response, and sometimes punishment. She decided she would not risk it, so she stayed silent and did her best to keep up with him.

Claire was finding that she wasn't as afraid of Volt as before. He wasn't like other Decepticons. He had not called her names, yelled at her, snatched her up, chased her, injected her with anything, or locked her in a cage. He was patient, and although his voice sounded a little threatening sometimes, he wasn't violent. In fact, he was quite gentle and cautious. Claire was starting to loose her fear, because there was nothing to be afraid of. Sure, she was wary of Steelblade and terrified of Ironjaw, but she was finding it harder and harder to be scared of Volt.

Jolt led Claire to the medbay. She immediately climbed up on the berth on catwalks they had installed. She went to the middle and sat down, but moved towards the edge when Jolt sat down there. Jolt knew what he was about to do might not work. The worse that could happen is whatever progress they had made would be lost. However, he was going to try this anyway, and hopefully he would get the results he wanted.

He sat in complete silence, occasionally glancing at Claire. She was waiting patiently at first, then leaned over to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep or something. After a while she looked around the room, then played with her thumbs. Jolt watched her, enjoying the fact that she seemed unafraid for the first time since her arrival. She was bored, and a little confused at what was happening, but that was what Jolt wanted. Five minutes turned into ten, then fifteen, then twenty, and eventually it had been forty five minutes of silence, and Claire could stand it no longer.

"Umm…Volt?"

Jolt did his best to hold back a smile as Claire spoke. His plan was working.

"Hmm?"

"Umm…what are…what are we doing, exactly?" she asked cautiously.

His plan had succeeded. She had finally asked him a question. It was the first question she had ever asked him while she was not terrified out of her mind, and he wasn't going to forget it.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied. Her facial expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. Jolt was glad it wasn't fear.

"We are going to talk. You can ask me questions, and I will answer them. I will ask you questions, and I hope you will answer them," Jolt finished.

Now that didn't make sense. Claire had never actually talked to a Decepticon. Volt sounded like he wanted to have a conversation, and the very thought of that terrified her. A Decepticon wanted to talk to her? They didn't do that. They didn't even like humans, and hardly liked talking to them. If Claire had been a Cybertronian, she would've probably glitched. Instead, she began doing something that would lead up to her passing out. She started to panic, and began hyperventilating.

Jolt saw the panic attack coming, and tapped on the berth to get her attention. He wanted to pick her up and hold her near his spark to calm her, but knew better than to try. She looked up at him in alarm, and his spark clenched when he saw fear in her eyes. He wasn't going to let her panic again. It would be his fault is she passed out and woke up in worse condition than before.

"Calm down! You need to breathe! Take deep breaths!"

Claire only gasped harder, and she began to turn red. Jolt had to figure out a way to stop her from panicking, but he didn't know why she was panicking. What had he said or done to cause is? Claire began breathing faster, and she began to sweat. She didn't have panic attacks often, but they usually happened when Ironhide came in, or when Jolt said something that didn't make sense to her. That was the problem!

"Claire, talking to a Decepticon is not uncommon now. Things have changed. I am your caretaker! You're required to talk to me!"

Claire's breathing slowed, but she was still gasping. "Re...quired?"

"Yes! We must talk!"

"Wh…why?"

Jolt was getting somewhere, but he had to think fast if he was going to calm her down. "Sabersteel needs the data! He needs to know if humans and Cybertronians can work together!"

"Work…together?" Claire's breathing was slowing down, but he still looks panicked.

"Yes. If we can, things will get better for humans that are caught up in this war. They won't have to be locked up anymore, or treated like specimens in a lab. Everyone will see that humans have value, and that we aren't so different from each other."

"You believe that?" Claire was no longer panicking, but looked shocked at what Jolt had said.

"Yes. I believe we shouldn't destroy this planet. What good would that do, and what good would fighting and torturing humans do? Sabersteel theorized that by working with the humans, we can get what we want. Steelblade, Ironjaw, and I volunteered to take this ship to this uncharted area and see if his theory is correct."

"You volunteered? But…you're Decepticons!"

"Not all of us blindly follow Megatron."

"Oh."

Claire really didn't think Volt was lying. He looked like he was telling the honest truth, and it sounded like the truth. She didn't think Decepticons could do anything other than destroyed torture. Volt had never done that, and neither had Steelblade or Ironjaw. Volt wasn't lying when he said things had changed, and Claire was really starting to believe him.

"Are you better, now?"

Claire didn't answer the question for some time. A Decepticon had just asked if she was alright. That had never happened before. Jolt tapped on the berth again, and she realized that her breathing had began to increase again. She focused on what he had said before and slowly calmed down. Eventually she was able to talk.

"I'm okay…I'm okay. I've never exactly talked to a Decepticon when they weren't threatening me, ordering me around, or squeezing the life out of me."

"I assure you, I won't do any of that."

"Then…um...what now?"

"Now, we talk. Ask me a question."

"Any question?"

"Any question."

Claire thought for a while. It was easy to think of questions when you couldn't ask them. Now she had no idea what to ask. She wasn't even over the fact that she could actually talk to Volt without getting threatened or injured. A minute passed and she still had no idea what to ask. Volt was waiting patiently, and his patience was rewarded. The only problem was, he had no idea how to answer the question.

"Where are 727 and 724?"

* * *

 **Hopefully Jolt will think of something. Some details in this chapter are going to affect the story, and I've already got some ideas. I'm started chapter 20, so it'll be coming soon. For now, have a good'n and hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo! articmadador here with chapter 20! I was unable to go to my tournament since some family stuff came up, so I decided to spend this new found free time doing something I enjoy. This is a sort of filler chapter explaining what happened while the last chapter was taking place. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

" _Lord Megatron, the device is complete"_

Sabersteel remembered saying that. He remembered how his spark had jumped in his spark chamber as the words escaped his vocal processor. It hadn't been a lie, but Sabersteel had gone against Megatron's orders. Everything was going fine, then immediately took a turn for the worse. He didn't know why it had happened, and it was currently ripping his already stressed spark apart.

The machine had suddenly exploded. The explosion had been unbelievably powerful, and had caused a series of dreadful chain reactions. The explosion had been like an earthquake, and had triggered a rock avalanche on the nearby cliffs. The Predacons and their trainers had been up there, but there was probably no trace of them now. The blast had killed half of Megatron's troops in seconds, Predacons included. The only reason Sabersteel and Megatron had survived it was because they were no where near it. They had been far from it because Sabersteel had gone to Megatron himself to tell him the good news. They felt the force of it, but had not been injured by it. However, the blast had been like a beacon to those nearby.

Troops of U.S. army men had been hiding out in the Sahara desert for about a week now. They were on a classified mission investigating strange sightings of jets and unrecognizable flying objects in the area. Soldiers had been sent in on foot to scout the area out, then they would report what they found so the Air Force could take action. So far they weren't able to find anything because the action had died down. Now they had finally found something, but it was unlike anything they had expected.

They had found 724 in her new body, the Solarflare 98. She had been hiding in a large rock crevice when one of the scouts had found her. The moment they had opened fire, she jolted from stasis and leaped out of the crevice. She had been programmed to fight ruthlessly, and that is what she did. She attacked the soldiers with fire, and used the panel on her head to blind them so they could not shoot her or escape. She had wiped out more than half the group attacking her when the explosion happened.

724 was not like 727 psychologically. She was a drone with no conscience or will to think for herself. The only thing that made her different from the other Predacon drones was that she had a better frame, a stronger battle and tracking program, and she had a special job to do. However, her job right now was to locate and rescue Sabersteel. In her processor, he was her master and she needed to save him. She took off, completely forgetting the humans behind her. They followed her, and began reporting their findings and calling for backup.

Sabersteel knew 724 would come, and also he knew things were about to get a lot worse. Things were especially bad when Predacons began taking off from the cliffs and flew away in random directions. A few seekers flew after them, though most did not go far before crashing to the ground. Megatron watched as some of his troops fell out of the sky to their deaths and his Predacon army flew away. He knew there was only one explanation for the explosion. He turned on Sabersteel with a new found hatred burning in his optics.

Megatron never got the chance to beat Sabersteel into the ground. Sabersteel had already spotted 724 flying towards him. He had two choices: stay and face Megatron's rage, or ride 724 away and leave the Decepticons. Once he left, he couldn't come back. Megatron was ready to kill him, and Sabersteel definitely wasn't about to let that happen. He decided that leaving was exactly what he was going to do. The Decepticons were weaker than ever, and he was gaining nothing with them. He was not going to waste his talent on a lost cause. It was time he really went after what he wanted. He would use 724 to find a few other Predacon drones, then send her off to find 727 and destroy 932. He was done with the Decepticons, and from now on was his own boss.

"Sabersteel, this is your doing!" Megatron roared as he approached the scientist.

"Not exactly. I did not intend for the device to explode, but I do believe it actually works in my favor. I've left the Decepticons, and I must say, it was a pleasure working with you Megatron."

At that moment, 724 spotted Sabersteel and dived down to get him. Sabersteel turned and ran towards her, then jumped up. 724 caught him, and as she ascended into the sky he climbed up onto her back.

"You will pay for this, Sabersteel!" Megatron roared. "I will make sure you suffer for this!"

Sabersteel didn't regret leaving, and Megatron's words had not scared him in the least bit. What was troubling him was the explosion of the device. He didn't take failure well, and that is exactly what the device had been. Sure 724 had been successfully synchronized. However, the rest of his plan had failed, and now he was on his own with a Predacon drone while his creations flew off to different parts of the continent. The only good part about this was that his Predacons were no longer with the Decepticons. He could now rightfully claim them, and use them to create his own army.

Of course, Sabersteel didn't want to take over Earth. He liked the planet, but it wasn't one he wanted to rule. He also didn't seek power, or knowledge. He figured he had enough knowledge, and he felt the more knowledge one had, the more powerful they were. He didn't really know what his plan was, but he did know that he needed to find a safe place to use as a hideout. He would send 724 to find a few Predacons, then send her on her main mission while the Predacons she received finished the job.

Sabersteel had already selected a place to hideout at. He had done the moment he had arrived on Earth, just in case his plans with the Decepticons didn't work. It was quite obvious that they hadn't, and being the genius he was, Sabersteel had thought of everything. He scolded himself for staying with the Decepticons for as long as he had. He didn't owe Megatron anything. He had wasted his time and talent with the Decepticons. He had a lot of work ahead of him if he was going to fulfill his plans.

"724, turn west and head for the coast. We will stop and refuel there, then head southwest. We're going to the human continent of South America. I have had enough deserts for a vorn, and we will be fairly safe in the jungle. I am quite fond of jungles, actually."

Sabersteel knew he would need to construct a shelter to be his lab, and to help protect him and 724 from the weather factors. He also knew he would need multiple supplies as well, and most of them would not be easy to find. The jungle would help provide some cover for a while, and he would use the resources available to build a temporary shelter. He wasn't looking forward to all the traveling and hard work, but it was necessary. Once all that was taken care of, and he had more Predacon drones to work with, then all he would need is 727. She seemed to be the only thing that was keeping him going, and he wondered where his creation was. He knew he would not encounter her on the way to South America, but what he didn't know was that they were destined to meet sooner than he thought.

* * *

 **Well, Sabersteel leaving the Decepticons might cause a lot of problems. I'm starting the next chapter, and I don't expect it to take too long to finish. For now, hope you enjoyed and have a good'n!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo! articmadador here with Chapter 21! I was able to finish this quicker than I expected. Family stuff is starting to get serious, and my stepdad is losing his mind and acting like a di-glitch! I was gonna say glitch. I'm trying not to let that get me down, and since Transformers has gotten me through rough times before, I'm watching Transformers and reading stories even more. It's ike therapy to me. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whoever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy.**

 **P.S.: 727's optic color chart so there's no confusion:**

 **Red=Anger, Orange=Hatred, Neon Orange=Fear, Brown=Pain, Yellow=Alarmed or Surprised, Yellow Green=Nervous, Neon Green=Excited, Green=Happy, Dark Green=Comfortable, Electric Blue=Mixed Emotion, Pale Blue=Worried, Blue=Confused, Cobalt Blue=Uncertain, Dark Blue=Guilty, Indigo=Sad, Purple=Curious, Magenta=Annoyed, Neon Pink=Love, Pink=Amused**

* * *

724 was actually enjoying herself. Sure she was low on fuel, dented and scratched up, and in desperate need of a good recharge, but she was enjoying herself nonetheless. She had followed the plane in the water at day, and by air at night. They had encountered a storm on their journey, and she had been forced to swim for miles. She definitely didn't enjoy that, and was downright sick of water. She figured the journey was worth it, though. She had found Cybertronians, and now she could stay close to them. She had so many questions, but no way to ask them.

As soon as she had arrived on the base, her cloaking software had been working overtime to keep her hidden. Getting into the hanger was so hard that she almost wasn't able to do it. Humans were everywhere, and she knew better than to just go flying in. She ended up sneaking in through a separate open hanger door, and used her olfactory sensors to locate the humans and Cybertronians.

She had to sneak around in the corridors and even hide on the ceiling. She didn't mind it too much, and she spent that time cleaning her armor and recharging. She eventually sensed multiple Cybertronians nearby, and they were all accompanied by humans. She had never thought humans and Cybertronians could work together, but she did enjoy how well they got along. They seemed so accustomed to each other's presence. Now that she though about it, she was somewhat familiar with the feeling. She felt like maybe she had once been close to someone. She didn't think much of it, since it might just be her longing to have a companion.

After a little grooming and cleaning, 727 decided that she would do a little exploring. She cautiously moved around on the ceiling, which was extremely difficult to do. She was doing well, until she noticed a large crowd gathering in the hallway below her. She instinctively froze, hoping the crowd hadn't gathered because they spotted her. Luckily they hadn't, but the crowd was still growing, and they were all moving to get inside a room. 727 was afraid to move, and afraid to stay still. She watched the crowd, then vented in relief as they all disappeared into the room. She decided since no one could see her, she would give her cloaking software a rest and listen in on whatever was happening in the room.

"It's not that big of a deal," a familiar voice said. She would know it anywhere, despite only meeting the bot it belonged to once. It was Mirage.

"You were stranded in a Hawaiian jungle with a giant metal dragon! Of course it's a big deal!" a random voice said.

Now, she didn't exactly know what a Hawaii was, but she knew what a jungle was. She had just come from a jungle, and two if the Cybertronians inside the room were the same ones she had encountered there. She knew she was a Predacon, but what was a dragon? It sounded kind of cool, and 727 figured maybe it was another word for Predacon. A human word, maybe. Humans had so many words for so many things.

727 quickly realized that a dragon was indeed the human word for Predacon. She also realized that Mirage was telling the humans and Cybertronians in the room about his encounter with a Predacon. It didn't take her long to recognize the events in the story and realize what he was talking about.

 ***\He's talkin' about meetin' me! At least he's tellin' tha truth. He's tellin' it just how it happened. 'Cept fer tha parts when he was passed tha fuck out. He ain't know what happened then.**

She listened to Mirage's side of the story, wagging her tail as he told those listening how he went into emergency stasis and woke up near Jazz. She remembered flying him over the trees to where the silver bot called Jazz lay stuck under a tree. 727 was glad she had helped the two Cybertronians. They seemed nice, and their friends, human and Cybertronian, did as well.

"Now, I've seen a giant metal scorpion. Was this thing…you know…as big as a giant metal scorpion?" someone asked as Mirage finished the story. She wished she could be in the room to see who was speaking. She felt like an outcast listening in from the outside.

"Most likely. Without the wings and tail, it was about the size of Optimus," Mirage replied. He had a funny way of talking, and 727 liked it. She didn't know it was an Italian accent, but she felt familiar with it. It was like she knew what it was, without knowing what it was called.

 ***\Wait a second, what the fuck is an Optimus? Why does it sound so powerful? Why does it sound so important?**

"Was it ugly? You know, like Grindor or Dorito ugly?" another voice asked.

 ***\Tha hell is a Grindor and Dorito!? And who you callin' ugly!?**

727 had to hold back a growl. She noticed a small notification over her optics as a memory file bank recognized something that had been presented, but she ignored it and continued to listen.

"No, it wasn't ugly. In fact, it was actually quite…beautiful."

That one caught the Predacon off guard. She nearly fell off the beams on the ceiling and onto the floor. She never thought much of her appearance other than it was best not to have scratched, muddy armor. She couldn't remember anyone ever calling her beautiful. It made her feel happy, and she had to dim her optics as they turned a bright green.

"What color was it?" someone asked.

"It was…silver with black markings. It looked somewhat similar to that endangered Earth creature that roars. The striped one."

"A tiger?" a male voice suggested.

"Yes, that one."

"And?" the same voice from before cut in.

"And what?"

"What else!?"

"Well, its optics changed color. It was almost like they were displaying its emotions."

 ***\Yep, that's defiantly me, although I don't know what a tiger is. I hope it's pretty.**

"Did it look like a girl or a boy?" a female voice asked. 727 laughed quietly and her tail swayed.

It was quiet for a moment, then Mirage spoke. "It looked like it may have been…female."

 ***\You damn right! This all female, baby!**

"What does it matter?" a gruff voice grumbled.

 ***\He sounds friendly…**

"They got their asses kicked by a female dragon. It proves girls can be stronger than boys, you know," the female voice replied. 727 was about to laugh when she saw a human female turn down the hall, running at top speed. 727's cloaking software was activated in seconds, just in case the human looked up. She missed what a male voice had said since she was too busy trying not to be alarm suddenly went off, causing her to nearly loose her grip on the ceiling beams.

"There's been a huge explosion on the continent of Africa, right in the desert. American troops in the area have sent in reports of large metal creatures flying away from it, as well as jets in the area. It's defiantly the Decepticons!" she heard a human female yell in the room.

"Optimus, Prowl, and Epps! Come with me to the communications room! Everyone else, get ready! We're most likely heading to Africa again. Jolt, you'll be on your own today, and you might want to stick with Claire."

727 hadn't exactly caught all of that. There was a large notification on her optics as soon as the name Claire had been said. Before 727 could do anything, the notification, which she recognized as an alert to memory bank data being accessed, glitched and disappeared. The notification from earlier was gonna was as well, leaving 727 to temporarily wonder why. She only worried about it for a few seconds before humans and Cybertronians came rushing out of the room.

727 was startled by the sudden movement, and in her panic, she leaped across a few beams and even glided a short way to the end of the hallway. She scolded herself for what was possible the stupidest thing she had ever done, then scolded the people and Cybertronians for not noticing her after that foolish move. Then something caught her optics and triggered recent memory file. She watched in shock as the Cybertronians in the room before her began to fold into themselves as parts of their bodies moved around and came together to form something. They transformed into cars, and looked no different than any other car on the street. 727 opened the memory file, then completely tuned out the action around her as the realization hit her.

 ***\That's how they hide! They change ta look like cars so they can be in plain sight without causin' any panic! That's tha best thing I've ever seen! That's why I didn't recognize ya boys Jazz and Mirage as Cybertronians. They were disguised! I need ta learn how ta do that. It'll be better than tirin' myself out with this cloakin' software workin' all tha time.**

"Jazz, get your aft back on that berth or I'll weld you to it!"

727 jolted at the sudden voice behind her, and turned around with her claws battle ready and a flame ready to go. She felt pretty dumb when she saw no one there. In fact, the hallway was clear, and the alarms had stopped. 727 turned to watch the last of the humans to leave through the hanger doors, and she heard planes taking off not too far away.

 ***\Things sure move fast around here.**

"Mirage, get some recharge. Frag it, Jazz! Get back here!" There was a loud clang as metal hit metal, then another clang and thump as something hit the floor.

"Ow, Ratchet! What was that fer!?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Jazz! They'll get you more wrenches to the helm! Get back on that berth!"

727 looked around to be sure no one was around, then dropped from the ceiling and flew back to where she had previously been. She noticed the metal beams were bending dangerously, probably from her weight. She needed to find another place to hide before the ceiling beams gave out and she was discovered.

"Where are you going, Ratchet?" 727 recognized Mirage's voice again, and froze as an unfamiliar voice spoke near the door.

"I thought I heard something."

727's optics turned yellow green and blue as she realized he may have heard her. Her cloaking device did not make her invisible, and if one looked close enough they could see her. It especially wasn't easy to blend into smooth surfaces or solid colored surfaces. He might be the one being in this entire base to decide to look up, then she'd be in serious trouble.

"Maybe it's thunder, Ratchet. 'Member I talked about tha storm we had to go through? After we flew into that, we realized it was comin' tha same way we were," Jazz commented.

"That storm delayed you hours ago, Jazz. It could not have traveled quickly enough to arrive here yet," Ratchet grumbled.

727 relaxed slightly as the voice slowly retreated from the door. She wanted to stick around here more and possibly see Jazz and Mirage again. However she knew they probably wouldn't be as interested to see her as she would be to see them. Besides, it was too risky sitting around here. She wanted to figure out what was going on with the whole ability to transform into cars thing. Also, she was so low on fuel that her systems were threatening to shut down. She was afraid to eat a car, since it could turn out to be another Cybertronian. Luckily for her, those advanced olfactory sensors on her snout was already ahead of her. She smelled something delicious, and it smelled like it might be fuel. She was glad to find that it was nearby. That would save her a lot of trouble.

She crawled about on the ceiling, occasionally gliding towards the source of the smell. She came to a large door that was locked with passcode. The smell was coming from the other side, and the only obstacle was the door. 727 wouldn't be able to open it without making a lot of noise. Then again, there was one other way. 727 used a blast of acid to melt half of the door, then squeezed through to find the source of the scent. She stood in a large room with cubes of glowing blue liquid all around. She didn't know it was energon, but she knew it was energy.

 ***\Shit…fuel is fuel no matter what it looks like!**

She made a quick job of ten cubes of energon, cube and all. Whatever they were made of, it was damn good. However, the blue liquid tasted the best, and she ate about four more cubes before she was completely fueled up. She turned back to the door and realized that melting it with acid my not have been the best idea. If someone found it like that, they would probably do some investigating. She couldn't patch up the door, but she could relocate herself. She left the room in a flash and continued on her way through the base.

She didn't find anything else interesting. She wasn't up for exploring anymore. She was tired, and needed a safe place to recharge. She ended up coming across a few soldiers bringing cars into the base. 727 recognized that they weren't Cybertronians, but they all looked really nice. She hadn't seen cars like them before.

"Hurry up and get these new alt modes in! Hey, what's with the Dodge Challenger, Mustang, and Corvette!?" a human yelled.

"We brought the Challenger in because Bumblebee is thinking about switching alt modes. The Mustang was given to Miles by some friends back home, and the Corvette is uh…I think someone just loaded it up because it was on the loading dock. No one claimed it, and it seems to be in condition."

727 was mesmerized by the Dodge Challenger. If she could transform into a car, she would want to be that one. It was gorgeous! It was the first car she had ever seen that she didn't want to eat. She was distracted from the car as she saw the men move away from the hanger door. If she was going to go outside, now was the time. She wasn't looking forward to leaving the warmth of the hanger, but she'd rather be safely hidden in the trees than squeezed up on ceiling beams.

As soon as she was certain the coast was clear, 727 moved to the hanger door and crawled out. She opened her wings and flew low beside the hangers, her optics on line of trees not far off. Her cloaking software was working hard to keep her hidden in movement, which was beginning to cause her some discomfort. It kept switching colors to match the environment, but it wasn't able to match with her moving so fast. Luckily for her, it stopped as soon as she dove into the trees. After moving a short ways from the tree line, she was able to deactivate it.

The trees weren't as close together as they were in the other jungle, and she found it a little easier to move about. Soon she was galloping towards higher ground, her optics a bright neon green as she maneuvered though the trees. She ended up coming to a cliff, and below her she saw a bay. It was beautiful, and her tail even wagged at the sight. She eventually had to stop it, seeing as it was jerking her hindquarters about and knocking off her balance.

 ***\Why does meh tail do that, anyways? It's kinda weird…and funny.**

727 turned around and trotted through the trees for a short distance before finding a comfortable place to lay down. The trees were tall, and the leaves were thick. She felt safe, and didn't bother activating her cloaking software. As she closed her optics for some much needed recharge, she felt a cool breeze move over her from the ocean. She didn't know why, but the breeze felt like a warning. There was something coming, something dangerous. She figured she'd take it on when it came. As she slipped into recharge and the bunny hoped on her back, all was forgotten. However, in the real world things went on. Miles out into the ocean, a deadly storm was getting stronger by the second, and it was headed straight for Diego Garcia.

* * *

 **I've got so much planned for this! Chapter 22 is a work in progress, and I'm hoping to get it up soon. Until the, have a good'n and I hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yo! It's articmadador here bringing in Chapter 22! I got this chapter finished sooner than I expected, so here it is! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

It was an hour past sunset as Jolt slowly walked back to the main hanger. He was quite proud of himself. Claire had gone from having panic attacks earlier that day, to actually touching him. The bots couldn't touch her before, but now she seemed so at ease that it would no longer be a problem. Jolt's goal had been to get her to talk and ask questions without being afraid. In his opinion, he had far exceeded that goal. He was still troubled by her first question, but as he remembered more about the events afterwards, the realize that he had answered in the best way possible.

" _Where are 724 and 727?"_

 _Jolt hoped his surprise and cluelessness wasn't visible on his faceplates. He had no idea where they were, or who they were for that matter. She seemed really focused on him, and waited for the answer just as patiently as he had waited for her question. How was he supposed to answer that? It was best to answer the best way he could. Some answer was better than no answer at all._

" _They are under different supervision. I don't know their condition."_

" _Do you know where the seven hundreds group are?"_

" _No."_

 _Claire hung her head. "Do you even know who 724 and 727 are?"_

" _No."_

" _So they aren't alive…"_

" _I am sorry your friends didn't survive."_

 _Claire looked up at him, her face turning red. "You're sorry? You're sorry!? You're a Decepticon! You don't feel sorry! You don't even know them! You don't know what they went through! What I went through! All us humans were trying to live our lives as normally as we could in an already fucked up world, and you guys just drop from the sky and decided to fuck it up even more! Sure humans do a lot of bad things, and we mess up a lot, but we don't deserve this! No one deserves this!"_

 _Claire started crying, much to Jolt's surprise. He hated to see her like this. She was so upset, and wasn't even in her right mind anymore. It wasn't right, and Claire didn't deserve it. She was right, no one deserves to go through what those humans did. No one deserves to be tortured and experimented on. No one deserves to be dragged into a war that they never even knew about._

" _You are right. Humans should not be dragged into this war when they are trying to live their own lives. We came to this planet to conquer it, but it is not ours to take. I'm sorry for what you and your friends went through, and I'm sorry that there is nothing I can say or do to make things better for you. However, I can assure you that if Sabersteel's theory is correct, there is a chance that Decepticons will never harm humans in this way again."_

 _Claire looked up it him, her deep brown eyes filled with tears. "Can I hold you to that?"_

 _Jolt wasn't sure if he should say yes. He wasn't a Decepticon, and had never met Sabersteel. He didn't want to lie to her, but when he thought about it, it wasn't entirely a lie. He knew humans and Cybertronians could work together. Hell, he was working with humans everyday. Humans and Autobots made the perfect team, and NEST was proof of that. With the humans help, the Decepticons could be defeated, then no human would ever be tortured by them again. So, in a way, Jolt wasn't exactly lying, only partially telling the truth._

" _Yes, you can hold me to that."_

 _Claire slowly approached him, her eyes locked on his optics as she reached his side. She looked down and slowly reached out a shaky hand, then placed it on his leg. She took a deep breath, then looked up and straight into his optics._

" _Will you promise to help get me through this? Will you promise me that you'll give this your all, along with me?"_

 _Jolt felt the need to assure Claire that he would do anything if it meant getting her back to normal. He would do anything to make her better. This promise meant a lot to her, and it already meant a lot to him. Claire was asking for help to get through this, and she was telling him that she needed him to help her. She was going to give this her all, and she was asking for him to do the same. Jolt would promise her this, and he would promise himself that he would do this._

" _I promise. I will help you, and I will give this my all."_

 _Claire looked down at her hand. She gently rubbed the metal beneath it, then pulled her hand away and stepped back. "Thank you."_

 _There was a moment of silence as they silently stared at each other. Their promise settled into their cores, and already they felt the boost they needed to get through this rough patch. Eventually Claire looked down and cleared her throat._

" _I um…have another question."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I heard Steelblade say it during my last exercise session. Um…what is a sorry slag-head glitch-faced pit spawned son of a fragger?"_

Oh yeah, Jolt forgot about that. He needed to knock Sideswipe on the helm for saying that near Claire. That wasn't a problem, though. Jolt was quite proud of how far Claire had come. She seemed to have lost a great deal of her fear during the moment they had made the promise to each other. He felt one step closer to making her normal again.

"Hey! Hey! Where is everyone! I just saw something and I have to-UUUGGHH!"

Jolt looked down to see a soldier had run into his leg. He was young, probably one of the newest recruits from last year. They were currently holding back on bringing new soldiers in due to overcrowding at the base. Jolt kneeled down to get closer to the human, who currently lay sprawled out on his back with a bruise already forming on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Jolt asked when the soldier sat up.

"Y-yeah, I…you have to help me! I need to report something but I can't find Lennox or Epps or…can I report it to you?"

Jolt vented as the human stood up. Were all rookies like this? He offered a servo to the human, but he just stared at him in confusion. Jolt vented again. "Climb on. I'll take you to Ratchet. Almost everyone had to go on an emergency mission."

The human nervously climbed on to his servo, then gasped as he was lifted up. Eventually when he figured out Jolt was carrying him, he gripped Jolt's fingers tightly and did his best not to look down.

"Wait, an emergency mission? I wasn't-"

"No offense to you, but they didn't take any rookies. The more experienced soldiers went on this run. You weren't exactly left behind."

The human signed. "Am I always going to be a rookie? I joined NEST before that battle with the dude who tried to blow up the sun, and I survived that! Everyone seems to underestimate me."

Jolt looked at the human, surprised that he had been with them so long, then back up at the hanger door he was approaching. The soldier didn't seem to notice, and continued. "Is it because I'm so young? I get it! I'm only twenty five but I'm no rookie! I've been around violence all my life."

"You just haven't proven yourself yet. Soon you'll be experienced. It takes time," Jolt assured him as he entered the hanger. He knew what it was like to be looked down on, and to be an outcast because he was too inexperienced. He was a medic in training, and he had his share of not feeling like he was good enough.

"Maybe. Mama said I was her little hero. No matter how old I get, I'll never get tired of her saying that. I wonder how she's doing back home. I come from Costa Rica, but when I was four Papa moved our family to the U.S. He wanted us to have a better life than he did. I just hope I'll make him proud."

Jolt hadn't expected for the human to start showing emotions. He seemed a little choked when he mentioned his father. Jolt wasn't one for expressing too much emotion, and he didn't always handle it well when others showed emotion around him. This human needed someone to give him a bit of encouragement. Jolt wasn't sure he could do that. He didn't even like talking. Then he realized that he didn't mind talking to Claire, and this human had gotten him to speak quite easily. Maybe Jolt had been a little antisocial in the past. It felt good to talk to someone, even if he'd just met them.

"What have I even done to make Papa proud?"

"You're still alive, aren't you? That's a start."

The human looked up at Jolt and smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is. My name's Antonio."

Making friends wasn't so hard after all. They had only met a few minutes ago and already the soldier had introduced himself using his first name. "My name is Jolt."

"Cool. Hey, you're the guy who swings those blades around, right?"

"No, that's Mirage."

"Oh, my bad. I thought he was blue."

"No, he's red."

"Oh. Then you're the guy with those electric whip thingies! I saw those during the battle in Egypt. They're pretty sick, dude."

Jolt chuckled. "Thank you."

They entered the medbay, and Jolt had to grab onto Antonio and duck as something flew over his helm. He stood up to see Ratchet flinging tools and cursing in a mixture of Cybertronian and English as Jazz danced around on the berths. Mirage was sitting on a berth behind Ratchet and taking the whole scene in. He occasionally laughed, especially when a tool went bouncing off Jazz.

"Jazz, get you ass over here before I have Mirage jam a blade up it! I'm welding you to the damn berth for this! Keep dancing on these slaggin' berths and you'll be cleaning them for the next vorn!"

Antonio busted out laughing in Jolt's servo as Jazz turned around and began doing something that looked similar to twerking in the medic's direction. "Nu-uh! Ya can't stop this! This mech is on fire! Hey Jolt! Who's ya human friend!? AAAAHHHH!"

"Got you, you little shit!"

This time Jolt started laughing. Ratchet using human curse words was actually really funny. The medic had managed to hit Jazz with a wrench right on the knee joints, causing the mech to fall back on his aft. The room was full of laughter, and even Jazz was laughing. As soon as it died down, the mech got off the berth and crawled into the one he had been assigned to.

"Alright, Ratchet. Ya got me. I could use some recharge anyway."

Ratchet growled and grumbled in Cybertronian as Jazz settled down. He turned to Jolt and looked at the human in his servo.

"What do you want?" Ratchet asked, not really directing the questions towards a select one of them.

"Hello, um…"

"Ratchet," Jolt whispered.

"Yeah, Ratchet. I saw something and I need to report it."

"What is it?"

"I…wait is it night time!?"

"Yes. Didn't you notice that while I carried you here?" Jolt asked him.

"Shit, I remember now. After I saw that dragon thing I tried to run to report it, but I ran into a wall behind me. I must've been knocked out for a long time."

"Wait, you saw a dragon?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It looked like something out of a video game! It was glitching and zooming and changing colors-"

"It wasn't silver and black?" Mirage asked.

"Uh…no. Maybe I saw it after I hit the wall. You know, in a dream or something. I can't do anything right these days."

"There is a chance you may have seen something. Can you give me a description? " Ratchet asked.

"Well, it was huge! It was…probably bigger than you."

"Was it bigger than Optimus?"

"Um…I think so."

"What color was it?"

"All kinds of different colors. One minute it was like…light blue and gray, then it was brown and green. It kept switching back and forth."

"Anything else?"

"It had huge wings, but I've never seen wings like them before. They were like…panels or something. It had a long tail, but I can't remember what that looked like. Oh, and its eyes were glowing! I remember that. They were…yellow and I feel like there was another color…orange or something."

"Hey 'Raj, didn't ya-"

"Thank you, human. I'll make sure Lennox and Optimus get your report. Clear the medbay, Jolt. I've still got work to do," Ratchet said, cutting Jazz off.

"Your welcome," Antonio piped.

Jolt turned around and headed out the door with the human in his servo. "I can take you to the barracks if you'd like."

"Yeah, thanks man. It's been a long day for me."

"You and me both," Jolt added as he carried the human to the barracks. He opened up his comm. link to talk to Ratchet, Jazz, and Mirage.

 **::It's the Predacon from Hawaii, isn't it?::** Jolt asked.

 **::Yes. Although the color situation doesn't make sense, she did have panels on her wings, and her optics changed unusual colors::** Mirage answered.

 **::Wait, she?::** Ratchet cut in.

 **::Yes. It looked female, so I decide I would refer to it as one::**

 **::What's next? Ya gonna name it?::** Jazz inquired in a joking manner.

 **::If I see it again, maybe I will::**

 **::Do you think it's following you, Mirage? You did say you were stuck with it, and you think it followed you in the jungle::** Jolt asked.

 **::It musta helped ya too. There's no way ya got from where you were to meh location without help::** Jazz commented.

 **::If it is following me, then I hope it's not here for a fight::**

 **::Let's hope it's not here at all::** Ratchet grumbled.

 **::I'm dropping the human off. I'll come back to the medbay so we can finish talking. Jolt out::**

Jolt shut the comm. link off and put Antonio down outside of the barracks. "Take it easy, Antonio. Oh, and don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you'll make your father proud."

"Thanks, Jolt. You're probably right about that. See ya around."

Jolt turned and headed back to the medbay. He heard a faint booming noise, and looked towards the beach. He didn't see much in the dark night sky other than stars and the moon. However, there was one thing that caught his optics. He saw a flash, almost like lightning, far off into the distance. He shrugged it off as nothing. It was a tropical island, and storms passed by all the time. They usually didn't have storms on the island because of how the wind and sea currents met and changed course right over it. They didn't have to worry about storms, so no one thought to worry about this one. Unfortunately, they should have.

* * *

 **Yeah, they really need to work on watching the weather. Hire a meteorologist or something! Anyways, family trouble is still going on, and I've just about lost all respect for my stepdad. In fact, he's not my stepdad at all. He and my Moms never married, but I considered him family. Maybe he'll earn my respect back if he gets his slag together...but probably not. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a good'n!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo! articmadador here pulling this chapter in sooner than I expected! This has been a good week for me, and family troubles are dying down. My first archery tournament is coming up, and this time I'll get to go! I'm so nervous and excited! Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Speaking of Claire, the next chapter won't involve her, but the the chapter after that defiantly will. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Lennox leaned on Optimus' alt mode, his eyes closed and his teeth clenched as he held a phone to his ear. He was receiving some very bad news. Not only did Ratchet and some of the other Autobots think that the Predacon had come to the base from Hawaii, but there was a category four hurricane heading straight for Diego Garcia. To top it all off, they couldn't get back to the base because of the storm, and had to figure out where to go while they waited.

The trip to Africa had been a waste of time. All they had found were the charred dead bodies of Decepticons, melted metal, and evidence of a rock slide. They didn't find any clues as to what had caused the explosion. There were no survivors, and if there had been, they were long gone. NEST had moved the Decepticon bodies to a selected area in the Sahara so planes could come retrieve and dispose of them. After that, everyone got back on the plane and headed for the base. They were halfway there when Lennox received a call from NEST Communications. Needless to say he was downright pissed to hear the news, and once everyone else heard it, there was a mixture of negative emotions amongst everyone.

"Epps, our best choice right now is to land in a nearby airport. The base in Madagascar isn't ready yet, and the one in Australia is too far away. Send a message to the nearest airport and tell them that we need to land," Lennox ordered.

As Epps left, Lennox leaned against Optimus and signed. Lately he had been getting a feeling that things were about to get really tough for NEST. They had just recovered from the battle with the Fallen almost four years ago, and now a storm was coming to destroy all that they had just acquired. Not only that, there was the girl from the Decepticon ship, Claire Whiting. Jolt claimed her treatment was going well, as did Ratchet. However, she had been at the base for almost a year, and it seemed that they had gotten no where with her. They needed to know what the Decepticons had been doing on that ship, but Claire was in no condition to tell them anything.

Lennox also missed his family. He was supposed to visit them in the summer, but was unable to because NEST had to deal with the effects of the battle. Annabelle had started school, and he had missed it. She had a birthday, and he had missed that as well. His wife and child missed him, and he missed them. He wanted so badly to get back to them, but with new problems coming up now, he may not get that chance for a long time.

Lennox also couldn't forget the news about the Predacon. The last thing he needed was a giant metal dragon the size of Optimus Prime hiding out on Diego Garcia. If this dragon was anything like dragons from mythology, they were fucked. He saw what had happened to Jazz an Mirage after meeting it, and although they claimed it hadn't attacked them, it certainly had given them hugs and invited it into a house for tea. Now Lennox was getting pissed. Sometimes that happened when he was letting stress get to him. He had a very tough job, and sometimes he wondered how he even managed to do it without losing his mind. All the things he had to go through. All the things he had to put his men and the Autobots through. That bastard Galloway.

Yeah, that bastard. He was probably the cause of most of Lennox's stress. Nobody liked him, and even some of the Autobots loathed him. They found it fun playing pranks on the liaison and insulting him, which if course, didn't go down too well for Lennox in the end. He was so tired of Galloway. Ever since Claire arrived he had been on mega bitch mode. He was constantly calling in, asking questions, and inserting his opinion where it wasn't wanted. If Galloway called one more time, or complained about one more thing, or insulted another member of NEST, or judged his leading skills again he would…

"Major Lennox, I understand you are under a lot of stress, but could you please not take it out on my mirror?"

Lennox turned to look at the Peterbilt beside him, then realized that at some point in time he had grabbed the side mirror on the driver's side and was squeezing it with all his strength.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention."

"I understand. You have been under a great deal of stress, and with the bad news you just received, you may need to let some of it out."

"Yeah, you're right about that. I'd love to relax right now, but I've got too much to do. Too much to get done. As soon as all that's taken care of, then I can rest."

Lennox walked off, leaving Optimus alone with Ironhide. The other Autobots were either trying to figure out why they weren't at base yet, or doing their best to keep out of the way of the humans. The humans were running all over the plane shouting orders and carrying them out. Optimus vented softly, which didn't go unnoticed.

"You're stressed as well."

"Everyone is stressed."

"No stress matches that of a leader. That is one of the things you and Lennox share. You want so badly to be a good leader, and to make the right choices, that you wear yourselves down."

Ironhide did have a point. Optimus had witnessed Lennox break down in private because he had no idea what NEST's next move should be in touch situations. Optimus himself had done the same, especially in the early days of the war on Cybertron. Being a leader was no easy task, and it took a special someone to do it. Every leader probably wondered if they were that kind of person.

"Humans are strange creatures. Despite their lack of armor and other technologies, they manage to be as strong as we are. What they lack physically, they make up in spirit. Their determination, and their ability to overcome any obstacle no matter how great amazes me. I don't say that often, probably because for a while I tried to ignore it. I tried to tell myself that they were a lower species that were not worth saving, but it didn't take long to me to realize that I was wrong. Yes…I was wrong about that. I knew I was wrong the moment they strived to help us bring Jazz back. I knew I was wrong the moment Lennox put his trust in me, and we became Guardian and Charge. I knew I was wrong the moment I first saw Annabelle. She was so young, and yet, she showed no fear of me, only amazement. I believe that day there was a look of amazement was on my faceplates as well. I hadn't seen a fleshy lower species spawn staring at me, I saw a sparkling. A sparkling of a different species, but a sparkling nonetheless. Ever since that day I've always known that humans are just as much worth saving as another Cybertronian is. We aren't so different. You've said so yourself."

Optimus remembered saying that. The many times the other Autobots wanted to leave Earth, he would remind them of that. In his spark, he believed it was true. It felt good to know another Autobot, surprisingly Ironhide, believed it as well. However, Optimus didn't understand what this had to do with the problem at hand.

"I've watched Lennox break down and allow things to get the best of him. Each time, I've watched him realize he would get nothing from letting that happen, an he would pull himself together and come back fighting. I've also witnessed you do the same thing. If you and Lennox have done it before, you'll do it again. I believe that. We all do, Autobot and human," Ironhide finished.

He fell silent, showing that he was finished talking. Optimus realized that Ironhide was telling him that the Autobots and the humans believed in him and Lennox. Ironhide himself believed in them, and knew that they would keep getting up every time they got knocked down. Optimus needed to hear those words, and it made more of an impact on him that it had come from a close friend who wasn't always one for serious talks.

"Thank you, Ironhide."

There was a grunt from the GMC Topkick, and Optimus knew it was Ironhide's way of saying you're welcome. Meanwhile, right around the corner, Lennox leaned against the wall, a small picture of his wife and daughter in his hand. He had needed to hear those words as well.

"Thank you," he whispered, "from all of us."

* * *

 **Sorry if it was a little short, but I wanted to check in on the others returning from Africa. Things are really about to go down in next few chapters, so get ready! Hope you enjoyed, and have a good'n!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo! articmadador here sayin' it's snowin' in Louisville and school is out but I'm posting this chapter later than I intended because for my school it was an online school day. Yeah, instead of spending the whole day chillin' because we're out of school, we have to get online and do assignments. It's not that bad though. It only took me two and a half hours to finish, and now I'm getting this chapter up! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

727 woke up to the sound of thunder and the wind whipping around her audio receptors. There was no rain, but she sensed moisture in the air, as well as a change in atmospheric pressure. She could already tell that something bad was going on. She slowly stood up and stretched, then paused to scan the area around her. The only thing she detected was a few birds, and she ducked as they flew over her head. She wasn't fond of birds, especially not after seeing their tendency to dirty cars. However, she was starting to think they had the right idea.

She spread her wings and took off vertically. She enjoyed doing that, although this time it wasn't as fun with the wind pulling at her wings. She flew over the trees and began to hover. She had never done it before, and the wind defiantly wasn't cooperating. Her wings were being pulled at, and she had to position them at an uncomfortable angle to face the direction she wanted. She eventually accomplished her goal.

She saw straight to the beach, and saw the huge storm coming towards it. Waves crashed against the beach, all of them tall and beginning to grow in size. The storm clouds were moving closer at a rapid pace. 727 whimpered as the wind jerked around her wings and pulled her sharply to the left. She remembered that feeling, and as the first rain drops hit the long panel on her head she knew immediately that she was in trouble.

 **Back at the base**

"It's confirmed. There is a category four hurricane, or typhoon, heading straight towards Diego Garcia," First Sergeant Donnelly said.

"What the frag is a hurricane?" Mirage asked before Ratchet helped him off the berth.

"Search it up, I don't have time to explain," Donnelly replied before hastily leaving the medbay.

"What exactly are we supposed to do about this? The web says to evacuate civilians and move to a safe place, but we can't exactly do either," Mirage said after searching up what a hurricane was.

"Right now my top priority is getting you both out of here so you can get to safety," Ratchet grumbled.

"What are we, sparklings?"

"Keep complaining and you'll sound like one. Jazz, stop…doing whatever that is."

Jazz was in his own world, listening to Cotton Eye Joe by Rednex and dancing. He couldn't even hear Ratchet, no matter how loud he yelled. Eventually Ratchet gave up on that and threw a wrench at the wall beside him. Jazz jumped and turned around, cutting the music off.

"What Ratchet!? Is it time to start helpin' helpin' tha humans move tha important stuff outta base?"

"You're not helping anyone but Mirage. You two are heading to higher ground with the injured humans to wait out the storm."

"Naw, I'm stayin' ta help out."

"Your audio horn is still damaged, and too much movement will knock you off balance."

"It didn't happen yesterday when I was dancing' around."

"But the dancing caused more damage. I'm not going to argue with you. Help Mirage and get to the main room. Donnelly will tell you what to do there."

"What about Jolt?"

"He has to deal with Claire. You may not see him until the hurricane passes, but the comm. links are always open. Now get going! I have other things to do!"

Jazz walked over to Mirage and let the mech put some of his weight on him. Jazz was shorter, but not too much, and Mirage was able to move without feeling much pain. Both mechs were a little reluctant to leave, especially since Ratchet was staying behind. They hated that they couldn't stay with him and help out.

As soon as they got to the main room, they saw a group of injured humans being helped into a bus. There were two buses, the first full and the second half full. Donnelly ordered them to go to high ground, but seemingly forgot about the bots as another group of soldiers ran up. They both followed the humans out, then slowly transformed. Jazz didn't have much trouble, but Mirage had to move slower because of his leg. They followed the buses as the pulled off towards the forest trails. This was not going to be a pleasant ride, especially not with the heavy rain beginning to come down.

Yes, it defiantly wasn't pleasant at all. The rain was already beginning to turn the dirt and gravel into a muddy mess. The wind was pulling at them so hard they felt like it was dragging them along. Sometimes it blew against them, and they felt it pushing them back. The rain was becoming unbearable, and the winds were started to blow tree limbs down. As they neared higher ground, the winds picked up and the trees began bending under the force. The rain caused the trails to become a muddy mess, and the first bus became stuck. The second one managed to get around it, and continued up the trail. Jazz decided he would stay behind and help the humans get the first bus free. He sent Mirage up with the second bus since the mech couldn't help much with his injured leg.

Conditions were no better further up, and the storm became even worse as they continued on. The trees were bending because of the strong winds, and the sound of cracking wood could just be heard over the roar of the storm. Jazz and the first bus came pulling up just as a tree crashed beside the trail. The wind had knocked it down, and they could see other trees beginning to fall as well. They continued forward as quickly as they could before any trees fell over the trail. They barely reached the top in one piece. Mirage had almost slid back down the trail, the second bus nearly toppled over, and a tree fell right behind the first bus, taking out Jazz's headlight and forcing him to transform and climb over it. The moment they reached the top, they moved to an area where they were safe from falling trees, but weren't to exposed to the storm. Mirage and Jazz transformed and looked down towards the base.

"Primus! It's all flooding!" Mirage exclaimed.

"Likes like tha equipment near tha front of the base has all been moved. They must be tryna save it."

"They won't save it all in time. They need to get out of there!"

"They're probably 'bout ta leave. The water hasn't even reached past tha main hanger. They'll be alright."

For once, Jazz sounded like he didn't completely believed his own words. Mirage knew he was just as worried about everyone who had stayed behind. Jazz had experienced more storms that Mirage had, but he had never experienced any like this. It had only hit a few hours ago, and already it was flooding more than half the base and tearing the forest apart.

"Come on, Mirage. We're too exposed to the wind here. Let's get back to the humans and wait this out," Jazz said as he watched another free fall down.

"Good idea," Mirage agreed before they both turned around, slowly transformed, and drove back to buses. Both mechs hoped the storm would be over soon, but it was only just beginning.

 **Near the bay**

727 was in more trouble than she had ever been in, and she knew it. She could not fly off the island, and even worse, the trees around her were beginning to fall down. The rain was coming down so hard and fast that she had all of her optic lids working so she could see. The winds were so bad that she could not take off, and she was soaked to the circuits. She didn't hate water, but she was starting to.

Since she was stuck, she decided she would have to find a safe place on the ground. She figured the safest place would be high up. She remembered seeing the waters rise on the beach when she last able to fly. There was no telling how high it was now. At first she was moving along easily, but as she move on through the forest it became harder to keep going. The ground was soaked, and her talons and legs were eventually covered in mud. As she continued on, she began sliding and her talons began getting stuck in the mud. Her size and weight became her enemy, especially when trees started falling down.

She could hardly see through the storm now, and she could barely hear anything. Eventually she was relying on her sonar, but the constant changing positions of the objects in the forest around her caused her sonar to be almost useless. She was too exposed to stop moving, but each time she did move she ended up getting injured. She was tripping over trees and bumping into rocks. There was nothing worse than moving around blindly in a storm, and it was starting to drive her crazy.

 ***\How'd I end up in this mess!? I just had ta follow Mirage 'n Jazz here, didn't I!? What good did it do meh!? They don't even know I'm here! They probably hate me! Even if I survive this damn storm I won't gain anything! I'll just be alone again! Alone wit no purpose! Alone with nowhere to-**

"Mirage, it's tha Predacon!"

"What the hell is that thing!"

"Get back, human! It's coming for me!"

"Mirage, get back here! Get yer aft back over here!"

"Protect the humans, Jazz!"

"Mirage!"

727 felt the ground sliding beneath her, and she detected something metal in front of her with her sonar. She peered through the rain and saw a flash of red. Whatever it was began moving, and she recognized it as soon as it came closer. It was Mirage. He was moving slowly towards her, and limped slightly. She could tell he was trying to hide it so he didn't appear injured. He was good at it, but not good enough. It didn't matter to 727. She didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted to survive this storm.

"What do you want from me, Predacon?"

 ***\Right now I'd like fer you ta get tha fuck outta tha way.**

"Are you here to kill me?"

 ***\No! I'm not gonna hurt ya, but I will move ya outta tha way!**

"Can you even understand me!?"

" **Bitch, I'm speakin' plain English! Can you understand me!?"**

"Mirage, get away from it! That's definitely a battle cry!"

"It hasn't attacked me yet, Jazz! Stay back!"

727 completely zoned out as she realized that her words sounded like roaring to Mirage. That was definitely a problem, but it wasn't as big as the one she was about to face. She felt herself sliding back on the ground, and the earth started slipping away. She was about to fall, and Mirage would most likely be taken with her. Even worse, he began inching closer.

" **Stay back, foo!"**

"Mirage, get back! The ground is slipping!"

" **Run, Mirage!"**

The ground began slipping away, and 727 could see that it was pulling both her and Mirage down. She might survive the fall, but the spy bot wouldn't. As Mirage lost his footing, she used her thrusters and leaped forward, hoping to knock him back and away from the falling earth. He flew back onto solid ground, but his weight caused it to crumble away, and he slid down to fall with her. She did the only thing she could at this point. She wrapped her wings tightly around him and braced herself for impact.

The humans and Jazz stared at the empty space where Mirage and the Predacon had once been. In seconds both of them had disappeared along with the earth below them. Some had watched as the Predacon attempted to save Mirage from the fall, while others would swear that it had attacked him. Jazz knew what he saw, and he had a feeling this whole time maybe they had been attacking the Predacon instead of the Predacon attacking them. Still, it was a dangerous killing machine, and Jazz was worried that Mirage may not live to see the end of the storm.

Meanwhile 727 was keeping a tight grip on Mirage as they slid and tumbled to the flooding ground below. The mud provided a small amount of cushion, but not enough. There were plenty of rocks and trees to hit, and although she could avoid the trees, the rocks were buried in the mud where she could not see them. She felt pain shoot through her each time she hit one. She was nearly at the bottom when a tree fell right in her path. She crashed right through it, and came down on a sharp rock. Unfortunately it hit her wings, and she heard a painful cracking before pain shot through her. She slid slowly to a stop, ending the painful, long and bumpy ride after nearly two minutes of falling.

727's armor was badly dented and scratched, and it was torn on her left side. Her wing panels were cracked, and she could tell they wouldn't be catching air for quite some time. Energon slowly leaked from them, and eventually she could not hold her wings up. She stood up and let her wings fall, allowing Mirage to drop down onto the mud below. He wasn't moving, and she noticed a small dent in his helm.

 ***/Hope that ain't kill him. It probably just knocked him out.**

She detected a spark signature, and Mirage wasn't leaking any energon. She had taken the most damage from the fall, and it because of it she couldn't fly. Because of the fall her wings were cracked, and she was stuck on this island. Because of Mirage, she had fallen and broken her wing panels. It was his fault she had even come here in the first place! She put a talon on his chest plates and growled. This was all his fault! Her optics turned a piercing red and she instinctively opened her mouth as a blue flame built up in her throat. She was ready to kill Mirage because of this, but one thing stopped her.

727 felt her spark cringe and jump around wildly in her spark chamber. She felt as if she could hear it pulsing in her audios. She couldn't kill him, especially not with her spark jumping around like that. Not only could she not kill him, but she really didn't want to. She didn't want to kill him when he had attacked her in Hawaii, and she didn't want to kill him now. She was upset about it, but that didn't mean she should get revenge. It wasn't the right thing to do, and she knew that. She closed her mouth and let the flame die down. She wasn't going to kill him, and she hoped she would never be temped to do it again.

She looked up at the muddy slope they had come down on. It was littered with rocks and fallen trees. Maybe she could climb back up it, but she didn't really want to. She looked down at Mirage, and noticed that water from the bay had risen and was now splashing against his sides. That water was rising higher by the second, and the rain suddenly changed direction and began hitting 727 in the face. It didn't help her situation, but it did help her make her decision. She was going to take Mirage back up the slope to safety. She didn't want to kill him, and she didn't want him to die. That meant she couldn't leave him here.

727 figured she could lift him on her back and carry him up. Of course, she would have to hold on to him so he wouldn't fall off. She decided she would hold on to his arm, and after working her muzzled under him and lifting him onto her back, she took his left arm in her jaws. She retracted her teeth to lessen the damage, and used her wings to keep Mirage from slipping off her. She looked up the slope and mapped out the best way to go.

 ***\Why do I do this to myself?** She thought as she began to work her way up the slope. ***\Guess It's cuz this is who I am.**

* * *

 **727 seems to always get stuck in the worse situations, but she never stops thinking about others. Here she is a Predacon and she's nicer than a lot of people I've met. Hope you enjoyed! I'm not going out in this cold, snowy weather, but I will watch it from my bedroom window. Have a good'n!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yo! articmadador here with chapter 25! School was out for the rest of the week thanks to the snow, but it's melting now. My room is on the third floor in our house, so all I had to do was lean out and I could play with the snow on the roof. My Mom and I even put our water bottles out there to chill. Yep, I've been enjoying these snow days. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello!?"

 _Follow me._

"Who are you!?"

 _You know me. Follow me._

"But…I can't see you. I can't see at all."

Something grabbed my hand. It was another human's hand, not much bigger than my own. Whoever it was pulled me up, forcing me to stand. Not this again. Not another nightmare. I was so sick of them. The constant screams…the blood…the death…

 _Follow me._

"I don't know you!"

 _Yes you do. We are friends._

"Friends? Who…727?"

The darkness around me seemed to brighten, and I saw that I was standing in a large hall. I couldn't exactly see far, but I could see the silhouette of someone standing in front of me. They were about my height, and it looked as if they had a ponytail. It must have been a girl. She was actually a fair distance from me, so I moved closer. As I approached her, she held her head down. Even though this was a dream, I could see well enough in the dark, and everything I saw looked surprisingly real. The girl seemed so real, defiantly more real than the people in my previous dreams.

"727?"

She signed, and when she spoke I recognized her voice. "No. She's not here. It's just me. I'm all alone with them."

"724? Is that you?"

She shifted on her bare feet. "Yeah, Claire…it's me…"

"Are…you're not real. It's just a nightmare."

"No, I'm real. I assure you I'm real."

"You can't be. This is a dream-"

"No, this is a vision."

"But I'm asleep! That doesn't make sense! It doesn't…"

I felt something touch my shoulder as my vision blurred. I looked over to see 724's hand. She was touching me, and it felt real. I reached up and touched her hand. It was no different from touching a real live person. But…if 724 was here, then she wasn't alive.

"You're not alive, are you?"

"No, but my spirit isn't at rest."

"Not at rest? So…this is purgatory?"

"No, not exactly. We're not sure what this place is, but it's definitely not purgatory."

"Then…what is it?"

"We don't know."

"We?"

"Yes. There are other spirits here. I don't know how many, but I've met a few."

724 didn't seem like herself. She actually looked small, and she seemed so weak. Her skin was rough and covered in scars. The tattered clothes she wore had dried blood stains on them. That wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was her voice. It was so hollow and empty, yet I could hear so much sadness in it. Even worse, she wasn't looking at me. She kept her head down and turned at an angle so that I could not see her face.

"724, why won't you look at me?"

"I don't want to scare you. You're already scared enough. I need you to hear my words."

"I haven't seen you in so long. Please-"

"Not now, Claire. You have to listen."

"I'll take whatever you say more seriously if you look at me."

"Don't be stubborn! You need to hear me!"

"Just look at me!"

"Fine, but you must promise you'll listen to me and take my words seriously."

"I promise."

724 slowly lifted her head to look at me, and a scream was caught in my throat. Her eyes were gone, and only the sockets were there. There were strange symbols on either of her cheeks that looked like they were cut into her flesh. Her lips were so dry and chapped that blood slowly leaked from them. Her face was pale, and the only way I could explain it was…it was death.

"Now you see me. Will you listen to what I have to say?" 724 asked me.

I was too shocked to speak, but I nodded. 724 signed and sat down on the floor. I did the same, and kept my eyes on her the whole time. What happened to my friend? What had happened to everybody else?

"Claire, you have to wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Yes. You've trapped yourself in the past. The past is gone, and you need to move on."

"I don't understand."

724 didn't respond, and leaned in close to me. It was terrifying how she seemed to be looking at me, but her eyes were gone. All I could do was stare at the sockets as she leaned closely. She gasped, then leaned back.

"Part of you is missing."

"W-what?"

"That's why you can't go any further. Part of you is missing."

"How do know?"

"I can see it. I can feel that it's missing."

"How can you see-"

"You don't need eyes to see, Claire."

"But…I guess you don't. Well, what part of me is missing?"

"I don't know what it's called, or exactly what it is, but you need it. You need it to move on. You have to find it."

"Where can I find it?"

"I don't know. Wait…727…"

"She's here?"

"No, she's still alive."

"She is!? But…I saw her-"

"You didn't let me finish. She's still alive, but she's not the same."

"What do you mean!? Is she evil or something!? Is she-"

"She's not evil. I'm not sure what or where she is, but she is alive. She might be able to help you find the missing part of you."

"Can you bring her here like you brought me?"

"I didn't bring you here. A light brought you here."

"A light?"

"Yeah. I saw it, and I came here and found you."

"So, 727 won't come unless it brings her?"

"I guess so."

"Then…how am I supposed to find her?"

724 hung her head. "I don't know. You have to find her, though. You need her to move on."

"What about you?"

"Someone has to free us."

"Who? Is it me? Am I supposed to free you?"

"I don't know. I've already told you everything I know. I…it's time for you to go back now."

"What! But I-" A sudden light blinded me, and I felt myself being picked up by something.

"Don't forget what I said! Find the missing part of you! It's the only way to end this!"

* * *

"Claire! Claire, you must get up! Claire!"

"724?"

"No! It's me! Claire, wake up!"

"V…Volt?"

"Yes, it's me! Get up, Claire!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked up at Volt and saw that he had a strange look on his face. I could tell something was wrong.

"Claire, climb onto my servo. We have to get out of here," Volt said quickly as he lowered his servo for me to step onto.

I almost flinched and stepped away. Why was I afraid when already knew Volt wouldn't hurt me? I took a deep breath and scrambled onto his servo. He lifted me up and carried me towards the door. As he went out into the hallway, he held me closer to his face.

"Claire, things may be about to change. A storm is hitting, a very bad one. We're leaving the ship, and going to high land for safety. We most likely won't be coming back."

"Where will we be going?"

"We will discuss that when we are safe."

"What about Steelblade and Ironjaw?"

"They are safe. We won't be meeting them again for some time."

Volt ran towards the door and pushed me against his chest. When he opened the door, water came rushing into the room. Rain blasted against us, and I gasped as wind began whipping around us as well. Volt started running, but I couldn't see where he was going. I was too busy trying to keep the rain out of my face. There was a sudden loud boom, and I screamed. It was thunder, but it wasn't until the second boom that I figured that out.

"Claire, I'm going to transform."

"What!?"

"Hold on, and don't make any sudden movements."

Volt suddenly stopped moving, and I heard shifting. I felt myself get pushed into something, and there was more shifting. I had experienced this before. The day I was kidnapped. The day my life was ruined! The day all this happened to me!

"Claire, it's alright! You're okay! You're safe! It's just me. I've transformed, but it's over now. You're safe, Claire."

"V-Volt?"

"You're okay, Claire. I won't hurt you."

"I…I panicked again…didn't I?"

"Yes, but you're okay now."

"Volt, what's happening, and where are we going?"

"This is what you humans call a hurricane, and it's a bad one. We're going to high ground to avoid the flooding waters."

"Where are we going when it's over?"

"I'm not sure yet. Right now my focus is getting you to higher ground."

"Are you sure we'll be safe?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Claire. I will keep you out of harm's way."

"Thank you."

I looked out the window to see trees bending under the force of the wind. The rain began coming down so hard that I could barely see. It was hitting Volt's windshield so hard that it sounded painful. Even worse, I noticed that the trail we were on was beginning to become bumpy and rough. Volt kept swerving and dipping into potholes. I was really starting to get worried, and I felt the seat belt tighten around me. I didn't even know I was wearing it. Volt must have put it on me. I looked out the window again to see we were going up some sort of hill. Volt was moving pretty fast, but not so fast that he would spin out of control.

"We're almost there. Hang on," Volt said.

I didn't realize that he had been talking through the radio until now. It scared me a little. Volt sped up, and after a few moments we reached level ground. It looked like we were near a cliff, and I could see that there was a far drop. He slowed down and drove out of the trees. He didn't stop, so I figured he was looking for a safe place for us to wait the storm out. I heard a sudden cracking noise, then looked out the window to see a tree bending towards us. The wind had changed direction, and the rain began blasting against the window. I heard more cracking, and I could see the trunk of the breaking as it began falling toward us.

"Volt! Look out!"

"I see it! Hold on!"

We sped forward, just missing the tree. It crashed down behind us, blocking the trail. I hoped there was another trail, because it was too dangerous where we were. Volt moved forward a little more, then stopped.

"Claire, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just a little spooked."

"Frag!"

"What's wrong?"

"The other trail! A tree is blocking it!"

"We're trapped!?"

"No, I can always climb over it, but it won't be very safe. I'll need you to hold onto my chassis as tightly as you can."

"Should I get out?"

"No, that will be too dangerous. Just do exactly what I tell you. I'll have to transform again, so you'll need to stay still. Don't grab onto anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Rea-Volt, look out!"

The wind had changed direction while we were talking, and it pushed another tree over. It was about to fall right on top of us. Volt suddenly jerked forward, and I heard shifting as he suddenly transformed. I shot out of the seat and into open air, and flew a short distance before I felt Volt grab onto me. I heard rumbling, and as Volt pulled me against his chest, the rumbling became louder. Volt slipped and fell forward, and I saw that the ground below us was falling apart.

"Volt, the ground!"

"Hang on, Claire!"

Volt stood up and started to run towards the fallen tree that covered the other trail. He was almost there when the ground shook again and he fell backwards. We began sliding backwards towards the cliff. Volt kept a tight hold on me with one servo, and tried to get a hold of the ground with the other. He clawed helplessly at it, and I screamed as I felt the earth give way and we fell of the cliff. Volt grabbed onto me with both servos and pushed me against his chest.

We fell for what felt like an eternity before there was a splash. Volt let me go, and I swam to the surface. I gasped for air as broke through, but I could hardly keep my head up in the rough waters. I couldn't see Volt anywhere, and it was getting harder to stay above the surface.

"Volt! Volt! Volt, where are you!? Volt!"

"Claire! I'm here, Claire!"

I could see Volt moving through the water towards me. I didn't think he would be able to swim, or even float, but he was. He was moving towards me pretty fast, and I started to swim towards him. We were almost to each other when there was a sudden crash.

"Claire, look out!"

I looked up to see earth and trees falling towards me. I felt something hit me on the head, then my vision blurred and went black. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness. It felt like I was underwater, but I could breathe normally. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. The only thing I heard was the sound of water swishing around every time I moved. There was nothing here. Was this a nightmare? Had the light transported me back to 724? Was I dead?

 _Find the missing part of you! It's the only way to end this!_

I suddenly fell against something hard. I looked around for 724, but realized that the voice had only been in my head. I looked down at the hard surface I was on, then stood up. It seemed to be a stone path, but it was the only thing I could see. I looked around, then began to follow it. I noticed that it didn't sound like I was submerged in water anymore.

I continued walking along the stone path, then backed up and shielded my eyes as a sudden flash blinded me. It quickly went away, and I blinked and looked where it had been. A forest lay before me, and the stone path turned into grass. I slowly walked forward, then stepped into the forest. I was so beautiful and peaceful here. The sun was shining through the trees, birds were singing, and it seemed like nothing here was unpleasant. It was a beautiful and peaceful place, and yet, I was still afraid of it. I had nothing to be afraid of, but I was still wary. How long would I be this way!? How long would I be afraid of everything!? I was ready to move on, but I couldn't! I was afraid of the very thought of moving on! What was wrong with me!?

 _Find the missing part of you!_

"I don't know where it is!"

 _She might be able to help you find the missing piece of you._

"She?"

… _727…_

"727? 727! Maybe she's here!"

I stood up and looked around. It seemed like I was alone, but I knew I had to look. If 727 was here, then I needed to find her. I needed her help. I needed to find the missing part of me.

* * *

 **Hopefully this turns out well. This storm is really working everybody over. Chapter 26 will be coming soon! Can you guys believe that? This story is longer than I ever thought it would be, and we're still not done. Don't worry, if won't have a hundred chapters, but for all I know it could have more that thirty. That's just the way it goes. Hope you enjoyed! Have a good'n! Oh, and happy belated birthday to Blackrose13!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yo! articmadador here happily bringing this chapter in. Things are really going to start moving forward now. This chapter wouldn't let me sleep, so of course I was happily typing away at the late hours of the night. Oh well, I enjoyed it. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy! Also, thank you to all my readers and followers. You guys are my motivation!**

* * *

They were almost there. They were almost to the top of the slope. 727 had been climbing for what felt like hours, and she was so low on energy that she was starting to get to weak to hold Mirage up. He was still in stasis, but she didn't know how long that would last. She needed to get him back to safety before he did wake up and endanger both their lives any further. It did seem that he had a tendency to do that.

727 scrambled to get up the remainder of the slope, and felt Mirage's arm slipping from her jaws. She tightened her grip on them, and accidentally activated her teeth. They shot through his armor, straight to the weak protoform armor below. She quickly retracted her teeth and continued to climb up, scolding herself as energon flooded her mouth. She didn't realize it, but she had just left a permanent scar on Mirage's protoform.

She climbed onto solid ground and gently set Mirage down. His left arm was leaking energon, and 727 began licking it. A bolt of lighting got her attention, and she quickly moved Mirage further back onto solid ground. She didn't want to leave him near the trees, since she had seen them falling earlier. She also didn't want him in the open either. She looked around and noticed that the rain was actually starting to die down. The winds weren't as heavy, and the storm seemed to be weakening. 727 decided the safest thing to do now was to shield Mirage from the rain and clean his wound.

It took a little longer than 727 had hoped to stop the leaking, and the rain was slowly beginning to pick up again by the time she finished. 727 took time to look at her own wounds then. She was scratched and dented all over, and energon still leaked from the wound on her side. Her cracked wing panels hurt like hell, but at least there was no energon leaking from them. She turned her head as far around as it could go to see a gash on her back. It wasn't leaking energon, but it wasn't looking good either.

727 was looking for more wounds when she saw the reflection of something in her armor. She looked up, unsheathed her teeth, and growled. Jazz was standing not far from her. He didn't look like he was going to do anything, but 727 wasn't taking any chances. She figured he had come for Mirage, and she wasn't going to hold the mech hostage. Jazz stepped closer, and she turned to face him. She stepped back so that Mirage was in front of her, then pushed him forward with her muzzle. Jazz began to walk forward, and 727 growled as he came closer a little too quickly.

"Hey, calm down. Ah'm not gonna hurt cha," Jazz murmured. He walked up to Mirage and bent down. "Thanks fer not killin' 'em. He can be stubborn sometimes."

 ***/Ya got that right.**

"Gotta love 'em, though. Am ah right?"

727 grunted in response and cocked her head to the side. Jazz didn't seem afraid of her, and he wasn't attacking her. Her optics turned a deep blue, and she blinked at him. Jazz watched her reaction and smiled.

"I know ya tried ta help 'em. This whole time we've been attackin' ya, instead of you attackin' us. Sorry 'bout that."

" **Sorry? You're sorry?"**

Jazz chuckled. "You know, you ain't that bad at all. Yer definitely not a drone, so what are ya?"

" **I'm 727. I'm…me."**

Jazz looked down at Mirage, then bent down beside him. The red mech was stirring, and his optics flickered on. He sat up with Jazz's help, then looked up at the silver mech in confusion.

"Jazz?"

"That's meh."

"But…the Predacon. The humans, are they-"

"They're fine. Ah thought ya didn't like humans."

"I don't. I'm just following orders."

"You didn't follow meh orders when I told ya ta get away from tha Predacon."

"That was different."

"I guess it was. You were almost offlined. Yer lucky that tha Predacon doesn't hold grudges."

"What?"

Jazz motioned to 727. "It saved ya life. Protected ya during tha fall, and I think it dragged ya back up here."

Mirage looked at the Predacon in shock, then scrambled to get up. 727 growled at him, not in a threatening way, but as a warning not to overreact. Mirage froze, and when he tried to move again 727 growled. Jazz laughed as Mirage gave him a fearful look.

"Calm down. She ain't gonna hurt us. If she was, she would've done it already."

Mirage looked at the Predacon, then realized Jazz was right. He remembered the Predacon leaping at him before the fall, but it hadn't exactly hurt him. It just knocked him back onto solid ground. He also remembered how it hadn't killed him in Hawaii. He was damn grateful for that, and he had a feeling it had helped get him to Jazz. Now it had helped get him to safety again after he had caused it so much trouble.

"Tha storm's pickin' up again. We better get back to tha humans," Jazz said as the winds picked up and it began raining harder.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Mirage agreed. He looked at the Predacon and vented. "Uh…thank you. Thanks for helping me, and not killing me."

" **You're welcome."**

"See, we can't understand it, but I bet it can understand us," Jazz commented.

"She," Mirage corrected.

"Right, she."

Lightning stuck and the rain picked up again. 727 looked up to see heavy clouds heading their way. The winds were picking up, and she could see trees bending under its weight.

 ***\How long is this damn storm going to last!?**

"Are we just going to leave her here?"

"Don't worry, 'Raj. She'll be around."

727 sadly watched them go. She stood up, confused on whether she should follow them or go find shelter for herself. She glanced at the two mechs, then decided she'd better make a decision really quick as the wind really picked up. She suddenly froze as she heard cracking on the bots' direction. The wind was blowing hard, and she saw a tree bending dangerously towards them. Jazz was walking right beside it just as the trunk began to snap.

 ***\What is up with these fuckin' trees!?**

727 leaped at the two mechs and rushed towards them as the tree began to fall. They noticed it a moment too late, but 727 was already there. In one swift motion she slid sideways and knocked the two mechs forward and away from the tree. Unfortunately, she couldn't get out of the way, and the tree came crashing down on her, knocking her into stasis.

 _Hey. Did you come back for another story?_

727 opened her optics to see that she was in the forest with the bunny. She stood up and looked down at the brown bunny she had come to love. She never grew tired of its stories, and it never seemed to get tired of telling them. The bunny seemed so familiar to 727, but she figured it was because she had grown so used to its company.

 _Do you want to hear another story?_

" **Of course."**

727 was about to bend down so that the bunny could jump on her back, when she froze. Images began flooding her processor, all from a past she could not remember. She saw two girls, both so familiar, and yet she could not recognize them. They were standing in a dark room. 727 remembered a room similar to it from the day of her activation. She had been there before. She remembered being there, but she could not remember anything else. That image went away, and the image of one of the girls came up. She had mocha colored skin and long, black hair. She was covered in scars, and she kept her head down. That image went away, and a video of a girl walking through a forest popped up. She was the girl from the first image, and she was walking in the same forest that 727 and the bunny were in. Then she saw an image of the girl holding the bunny. As soon as it came, it went away, leaving 727 slightly disturbed and confused.

 _I thought you wanted to hear a story._

727 looked at the bunny. **"Yes, I do. I just got distracted for a moment."**

727 leaned down, and the bunny hopped onto her back. 727 stood up and felt a pull on her spark. This pull was unlike any she had ever felt. She had to follow it, and she had to do it quickly.

 _Do you want to hear a new story, or an old one?_

" **An old one,"** 727 replied as she began to follow her spark.

 _Okay. I'll tell you the one about angel who saves lost children. It's long story._

" **Actually, I'd prefer a short one."**

 _Then I'll tell you my favorite. I'll tell you the ways that angels get their wings._

" **Sounds good. I like that one."**

727 let the bunny tell its story, and walked through the forest at a steady pace. She had come to love this forest. She came here every time that she recharged, and each time she and the bunny would explore another part of it. It was filled with life and beauty, and 727 enjoyed how peaceful it was. However, sometimes it drove her crazy. Nothing ever happened in this forest seeing as there was no danger, and all those who lived here weren't afraid of anything. It was strange that she felt so disturbed by it, but she figured it was because she came from a world where fear and danger were both common things.

727 didn't know why she had this strange feeling that something important was about to happen. In fact, she found herself slowing the pace just a little so that she could enjoy the forest around her. She felt like she might not be coming back here anymore. The bunny happily told its story, and 727 took great joy in hearing it for the last time. As she walked into a small clearing, she knew this time something good was going to happen.

The bunny finished the story just as 727 spotted the very thing her spark had been pulling her towards. 727 stopped, and the girl walked a short distance out of the woods before she stopped as well. The bunny stopped talking and hopped onto 727's shoulder. The only sound that could be heard were the birds singing in the trees. Nothing stirred as the Predacon, bunny, and human stared at one another.

727 could swear she knew the girl. She recognized her from the image on her processor, but she knew that she had met her long before that. The girl seemed to be terrified of her, and her breathing began to increase. Then she spotted the bunny, and she immediately calmed down. She looked at the bunny, then at 727, then she put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. She stood like that for a moment, then opened her eyes and looked back at them. She took her hand from her chest and pointed to the bunny that sat on 727's shoulder.

"I…I think that belongs to me," she said in a timid voice.

727 blinked and looked down at the bunny. It stared at the girl, then looked up at 727. It seemed confused on what to do at the moment. 727 looked over at the girl. She seemed so afraid, and she was definitely out of place in the forest. She looked so miserable standing there with a pitiful look on her face. 727 looked back at the rabbit. It seemed so calm and content. All it wanted to do was tell stories and lounge about in the forest. Here it was away from danger, away from reality. It seemed the girl must've come to get the rabbit for that purpose. She needed the fearlessness and the imagination that the bunny possessed. 727 didn't need it, but the girl did. Who was she to deny the girl of that?

" **Lil' friend, I think she would like ta hear a story."**

 _Are you sure? Well…she does seem scared. She shouldn't be. She should be brave._

" **Maybe if you tell her some stories, she won't be so afraid."**

 _Maybe…but…if I go, who will tell you stories?_

" **I'm sure I'll hear 'em from someone else, but I doubt they'll be as good a storyteller as you are."**

 _Maybe. She does look so scared. She should be brave. I will tell her stories. I'll tell her all the stories I know._

727 bent down and let the bunny hop down. She stood and watched as the bunny hopped to the girl. It rambled on about how it would tell the girl the best stories it knew, and that she didn't have to be scared. 727 watched her go, and felt a strange joy deep inside her. She had done something good, and she felt damn good about it.

 _Come on, don't be scared. Pick me up, and I'll tell you the best story I know. It's a new one, and it's my new favorite._

The girl looked at 727, then down at the bunny. She bent down and picked it up, then cradled it in her arms. She smiled, and 727 noticed that both she and the bunny began to glow. The bunny snuggled against the girl's chest, her head over girl's heart.

 _I'm going to tell you the best story ever. It's about angels who are warriors. They protect those who can't protect themselves. But, I'm also going to tell you about demons. They prey on the weak, and try to conquer everything. In the end, things turn out so beautifully. Oh, you know this story, don't you, Claire?_

The girl held the bunny tightly and closed her eyes as they both began to glow brighter than the sun in the sky above. The bunny actually began to fade away into the girl's body, and they began to become one.

"Yes, I know the story. It's a story of metal angels and metal demons," she replied.

The forest was enveloped in a bright light from the two, and 727 instinctively lay down in the grass as she was lifted from the forest forever.

* * *

 **A little symbolism going on here. Seems we've finally had some good happenings. This storm hasn't been fun, but it has brought some good happenings. Chapter 27 is coming soon! Hope you enjoyed and have a good'n!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yo! articmadador here sneakin' a chapter in at school! Actually I'm putting this up during a free period, so no harm done. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the aquad., and whomever else you don't recognize. This chapter would've been up sooner, but I had to proof read it. I take this stuff seriously, you know. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

 **Also, here are the colors 727's optics change in this if I leave one out:**

 **Brown-Pain, Yellow-Alarm or Surprise, Dark Green-Comfort**

* * *

"Claire! Claire, wake up! Please, wake up! Please-"

Claire coughed and spit up water, and Jolt vented in relief. He had just pulled her out of the water after she had been hit by falling debris. He panicked when he couldn't find her, but the moment he did he scooped had her up and frantically scrambled out of the water. He had promised Claire he would keep her safe from harm, but he had failed and almost lost her.

"V-Volt?"

"I'm here, Claire! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I let this happen to you!"

"Volt…you pulled me out. You saved me. Don't blame…"

"Claire?"

Claire sat up in Jolt's palm and gave him a funny look. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him again. She looked around, then back at him. Her eyes focused on his optics, then on the Autobots insignia on his chest. She suddenly jumped from his servo, and he froze as she took a few steps back and looked at him.

"You're…you're not Volt, and…you're not a Decepticon. Your…your name is…Jolt. You're an Autobot...a good guy. You helped me."

"Claire?"

She looked up at him and frowned. "Why did you lie to me?"

Jolt's optics widened in surprise. "What?"

"Why did you say your name was Volt, and that you were a Decepticon!?"

"We…I was trying to help you. You were stuck in the past. We had to get you back to reality. It was treatment-"

"Wait…I remember now! I thought I was still on the ship! I couldn't understand why everything had changed. I was so scared…so scared of everything. I was scared, but something changed me. Something helped me." Claire looked back at the water and tried desperately to remember what had happened while she was unconscious, but she could not.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I put you in harm's way. You almost…"

"It's okay, Jolt."

"I've lied to you. In trying to help you, I may have hurt you."

"No, you didn't hurt me."

"It's the last thing I wanted to do. I promised would never hurt you, and yet I have already."

"Jolt…"

Jolt looked down as Claire cautiously walked towards him and reached out to touch him. She wasn't as afraid of him as before. In fact, it seemed like she wasn't afraid of him at all. She gently lay her hand on Jolt's pede and rubbed the metal there.

"You protected me. You saved my life. I don't blame you for anything, so stop blaming yourself. I remember everything, and I understand why you did what you did. I'm not mad at you, and you haven't lost my trust."

"Claire…you're alright now, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm alright now. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine so long as you are."

Claire looked around, then looked at the flooding waters below. Jolt had climbed up onto a rock ledge, but the water was rising to meet them. They had both forgotten the storm around them. Although it wasn't a bad as before, it was still a great danger.

"We're still in the hurricane!" Claire cried.

"I think it's beginning to pass. Still, I must get you to safety. I'm going to have to climb this hill."

Jolt lowered his servo and Claire climbed on. He looked up at the steep hill before them. He would need both servos to climb it, and having Claire hang onto his shoulder was out of the question. He didn't want to shove Claire into his spark chamber, but it was the safest thing to do at the moment.

"Claire, I'm going to need you to do something."

"What is it?"

Jolt opened his chest plates. "This is my spark chamber. I need you to crawl into it and stay still. You'll be safe in here, and my servos will be free so that I can climb this hill."

"Jolt, I can't do that!"

"I understand that you are frightened and uncomfortable with this, but it has to be done."

"But…it's so dark! It's tight in there!"

"It is not a cage, Claire. You will be safe in there, I guarantee it. You have to trust me, Claire. You have to be brave."

 _You have to be brave_

"Alright…I'll do it. I'll be brave."

"Good. There's just one thing you need to do."

"What's that?"

"Stay away from my spark. You'll know what it is when you see it. Don't go near it, or we will both be injured."

"I understand," Claire replied as Jolt lifted her to his open spark chamber. She hesitated, then took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Jolt asked as she slowly climbed into his spark chamber and settled down.

"Ready," she replied.

Jolt vented and closed his chest plates. He looked up the hill, then down at the water below. There was no time to lose. He moved to the hill side and started climbing. It would take his all to get to the top, and Claire was his motivation.

 **On the other side of the cliffs**

"Mirage, calm down! We need ta work together!"

"It's crushing her! There's no time to-"

"Mirage, calm down and listen ta me! I want ta save 'er just as bad as you do! Grab onto the tree and we'll count ta three and push together!"

Mirage stopped moving and glared at Jazz. He looked back at the Predacon, then vented in frustration and curtly nodded. He grabbed onto the tree, and Jazz did the same.

"Alright, on three. One. Two. Three!"

They pushed the tree with all their might. At first the tree didn't budge, but then it began to move quite easily. They slid it off the Predacon, and they pushed it away from her. They moved to the Predacon's side and checked her for injuries. Jazz could hear the frustration in Mirage's voice as he spoke.

"She's in stasis. Look at how scratched and dented she is. She's covered in injuries. She has a very bad dent in her helm. Why did she have to do this?"

"She did it because she's not a sparkless beast. Oh Primus…"

"What is it?"

"Her wings…the panels are cracked. She can't fly, not even with her thrusters."

Mirage looked at the cracked wing panels, then at the Predacon. She looked awful laying there in the mud. She was covered in dents and scratches, and whatever part of her wasn't covered in injuries was covered in mud.

"She must be in excruciating pain," Mirage murmured.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack can help her. The storm's almost over, and they'll be returning soon."

"I'm not leaving her here!"

"You don't have to. She's too heavy ta move, and I'm not draggin' you away from 'er. I'm going to stay with the humans. Stay in contact and comm. me if something happens."

"I will."

Jazz turned and walked through the trees towards the humans. Mirage sat in the mud beside the Predacon. He reached out a servo and lay it on her forehead panel. It seemed to be the only part of her that wasn't dented, cracked, scratched, or extremely dirty. She looked so different from the beast he had encountered in the Hawaiian jungle. Mirage wondered why she had followed him all this way from Hawaii. She shouldn't have followed them. She was terribly injured and knocked into stasis as a result of doing so. It was all because they were attacking her instead of her attacking them. All because she was constantly risking her life to save them. All because they assumed she was a monster when she was not.

"I'm sorry…"

The Predacon didn't have a name, and Mirage so desperately wanted to call her by a name. Even if she was in stasis, he wanted to apologize, and he wanted her to know that the apology was from him to her. He remembered he had said he would name her if he saw her again, yet here he was with no idea of what to name her. He decided he would wait until after she was recovered to do that.

The storm had picked up again, but it wasn't bad as before. In fact it seemed like it wasn't going to get any worse. Mirage didn't worry about another tree falling since they had practically all fallen in the area. They were on solid ground now, so that wasn't a worry. The only problem now was the rain, and that wasn't so bad. It would be over soon, and the others would be coming back. Mirage vented at the thought that this nightmare would be over.

He pet the Predacon again, then noticed something. He looked at the armor on his left arm and noticed teeth marks. The marks went through his armor, leaving clean marks. He cautiously removed the armor and looked at his weaker protoform armor. The teeth had gone though that as well, and it had punctured it deeply. It would definitely leave a permanent mark. Mirage realized that his shoulder joints were hurting as well. Mostly likely the Predacon had held his arm in her jaws as she carried him up the hill. He figured the mark was a small price to pay. The Predacon had sacrificed a lot more than he had.

"I guess I deserved this, didn't I, girl?" Mirage asked as he ran the tips of his fingers over the Predacon's horns.

She stirred in stasis, and he moved his servo back and looked at her optics. He waited for them to open, but they didn't. He pet her muzzle in hopes that she would feel it and wake up, but she didn't. She did make a noise between a growl and a purr when Mirage rubbed her snout, but that was the only other response he received before she went still. He vented, then jumped slightly as a Jazz comm. linked him.

 **::You two okay over there?::**

 **::Yes, we're fine.::**

 **::She's not up yet?::**

 **::No. She stirred, then growled I think, but that was it.::**

 **::Well, I got good and bad news. Good news is, the storm is movin' on. It's not even rainin' over tha hangers. I'm seein' a lot of movement down there, and I think I saw Ratchet rollin' around. Bad news is the base is wrecked. I think some of tha hangers floated away. It looks really bad down there.::**

 **::Primus, we forgot about Jolt!::**

 **::Frag, I'll-::**

 **::I'll comm. him. You stay with the humans. I'm sure he can't be far.::**

 **::A'ight. Jazz out.::**

Mirage pet the Predacon's helm again, the stood up. He opened up the comm. link to speak to Jolt.

 **::Jolt, are you there?::**

 **::Hold on, I'm kind of busy. I'll comm. you in a few nano-kliks.::**

Mirage was about to reply when he heard a growl. He looked down to see the Predacon opening brown optics. He had never seen brown optics before, much less brown glowing optics. This day was just full of surprises. Actually, it wasn't even day anymore. The sun was beginning to set, and it was getting darker out by the minute. The Predacon growled again, then the growl turned into a mournful moan. Mirage got down on the ground beside it. It looked at him, then moaned again. Mirage reached out a servo, but she growled when he brought it close. He tried again, and this time his servo came closer before she growled.

"I won't hurt you. You saved my life, and I thank you. I am sorry for all that has happened to you. This is my fault, and I promise I will make it up to you if you let me."

The Predacon grunted, then moaned again. Mirage vented and reached out to pet the Predacon. She did not growl, and let him lay his servo on her muzzle. He didn't realize it, but he was smiling as he pet her. It felt better to pet her when she was conscious. She seemed to calm down, and her optics turned from solid brown to a mix of brown and dark green. She moaned again, but this one didn't sound as stressed as the last one. It was almost like a thank you.

"Primus almighty, is that the Predacon!?"

Mirage looked up to see Jolt stranding not far from him with Claire in his servos. She didn't seem to be afraid of him, or of the Predacon on the ground before him. Mirage was about to respond to Jolt's question when the Predacon growled and tried to get up. Yellow and brown flooded her optics, and she yelped from her attempt to get up. Mirage put his servos on her muzzle and tried to hold her down. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also didn't want her to get up and possible attack Jolt and Claire.

"Take it easy, girl. They're friends of mine, and hopefully they'll be friends of yours someday."

" **They won't hurt you, will they?"**

"What's that sound it's making!?" Claire asked.

Mirage looked at her, then at Jolt. **::It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get to a safer place. Just know that she's okay now,::** Jolt said over the link.

Mirage looked back at Claire. "She's just talking to me."

"Talking?"

"Yes. She can understand us, but we can't understand her," Mirage replied.

" **Mirage, are they gonna hurt you!?"**

"Calm down, girl. They won't hurt us."

" **Good, cuz I can't fight worth a damn. I feel awful. This hurts so bad…"**

"Shhh, it's okay, girl."

"What's her name?" Claire asked.

"She doesn't have one yet. I'll name her later."

"Oh. Can I see her?"

"We should wait until after the storm, Claire. It's not exactly safe up here," Jolt replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Mirage, is Jazz around here?"

"He's right through those trees," Mirage said as he pointed behind him.

Jolt walked to the trees, the stopped and looked back at Mirage. "Will you be alright with-"

"She won't hurt me. She couldn't even if she wanted to."

"Alright, if you say so. Comm. me if anything happens."

Mirage watched as Jolt walked to Jazz, then turned back to the Predacon and lay a servo on its muzzle. Meanwhile, Jolt walked through the trees where Mirage had pointed, but when he came to the clearing his optics didn't settle on Jazz first. They settled on the view of what had once be NEST's Diego Garcia base. It was completely submerged in water, and he could see men still working their way out of the water as the last rays of sunlight began to disappear. He looked down when he felt a tap on his pede.

"Hey, if you're looking for Jazz, he's helping Ratchet get people get up the trail. They might need some help."

Jolt looked at Claire and could tell that she didn't want to be left alone. He didn't want to leave her alone. He looked down at the human. "Thank you."

"Jolt-"

"Don't worry, Claire. I won't leave you."

 **::Jolt to Ratchet and Jazz.::**

 **::Ratchet here.::**

 **::Jazz here.::**

 **::Do you need assistance?::**

 **::Yes, but it's best you stay where you are. The trail is very unstable and we're having enough trouble as it is,::** Ratchet replied.

 **::I'm guessing no one knows how many casualties we've suffered.::**

 **::We've lost at least a hundred. It would be less if one of the hangers hadn't floated away and crashed into another full of soldiers. Are you and Claire alright?::**

 **::Yes. Claire is back to normal.::**

 **::Normal?::**

 **::She's okay now. We can end the treatment.::**

 **::Finally we got 'er back right! How's she doin'?::** Jazz piped.

 **::She's okay, but she's not exactly cheerful.::**

 **::Yea, I can understand that.::**

 **::It's getting dark and it's still raining. How long will you guys be able to keep this up?::**

 **::We started moving soldiers up the trail when the storm died down the first time. We should have everyone safely up on high ground in the next hour,::** Ratchet replied.

 **::I should help.::**

 **::No, stay where you are and stay in touch. Ratchet out.::**

 **::Jazz out.::**

 **::Jolt out.::**

Jolt looked back at what was left of the base below. It was nighttime now, but he could see clearly. The base was completely destroyed, and now the water covered everything. Most of the hangers were gone, and the all military equipment that had been too large to move was submerged. The Diego Garcia base no longer existed anymore. They would be leaving it and moving to another base. Maybe the move would be a good thing. Jolt figured it would help Claire get off to a new start. Of course, there was trouble brewing across the world that would make sure there was no happy endings.

* * *

 **Finally, that damn storm is over. It was starting to drive me crazy. I actually did a little research on hurricanes to figure out how they work. I haven't had a lesson on those since middle school. I can guarantee you that reading it is not the same as being in one. The only one I've been through is the one on Assassin's Creed Black Flag (I do not own this game) and that was terrifying. Damn waterspouts popping up that you have to steer around and massive waves you have to go over. Beautiful game, and you really feel like you're in it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Chapter 28 is coming soon! Have a good'n!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yo! articmadador here bring chapter 28 in! Sorry that it's sort of bouncing around in different locations around Diego Garcia. I couldn't really help that. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Gotta go now cuz school's started. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

No one had relaxed while they waited for the storm to blow over. No one was able to stay calm, or even sit still for long. Everyone wondered what was happening on Diego Garcia. As soon as they had received the news that the storm had moved on, they got ready to head home. Unfortunately, they could not leave yet because of the time zones.

They had made their emergency landing in a remote airport in Ethiopia. They had no trouble landing, and the people at the airport didn't give them any trouble. On the second night of their stay, Lennox received news that the storm had moved on. It was around seven thirty when everyone heard the good news. By eight thirty they were all to go, only to find that they would have to wait a few more hours before leaving. It turned out that it was around eleven in Diego Garcia. It only took around five hours and fifty four minutes to get to Diego Garcia from Ethiopia. If they left now, they would arrive at nighttime on the base. So, they decided to wait at least two more hours before leaving.

Most of the soldiers settled down to try and take a quick nap. Many of them failed with that, and ended up sitting around and chatting nervously. A few of the Autobots recharged, but some walked around the ship in anticipation. An hour passed, and everyone became jumpy as the time for them to depart drew nearer. No one could sit still, especially not the younger bots. Eventually Optimus had to kick Sideswipe and Sunstreaker off the plane. He told them to race and come back in about thirty minutes. Of course they didn't come back until forty five minutes later. Even then, they didn't board the plane, despite the fact that the engines were already started and everyone was ready to go.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Let's go! What are you doing?!" Lennox yelled off the plane.

"Lubricating! Give us a minute!" Sideswipe yelled back.

Lennox signed, then glared at Epps when he laughed. "At least they won't piss on the plane while we're heading back," Epps commented as the twins rolled up.

"How long does it take for you guys to piss, a damn hour!?" Lennox asked.

"Depends on how long we hold it. I've got a personal record of four minutes," Sunstreaker said.

"Okay, that's gross. Come on everybody! We're taking off!"

Everyone boarded the plane, and they quickly departed from the airport. While they traveled, they tried to contact Diego Garcia. They were unable to receive a response from anyone, much to everyone's frustration. The atmosphere around the plane was not a good one, and a deadly silence hung in the air. As the hours passed and they came closer to their base, everyone prepared themselves for the worse.

The trip was uneventful, but the arrival was when that all changed. The sun was beginning to rise as they approached the island. Everyone hustled to get ready for landing, only to learn that they could not. The airport was completely flooded over, as well as any other safe place to land. Even worse, it was very cloudy over most of the island. There was confusion on the plane as they continuously circled the area where the base should be. At the moment, landing was the least of their worries. Their problem was they couldn't see anyone on the island below. They weren't able to contact anyone, and they could not locate them by looking. It made everyone wonder if those left behind had even survived.

 **On the ground**

"Keep searching! They can't see us, and they're probably trying to contact us! Where is one of the Autobots!?"

"Sergeant Donnelly, we can't even find a flip phone out here. Everything's been washed away. There was another landslide this morning, so Ratchet and Jazz are trying to help the soldiers that got trapped. Jolt is with the girl and Mirage, but I think they're all busy with something," a soldier reported.

"Dammit….find a flare or fireworks or something!"

"There are none! They got washed away."

"Then do something, dammit! We need to signal them that we're down here! What is it, Reynolds!?" Donnelly snapped as Reynolds ran up to him.

"Uh…I think you might want to see this"

Donnelly followed Reynolds as he led him through the trees beside them. They had to go around a few fallen trees and walk through deep mud before they came to a break in the trees. Jolt stood there with Claire in his servo. Mirage was kneeling on the ground next to the Predacon. Of course, all Donnelly saw was a dragon that looked like it could destroy an entire country.

"Holy shit! Get away from that thing! Retreat! Kill it, Mirage! "

"Sergeant, please calm down. She won't hurt you. She is too injured to stand up," Mirage explained.

"She!?"

"Yes, she. She will not harm you, or anyone else so long as I'm here. Jazz can handle her as well."

"It's a fucking dragon!"

"She's a Predacon, and I assure you she won't hurt anyone."

"Great, now we've got a killer dragon on the island. What is it, your pet? If it eats anyone, it's on you!"

"I will take full responsibility."

Donnelly turned around to walk away, then stopped an turned around again. "Can that thing breathe fire?"

 **In the sky**

"They have to be down there! These clouds are just blocking our view. Try contacting them again," Lennox ordered.

"Sir, what should we do about the landing situation?" one of the pilots asked.

"Just keep circling. Maybe they'll hear the engines and try to contact-"

Everyone looked out the window as a blue fireball flew through the clouds a fair distance from the right side of the plane. It was followed by another, then another. They stopped for a moment, then started up again. The soldiers all looked at Lennox, and eventually one of them spoke up.

"Sir…what do you think?"

"It…it must be a beacon of some kind. We need to get down there! What the-"

Lennox looked down to see the mini bots Brains and Wheelie. These bots usually don't leave the base, but for some reason they had snuck on the plane this time. It was probably the smartest thing they had ever done. They would've both been lost in the hurricane. Wheelie was pulling on Lennox's pants to get his attention.

"What is it?"

"Boss says you should drop the rest of the Autobots outta the plane. He says they'll help the humans down there while you guys land the ship," Wheelie replied.

"We can't just drop them out of the plane with no idea of what's below us."

"He thought you would say that, so he said to trust him. He said that it's best to send help now than to leave them down there and come back later."

"I'm not sending them down there. They need parachutes, and we need to find-"

"They can handle it, Lennox," Epps said as he put a hand on Lennox's shoulder. "Our guys need help down there."

"They can't just jump out blindly without knowing what they're going to crash down on. No, I won't send them out."

"Oh, well. We tried," Brains groaned.

"Yep. Guess it's time for plan B," Wheelie added.

"Plan B? What's plan B?" Lennox asked.

Wheelie suddenly leaped on Lennox's leg and began yelling threats in English and Cybertronian. Lennox tried kicking him off, then fell over. Wheelie jumped off him, transformed, then rolled out. There was beeping and the sound of machinery moving as the back door of the plane was opened. Brains came running out, and both mini bots disappeared, having done their duty.

"Sir, they've opened the door. We've got movement back there," the pilot said.

"Close the door!" Lennox growled.

"It's too late, now. They're already jumping, and now they're gone."

"Dammit! How did you let him open it!?"

"Sorry sir, but his little teeth terrify me, " he replied.

 **A fair distance below the plane**

"You sure we didn't need the parachutes!?" Sideswipe yelled.

"If my calculations are correct, we are going to land right in the bay! The plane was flying very low, so even if we do hit the ground, we will not be damaged too severely!" Prowl replied.

"Yeah, I just hope you're right, Prowl!" Ironhide shouted.

"Hey, shouldn't we have fallen out of these clouds by now!?" Chromia asked.

"We'll probably break through in a few nano-kliks!" Prowl replied.

"I just hope this doesn't frag my paint up!" Sunstreaker growled.

"You should've thought about that before you agreed to jump!" Sideswipe remarked.

"Shut up! Oh, wait! Oh slag!"

"Ground!" Elita yelled.

Skids and Mudflap latched onto one another and began fall faster, both yelling the same thing. "Tuck and roll! Tuck and roll! Tuck and-"

The Tiny Twins were first to hit the ground, followed by the femmes, then Wheeljack, Ironhide, Prowl, the Terror Twins, Bumblebee, and Optimus, who had jumped last. They all landed on a newly formed mud slope near the bay, then slid straight down to the water. It was not fun on the way down, because they were constantly sliding into each other and hitting trees and rocks. The long way down ended with a steep fall, where all of them fell into deep water. They all activated their water boosters and moved to the surface.

"That was wonderful! I really should leave the base more often!" Wheeljack shouted.

"Prowl, I'm never going skydiving with you again!" Arcee groaned.

"It was a slight miscalculation. I believe there has been a landslide," Prowl replied.

"There must have been a lot of them. This area looks really different," Ironhide added.

"The land is probably still unstable. We should find the others quickly," Optimus said.

They all headed for the bank, and one by one they scrambled out of the water. They ended up having to get to higher ground so they wouldn't have to worry about falling in again. They headed into the forest, and ended up in a high hill that over looked the bay. As soon as they reached the top they could see the cliffs, and they could see Mirage and Jolt standing next to something large on the ground.

"There they are! They're okay!" Chromia exclaimed.

"Where's Jazz and Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked.

"What is that thing they're next too!?" Sideswipe added.

Just as he asked, Mirage moved, and three blue fireballs flew up into the sky. The Autobots all looked at each other, then back at it. Optimus decided to comm. link the mechs on the cliff.

 **::Optimus to Jolt and Mirage::**

 **::Optimus! We're here,::** Jolt replied.

 **::We are here as well, and we are on our way. If you don't mind, could you tell us what is laying on the ground next to you?::**

 **::Yeah! What's that thing shootin' at the heavens!?::** Mudflap asked. Everybot vented, and Bumblebee smacked him on the helm.

 **::She's a Predacon, but she won't hurt anyone. She saved my life multiple times, and she saved Jazz's life as well. I assure you, she's friendly,::** Mirage replied.

 **::A Predacon? Friendly? That's unheard of,::** Prowl said.

 **::Someone should hold on to Prowl when he gets down here. He's going to glitch when he meets her.::**

 **::I think we should stop there. Prowl's optic is twitching,::** Optimus said.

Everyone quickly shut the link off, and followed Optimus as he lead them across to the cliffs. The land was definitely unstable. The mud was already hard enough to navigate through, but they also to climb over rocks and trees, and sometimes they barely avoided falling down steep slopes. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had the most trouble. Unlike the femmes, they could not transform their wheel pedes into normal legs and pedes. Their tire pedes would get stuck, or things would get tangled in them. Sideswipe did better than he brother, probably because Sunstreaker was complaining about his paint the whole time over their brother bond and not paying full attention to what he was doing.

The engines of the plane soon died away, signaling that the plane was gone. It was late morning when the Autobots arrived at the cliffs. They all crowded around to see what needed to be done. Donnelly was snapping at everyone, but no one snapped back because they knew he was freaking out. The land around them was sliding about, and the flooding waters had not even budged. After the rest of the Autobots arrived, it all worked out, and Donnelly was able to get a little relief. The femmes and Tiny Twins stayed with the humans who had been rescued. Bumblebee and Wheeljack were sent to scout the area for anyone stuck in the landslides. Ironhide and the Terror Twins went to relieve Ratchet and Jazz. That left Optimus and Prowl to check on Mirage, Jolt, Claire, and the Predacon. Jazz and Ratchet joined them as they moved to the clearing.

"Primus almighty…" Ratchet whispered when he saw the Predacon.

They were all taken back by the Predacon. When they arrived, she was trying to stand up. Mirage had his servo on her side at all times. Each time he removed it, she would freeze, look at him, and solemnly fall back to the ground. So, he kept a servo on her, and encouraged her to keep trying as she struggled to stand.

She was a Predacon, one of the strongest creatures in Cybertronian history. She could destroy an entire Earth city on her own if she wanted to. She had the power to kill them all, and yet, she showed no aggression towards any of them. She was almost standing, but then she roared in pain and collapsed to the ground again. She moaned and let out a mournful cry, and Mirage turned to Ratchet with a look of sadness and desperation in his optics.

"Please help her. She saved my life multiple times. She even saved Jazz. Please, I would do it myself if I could. I owe her," he said.

"Calm down, Mirage. I'm not sure if-"

"Please help her, Ratchet."

Everyone turned to look at Claire. The human was on the ground beside Jolt, and she walked slowly towards the Predacon.

"Claire, get back-"

"She won't hurt me. She won't hurt anybody. She didn't before, and she won't now," Claire murmured as she walked to the Predacon's muzzle.

They watched as she walked up to her, then dropped to her knees. Claire slowly reached out her hand, then gently lay it on the Predacon's muzzle. She rubbed the metal there, and to everyone's surprise, the Predacon stayed calm, and she even began to purr lightly. Claire leaned forward and placed her forehead on the Predacon, then leaned back.

"She's just in a lot of pain, and she's scared. She probably just wants a friend and a home."

"Claire-" Jolt began.

"Why would she help Mirage after he and Jazz attacked her? Why would she travel all this way following them? Why would she save him so many times? She risked her life for them. She risked her life for Mirage. He said she won't hurt anyone, and I believe him. She hasn't hurt a single human or Autobot."

"Claire, how do know all this?" Ratchet asked.

"Jolt and Mirage told me all that happened. I asked them, and they told me everything I wanted to know."

"Claire, listen-"

"No, Jolt. I'm with Mirage on this one. I honestly don't really understand half of what's going on, and I know I'm not really a part of what's happening either. All I know is that I trust that she won't hurt anyone."

"Claire, do you really believe this?" Jolt asked.

"Yes, I believe this."

"Then so do I."

"I do too. Tha Predacon's all cool. Trust me, I know that fer a fact," Jazz added.

Ratchet vented and looked at the Predacon. She looked up at him with brown and indigo glowing optics. He looked at Optimus, unsure of what to do.

 **::Well, what do you think?::** Ratchet asked over a private link.

 **::According to Jazz and Mirage's recent reports, it is not as dangerous as we previously concluded,::** Optimus replied.

 **::So you do not believe it will hurt anyone?::**

 **::At the moment it is too injured to do anything other than cry for help.::**

 **::And I just admit, it is a very mournful cry. Optimus, when I look into its optics, I can tell this is no drone. It is a sentient being.::**

 **::Then she has the right to live, just like we all do.::**

 **::Then I should help her?::**

Ratchet's question was left unanswered, but could see the agreement on the Prime's faceplates. He vented, then looked at Mirage.

"Give me a nano-klik to comm. Wheeljack, then we'll get started. I'll need his help for this."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Mirage replied as he lay a servo on the Predacon's head panel. "Thank you from both of us."

* * *

 **Lucky 727 had people, and bots, on her side. Ratchet and Wheeljack should take good care of her. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 29 coming soon! Have a good'n!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yo! articmadador here throwin' in this chapter before I leave for my first archery tournament. I missed the first two, and the third was was cancelled because of snow. Oh well, I'll have fun today. Anyways, sorry for this short chapter, but I had to pass some time in the story and check in on the others. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Things had been going too well for Sabersteel. He and 724 had finally settled down deep in the Amazon rainforest in the South American country of Brazil. They had met up with another Predacon on the way there. He was 709, and his model was a Solar Panel Cargo H-57. He was like a large cargo plane, only in the form of a Predacon. Sabersteel put him in charge of carrying all supplies he sent 724 to collect. He carried enough metal sheets and other materials to add up to the weight of two elephants.

The moment they arrived in the jungle, Sabersteel looked for an area that would benefit them the most. He needed a remote place that humans could not access, but would be easily accessible to them. He wanted it to be in an area where the elements were not too much of a problem, and he wouldn't have to worry about other nature factors like the jungle fauna getting in his way. If course, he had to change his expectations as time when on. 709 could not carry supplies forever, and Sabersteel himself needed a break.

Eventually they landed in a densely wooded area, and Sabersteel sent 724 off with specific instructions to find a place for them to settle down. Hours passed and she did not return. A storm was beginning to set in, and the last thing Sabersteel wanted was to get caught in the rain. He was starting to think that the stupid drone had gotten lost, been captured, or possibly offlined. Finally 724 returned with a rock in her mouth. Sabersteel took it from her an examined it, only to find that it was iron ore. After quickly searching the internet, he realized she had taken it from an underground cavern. That would provide perfect cover for them.

724 led them a far distance from where they had been to a rock wall. There was a large hole hidden by ferns, and even 709 was able to get through. Sabersteel had to turn on his headlights as 724 continued to lead them through the cave. They walked on for an hour before she led them through a particularly tight passage. 709 was unable to fit through, but after Sabersteel had 724 clear a path by digging the rocks out of the way, he was able to squeeze through.

Sabersteel was astonished when he saw how huge the cavern was. 709 looked like a mini bot in this room. There was almost too much room, but that was alright by Sabersteel. His processor was making a thousand connections a minute. He ordered 709 to go to the corner of the cavern and dump all their supplies. The first thing they would need is good lighting, and Sabersteel already had that covered.

In thirty minutes, Sabersteel had torches mounted all around the cavern. He had used rods made from rhenium as torches. He used some materials from the pile and mixed it with energon. He had dipped the tip of the rods in the mixture, then had 724 light it on fire, and he sent the blue flaming torches up on the rocks. Sabersteel didn't have much energon, and he didn't want the Predacons to become aggressive because of this. They were fine for now, but still Sabersteel made plans to find more fuel.

He decided his next move would be to start taking steps to kick his plans into action. He didn't need to construct a shelter, so he had more supplies than he had intended. He decided he would focus solely on finding energon, and figured he could construct a device that could detect energon in any form. That wouldn't be too hard to do. He would most likely send 709 to bring the energon back. There were plenty of metal bins to put the energon in, and storage wouldn't be a problem.

Next he would need to start building his lab equipment. This most important part of this would be a station where he could work on the Predacons' programming. He planned on finding every single one he had lost and bringing them back. He especially needed this station for 727. As soon as he got her back, he would install a few programs in her processor. He would need to erase her memory files and assure she would obey him and not leave his side.

Never once had he thought about the fact that she might be offline, or in the ranks of the Autobots or Decepticons. He knew the Decepticons didn't have her, but the Autobots had not crossed his processor. He actually chose not to think about that. He knew he would gain nothing from thinking this way, but he pushed the thought away nonetheless.

He looked at 724, who was watching as 709 trotted around the cavern and sniffed everything. She was not watching him for entertainment. She was mapping out each of his weak spots and analyzing his strengths. If Sabersteel ordered her to attack 709, she would kill him in a nano-klik. He didn't have to worry about training her for battle. She had battle programming, but 727 did not. Even if she did fight back, 727 would not last long against 724. He wished he could send 724 to retrieve her right away, but he simply could not do that. He was no longer concerned about Claire. She would be a waste of time, and she wasn't much of a threat to him and his plans. All he wanted was his greatest achievement. All he wanted was 727.

* * *

The Decepticons had scattered across the globe after the explosion of the device. Those who took care of Predacons went off in search of them. The others hid and waited for orders from Megatron. The warlord himself was going into hiding, and he had found the perfect place to do so. He had found an old Decepticon structure in the Congo jungle, and he quickly settled in with Starscream, Soundwave, and a few other seekers.

Using an old computer in the structure, Megatron was able to contact most of his troops, and was not pleased to find that more than half of them were gone. They were scattered across the continents, some in remote cities and others hiding in the open. Most of them came at his call, while many did not. Those who hadn't come were still looking for their Predacons. They had grown a little too attached to the drones, and it was probably because they weren't exactly like normal drones. Each had just a slight hint of personality, and although it wasn't enough to declare them as individuals, it was enough to make the Decepticons working with them grow attached to them.

There was one Con who did not answer the call, and had no reason not to since he didn't work with the Predacons. Barricade had been stuck in Africa for a while now, and he was really starting to hate it. After failing to take down the Autobot scout years ago, he had lost his rank and everyone began treating him differently. He was treated like a low ranking bot, and no one respected him like before. When he had failed to show up in Egypt for the battle and coming of the Fallen, Megatron had sent Starscream to punish him. One more mess up and Barricade might be offlined by the warlord himself. He wasn't going to let that happen.

He was done with the Decepticons. He hadn't just decided to leave one day because he had the slag beat out of him. He was used to that. He decided to leave because he was starting to wonder what good conquering the universe would do. The whole Decepticon cause was starting to sound worthless to him, and he had been finding it harder and harder to fight for it over the years. They had destroyed their planet with this war! If they kept it up, they would destroy another planet, one that wasn't even theirs. Barricade wasn't exactly fond of Earth, but he didn't hate it either. He was starting to hate the Decepticons though. He had lost so much because of them, then placed all the blame on the Autobots. Not everything was their fault considering the Decepticons were the ones who wanted to destroy everything. There were a lot of things Barricade wouldn't have lost if it weren't for Megatron and his forces.

Just because Barricade had left the Decepticons didn't mean he was joining the Autobots. They were still his enemy, only he wasn't seeking to destroy them. His main focus at the moment was staying hidden from the Decepticons. Hopefully Megatron would be too occupied with other things to send someone after him. If he could stay hidden long enough, the Decepticons might assume he was offline and leave him be. Then he could focus on other things.

At this point the Decepticon army was at its weakest state. Barricade leaving hadn't made too much of an impact, but with multiple Cons missing, there was a problem. Needless to say Megatron wasn't taking this well. Starscream was being his usual suck up self, so that gave the leader a reason to beat the slag out of him and receive some stress. Not that he really needed a reason. Megatron's orders had been for his troops to quickly make their way to him, but draw no attention. He was lucky that the Autobots were dealing with their own problems, or they would've been found out. Luckily for him they weren't discovered, so for now all Megatron could do is sit back and wait while deep hatred burned in his spark.

* * *

 **Well, this won't lead to anything good. Gotta go now cuz I don't want to be late! Hope you enjoyed and have a good'n! Chapter 30 coming soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yo! articmadador here saying we won THIRD PLACE in the regional archery tournament! Did I mention that my first tournament was actually the regionals? Oh well, now you know! I had so much fun, and I did really well! Archery is a really fun sport and it is actually easier than it seems! If you don't like running around and getting sweaty, try archery. You might love it! Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a new day on Diego Garcia, only now no one was there. There were no humans or Autobots left there. Not even the Predacon was there. They were all gone, leaving a flooded island behind them. Lennox and the rest of NEST had returned with planes and rescue helicopters that were sent by the U.S. government a few hours after they had left. Everyone was grateful for the help, and as soon as they had received the backup, the rest of NEST had rushed back to Diego Garcia at top speed.

Getting everyone boarded was the biggest problem. There were no problems with the humans and most of the Autobots, but there was a problem with the Predacon. There was no way in hell Lennox was letting it come with them, and almost everybody was on his side. He was hearing no arguments, especially not from the Autobots since they had disobeyed his orders.

The argument was a very ugly one, and it was a long one. Lennox was listening to no one, and Mirage was not leaving the Predacon behind. Eventually Mirage snapped and said he would not leave the island without her. Lennox replied he would leave him there, then everything fell apart. Half of the Autobots and humans agreed that the Predacon should come, while the other half wanted to leave it. Pressed on time and knowing this could not go on any longer, Optimus and Lennox decided that they would come to terms alone.

They both retreated to the far side of the cliffs for the argument. They were gone for a long time, and returned only because Epps had to contact them and tell them that everyone was getting impatient and they were running out of time. No one had heard the bickering between the two, but by the looks on their face and faceplates when they returned, it was most likely a very heated argument. Finally Lennox agreed that the Predacon could come to the base in Australia with them, but there were many terms that Mirage had to agree to. Needless to say neither side was satisfied with the outcome.

"You can stop pouting, you know. I helped defend your pet when Lennox wanted her offlined."

"I'm not pouting, Ratchet."

"Trust me, Mirage. You're pouting."

"What proof do you have of that?"

"You're standing there with your arms crossed and your optics narrowed. You're looking at me like you want me to spontaneously combust."

"If that means you won't be able to do this, then perhaps that is what I want."

"Watch it, Mirage. You know I always have a wrench in my servos."

"I'm surprised you haven't thrown one at me yet."

"I'm sure your pet wouldn't appreciate that very much. She's already looking upset enough. She doesn't realize this is for her own good."

"Is he done yet?" Jazz asked as he walked up.

"No. He's still putting the muzzle on. He's even putting chains on either side of it near her jaw so that her head can be controlled. I don't think it's fair," Mirage grumbled.

"It was either this, or leaving her behind," Ratchet commented.

"Aw, we wouldn't have done that. Anybot or human can see how sweet she is just by lookin' at 'er," Jazz said.

Ratchet gave him a funny look, and Jazz vented. "They can see she's sweet once they get pass tha teeth 'n claws. Plus tha wings 'n massive size."

"You've only known her a few hours, Jazz."

"Naw, me 'n Raj have known 'er fer longer than that."

"Right, a few days."

"Primus, it's been that long?"

Ratchet growled and grabbed a wrench from his subspace. He was about to chuck it at Jazz's helm when the Predacon suddenly snatched it away in her jaws. She quickly gobbled it down, leaving the three mechs to stare at her in shock. She then leaned over and sniffed Ratchet's servo. The medic didn't move, but his optics widened as the Predacon licked his servo.

"See? she's thankin' ya," Jazz mused.

"Thanking me for what? My wrench as a snack!?"

"No, she's thankin' ya fer helpin' 'er back on tha island. Look at 'er now. She looks beautiful, and I bet she feels way better than before."

Ratchet and Wheeljack had done a good job repairing the Predacon. They had worked until it was decided that the Predacon would go with them. By the time that was decided, all her injuries except for her cracked wing panels had been taken care of. She was able to stand, and Mirage had led her to the nearby flood waters for a quick dip to wash the mud off. Wheeljack had buffed out as many dents and scratches as he could before she was lifted by a helicopter. A navy ship was brought to load her on, but since there was a disturbance a few miles away, she had to be boarded on a plane. That had caused a lot of problems, and it was night time by the time they got her on the plane.

"Yeah, she probably feels a lot better," Jazz continued.

"She could stand to be repainted and waxed," Mirage said.

"And she still needs a name."

"You won't be doing any of that unless she's allowed to stay," Ratchet reminded.

"She's coming with us to the base-"

"But she is not a part of NEST, Mirage. She won't be allowed to stay unless everyone including the government agrees on it."

"Then they'd better agree on it."

"I don't understand this. You're both trying to protect this Predacon, and you've only known it a few days. It even attacked you both-"

"We attacked 'er," Jazz corrected.

"Still, it was the cause of all the damage you acquired, and yet you still protect it. Jazz, I suppose I could understand why you are defending it. You've always had a soft spot for animals, organic or Cybertronian. However, I don't understand why you want to defend it, Mirage."

"She saved me and protected me. I owe her."

"Honestly, that doesn't seem like a good enough reason."

Mirage vented. "It's a good enough reason for me."

"If you want to keep this Predacon around, you'd better have a better reason than that. It is not good enough."

"Then I think of one that is."

They watched as the Predacon began licking Ratchet's servo again. The medic tried to it move away, but she moved towards him. The two mechs watching laughed, and Ratchet vented. He reached on either side of the muzzle and activated it. It snapped shut, and she stared forward in confusion before realizing something was on her muzzle. She tried to open her jaws, but could not. Her optics turned indigo and she looked up at Ratchet. Something about that look made his spark soften just a little. He reached out and lay a servo on her muzzle.

"It's only for a little while," he murmured.

She cooed and pressed her muzzle against his servo. She activated her cloaking software and changed to the same color scheme as Ratchet. The mechs all quickly moved back and cursed. As soon as Ratchet took his servo away, the Predacon changed her normal color again.

"What was that?" Mirage asked.

"I believe it was cloaking software," Ratchet replied.

"Cloaking software? Like what I have?"

"Somewhat."

Ratchet lay his servo on her muzzle again, and got the same results. The bots moved closer, and her tail wagged slightly as Jazz rubbed her head panel. Ratchet removed his servo, and she turned silver. Jazz chuckled and gently shook her head with both servos. Her tail wagged again, and Jazz removed his servos.

"Go ahead 'n pet 'er, Raj. She's yer Predacon."

Mirage reached out and touched the Predacon's head panel, and she instantly turned red. She kept her optics on his, and her tail wagged as he gently rubbed her head panel. Her optics turned electric blue with a ring of neon pink and brown near the center. She began to purr, and her tail slowly wagged.

"That's amazin'," Jazz stated. "What else can ya do, girly?"

All mechs jumped back and Mirage fell as the Predacon burst into flames. Mirage struggled to stand and managed to get away from her. All the mechs looked at her in shock before the flames disappeared. Jazz cautiously moved over to her and touched her side.

"She's not hot. She ain't even warm."

"It was just an illusion," Ratchet stated.

"An illusion? So instead of turning invisible she changes color and makes things appear to be what they aren't?" Mirage asked.

"It seems so."

The Predacon then changed color to match the floor around her. Jazz laughed and rubbed her helm, and she changed color to simulate a log. It was really getting a kick out of Jazz, and the Predacon's tail wagged faster as she continued to change color. Eventually she stopped and her color scheme went back to normal. She nuzzled Jazz's servo, and he pet her again.

"She's like a puppy dog. She ain't gonna hurt nobody. Are ya girl? Huh? Are ya?"

Jazz began shaking and petting the Predacon like she was an actual dog. She reacted as if she were one. She wagged her tail and rolled over so Jazz could rub her belly. It was strange seeing Jazz pet the Predacon like he was a little kid and it was a puppy. However, neither mech exactly felt too surprised about it. He could see why the two mechs defended her. She was as sweet as could be an showed no aggression toward any of them. Jazz was right when he said they had attacked her instead of her attacking them. They were the ones at fault here, not her. She even forgave them for it, and saved their lives. That may not have been good enough for some of the others, but it was good enough for Ratchet.

"You know, she really could use a name, since she might be sticking around," Ratchet commented to Mirage.

"She's changed your mind, hasn't she?"

"I was never against her to begin with. Are you going to name her or not?"

"I haven't had enough time to think of a name."

"If you've had enough time to gain her trust, and she's gained yours, then you've had enough time to think of a name."

"But-"

"Get on wit it, Raj. We're almost in Australia. We'll probably have to fight for 'er again."

"Okay…" Mirage walked up to the Predacon and kneeled in front of her.

She moved closer and gently lay her head on his knee. It was heavy, so he ended up taking her head in his servos and holding it up. He looked into her optics, watching as the brown slowly faded into neon pink. It looked beautiful against the electric blue. He wondered what these colors stood for and she was thinking. Just who was this Predacon? Her optics were full of thought and emotion. It seemed like she found beauty in everything she saw.

Did she see beauty in Mirage? Did she see beauty in the Cybertronians and humans she had seen back on the island? She had looked at them in a similar way, but that was not the exact same way she was looking at Mirage. Yes, he believed she saw beauty in him. She was drawn to him, and he was drawn to her. Not in a romantic way, but in a way that was the closest form of companionship. There was an unbelievable pull on his spark, and as they stared into each other's optics he knew this was no beast. This was no monster. No, this was a sentient being, not unlike himself. They had their differences, but ultimately they were the same. They were all the same. The only problem was, not everyone saw it that way. Not everyone saw the sentient being that Mirage saw. It was just like how not everyone saw the beauty in certain things. That was just the way things were. There was really nothing Mirage could do about that. There was one thing he could do that would help make the first step to proving that the Predacon was no mindless, sparkless beast. That first step was to give her a title.

"Illusion."

" **Illusion?"**

"That will be your name, if you will accept it."

" **My name? You're giving me a name?"**

"Will you accept it?"

" **I love it. Of course I'll accept it."**

The Predacon moved up and pressed her head panel against Mirage's forehelm. They stayed that way for a few seconds, and the Predacon changed red, then back to her normal color scheme. They moved apart, and Mirage gently rubbed her head panel.

"Illusion…I like it. It suits 'er," Jazz said.

"Yes, it is a very appropriate name," Ratchet added.

"You named her Illusion? That's pretty cool."

The bots and Predacon all looked down to see Epps. "Shame you had to put that muzzle on her. We're a half hour away from Australia, so get ready to land and load her off."

"Thank you, Epps," Ratchet said.

"No problem. Oh, and Mirage?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, man. You've got support. She doesn't seem like a killer dragon, but some of the guys are starting to think she'll be a really good weapon to keep around."

"If that's what it takes to keep her here, than I hope they all think that."

Epps nodded and walked off, leaving the bots alone. They could hear the humans moving around as they got ready for the landing. Jazz and Ratchet silently agreed to let Mirage handle Illusion, and they left the area, leaving Mirage to tend to her.

* * *

 **I like this chapter. They finally got everyone off the island, 727 finally got a real name, and she might become a part of NEST. Oh well, only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 31 coming soon! Have a good'n! Damn this story is gettin' long.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Yo! articmadador here with chapter 31! This hasn't exactly been an eventful week, and I'm especially down since there seems to be no archery tournament this Saturday. Oh well, there's always next weekend. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, as well as whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

I honestly had no idea what the hell was going on, and I was really starting to get pissed off about it. I was stuck on a plane with a bunch of army men and women and a few of the Autobots. The plane was landing in Australia, and apparently it was going to a military base. I also couldn't shake the fact that Jolt had sent me into an area to sit down, and someone I didn't know locked me in so we could land. I didn't like being around so many strangers. I just wanted to stay with Jolt, but he said he would come get me after the plane landed. I just hoped the landing was quick so I could get to him.

Luckily, the landing was quick, and everyone quickly got off the plane. One of the woman soldiers led me off and to an area near another plane. It was really hot, but there wasn't a desert around us. There were trees, and it didn't look too different from the U.S. The back door of the plane next to me opened and soldiers came jogging off. A few Autobots came rolling off, then I saw Mirage roll out and transform with the dragon behind him. Actually, I remember them calling it a Predacon. There was a muzzle on her, and chains were connected to it. Mirage began pulling those chains an leading her much like a rider leads their horse. He looked down and nodded to me, and the Predacon looked at me an wagged her tail. She didn't seem so dangerous. I'm sure she was, just not to the people and bots she liked.

A shadow suddenly blocked the sun, and I looked up to see Jolt above me. He lowered his servo, and I climbed on. As soon as I got comfortable, I started to realize just what was happening. I was in Australia, miles from home. I was stuck with these military guys who called themselves NEST, and worked with giant aliens. It seemed like the only person paying me any mind was Jolt. Had no one noticed that I was maybe a little out of place!?

"Oh no…" Jolt whispered.

"What is it?"

"Optimus has just informed us that he and Lennox have encountered a problem with the government. We may not be staying here long."

"But we just got here! We just survived a hurricane! Are they going to make us leave after all that!?"

"I'm afraid so. It seems that something major is going on in the United States and out at sea."

"Wait, Optimus is telling you this?"

"Yes."

"How? He's not even here."

"Comm. links. It is similar to how humans use those small phone-like devices to communicate with one another."

"Walkie talkies?"

"Yes, those."

"But…"

"I'll explain it later. For now, I need to listen."

"Oh, sorry."

Jolt was quiet, and I noticed his optics were dim. I was distracted from that when I heard someone start screaming. I looked over to see Sideswipe on the ground squirming and flailing his arms. The Predacon was standing over him, a few the soldiers and Autobots were laughing a short distance away. It was kind of funny, especially since the Predacon was wagging her tail and watching him as he seemed to scream for no reason at all. Who knew his voice could get that high? I looked up to see Jolt was laughing, and it encouraged me to laugh a little bit. He walked over to the group, and Sideswipe finally stopped screaming.

"Now, what was that all about?" Jolt asked.

"She's gonna burn me! She was on fire! She threw fire at me!" Sideswipe yelled as he crawled away.

"What!?"

"It's alright. She has cloaking software and can make illusions. That's how I figured out what to name her."

"You named her!?" I asked.

"Yes. Her name is Illusion," Mirage told me.

"That's pretty. I like it."

"She seems to like it as well."

"Wait, you said she was on fire. Is that true?" Jolt asked.

"Yes, she was. Show them, girl."

Illusion burst into flames, and some of the soldiers cursed. Almost as soon as it happened, the flames were gone. Illusion wagged her tail and Mirage pet her. I didn't expect him to be so gentle and show affection. He seemed to have a certain air about him that said he hid is feelings and kept to himself. Yet, here he was petting Illusion and laughing with everybody. I hadn't noticed that either. The soldiers were laughing. After going through a hurricane, nearly dying, and probably loosing some of their friends, they were laughing. I had always thought people in the military never had time to laugh and joke. Actually, these were some of the most laid back soldiers I'd ever seen. It was a little unsettling, and it made me uncomfortable.

"Claire, are you alright? You seem upset," Jolt stated. Was it that obvious?

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You can tell me if something is bothering you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright. If you ever need to talk, just tell me. I'm always willing to listen."

"Thanks, Jolt."

We stood around in the heat for a while, waiting for Lennox and the rest to come tell us what was going on. During that time I realized that I knew all the Autobots' names. 727…my dear friend…you taught me so well. You would've loved all of this. You would've probably fit in here better than I did. I felt so awkward, alone, and out of place. I felt so empty, yet full of something I could not identify. As time went on I began to feel more and more uncomfortable. Jolt moved away from the others and kept his distance.

"Claire, I can't help but notice that something is really bothering you."

"Huh?"

"You seem very uncomfortable. You are very stressed and your breathing has increased."

"I'm…I'm just not used to this surrounding."

"I can understand. Don't worry, you're safe. I'll be right here until you are comfortable."

"Thank you, Jolt. You're a really good friend."

He actually looked a little surprised, and I giggled. He had made the funniest face when I had said that. He smiled and laughed a little. Then his optics dimmed again for a few seconds, and he turned to look back at the others. He walked back to them, and I could see Optimus rolling up. He stopped, then Lennox, Epps, and some other people I didn't recognize got out.

"Bad news, everyone!" Lennox yelled as they walked up.

They all looked pretty ticked off, so the bad news was probably going to piss everyone else off too.

"We have to leave due to some complications with the base and issues with the government. The biggest problem that is there are reports of disturbances all over the world, so we have to get to a base that we can stay in for a while. Also, there's something major going on in Egypt. There are reports of a Decepticon disturbing the peace of a city near the Nile. There are reports of dragon sightings all over the world, and one attacking a cargo ship in the Pacific. According to reports, they all look similar to your pet, Mirage."

"Her name is Illusion."

"Whatever. Just be glad she's with us or she'd be getting blown up like her friends are about to be. We have to head to our base in Nevada. We're going to make a pit stop in Hawaii to load up on supplies. It's going to be a long trip, and there won't be any rest when we get to the base. There's a lot of shit going on, and this is the military so save any tears for your pillows and complaints for someone who gives a shit. Everyone just about face and get right back on the plane. Mirage, you're responsible for-"

"Illusion."

"Whatever. Make sure it doesn't eat anyone. Try to train it or something if you can. Oh, and you'd better have a good reason to keep it around because the government will be up my ass about it as soon as we arrive in the U.S. Let's go, everybody!"

I signed as Jolt carried me back to the plane. We had just got here and now we were leaving. I could hear a lot of cursing, and everyone did look a really angry. Lennox's face was red and he looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face. Epps looked pretty pissed off too, and he was walking around and cursing under his breath. Jolt transformed, and I gasped as I found myself sitting on his passenger seat.

"Are you alright?" Jolt asked trough the radio.

"Yes, it just surprised me."

"Are you upset that we have to get back on the plane and continue traveling?"

"No, I'm not just upset. I'm pissed also."

Jolt chuckled. "So am I. Everyone is."

I looked out the window as Jolt went up the ramp to board the plane. I could see Mirage leading Illusion onto the plane again. He didn't look like he was having any trouble with her. The Autobots and humans getting on the plane with them didn't seem bothered either.

"Jolt, are you afraid of Illusion?"

"No, I have no reason to be. Mirage spoke the truth when he said she would not harm anyone. Does she make you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. I just hope Mirage is allowed to keep her."

"I'm sure he will be. She hasn't destroyed anything or actually endangered the lives of anyone. Also, Mirage seems to have her completely under control. If she did not harm you or the other humans back on the island, she most likely won't harm any human. As for us Autobots, I believe a few of us are already getting used to her."

"Lennox seems like he really doesn't want her to stay."

"He really doesn't care. He's just tired of the government nagging him." Jolt slowed to a stop on the plane and opened his passenger door. "Go get buckled in for take off. As soon as it's safe for you to get up and walk around, you can come find me. I'll be waiting in the same place I was last time," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

I walked into the seating area of the plane and sat down. I got buckled in and waited for the plane to take off. As the plane began to move, I wondered why no one had questioned me about being here. I still didn't fully understand why I was here. No one had told me, or actually acknowledged me. Some of the soldiers did help me get where I was going earlier, so that let me know I wasn't completely invisible to them. I understood that everyone was busy and didn't have much time to deal with me, but was it too much trouble to give me a brief update? I could have asked Jolt, but for some reason I felt too uncomfortable asking him about that. I was a little uncomfortable around all of them, but then again, I had forgotten what comfort felt like. Maybe when we got to Hawaii I would learn why I was here. Or maybe at this new base Lennox was talking about. Hopefully someone would tell me why I was here, because I was really starting to wonder why.

* * *

 **Just to clear things up, Claire does remember everything, she just doesn't exactly understand why NEST is keeping her around. Let's hope someone tells her why, or she figures it out soon. She's smart, so I'm sure she'll put te pieces together. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 32 is coming soon! Have a good'n!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yo! articmadador here bringing Chapter 32 in! We didn't have a tournament last Saturday as a break from Regionals, but there's one coming up this Saturday. Apparently it's going to be a bit chaotic, so I'm going to have to take a serious breather before this tournament. Oh well, on to the good stuff! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Hawaii was beautiful. We had landed on one of the smaller islands called Kauai at an airport called Barking Sands Airport. A few soldiers were allowed to get off for fresh air, but the Autobots had to stay on board. I heard one of the soldiers say that residents and unauthorized personnel had been moved from the airport and nearby areas. I guess they needed to keep the Autobots on board as a precaution. I stayed with Jolt for a while, then got off for about ten minutes for a little fresh air and a bathroom break. When I came back and got inside Jolt, something was wrapped in paper and sitting in the driver's seat. There was a label on it, and I leaned closer to read it. I read that it was a breakfast sandwich, and I could tell it was hot by the steam rising off it.

"Who left this here?" I asked as I felt my mouth water. I hadn't realized that I was starving.

"One of the doctors thought you'd be hungry. Since you were coming back I told him to leave it here."

"Thanks! Uh…you don't mind if I eat it in here, do you? I'll try not to drop any crumbs."

"Of course you can eat in here. Don't worry about crumbs, just worry about feeding that growling stomach of yours."

"Oh…you heard that too?"

I took a bite out of it and moaned. It was an egg, sausage, cheese sandwich, and I loved it. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had eaten something like this. Something I could actually hold and feel. Something I could identify by sight, smell, feel, and taste. The taste was almost too much, and I felt like this was the first time I'd ever eaten a breakfast sandwich before.

"Was that enough? You ate it very quickly," Jolt said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Um…yeah! I just…I can't remember the last time I ate something so good. I didn't even realize I had finished it."

"Just tell me if you need another one. Oh, there's a water bottle in the back seat. The doctor threw it in at the last minute. He was in a bit of a rush."

I turned around to see the water bottle, then reached back to get it. I quickly opened it and started drinking. It felt like my insides were being flooded by liquid gold. Although that would actually be very unpleasant now that I think about it, it does somewhat describe how it felt to drink the water. It was cold, and it actually hurt my teeth a little. I was so thirsty, and by the time I felt like I couldn't swallow any more, the bottle was more than half empty.

"Wow, I was thirsty."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm okay for now. I just hope it won't take too long to get to Nevada."

"Don't worry, it won't be long now. Just a few more hours and we'll be there."

"Good. Uh…Jolt?"

"Yes?"

"What will happen to me when we get there?"

"You'll be given a room, and questioned on occasion, I suppose."

"Questioned? Questioned about what?"

"About your…experiences…with the Decepticons. You do remember, don't you?"

"How could I forget. I'm reminded of it every time I close my eyes. Every time I sleep, I'm reminded of what I went through. I see the peoples' faces...I hear their screams and cries. I can't forget even if I wanted to."

"I'm sorry, Claire."

"It wasn't your fault. You guys saved me from it."

I felt a wave of anger and disappointment that I'm the only human they had saved. Out of all those people there, they could only save me. I was the only person they had managed to find and rescue. What had they been doing that they couldn't have saved anyone else!? Why had they taken so long to show up!? Why was I the only survivor!?

"Claire, calm down! Please! Take deep breaths! Claire!"

"Wh….wha…wha!"

I was hyperventilating, and my vision was blurring. I couldn't take a deep breath, and it suddenly became very hot. I started sweating, and my breathing became even more rapid. I could hear Jolt speaking to me, and I quickly realized he was trying to calm me down. Jolt…he was here. I was with him, and the Autobots. But they had failed me. They had failed everyone. They had failed to save them, and 727. Why had this happened!? Why did it all have to happen!? Why me!?

"Claire! Please, calm down! It's okay! You're safe! I promise, nothing will happen to you here! I'm here, Claire! Nothing will harm you, I promise! Just…please, calm down!"

I was alarmed at how desperate Jolt sounded. He was really trying to calm me down. I was panicking because I was angry and afraid. But…I had nothing to be afraid of. Jolt was here to protect me. He wasn't going to let anything happen to me. He had promised he wouldn't let anything happen to me. As for being angry…I guess I shouldn't be mad at the Autobots and their human allies. They had come as quickly as they could, and I'm sure they would've saved everyone if they could. I couldn't blame them for something the Decepticons did. The Decepticons…they were the ones at fault here. They were the ones who had done all this. They were the ones who had cause so much pain and death. They were the ones I should be angry at!

"Claire, are you alright now?" Jolt inquired.

"Those damn Decepticons!" I hissed.

Jolt seemed to shake in surprise, then began speaking again. "They will pay for what they have done, Claire."

"Jolt…"

"Yes, Claire?"

"I'm never going home, am I?"

I knew the question was random, but I really had to know. My parents constantly came to me in my nightmares. I always saw them in pain and covered in blood. I saw them the way no one should see their family. Even worse, I was starting to see my cousins, aunts, and uncles as well. It was like they were all dying and slowly showing up in my dreams. Like something was killing them. Maybe something was…

"Claire…what do you mean?" Jolt asked.

"I see my family in my dreams. I see them suffering and dying. I know they're not alive anymore. Their screams are mixed with everyone else's. I'm not going home, because I have no where to go and no one to go to. I'm stuck here…with NEST…"

"Claire…I am truly sorry…"

"When did they die?" I asked as tears began to build in my eyes.

"Claire…"

"When!? I know you know! You have to know if you're keeping me here! When were they killed!?"

"The day you were kidnapped," Jolt murmured.

"They all suffered, didn't they?"

"They…all had tragic deaths."

"The Decepticons…they've killed off the rest of my family! Why!?" Tears now flowed down my red face.

"They…Claire, I think maybe I should-"

"Answer me! Tell me the truth!"

"They kill whoever is causing too much commotion and drawing too much attention to them. Whatever can jeopardize their plans is...disposed of," Jolt informed reluctantly.

"So, a family fighting to find a missing loved one…and fighting for justice of their dead loved ones...that was a threat to their plans!?"

"Yes."

"So they killed them to shut them up!?"

"Yes. Claire, I'm sorry."

I burst into tears, and began sobbing louder than I ever had before. Time seemed to slow as my tears fell. I let them fall, and I didn't move a muscle to stop them as they fell of my face to Jolt's seat. I didn't move when I heard the plane engines start up again, nor did I move when a seatbelt moved around me and fastened on its own. It became uncomfortably tight, but I didn't care. Jolt didn't say anything, not even as the plane began to move. He just let me cry, and I didn't bother to stop.

I woke up with a headache and a heartache. Tears had dried on my face, and my eyes hurt. I looked in the mirror above me. My eyes were red, puffy, and a little swollen. My face was red, the tears had stained my cheeks. I suddenly realized that my face was scarred and bruised. The bruises didn't bother me, but the scars did. One even went up to my hairline, and there was a slim line of hair missing for a few centimeters. My hair was thinner, and I could tell that just by looking. It looked reddish brown instead of the usual dark brown. But I didn't care about that. I only cared about my scarred face. I looked down at my arms and legs. Someone had given me army pants and a black jacket to wear. It was practically swallowing me. I moved the sleeves back to see my arms. They were thin, and my skin was very pale. My arms were covered in scars as well, and I figured my legs were as well. When did I start looking like this? How long had I looked like this? How long had I been this ugly?

"Claire, are you alright? You've been quiet for quite a while now."

I burst into tears again, and looked at my scarred face through the mirror. The Decepticons did this to me! They kidnapped and killed so many people! They made them ugly, just like they made me ugly! This was their fault! All of this was their fault!

"Claire, I'm here for you."

Jolt's voice broke my thoughts and brought me back to reality. How long had I been crying? He hadn't tried to make me stop, he just let me cry. That wasn't a bad thing, since that was what I needed. He was here, and that was all that mattered. He hadn't told me to leave, or tried to make me stop. He just waited for me to get it out, then comforted me. He was such a good friend. He was my only friend.

"Cry as much as you need to. Tell me whatever you feel comfortable with sharing. I will not tell another soul, I promise. I'm here for you."

"Thank you Jolt. Thank you so much. You're such a good friend…I don't deserve-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Don't ever say you don't deserve anything!"

"Why did I have to live!? Why couldn't it be someone stronger!? Someone smarter!?"

"Claire, stop it! You are stronger and smarter than you think! You have survived things many humans could not!"

"And I watched those humans die! I watched them suffer and die! I…I was dying too. My friends and I…we were all dying! But they died, and I didn't. I still feel dead, though. Even though I found that missing part of me…I'm still incomplete. I'm not happy."

"Claire-"

"How can I be happy when I look like this!? Look at me! Look at me! I'm ugly! I'm an orphan! I have no family! I have no life! I'm just stuck…I'm stuck here! I'm stuck and I have no where to go!"

"Claire, stop!"

"What good am I!? I should've died! I should die!"

"Claire, enough!" Jolt yelled. I froze, and I didn't speak. It was quiet for a moment, then I felt air come out of Jolt's vents and he sounded like he was signing.

"Claire…I know what it's like to be tortured. I know what the Decepticons can do, and just how evil they can be. Before I was an Autobot…in the early years of the war on Cybertron, I was one of them. I never went to the battlefield. I never killed an Autobot. Instead of training me for battle, they used me as a punching bag. They abused me and tortured me along with many others. We didn't have a fighting chance because they never gave us one. My life was miserable, and I felt a lot like you do right now."

"You were a Decepticon? Why did they beat you?"

"I was weaker. I didn't even know how to fight. I was younger, and I had never killed anyone before. I didn't know how until the war began to get worse. The Decepticons became angrier, and they beat me and others even worse than before. Many died, and I was often beat half to death. I was so sick of it. All the hatred and beatings. Eventually I snapped, and I started fighting back. They nearly killed me, and they left me in the middle of nowhere to die."

"Jolt…"

"Prowl was leading a patrol through the area that day. He found me, along with Jazz, Ratchet, Arcee, Chromia, and a mech named First Aid. They brought me to their ship and nursed me back to health. Optimus encouraged me to join the Autobots. All that time in the medbay encouraged me to become a medic. Ironhide and Jazz took turns training me. They treated me like one of their own, and gained my trust. They were there for me, just like I'm here for you. You're not alone in this, Claire. Don't forget, I am here for you. I know what it's like to go through this, so let it out. Cry if you have to. Scream if you have to. Just never, ever think about taking your life. You have not come this far for nothing. You deserve life. You deserve to live."

"You really think I do?"

"I know you do. Never doubt it, Claire. Don't let the Decepticons win."

"You're right. I do deserve to live. The Decepticons don't deserve to win. They don't deserve to live! I won't let them have anymore power over me!"

"I swear, we will make them pay for what they've done, Claire. I promise."

It was quiet for a moment, and I wiped my tears. Knowing that Jolt had been through the same thing I had gone through made me feel like I wasn't so alone. I wasn't the only one who had gone through this, and I knew that. However, what mattered most was that Jolt was here, and he knew what I had been though.

"We have a few more hours before we arrive at Nevada. Do you need anything?" Jolt asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take another nap" I replied as my eyes became heavy.

"Go ahead. I'll wake you before we land of you are not up by then."

"Thanks, Jolt. Thank you for everything."

"Of course. Don't forget, Claire-"

I chuckled. "I know. You're here for me. I'll never forget that."

I closed my eyes and relaxed against the car seat. I let the sound of the plane engine calm me, and I let my rage die down for now. I replayed Jolt's words in my mind, finding sadness and comfort in them. I was still hurting, but not as much. I wasn't alone, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **I really like this chapter. It had some serious emotion in it. Chapter 33 is coming soon, hopefully sooner than this one. School might be cancelled again because of bad weather. Anyways, hooe you enjoyed! Have a good'n!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yo! articmadador here celebrating NO SCHOOL! We're out of school today and Tuesday, meaning we have a four day weekend. I'm ridiculously happy about this, and I'm sure all my classmates are as well. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"How fascinating! Oh, look at this! Retractable dentals! And look at the size of that glossa! Oh, it's wonderful!"

"Wheeljack, I don't think that's safe." Mirage said as Wheeljack practically shoved his head in Illusion's mouth.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright!" Wheeljack said as he pulled his head out and turned around to look at Mirage. "I think she likes me! We're going to be very good friends!"

" **Ya got that right! Ain't you da cutest thang! You crack me up!"**

"Listen to that! She's talking to me! Mirage, do you realize how amazing this is!? Look at her optics! They change color! They've changed from electric blue and green to pink and green! And that humming noise, it sounds like laughter! Can you believe this!? Such a beautiful creature in our presence!"

"Wheeljack, how am I supposed to train her if you keep-"

"Train her? She's sentient, Mirage! She knows right from wrong! The only thing you'll have to train her to do is probably fight since she doesn't seem to have a violent circuit in her frame. Just tell her what you want her to do, and I'm sure she'll do it."

"Either way, I'll need her attention. Also, the muzzle has to go back on because of Lennox's insecurities."

Illusion emitted a sound that sounded like a groan. Wheeljack pet her muzzle and she licked his servo. He picked up the muzzle, then began to put it back on her. Illusion moaned again and her optics turned indigo. Mirage walked to her side and pet her head.

"It's only for a little while."

" **You don't have use it. I ain't gonna hurt nobody."**

"I know you don't like it, but you'll have to tolerate it for now. Sit."

Illusion obediently sat down, and stayed still as Wheeljack finished putting the muzzle on. He pet her once more, then turned to leave. "Take care of her, Mirage. I have a few samples I'm going to put away for testing."

"Samples?"

"Yes, her oral lubricant. I want to run a few test when we get to the new base. I'll need to make sure I put this away safely," Wheeljack said as he lifted his dripping wet servo.

"Yeah, go take care of that," Mirage laughed as he waved him off.

He turned back to Illusion, who was looking at him with electric blue and neon pink optics. He smiled and she nuzzled his leg. He pet her, then laughed as she rolled over on her back. He kneeled down and rubbed her stomach, dodging her tail as it began to wag. She scooted closer to him and tried to pull his servo to her belly. He laughed again, this time even harder, and she started laughing as well. The grumbling purring sound that she made amused him even more, and he grabbed her head and pressed his helm against it. She nuzzled him, then grabbed onto him and rolled over.

The two of them began to wrestle on the floor. Illusion wrapped her tail around him and held him down while he pulled on her head. He eventually brought it down and wriggled out of her grip. He held her head down with his servos and her tail down with his pedes. He laughed triumphantly, then yelped when she knocked him over with her wing. She snatched him up and rolled on her back, laughing the entire time.

"Are you two done yet?"

"Aah! Ratchet! It's my job to sneak up on bots, not yours! Don't do that!"

Ratchet walked up and crossed his arms. "I'm sure everyone on the plane heard you two. You were very loud."

"So. We were having fun."

"You're sparklings. Both of you."

"I am not! She might be, but I'm not."

" **Wwhhhaa mmmm spaaaarrkklin'?"**

"What is she growling about now?" Ratchet grumbled.

"Probably the muzzle."

" **Whhhaaaaas uuuhhhhmmm ssspppaaaarkklin'!?"**

"Quiet, girl. You won't have to deal with it too much longer."

" **Mmmooo sssaaaidd dat eeearrrlllleeeeerrrr!"**

"Illusion, quiet. Sit."

Illusion rolled her optics but stopped growling. She got up and sat down, then wagged her tail as Mirage pet her head panel.

"Good girl."

"So, you've taught her the basics."

"I didn't teach her anything. She's an intelligent sentient being, and she knows right from wrong. I don't have to train her, I just have to instruct her."

Ratchet uncrossed his arms and grunted. He thought about for a moment, watching as Illusion and Mirage stared at each other. Neither moved for a while, then Illusion wagged her tail and Mirage smiled.

"It seems fair enough that you only have to instruct her. Jazz mentioned she understands English, but cannot speak it," Ratchet said after a moment.

"Does she have a voice box?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it can function like ours."

"Mmm. What about comm. links?"

"What, so she can roar in your head?"

"It was just a thought."

" **Whhhhaaassss a cooooommm lllllaaaaannnkkk?"**

"Quiet, Illusion."

 ***\I'll be quiet she you answer muh damn questions!**

"I ran into Wheeljack on the way over here. He seemed very excited about her oral lubricant. He concerns me."

"He concerns everybot. Illusion seems very fond of him."

"Then you'd better keep an optic on both of them. Eventually he'll try dragging her into his lab. Neither one of them will come out of that in one-aah!"

Illusion had rushed over the Ratchet and jumped up on him. Mirage laughed as Ratchet jumped back in surprise, but could not escape her. She put her large talons on his chassis and began sniffing his faceplates. She was too heavy for him, and knocked him over. He fell on his back, and she stood over him. She began trying to get her glossa out of her mouth, but the muzzle restricted her jaw movement.

"Mirage, get her off me!" Ratchet hissed.

Mirage just stood where he was and laughed at the scene before him. Ratchet growled at him, which made the red mech laugh harder. Illusion was really trying to get her glossa out of her mouth. She most likely wanted to lick Ratchet's faceplates, but it wasn't going too well. Ratchet tried pushing her off, but she wouldn't budge.

"Dammit! Mirage! Get her! Oh Frag it! Illusion, stop! Get off me!"

 ***\But I wanna lick your face!**

"Bad girl! Get off, now!"

Illusion whimpered and climbed off the chartreuse medic. He sat up and glared at Mirage, who was still laughing. He snatched a wrench from his subspace, and in seconds it bounced off Mirage's helm. Illusion went rigid, and her optics turned blue. She looked at Ratchet, then at Mirage, who was currently rubbing his helm.

"It's alright, girl. It's just Ratchet's way of discipline," Mirage said.

Illusion looked back at Ratchet, then whimpered. Ratchet reached out an pet her on her head panel. "Get used to it. It happens all the time, along with threats. You'll understand in time."

Illusion nuzzled Ratchet, and her tail began to wag. Ratchet put a servo on top of her muzzle, and Mirage walked up to them. Ratchet looked into her optics, and wasn't surprised that she was staring right back into his. Here optics burned just as intently as his own. He could see the spirit behind it…the being. It was strange that it felt so special. It felt so different.

"It makes you wonder what she's thinking," Mirage murmured as he sat down beside them.

"I must admit…it is extraordinary. Perhaps it's because we don't see it often."

"Now do you believe she's not a mindless killing machine?"

"I never said she was."

"Well, do you think better of her?"

"I'm not the one you should be convincing, Mirage."

"Lennox?"

"Yes, Lennox."

"He'll see how useful she is eventually. He really has no reason to get rid of her now."

"Yes…I supposed he doesn't have a valid reason."

Suddenly, Jazz spoke up as he walked over. "Yo! The plane's landin' in thirty minutes! Lennox wants all Autobots ready ta roll off as soon as we land. Also, he wants a confirmation that Illusion's muzzle is secure and that she'll be watched at all times."

" **Mmm! Jjjaaaazzzz! Jjjjaaassssyyy!"**

"What's crackin', Illusion?"

Illusion started wagging her tail wildly and ran up to Jazz. She jumped on him, and he fell against the plane wall. She tried get her glossa out of her mouth to lick him, much to Jazz's amusement. Mirage laughed again, but one glare from Ratchet shut him up.

"Illusion! Down girl! Calm down now!" Mirage walked over to her and grabbed the chains on her muzzle. He pulled back, but she pulled forward.

"Good luck with that, 'Raj!" Jazz laughed as Illusion nuzzled him.

"Illusion, heel! Heel! Get down, you stubborn aft! The quicker you get down and calm down, the closer we'll be to getting the muzzle off!"

 ***\All ya had ta do is say muzzle 'n off 'n tha same sentence!**

Illusion jumped down and allowed Mirage to lead her away. Ratchet grumbled something in Cybertronian and left. Jazz laughed at him and left as well, leaving Mirage and Illusion alone.

"If you stay quiet, do everything I say, and be good for the next few hours, Lennox might let us get rid of that muzzle for good. You just have to be on your best behavior, okay?"

" **Mmmmmkkkkaaaayyyyy!"**

Mirage transformed, and Illusion settled down beside him. As long as she knew she was getting the muzzle off soon, she was content. Also, so long as Mirage was around, she would behave herself. She closed her optics and listened to the engines roaring. She suddenly heard a roaring that didn't sound like the plane. In fact, it sounded very similar to one of her own roars. It didn't sound good, but she could not reply with the muzzle on. She glanced nervously at Mirage, then settled down again. Her optics turned yellow green, and her tail flicked around in anticipation. She knew that something was coming, and it most likely was no good.

* * *

 **Well, ain't that a caution. Looks like Something's about to happen, and Illusion will probably have more of a clue than everyone else. She would try to do something about it of it wasn't for that damn muzzle. Hopefully she can have someone get it off. Hope you enjoyed! Have a good'n!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yo! articmadador here putting up this chapter real quick because I forgot to do it yesterday. Yeah...oops. Sorry everybody. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

" _Collect and crush the rocks. Don't stop until I say so."_

The command constantly rang in 712's drone processor. She could not disobey her trainer. She had to obey his commands, even if he was not present. In fact, she had no idea where he was. All she knew was that he had given her a command, and although the explosion had frightening her and caused her to go into flight mode, she had finally come to her senses must continue to follow the command.

At first she could not do so, considering the fact that she had flown away from Africa and ended up flying over two oceans. She had flown over the Indian and Pacific Ocean, completely missing the islands in between. She had reached California just a day ago. She had been forced to continue her journey when the humans had launched missiles at her. Eventually she had reached the safety of the desert, which was just so happened to be in Nevada. This was unfortunate because she was only a few miles away from NEST's new base. Even worse, they were heading straight towards her, and neither party knew it yet.

712 took another mouth full of rocks and destroyed them. She was a Jawbreaker 4000, so breaking rocks was her specialty. She had a large head, and her jaw was not unlike a snake's. It could unhinge and stretch far enough to fit things bigger than 712 herself was. Besides this, and the sharp Cybertanium spikes on her wings, that was the only true abilities she had. She was actually a collector, not a fighter. Her legs were just long and sturdy enough to navigate slightly rough trails and withstand a lot of weight, but she could not run with them. Her wings were an impressive size and sight, but hindered her ability to maneuver on the ground. Watching her walk was like watching a seabird navigate on land. It was an odd sight, and she had too much experience with falling.

712 wasn't exactly smart, but she had began to develop as little personality. It was most likely her human soul that caused this. The only true individuality she had was that she was more tolerant than most of the Predacon drones, and she communicated better than most. Unfortunately, her senses were very weak. Her olfactory sensors were terribly weak, so she could not detect things that were even a mile away. She did have small door-like structures that allowed her to completely shut these sensors to avoid getting dirt and other debris in them. Still, that didn't help her weakness. Her eyesight was nothing to marvel either. Her optics were less complex than most Cybertronians'. She could see well enough to fly in light rain or snow, but once that picked up she would go down. As for her hearing, that was practically the only thing she had going for her. She could hear things that were nearly two miles away, but she didn't exactly pay attention to those sounds. Usually she ignored them, or would be alerted, then completely forget it and go about her business. This time, though, she did not ignore the sound of a helicopter. Her trainer's alt mode was a helicopter. Perhaps that was him, returning to give her more commands. Although she could not push the command she was currently following aside, it did automatically postpone itself and her processor prepared itself for new commands. She took off towards the noise, not knowing that all this time her trainer was offlined. He had been killed in the blast, as well as crushed in the rockslide.

 **On the plane**

"Why do I hear a helicopter?"

"You can hear it already, Sideswipe?"

"Yeah. Miles, you would probably hear it better if you took those cotton balls out of your ears."

"Oh! Right!"

"Why did you have those in anyway?"

"A few of the soldiers were trying to sing. It wasn't going too well."

"What were they singing?"

"Beyoncé."

"Oh Primus. I caught Sunny trying to sing Beyoncé a once. It sounded like a dying Hydro-weasel." Both of them laughed, then Miles leaned against the wall of the plane and signed.

"Something wrong?" Sideswipe asked him.

"What the fuck is a Hydro-weasel?" Miles replied with a smile.

There was a sudden roar, and everyone froze. The Autobots all seemed to stiffen in their alt modes, and those who had been recharging woke up.

"Was that Mirage's pet!?" Miles choked.

"She can't roar. She has a muzzle on. I'll check in with him just in case."

 **::Sideswipe to Mirage.::**

 **::I'm here. I heard it too, and it wasn't Illusion. She was recharging until she heard it.::**

 **::What is she doing?::**

 **::Her optics are pale blue and purple. She growling lowly, but her tail is swinging back and forth. Whatever just roared has her attention.::**

 **::Do you think it's another Predacon?::**

 **::It might be.::**

There was another roar, then yelling from onboard the plane. Suddenly things went silent, and Miles ran away from the Autobots' area to see what was going on. It was quiet for a few more seconds, then there was a loud crash. Miles came running back with a pale face.

"What happened?" Sideswipe asked.

"The helicopter that was supposed to led us to base…something tore it apart."

"Tore it apart!?" Ironhide half asked.

"Something's out there."

There was more yelling, then something hit the plane. Jolt rolled down his window and Claire stuck her head out. She looked around with wide eyes, but said nothing. It was silent again, then someone yelled again, breaking the silence.

"It's a Predacon!"

Something hit the plane again, but this time it was followed by an explosion. People began yelling, and the Autobots' comm. links were alive with action. Jolt was the only one ignoring the constant questions. He had rolled his window up and was trying to keep Claire calm. There was another hit, and the entire plane shook. The engine sputtered, and the plane was alive with action. Epps came running in to the Autobots.

"I got good news and bad news! Good news is that we're practically thirty minutes from the new base, so walking isn't going to be a problem. Bad news is, the plane might be going down, and it lessen casualties everyone's going to be doing some skydiving. Grab your parachutes, and Claire is going to have to come with me."

 **On the second plane**

"Illusion, calm down! I can't focus with you snapping and growling!"

Mirage was forced to transform and hold Illusion's head down while he tried to focus on the comm. links. Everyone was asking and answering questions, and Mirage couldn't make sense of it. It wasn't until the second explosion that everyone stopped, and everyone on the second and third planes froze. Mirage heard the engine sputter on the first plane, and this time no one was on the comm. links.

 **::** **Optimus? Ironhide? Sideswipe? Is anyone there?::**

 **::Mirage, we might be going down,::** Optimus said suddenly.

 **::Going down? You mean the plane is going to crash?::**

 **::Yes, but Lennox has some sort of plan. It involves Illusion.::**

 **::What is it?::**

 **::There is a Predacon attacking the plane. Lennox wants you to get Illusion to distract it and hopefully draw it away from us. We will all have to jump from the plane and hopefully land safely on the ground below.::**

 **::How can Illusion distract the other Predacon when she's trapped in here and wearing a muzzle?::**

 **::Hold on a moment.::**

There was a loud crash, then the sound of multiple explosions. The comm. links turned to static, then cleared up. Mirage heard yelling on the plane he was on, and Jazz came rolling in.

 **::Mirage?::** Optimus asked suddenly. He sounded really alarmed, and almost like he was in a rush.

 **::I'm here.::**

 **::You must remove Illusion's muzzle and get her off the plane.::**

 **::S-Sir!?::**

 **::Ask Ratchet and Wheeljack how far up they can drop her from the plane without damaging her, then do it. We need this Predacon to be distracted so that we can all escape the plane.::**

 **::But her wings! She is still injured, and she does not know how to fight!::**

 **::Anything can fight when it has to! Remove the muzzle and send her out! That is an order. If you do not, many soldiers are going to die, and one of us Autobots could be gravely injured!::**

 **::Yes sir. I'm heading to Ratchet and Wheeljack now. Mirage out.::**

"They're on their way, Mirage. I sent fer 'em when I hear tha second explosion," Jazz said.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Ratchet and Wheeljack rolled in. Wheeljack transformed and rushed over to Illusion to start working on the muzzle. Jazz was talking to a human not far off, while Ratchet transformed and moved over to Mirage.

"She should be able to withstand falling from this height since the plane is lower than usual," Ratchet began.

"How did you-"

"Optimus may have been talking to you, but the link wasn't private. Now, as for her wings, they began to self-repair the moment she refueled. Although she cannot fly, the cracks are sealing and are repaired enough that she most likely will not take anymore severe damage. Wheeljack, is the muzzle off?"

"Almost. Now, girly-O! Go out there and make us proud! Protect us and your master Mirage! Do this job well and the muzzle might be off for good! There you go! It's off!"

Illusion thankfully licked Wheeljack's faceplates, then trotted right up to Mirage like she knew he needed her to do something. He grasped both sides of her head and looked in her optics.

"You hear that Predacon, don't you? It's attacking us. It's possibly taken down one of the planes with our friends on it. We need you to distract the Predacon so they can get away. Kill it if you have to. Protect us, Illusion. Protect me. Do you understand what you have to do?"

Illusion made a grumbling noise and licked Mirage's servo. She kept optic contact with him, and Mirage took it as she was letting him know she understood. There was the sound of gear shifting, and the back door of the plane began to open. The humans ran so they wouldn't fall out, and Wheeljack moved back as well. Mirage looked at Illusion, then at the opening door. He didn't want to send her out there. There had obviously been no debate on sending Illusion out fight the other Predacon, and that thoroughly pissed him off. It did make sense since she was probably the only one who could take on this other Predacon. The decision had been made quickly, too quickly in his opinion. Unfortunately, he had been given an order, and he was not going to disobey it. Illusion understood what she had to do, and hopefully she would strive to complete her given task. Mirage looked at Ratchet, and the chartreuse medic nodded to him and laid a servo on Illusion's head.

"Protect us, and protect your master," he said to her. She licked his servo, then turned to the open door. Mirage vented deeply, turned the same way.

"Illusion, go!"

Illusion roared and galloped forward. She leaped off the plane, her wings close against her sides as she dived down to the ground below. Mirage felt his spark quiver, then he felt a sudden feeling of reassurance. Illusion was going to carry out her orders, but he wasn't worried about that. He just hoped that she would come out of it alright.

* * *

 **I've already started Chapter 35, so it's a work in progress. Gotta go! Hope you enjoyed and have a good'n!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Yo! articmadador here remembering to bring this chapter in! I did come home and fall asleep by accident, but I'm up now and I have proof read this baby. Also, I recently got the cutest little stuffed teddy bear. When I first got it, looked at it and decided to name it Ironhide. Really wierd to name a teddy bear Ironhide, right? I named it that because it seems like Ironhide in reverse. It's soft on the outside, and I like to think it's tough on the inside. Ironhide is the reverse: hard on the outside, but I'm sure he's got a soft side on the inside. Also, I bloody miss him from the fraggin' movies and everyone else that died! I especially feel the need to pay respects to 'Hide because his death was so goddamn awful. Seriously, it hurts my soul. Anyway, enough tears! That's why Optimus blasted Sentinel's processor out in the end. Traitorous bastard. Sorry for the language, I cuss like a sailor. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

 ***\Maybe I shoulda thought before ah jumped. Tha ground ain't lookin' too soft down there.**

Illusion kept her wings tucked at her sides as she dived quickly to the ground. She didn't dare spread them because she knew they would be damaged if she tried to fly. They were recovering quickly, and she wasn't planning on messing that up. The ground was rapidly moving closer, and she realized that she was going to land head first. As a reaction, she quickly rolled up, then does towards the ground in a loose ball.

She hit the ground hard, and her hindquarters absorbed most of the impact. That was just fine for her. Her wings were alright, and she could deal with the pain. She bounced and rolled a few times. She didn't mind that either, and actually found it to be a little fun. A roar from the Predacon above snapped her from her thoughts, and she stood up. She looked up at it, and commands began issuing in her processor.

 **Command Issued: Distract Predacon/Kill If Necessary**

 ***\Kill? I don't want to kill!**

 **Command Issued:/*Issued By Mirage**

 ***\I don't care! I don't want to kill…**

 **Command Issued:/*Issued By Mirage\\\Distract Predacon/** **Kill If Necessary**

 ***\Fine…but only if necessary…**

Illusion looked up at the Predacon, who was circling the plane. It looked very different from her, but not exactly intimidating. Illusion decided she'd better try to reason with it and use violence as her last resort, not that she really wanted to use violence anyway.

" **Fellow Predacon!"** she roared. The Predacon halted in flight and looked down.

" **Fellow Predacon! Who are you!?"**

The Predacon hovered in one place for a few more seconds with great difficulty, then began to fly in circles.

" **Designation 712! Designation!?"**

 ***\Her name's a number, just like mine was!**

" **Designation Illusion!"**

" **Not valid! Are you trainer, Predacon, or enemy!?"**

 ***\Now if ah was an enemy, do you think I would admit it!?**

" **Predacon!"**

" **Designation!?"**

" **727!"**

" **Designation valid! Alpha software detected and recognized!"**

" **Why you talkin' like that!?"**

" **Awaiting command!"**

" **Command!? I ain't gon command you! You got free will, don't cha!?"**

" **Deciphering command! Command misunderstood! Please repeat!"**

" **Yo! What's wrong wit you!?"**

" **Awaiting command!"**

" **Bruh, just make one up!"**

" **Deciphering command! Command misunderstood!"**

" **Are you stupid or somethin'!?"**

" **Awaiting command!"**

" **What's wrong wit you!? Why you actin' so…dumb robot like!?"**

" **Awaiting command!"**

" **Uh…Come down here!"**

" **Deciphering command! Following command!"**

712 dived down to Illusion and landed near her. Illusion trotted up to her, and could see the back door of the plane above open. She was doing good, and hopefully she would make Mirage proud. She trotted up to 712, then froze. She was not fazed by her appearance. 712 was slightly smaller than her, but Illusion figured she could put up quite a fight. Still, that was not what got her attention. What attracted her optics were 712's own. They were pale blue orbs looking straight at Illusion. The only problem was that they were blank. They seemed to be looking at Illusion, and staring through her at the same time. There was nothing behind those optics. No light…no life…seemingly no soul.

" **Where are you? Where's ya soul? Where are you!?"**

" **Command misunderstood. Please repeat."**

" **That's not a command, it's a question! Where's yo soul!? Answer me!"**

" **Answer unavailable."**

" **W-what?"**

" **Answer unavailable."**

" **B-ut…you should know the answer. You should…what are you? What are you!?"**

" **Designation 712. Collector drone, Decepticon rank 2."**

" **Drone? Define drone."**

" **Worker bot defined by lack of spark-"**

" **Define spark."**

" **The life force of a Cybertronian, also known as their soul."**

" **You said to were a drone, and drones are defined by lack of…"**

Illusion's optics turned red and orange, and she felt anger boil up inside if her. She growled at the creature before her. It was a soul less…thing. She could not identify it. She hated it. Everything had a soul, and here this thing was telling her it didn't. She did, she knew that for sure. She had actually seen her own spark before, so she knew for a fact that she had one. She just didn't know what it was called. As soon as the drone had defined it, she knew. She also knew that this creature…this drone, it was an abomination. She didn't know why it angered her so much, but it did.

" **Awaiting command."**

" **You want a command!? Get lost! Go lock yourself away or something! Get away from me, and never come back!"**

" **Deciphering command. Following command."**

712 suddenly spread her wings and took off, leaving Illusion behind on the ground. She immediately regretted the command as she remembered the commands she had received earlier. Of course, 712 just had to take off. And she just had to head straight towards the last of the skydivers and Autobots. The plane was going down, and 727 could see many people and Autobots gathering on the ground. They hadn't seen 712 yet, but she saw them. She angled her wings and headed straight towards them, and 727 knew she was going to attack them.

727 broke into a full gallop towards the group. She couldn't let 712 kill anyone, or she would never forgive herself. She had made a mistake, but she was going to correct it. She roared a challenge to 712, but the other Predacon ignored it. Her processor was focused on the humans an Autobots on the ground. She recognized them as enemies that must be disposed of. Her processor had also reset to ignore Illusion unless provoked. Of course Illusion didn't knows this, but even if she did, she wouldn't have cared.

" **Get away from them! I command ya ta get away from 'em! Stay back, damn you!"**

712 continued heading straight for the humans and Autobots, but her attention was drawn to the few humans that were still parachuting to the ground. Illusion saw 712 change course, and she saw that everyone had spotted 712 as well. The humans changed course, and they began drifting away from the group, off towards dangerous rocks. Illusion sped up, now determined to reach 712 before anyone was harmed. This was her fault, and if anyone was hurt she would never forgive herself. She leaped forward, recognize that she was close enough to hit 712, and aimed a fireball right in her direction.

The blast was more powerful than Illusion had realized, and it was well aimed. It struck 712 on the wing, and Illusion could see chunks of her wing falling down. Illusion picked up her pace and aimed again. A blue fireball hit 712 again, and this time she turned towards her attacker. Illusion did not like the sight of 712 coming towards her like she was ready to fight to the death, but at least the humans were safe. Illusion charged at 712, then shot another fire ball. Blue flames exploded on 712's face, and she fell right out of the sky and onto the ground. She tried to take off again, but Illusion hit her wing again just in time. 712 collapsed again, then began to stagger to her feet. The odds were now even.

 **On the second plane**

 **::What's happening now!?::**

 **::Calm down, Mirage! Illusion and the Predacon are fighting.::**

 **::How is she doing?::**

 **::Not bad, actually. She's definitely getting the hang of it. She's doing good for her first fight.::**

 **::What's your definition of good, Jolt?::**

 **::She hasn't missed a single swing. She's making combos.::**

 **::I wish I could see her. Is everyone safe?::**

 **::Somewhat. The Predacon as going for the last of the humans who were still parachuting down before Illusion attacked it. They're alright, but they're stuck on some pretty dangerous rocks. Optimus and Ironhide have gone to assist them. Besides that, Illusion did good. There were no casualties, and I think the only injury was one of the humans face planted and got a cut on his face trying to run away.::**

 **::From the Predacon?::**

 **::No, from Optimus. He almost landed on him. Frag, I gotta go! Claire is panicking again. I need to focus on her. Jolt out.::**

 **::Tell me how it ends. Mirage out.::**

 **On the ground**

Illusion's jaws snapped around the base of 712's wing and she began violently thrashing her head. 712 tried to bite Illusion to get her off, but her neck was too short to reach and she could not get her head around. With a little more thrashing and a swift chomp, the cables connecting the wing snapped. Illusion pulled back with great force, tearing the wing off in the process. 712 roared in agony, then leaped on Illusion's back. She began biting at Illusion's neck, but could not damage her because of her neck plates.

Eventually fed up with the snapping at her neck, Illusion jumped up and rolled over. 712 yelped as she was crushed by the larger Predacon. Illusion jumped back up and held 712 down. She growled and bit her neck, then let go and roared in pain when 712 bit her foreleg. Those massive jaws were so powerful that they cracked Illusion's armor. Illusion slammed a talon down on 712's back, her largest two claws piercing the armor there. 712 still did not release Illusion's forelimb, but she did shriek in pain. Illusion pulled with all her strength and pulled 712 up in the air. She swung her tail, and it slammed into 712, knocking some of her armor off. Illusion's talons came loose from 712's back as the Predacon flew away from her and rolled in the sand.

Illusion charged at 712, and just as she stood up, Illusion slammed into her and sent her flying back again. Illusion went to charge again, but she was stopped as 712 sent a pale blue fireball her way. It hit Illusion right in the head panel, causing her to tumble forward and slide a few feet. The blast dazed her for a few seconds, but Illusion snapped out of it when she remembered that she was still fighting. She jumped up and prepared for another attack, but 712 was not on her feet. The Predacon lay stretched out in the sand in the same position as before. She shot another fireball at Illusion, but she dodged it. All 712 did now was growl as Illusion came closer. That growling was accompanied by snapping as Illusion reached her and put a talon on 712's side. She growled and snapped, but did not fight back. The collector drone had done all the fighting that she could do, but she had had enough. Illusion knew this, and although 712's processor said otherwise, something in her prevented her from fighting back.

" **I don't want to kill you,"** Illusion roared.

712 stared at Illusion with blank optics, but Illusion saw more than that. Somewhere in her body, hidden in the most abandoned files of that processor, there was a conscience. There was a soul somewhere in there, but it was trapped. It was trapped and wanted to be set free. Illusion pressed 712 down, and the Predacon dropped her and closed her optics.

" **I don't want to kill you, but I will if it means setting you free."**

Illusion suddenly snatched 712's head behind her optics in her jaws and jerked hard. She clamped her jaws down with all her strength, then thrashed until she heard a loud cracking and a cry of agony. She repeated them same action, then claimed her jaws down as hard as she could. There was another crack, then her mouth was flooded with a strange tasting energon. 712 went still, and Illusion let her head drop from her jaws. Illusion watched the optics flicker out, and did not fail to notice a gentle rubbing sensation on her muzzle and a gust of wind that followed. She looked at the dead drone before her once more before she moved around it and began galloping back towards the humans and Autobots on the ground. She had carried out the given command, and then some. Now she was ready for her next job.

* * *

 **Illusion might have just discovered something important. Also, she just killed someone. Although it was a drone, it still classified as someone because of the human soul that was used in synchronization. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Chapter 36 is coming soon! Have a good'n!**

 **...this story is so long...I'm so proud...Thank ya'll fer reading and enjoying!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Yo! articmadador here saying that I bloody hate migraines and I wish they didn't exist. I had one for two days, which is definitely not the worse one I've had, but it was bad and painful. Even worse, almost everyone in the house was sick in their own way. We literally went a while day without a true meal. Oh well, I help solve that problem by suggesting we order in. Anyways, this chapter would've been up days ago had I not been half dead on Friday and still recovering from it on Saturday. I hate migraines so much :'( . I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbri does. I only own Claire, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Is it over, Jolt?"

"Yes, Claire. It's all over. Everyone is alright, and Illusion won the fight."

I signed in relief. I had panicked after skydiving to the ground with a Predacon flying around above us. Jolt had calmed me down, but I was still spooked from the whole situation. Eventually he just held me close to his chest and turned away from the fight. Some of the sounds from fight were drowned out by the plane crashing and men yelling. Still, I had heard the roars from Illusion and the other Predacon. They seemed to echo in my ears even though the fight was over.

"Claire, look," Jolt said as he turned around.

I looked out to see Illusion galloping towards us. I had never seen anything like it before. It did look a little intimidating, but kind of majestic at the same time. Also, it kind of remind me of a large dog running excitedly towards its owner. It reminded me of how Biscuit would run up to me or Kerri, and those rare occasions when Titan would do the same. I missed my dogs. I missed my family. I missed my life.

"It gallops like a horse!" someone exclaimed, breaking me from my thoughts.

"It looks like a giant dog to me," someone else commented.

"What do you think Claire?" Jolt asked with a smile on his faceplates. "Does she look like a horse or a dog?"

I smiled an looked back at Illusion as I thought it over. She seemed to have gotten really excited, and now that she was closer I could see a metallic tongue hanging from her mouth.

"She gallops like a horse, but she definitely looks more like a dog."

"Yeah, she does. Oh, I'd better let Mirage know she won."

Jolt's optics dimmed, and I wondered just how he was able to communicate with other bots. He had tried to explain the comm. link earlier, but I still didn't understand. Illusion came trotting up, and moved right over to Optimus. He lay a servo on her massive head smiled at her.

"Thank you, and good job," he murmured.

Illusion licked his servo a few times, then trotted up to Lennox. She brought her head down as close to him as she could get. Lennox glanced nervously at Optimus, then back at Illusion who was staring at him intently. He looked at Optimus again, and he motioned to Illusion. Lennox reached out and let Illusion, his hand slowly moving across her muzzle. Illusion's tail wagged, and a few humans chuckled. She purred and Lennox stepped back and smiled. Illusion moved forward and nudged Lennox, Irving him to pet her again. When Lennox stepped back and she attempted to do this a third time, Lennox signed.

"You did a good job. So long as you don't eat anyone and watch where you step, you can stay. But, the muzzle goes back on."

Illusion whimpered and collapsed on the ground. She stared at Lennox with indigo optics. Lennox stared back at them, and it was silent as they had a staying competition. It must have taken Lennox a moment to remember that Cybertronians don't need to blink, so instead of blankly staring, he tried to look aggressive. It did not fazed Illusion, and she just wagged her tail. I laughed as Lennox's eyes and face turned red, and some of the other soldiers laughed as well. Finally Lennox squeezed his eyes shut and threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine! No muzzle! Just don't eat any of my soldiers, okay!?"

Illusion's eyes turned green and she suddenly licked Lennox. He fell backwards and cursed, and everyone laughed. Epps helped him up, laughing the whole time.

"You know she can retract her teeth, right?" Epps asked.

"What?"

"Illusion, show him."

Illusion opened her mouth to reveal long, razor sharp teeth. Not only were they razor sharp, but they had razor edges. Lennox cursed at the sight of them, causing Epps to laugh at him. Suddenly the sharp teeth shot downward into sheaths. Lennox cursed again, then leaned close to get a better look at the sheaths.

"How did you get her to do that, Epps?" he asked.

"All I had to do was tell her. She listens to practically anybody. Just tell her to do something, and I'm sure she'll do it."

"Okay…" Lennox said as he began thinking. I looked up at Jolt, and he shrugged.

"How many soldiers are out here, and how much weight can she handle?"

So, we were all riding on Illusion's back while she galloped towards base. This was actually more fun and comfortable than I had thought. I was actually glad Jolt had made me get on her back. I sure everyone was enjoying themselves as well. Lennox did have a good idea loading as many people on Illusion that could fit. The rest squeezed into the Autobots for the ride. The soldiers from the other planes sent us directions, and Optimus led us to the base.

It was a sort of bumpy ride, and it was hard to hold on, but everyone managed. There was a lot of us on Illusion, but it didn't seem too crowded. It was loud seeing as everyone was excitedly yelling and laughing. I even heard a few people tell Illusion to giddy up, and she did. She was going so fast that we pasted some of the Autobots up. Jolt stayed ahead, so I was comforted with know that he was there.

Illusion slowed down a little as she neared Optimus, probably knowing better than to pass him up. Still, we were moving fast. I heard music, and realized that some of the Autobots must've been playing it. I didn't recognize the song, but I liked it and it made me feel good. I was enjoying myself, along with everyone else. I felt happiness. It was a feeling I had forgotten. One I didn't think I would ever feel again.

* * *

 **At the base**

Everyone waiting for Lennox and the others had expected to see the Autobots driving through the desert to the base. They knew they would probably have to make multiple trips to bring the walking humans back. So, Jazz, Ratchet, Mirage, and the Arcee triplets were ready to work. However, as soon as the rest of the group appeared, they quickly realized that they were not needed. They knew it as soon as they saw Illusion galloping towards them with humans yelling and laughing on her back.

"I'll be damned! They're riding it!" a soldier exclaimed.

"Her," someone corrected.

"What do I have to do to get a ride!?" someone else asked.

By this time, Optimus had decided to let Illusion gallop ahead. She had picked up speed and galloped ahead to the rest of the group. Upon her arrival, she got as low to the ground as she possibly could, and the humans all slid off her back. The rest of the group arrived while they did so, making everyone present and accounted for. As soon as the last human was off her back, they all moved away so Illusion could get up and run to Mirage. Everyone had seen that coming, and it was actually a cute sight to see her bounding over the Mirage's open arms. Nearly everyone present laughed when she jumped on him like a large dog would and knocked him over. He could hardly get a word out as she licked his face, and eventually had to hold on to her head so he spit out a few sentences in Italian. He had to repeat them in English, but at this point, everyone was watching to see what Lennox was about to say as he walked up to them.

"Your…uh…pet…it did a really good job. It protected my soldiers and me and it protected the other Autobots. I was thinking…so long as it…she can keep up the good work, and you give her some training…she could stay."

Illusion suddenly lunged forward and licked Lennox, knocking him over and covering him in oral lubricant. Everyone laughed, and a soldier help Lennox up as he wiped his eyes. Illusion sat down, her spike-covered tail whipping at the sand behind her. Lennox finished cleaning his face as the laughing died away.

"Your welcome…Illusion."

There was a shout from the men as Lennox said her name, probably for the first time. Lennox just rolled his eyes.

"Remember, Mirage. She's your responsibility. She's like your first dog. You walk her, feed her, and train her. You also clean up whatever radioactive shit she drops. I still don't know if you guys do that, but there will be no dragon shit at base. She can stay, just make sure she doesn't act as bad as the twins and she's fine."

"Which twins?" Mirage asked.

"Both."

Both pairs of twins began protesting, and eventually the Tiny Twins stared fighting. Bumblebee picked them up and threw them separate ways while the Terror Twins pouted.

"Thank you, Major Lennox. I promise she will be a great addition to this team."

"I'm sure she-aaaaaggggghhhhh! Again with the damn licking!?"

"Aw, she likes you, Lennox!" Epps said.

"Oh shut up! Come on, everyone! We have work to do! This dusty ass base isn't going to clean itself, and we want to be settled enough before night! I want all this stuff in the base! Someone find me the map of this place, too! Oh, and can some one find the showers and get me a change of clothes! I'm starting to feel really gross!"

* * *

 **So, now Illusion gets to stay! I'm sure everyone saw that coming. Oh well, things are at least looking up. Too bad things might be about to change, probably not for the better. Ooo, suspense...! Hope you enjoyed! Have a good'n!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Yo! articmadador here sliding this chapter in during a little free time. My second period class is of my favorites. We usually get free time at the end of the period, so that gives us some time to chill. Now, let's get to the good stuff. Warning for this chapter. You guys are probably going to hate me for it, but trust me, there is a method to my madness. Just wait until the next chapter, then you'll understand what's going on. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Sabersteel was not one to be arrogant and self-loving. He had always known that he was one of the greatest. In his opinion, he was the greatest, and very few scientists could match him. He even surprised himself on some occasions with his intellect and ability. That was saying a lot, considering Sabersteel was not surprised often. This time, however, he was surprised and damn impressed.

Scientist and drone stood in silence and stared at the light that shined into the cavern entrance. It was a calm day, and only the wind disturbed the peaceful forest outside. Sabersteel listened to peace of the forest, his processor making connections and ideas by the second that were either discarded or stored away. Unfortunately, since the forest was not exactly something she could fight, 724 ignored it completely. Besides, her processor had set itself to take a lead command. Lead commands were commands that could not be overrun by anyone except the bot that issued it. Drones will go to extreme lengths to complete these commands.

Roaring deep within the caverns had not been ignored, and Sabersteel immediately recognized it. One of his captured drones, 708, was probably going at it with the others again. Yes, there were others. Besides 708, who had sonic roar attacks and a habit of bullying his fellow drones due to his beta leader software, there was the flamethrower 707, the collector 716, the cargo drones 714 and 719, and the combat drones 728 and 729. 724 had done very well collecting some of them, but Sabersteel had been lucky enough that half of them had wandered into the jungle. He was glad to have them, by not satisfied that they were all he had. He knew that there were countless drones out there, and they went up to at least 784.

However, those drones were not his focus at the moment. He had just enough drones that he needed to do his work. He was content with the number he had managed to acquire without leaving the caverns. It had saved energy, and that energy was spent doing more important things. Now that he had them, he had other drones that could do the work 724 had been doing. Already they had began to make a big difference, and his cavern based lab was coming along quite nicely. This meant that Sabersteel, or rather 724, could focus on other things. Sabersteel felt that he had waited long enough. He decided this day would be as good as any to send 724 out for her greatest mission yet. He had actually felt a little excitement, and emotion he usually didn't feel unless he was making a breakthrough. He had deemed his excitement inappropriate and hid this feeling. Now was no time to get too happy or careless. He needed to make this command just right, seeing as it was very important. He turned towards his drone, his processor heating up as he spoke.

"Issuing lead command."

724 stiffened, and her optics turned white as her processor tuned out all noises but Sabersteel's voice.

"Track and locate the elite drone 727. When located, defeat her in battle and knock her into stasis. Bring her back here to me under the cover of darkness, and be sure that you are not discovered or followed. Do not let 727 escape under any circumstances, and terminate anyone that attempts to stop you from carrying out this command. Go, and do not fail me."

724's optics turned pale blue and she spread her wings. She took off at top speed, her tracking devices all activating to locate her target. Sabersteel watched her go with confidence. He was sure she would not fail him. Of course, he didn't know what would happen, and 724 didn't know what she was flying into.

* * *

"No, a little higher. No, that's too high. Uh…a little lower. Okay, now move that side down. No, not you, Optimus. Move it back up. Yeah, that's right. Now, Illusion…please don't eat the banner. Move away from Optimus a little. Now move that side up. Perfect! Perfect! Secure it! Thanks Ironhide. Thank you Optimus and Illusion. It looks great."

The two bots and Predacon moved back to look at the NEST banner they had just secured to the base wall. Everyone had been surprised at how good the base looked. Everything was in good condition, almost new. The only thing they needed to do was clean and sanitize the place. They were going to do that anyway, so they spent less time dealing with that and more time moving in. Rooms were assigned, office areas were decided, paperwork was organized for filing, and equipment was moved in. Claire had been given a room next to the Autobots' area of the base, since she seemed more at ease with them than with the soldiers. Illusion even had an area for herself. One of the smaller storage rooms in the Autobots' area was given to her. Mirage decided he would take the room next to it, but everyone already saw that coming.

Although there was still a lot of work to do, everyone was able to sleep peacefully that night. Well…everyone except Claire. Of course her dreams were not peaceful, and tonight she was plagued with awful nightmares, which did not go unnoticed. Jolt lay awake in his room, which was coincidentally a door down the hall from Claire's. Only a large storage room separated them, but it was enough to worry Jolt. Even worse, he was getting a strange feeling in his spark that something was wrong. Such a strange feeling…

Jolt had already suspected that he was developing a Guardian bond with Claire. He had given her a brief summary of what a bond is, and what it meant to be Guardian and Charge. She had actually proved that she had quite a bit of knowledge about the subjects, as well as other things. When Jolt had asked her how she knew all this, she had solemnly replied that 727 had taught her, then she was silent and closed herself off from him.

He still wondered who 727 was, as well as 724. When he asked Claire, she would reply that they were two of her greatest friends. She would say that they were wonderful people, and had helped her get through a lot of the difficult times on the ship. Unfortunately, that was usually all he could get out of her before she became too sad to finish and burst into tears. He hated that he caused that. He hated seeing her upset, and he would make the Decepticons pay for what they had done. He rest a servo over his spark, and felt despair and a feeling helplessness creep into him. Something was wrong, especially now that he felt fear and pain. Was Claire alright? Was something wrong? He didn't want to invade her privacy, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

A sudden sound near his door jolted him from his thoughts. He looked over to see a shadow under the door, and the sound of sniffing. There was a clawing sound, then whimpering. It sounded like a dog, but it was definitely too large to be one. He figured it was probably Illusion trying to figure out where Mirage was, or something like that. He got up and went to his door, a little agitated that she was up and moving about so late at night. He opened his door, only to find pale blue optics staring back at him. Illusion looked at him with an almost worried expression, and her tail was not wagging. He figured she was confused.

"Mirage's room is over there, girl. Go on. It's late and you should be recharging," he whispered as he pointed to Mirage's room down the hall.

Illusion ignored him and whimpered again. For some reason that whimper made his spark lurch and quiver. Something was definitely wrong, and Illusion knew it.

"What is it, girl?"

" **I smell blood. Human blood. Don't ask me how ah know what it smells like, I just know. It's comin' from Claire's room."**

"I don't understand you. Wha-"

"Illusion! Get back in your room! I'm sorry she bothered you, Jolt."

Mirage came down the hall and grabbed on to one of Illusion's horns. He went to pull her, but she pulled away and moved to Claire's room. She went over and crouched down in front of it. She sniffed it and whined, then scratched at it. Mirage grabbed her horns and pulled her back.

"Illusion, stop that! You will not disturb Claire. Go back to your room! I am very sorry, Jolt."

"It's okay. I'm actually worried about Claire. I'm getting these weird emotions in my spark…something may be wrong. I don't want to invade her privacy, but I would like to know that she's alright."

Mirage pulled Illusion back, and finally she moved away from the door and turned down the hall. Mirage slapped her on the back, then vented and turned to Jolt.

"I assume you are forming a bond with her? I've never had a Guardian bond before, so I can't give you any good advice. However, if you do feel like something is wrong, I do suggest that you follow your instincts," Mirage whispered.

"You're right…maybe I should-"

 **::Mirage!::**

"Aah!"

Mirage jumped as Ratchet yelled though the comm. link. Jolt opened up the link, and could hear a stream of Cybertronian from Ratchet. Some of his words weren't exactly friendly words, and he sounded cranky as ever. Mirage waited until Ratchet had finished to reply.

 **::Ratchet, I can understand you are cranky, but I unfortunately cannot understand your cranky talk.::**

 **::Come get your fragging Predacon before I slice her into pieces with my buzz saw!::**

Mirage and Jolt exchanged a look before they moved down the hall as quickly and quietly as they could. Mirage had no trouble, but it was harder for Jolt. They arrived at Ratchet's door and came in to find Illusion pulling Ratchet towards the door by his servo. She had it in her jaws, and her teeth were sheathed so she would not hurt him.

"Illusion! Let him go, now!" Mirage hissed.

"Mirage, I believe something is wrong. She is not hurting me, but she seems distressed."

"She was sniffing around Claire's door and clawed at it. I think something is wrong," Jolt said in a distant voice.

"Illusion…take us to her room," Ratchet ordered.

Illusion whipped around and move as silently as she could down the hall. She was moving surprisingly fast, but she did not make too much noise. She led them back to Claire's room and began repeating her earlier behavior. Ratchet moved in beside her and stiffened.

"Mirage, go get a human doctor. Something is wrong."

"But-"

"Go!"

Mirage looked at Illusion, then Jolt, then transformed and sped down the hall. Illusion whimpered again, and this time she began digging harder at the door. Ratchet pushed her back, then rest a servo on her muzzle.

"Jolt, I don't mean to alarm you, but my olfactory sensors detect the scent of human blood," he said quietly. It almost didn't register with Jolt, and when it did, he almost couldn't process it.

"What do you mean human blood? I don't smell anything!"

"Your sensors are not as strong as mine, and my own are not as strong as Illusion's. She knew something was wrong, which is why she woke us up."

Now Jolt knew something was indeed wrong. Unfortunately, he didn't know what, and would not be able to find that out until the human doctors came. What had happened, and why could Illusion and Ratchet detect the scent of human blood outside of Claire's room? Had something gotten into her room and harmed Claire? Had there been some sort of accident. Or worse…had Claire…

 **::Ratchet, Jolt, I'm on my way with a doctor and two nurses. I am sorry to say this, but the other humans are beginning to wake up.::**

"Fraggit!" Jolt hissed. What if nothing was wrong and he ended up embarrassing Claire? That was the last thing he wanted.

"Hey! What's with all the damn noise! It's hard to recharge when it sounds like full grown bots are playing ninja in the middle of the night!"

Jolt, Ratchet, and Illusion turned to see Sideswipe leaning out of his door. The moment he saw them huddled around Claire's door, he knew something was up, and his tone changed.

"What's going on?"

There was a loud groan from Ironhide's room, an the bots and Predacon could hear him stomping to his door. "If that's you, Tiny Twins, I'm blasting you back to Cybertron!"

"Ironhide! Keep your voice down! We are trying not to wake anyone else!" Ratchet hissed.

"What's going on out here?" Prowl asked as he liked his head out of his door.

"Oh for Primus' sake! All of you, go away! Hurry, and shut up before you wake-"

"Why is everyone up and standing in the hallway?" asked a baritone voice as the Autobot leader stepped into the hall.

At that moment, Mirage came speeding back down the hall and stopped near Claire's door. Three humans got out, and Mirage transformed as they all rushed into Claire's room. Everyone moved over to see what was happening, causing more of the Autobots to wake up and come out into the halls. Jolt noticed this, and did not want this crowd around whether Claire was alright or not. Luckily, Ratchet had explained the situation to Optimus over the comm. link. Prime would understand if he didn't want anyone else around.

 **::Optimus, since this does not really concern everyone else-::**

 **::I was just about to address them, Jolt. Do not worry. I am sending Mirage and Illusion down the hall to make sure no humans come down here unless they are Lennox or Epps.::**

 **::Thank you, Optimus.::**

Jolt turned to the door of Claire's room as Mirage began walking down the hall, followed by Illusion. The other bot's all began to go back to their rooms, and he ignored their muttering and looks. He was only worried about Claire, and the humans were taking too long for his liking. Then, one of the nurses walked out and looked up at the bots.

"She will be alright, but she has…lost quite a bit of blood. Claire cut her wrists, but luckily the horizontal cuts won't kill her. She did cut her legs as well, which is another reason why she has lost so much blood. She is responsive, but weak from the blood loss."

Jolt had not failed to notice that the nurse had trailed off on that last sentence, as if he were leaving something out. However, that wasn't what was bothering him. Claire had cut herself. She had physically harmed herself. He had felt her emotions in his spark, but had taken too long to respond. Illusion had even known that something was wrong, and he had almost ignored her as well. He was Claire's Guardian! Although it was not official because the bond was still forming, it would be finished soon, and he would be her Guardian. How would he be able to help her if he ignored the feelings from his spark!? He had felt her emotions and done nothing! She could've died, and he would have been able to prevent it! He could have prevented this! He could have prevented this…but he had done nothing.

"We are taking her to the medical area. We have enough equipment there to treat her injuries," the nurse finished.

"Optimus, I want to go with them," Jolt said.

Optimus stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "You may. She is going to be your Charge in the future."

"Some Guardian I am! I couldn't even-"

"Jolt, I understand that you are upset, but blaming yourself for something you could not control is not going to help either you or Claire."

"But I felt it in my spark…I ignored the emotions…"

"It was a mistake you have undoubtedly learned from."

"I could've lost Claire…yes, I learned from this. I'm never masking this same mistake again."

"Ratchet, we could use a ride to the medical area."

Ratchet nodded and transformed, then backed up to the doorway. One of the nurses carried Claire inside, and the other nurse and doctor climbed inside. Once they closed the back door, Ratchet turned and headed down the hall at a swift but cautious place. Jolt transformed, and his spark cringed with guilt as he turned and followed the chartreuse ambulance to the medical area. This was his fault for not paying attention, but he remembered how the nurse had seemed to leave something out. There was something else he needed to know. If the nurses and doctor wouldn't tell him, he would ask Claire himself. That is…if she would forgive him for letting this happen.

* * *

 **Well, that was a big jump from the last bubbly chapter, huh? Did you catch any suspicious details? Also, I wanted this chapter to not be in Jolt's point of view, but sort of reflect what he is thinking. Like how he was trying to figure out what choice he should make because of the emotions he was feeling in his spark. Or like how he didn't like everyone being in the hallway. Sorry, if it didn't come out like had intended, but I'm still working on my writing methods. This is a good way to learn, you know? Oh well, the bell is about to ring. Hope you enjoyed, and have a good'n!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Yo! articmadador _FINALLY_ coming back! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, but life's been pretty hectic lately. After my last device Goliath literally died on me, I haven't been able to get one until Spring Break, so I had nothing. Finally, I get this new tablet, Optimus, so now I'm back on it! Don't worry, I will finish this story. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up with a horrible headache. Perhaps the worst headache I've ever had. My head felt like it was being ripped apart, and even worse, there was this odd buzzing noise in my ears that just wouldn't go away. I looked around and quickly realized that I was not in my room. I was in a different bed, hooked up to a machine. There was no one around, but I could hear noises from outside. I sat up, then winced as pain shot up my arms.

The moment I looked at my arms, I remembered what had happened last night. I remembered green optics glaring at me. I remembered being helpless in empty darkness. It was so empty, and yet, something was there with me. It was speaking to me, telling me terrible secrets and spitting insults. It commanded me to do this. It forced me to do this. It made me cut my arms, because it wanted me to die. But I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready for death, so I tried to fight back. I remembered being forced to grab the army knife Lennox had given me earlier that day. I remembered being forced to put it against my wrist. I also remember that I began to fight back, and was able to keep from vertically cutting my wrists. I fought for as long as I could, until eventually someone came in, yelling, and the knife was gone. Whatever was in my head went away, but it left me terrified. Just the thought of it was horrible, and I didn't realize that I was screaming until a few nurses ran in to calm me down. I wasn't listening to them, though. I needed Jolt! I needed to tell him what had happened! I needed him now!

"Let me go! Get off of me! I need Jolt! I need to talk to him!" I yelled.

"Claire, please, you need to calm down," one of the nurses said.

"No, you don't understand! I need to talk to Jolt! This is important! Let me go!"

"You've lost a lot of blood, Claire. You need to stay in bed and rest."

"I'll rest as soon as I talk to him, just let me see him!"

I tried to get up, but the nurses held me down. I tried fighting back, and began screaming. I screamed as loud as I could. I screamed for Jolt, then Optimus, then the rest of the Autobots. I felt tears sting my eyes as they tried to keep me still. They were hurting me, and even as I screamed for help and begged for them to let me go, they wouldn't. I screamed louder, so loud that it felt like my throat was bleeding and my head would explode. Then, someone answered my call.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr! Aaaaaaarrrrrrraaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!"

So many things seemed to happen at once. There was a loud spraying sound, then the wall above us exploded. The nurses all fell back, letting me go. I gasped as a massive metal creature smashed through the wall, then came a stop over me. It roared at the nurses, snapping and growling as they screamed and tried to get away. As they cowered in the corner, the massive head turned around to look at me. Illusion blinked at me, and her optics turned from red to pale blue with streaks of yellow green. I looked at the terrified nurses, then back at her. I slowly stood up, and looked down at my clothes. It was the shirt and sweatpants I had slept in. It would have to do for now. I walked closer to Illusion's head and pet her arm.

"Take me to Jolt, Illusion," I ordered.

Illusion kneeled down as low as she could. I could she an easy way onto her back, and after climbing up her talon, I climbed along her arm to get there. As soon as I was seated on her back, she growled at the nurses, then turned around and walked right back through the hole she had made in the wall. Whatever had gotten sprayed at the walls was currently eating away at it, and it was still on fire. Illusion didn't seem to mind it. She trotted down a few long hallways, then headed down a long one that lead straight to the main room. The halls were empty of people, though there were boxes and weapons everywhere. As we neared the main rom, I could hear talking. I recognized Lennox's voice, and he didn't sound happy.

"Stop right here, Illusion. I don't want to interrupt him," I whispered.

Illusion stopped, and I climbed onto her head to look into the main room. I could see many soldiers and the Autobots all gathered in the room, facing Lennox. Jolt was on the far side, looking distracted, like he was in deep thought about something else. I couldn't help feeling like that was my fault. I looked at Lennox and listened to what he was saying.

"-And the Capitol is on my ass about these attacks all across the world. These Predacons are causing a lot of trouble. We've also got Decepticons flying around all over the world, causing trouble. As you all can probably tell, Epps and I look and sound like shit. We've been up all night making plans and arguing with government officials about this new problem. After hours of getting nowhere, we've decided on this. Mirage, you need to have Illusion trained for battle as soon as possible. I want her ready to track and hunt those other Predacons out there. Also, there is a selected group of soldiers and Autobots that will leave tonight and head back to Australia. You all know who you are, so as soon is this meeting is over, you will prepare for dispatch in a few hours. You will be taking care of the Decepticons in the Eastern Hemisphere, while we handle the Western Hemisphere a this base. A lot of changes are going to take place, especially since we've just lost a lot of money and supplies because of the hurricane."

At that moment, one of the nurses came running down the hall behind us and yelped in surprise. It wasn't loud enough for the soldiers in the other room to hear, but the Autobots must have super hearing or something. Their heads all turned and they looked at the hallway. Illusion growled at the nurse for giving us away, and I secretly wanted to growl at him to. I looked back to the room to see everyone, human and Autobot, staring at us. Illusion hung her head and walked forward, like a dog who knew they had done something wrong and was about to get in trouble. By the way Mirage's optics were narrowed, that must have been the case.

"Mirage, what is she doing out?" Lennox asked in a tired voice.

"She heard me calling for help," I replied before Mirage could answer.

"Who said that?"

Illusion kneeled down so that everyone could see me. I awkwardly waved, my eyes on Jolt. He nodded, but didn't say anything. He did look like he was upset about something.

"Why were you crying for help?" Lennox asked.

Great, now I had to be a snitch. "I wanted to talk to Jolt, but...the nurses wouldn't let me leave. They held me down."

Lennox looked up at Illusion, who made a slight growling sound and looked at the nurse behind us. He turned and whispered something to a soldier behind him, and they walked over to the nurse. While they were whispering to each other, Illusion walked into the room.

"Jolt, you can go with Claire now. I-"

Another soldier ran into the room and whispered something to Lennox. He turned and glared at Illusion, then looked at the soldier in surprise. He groaned and facepalmed, then motioned for the soldier to get lost.

"Mirage, can you...can you just...keep Illusion with you at all times? We just got to base and she's already tearing it apart," he mumbled.

Mirage turned to Illusion, and I swear I've never seen him this angry. "What did you do?" he asked Illusion. She just hanged her head and whimpered.

Jolt walked over and lowered his servo for me to climb on. I did so after I patted Illusion as a thank you. While Jolt carried me out of the room, Lennox started yelling about a disturbance in Australia. I didn't even bother to listen, since I was trying to figure out what to say to Jolt.

Jolt carried me into the Autobot's area, straight to his room. It was so large, even for Jolt. There was a berth in the corner with a large table next to it. He had another table that looked like a dresser sitting across from it, with those things they called energon cubes sitting on it. Most were empty and clean, but one had a glowing blue liquid in it I assumed was energon. Jolt sat me on the berth, then sat down next to me. Before I could speak, he let out a stream of questions.

"What did those nurses do? Did they hurt you? Did they attack you? Are you hurt? Are you in pain? Did anything happen that I need to know about?"

"Jolt, I'll answer those questions later. For now, I need you to listen to me. I know you must be upset about what happened last night, but-"

"Claire, I don't blame you for-"

"Please, don't interrupt. You need to hear this. That wasn't me. I would never intentionally harm myself. Something came to me in my sleep and made me do it. Something evil. It had green optics that still burn my eyes, and a deep voice I can almost hear right now. It was telling me so many horrible things, than it ordered me to kill myself. It tried to make me cut my wrists but I fought back. The only reason I didn't die was because I kept it from making me cut my wrists vertically. I fought against it until someone came to help me. I know this all sounds crazy, but I'm telling you the truth, Jolt. I swear!"

"Claire, I believe you. I know that you wouldn't do this to yourself. I felt your emotions over the bond, but I did nothing. I should've checked on you, but I didn't. I'm so sorry, Claire. This is partially my fault-"

"You didn't know, Jolt. But...I want to know who found me."

"Well, a nurse and a doctor brought you out of the room, but Illusion was the one who alerted us. She sensed something was wrong, and when neither Mirage or I did anything, she went and got Ratchet."

"Then I owe her a big thank you."

"Claire, I'm so sorry I didn't do something sooner."

"It's okay, Jolt. I don't blame you for this."

"Still, I am sorry. I am your Guardian. I am supposed to protect you, and I failed."

"No you didn't, Jolt. Stop saying that, and stop apologizing. You didn't know what was happening. But, you're here for me now, and that's all that matters. You're a good Guardian, so stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your control, okay?"

Jolt stared at me for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. But Claire, you must tell Lennox and Optimus about this. They need to know."

"Yeah, I know. It's going to be harder to convince them."

"Yes, it may be. Would you like to go tell them now?"

"Yeah. I want to get this over with."

"Alright. Come on."

Jolt once again lowered his servo, and I climbed on. He walked out of his room, and walked down the hall. He was quiet for a moment, then spoke.

"They're outside of the central communications room," he murmured, "something is wrong."

Jolt walked down another hallway, and when he turned the corner, Optimus, Ironhide, Lennox, and a few other soldiers were standing in front of a large door. Epps came running up just as Jolt stopped next to us. I looked at everyone's faces. The soldiers looked grim, Optimus looked concerned, and both Ironhide and Lennox looked hurt and angry. Epps looked at them, then spoke in a quiet voice.

"What happened, Will?"

Lennox looked at him, his whole face red, and his eyes watery. "There's been reports that a group of Predacons are swepting through this counrty on a rampage. It's just been confirmed that one of the places hit was my neighborhood."

Epps stared at him, the shook his head. "Will…"

Lennox looked up at the ceiling, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "They destroyed the neighborhood, and my wife and child...are missing."

* * *

 **Yep, we're just gonna dive into the drama. A new chapter will be up soon! Sorry for the wait! It feels good to be typing again.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Yo! articmadador here sliding in this new chapter real quick. Gotta get ready for school. I DO NOT OWN TRANFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

It was late at night, probably around eleven. Lennox paced the main hanger, mumbling to himself and checking to see if the plane he was taking to Kansas was ready. Mirage stood in the middle of the hanger, Illusion at his side. He was putting some sort of saddle on her. They were quiet, and Illusion hung her head as if she knew something was wrong. Finally, Mirage spoke up.

"Major Lennox, I don't think-"

I'm gonna stop you right there. Right now, I can't understand a damn thing you're saying, especially not with that accent. Even if I could, I wouldn't care what you were saying, because my family needs me right now!"

Epps poked his head in at the commotion, and came walking up. "Lennox-"

"No, Epps! I'm not listening to a damn thing you have to say! I need to find my family! My wife and my daughter are out there, and I need to find them!"

"I know that, and I know what you're going through. Lennox, you can't just leave to find them and bring Mirage and Illusion with you."

"I don't want to hear it, Epps!"

"There is too much going on here, Lennox! You need to stay here. Mirage needs to train Illusion! Hell, she can't even fly!"

"Enough, Epps!"

"You said yourself that we need to be working hard and giving this all we got! Lennox, I know-"

"No, you don't know! You don't know anything about what I'm going through!"

"Don't forget. I have a wife and children, Lennox. You remember that Decepticon raid a few years back? When they raided my home city? I didn't know if my family was alive or not, but I didn't go rushing out to find them. In the end, they turned out alright."

"Yeah…but we're two different people. I'm going out there."

Mirage stopped adjusting Illusion's saddle and turned to Lennox. "Major Lennox, may I suggest something?"

"No, Mirage, you may not."

"Well, I'm going to suggest it anyway. Perhaps you should send Illusion and myself out to find your wife and child. Maybe another bot like Ironhide or Bumblebee can come with us. We will find your family, and we will stay in contact with you and tell you when we have found them."

"Mirage, that's not-"

"Major, you are needed here."

"Look dammit! I'm the one calling the shots around here, not you! If I-"

"Will, I understand that you are upset, but you need to stop," a gruff voice ordered.

Lennox, Epps, Mirage, and Illusion all turned around to see Ironhide walk up. Only Mirage had ever seen the mech look so grim. He was just as upset about this situation as Lennox was. He came to stand in front of the soldier, and looked down at him.

"Like Mirage said, you are needed here. There is chaos all over your planet right now. Your species needs you. I know you're upset about your family, Will. I am as well. You are all my Charges, and I feel like I have failed you. Send me, along with Mirage and Illusion. We will find them."

"Ironhide-"

"No more arguments. Mirage, Illusion, and I are going to find Sarah and Annabelle. You are staying here. We will keep in touch, and update you on what is happening. You're needed here, Will."

Lennox looked up at Ironhide for a long time. He didn't move, and neither did Ironhide. Everyone was silent, and it seemed almost like time had stopped. Finally, Lennox looked away, mumbling to himself. He look up at Ironhide, and his eyes grew red, as if he were going to cry.

"Alright, Ironhide. Just…please find them. Please keep them safe."

"I will, Lennox. I will."

No one had even bothered to pay attention to the time, which was quite unprofessional on everyone's part. All they knew was that they had landed before the sunrise, and it was rising now. Ironhide led them to the city where Lennox and his family lived, though Illusion, who had no alt mode and could only glide, ran alongside them.

All of them stayed silent, even as Ironhide led them to a suburban neighborhood. They went to a pile of rubble, where a house once stood. Ironhide was quiet, before kneeling to the ground. The only way one could tell that this had been a house once was by the parts of the roof and parts of furniture that littered the lawn. Some of the wreckage was charred, showing that the house had been on fire at some point. A few clothes lay on the lawn, and there were tire tracks there as well. Ironhide saw these, then turned to Illusion.

As if she had heard some silent command, Illusion came to him. She moved her head close to the ground, and sniffed. Mirage watched in silence, secretly hoping that Lennox's wife and child had left the house in time. If they hadn't, then they were offlined. Like the houses around it, this house was nothing but flattened rubble. The Predacons must've charged this street with all they had.

"She's got something," Ironhide said suddenly.

At that moment, Illusion let out a strangled roar, one that made Mirage's spark shake. She charged forward at an astonishing speed, and though Mirage was able to transform quickly enough to follow, Ironhide could not. Instead he did the next best thing. He grabbed onto her tail and pulled himself forward, eventually pulling himself into the saddle Wheeljack had made for Mirage to sit on. Illusion seemed not to mind, and only increased her speed.

They swung around countless corners, leaping over debris and blowing up whatever they could not make it over. Even with Ironhide on her back, Illusion was as agile as ever. She maneuvered through the rubble with little effort, though Ironhide had to use some effort to stay on her back. Mirage was burning rubber trying to keep up, and even had to use stealth mode to jump over a few things. Just when he felt like his tires would burn off, Illusion skidded to a halt, sending Ironhide flying off her back and onto an empty van. He stood up and growled at her, and Mirage heard him whiling out as he pulled up.

"Fraggit, femme! That hurt! You can't go flingin' mechs off your back just because-"

"Ironhide?"

The mech stopped and turned around to see a woman with brownish-blonde hair looking up at him. A brown haired girl stood next to her. They were both covered in dirt and debris, and the woman had a makeshift sling on her right arm. The little girl seemed unharmed, and tightly held her mother's hand, while the other hand clutched a Hello-Kitty and cliutchd nd to see a woman with brownish-blonde hair looking

"Sarah?"

"'Hide!" the little girl exclaimed before rushing forward. She latched onto his left leg, and he reached down and gently place a finger on her back. It was his way of returning the hug.

"Hello, Annabelle. Are you alright?" he asked her in a soft tone.

"Yeah, but I was scared! A big-"

Annabelle suddenly shrieked and ran back to her mother. Ironhide's cannons roared to life, and Mirage, who had come to stand beside him, activated his wrist blades. They both looked around, but didn't see anything. Then their eyes landed on Illusion, and they both knew what was wrong. Ironhide turned back to his charges.

"This is Illusion," he began, motioning to her, "she's friendly. She's Mirage's pet. She likes Autobots and humans."

"Ironhide, are you sure that thing is safe?" Sarah asked, pulling Annabelle behind her.

"Yes, she won't hurt you. She's sentient, but she cannot talk."

Annabelle moved out from behind her mother. "Like Bumblebee?"

Ironhide nodded. "Yes…somewhat. She is just as sweet, though I would avoid her on the battlefield."

Illusion took a step closer to see Annabelle, then wagged her tail. She seemed to be purring, and Annabelle smiled. Suddenly Illusion looked up behind them and growled. Sarah turned around, and both mechs looked up. Nothing was there, but they weren't taking any chances. Just as Ironhide was about to say something, the sound of heavy venting reached his processor, and a tree not far off shifted. Illusion growled louder, and Mirage saw it before Ironhide did. He was looking remains of a demolished house not far off, only he knew it was more than that. How had they not seen the poorly disguised creature before? As soon as Ironhide spotted it, four optics, one pair green, the other yellow, snapped open. From then on, everything seemed to happen at once.

"Illusion, attack! Kill it!" Mirage yelled.

"Hang on you two!" Ironhide half shouted as he grabbed Sarah and Annabelle up and transformed.

As he sped away, Mirage jumped on Illusion's back, and the two of them attacked the creature behind them. It was nearly three times Illusion's size.

* * *

 **Now this should be interesting. Hope you enjoyed! Have a good'n!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Yo! articmadador here saying sorry this chapter took so long. I almost finished it, then said " _God Lord no, this is a hot mess_!" So, I re-wrote this. It is better than what I had. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Angry roars and screeches filled the air, and the sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed through the streets. A large Predacon bigger than Optimus Prime himself flew above the streets. It had two heads, one spitting blue flames on the pavement below, and another spitting purple fireballs. Their roars seemed to shake the streets, but it still could not compete with the smaller Predacon below it, nor the red Autobot hanging onto its back.

"Come on, Illusion! We need to get them off Ironhide's tail!"

" **Well, you got any ideas!?** "

"Climb up those buildings over there! If you get higher up, you'll have a clear shot!"

Illusion headed for the buildings Mirage had pointed to. They were all brick or concrete, and it seemed that the Predacons' earlier rampage had not damaged them. Illusion leaped on top of the first one, thought it was harder to do with Mirage on her back. As she leaped up the buildings, the Predacon shot fireballs at her and Mirage. Mirage shot back at it with his gun, though it didn't do much damage through the thick armor.

Finally Illusion made it to the tallest building, and turned around to hit the Predacon with a long stream of flames. It actually shrieked in surprise as blue flames hit both of its faces. Unable to fight back, or even see, it tried to fly away, but crashed into a building behind it. The building was brick, and began to collapse, trapping the Predacon.

"Shoot it now, while it's trapped!"s trapped!"w, while it' Predsconthe heavy pr or even , thought it was harder to do with Mir

A line of fireballs were hurled at the trapped Predacon. Mirage counted eight in total before Illusion paused for a few seconds to release four more. At that point, the Predacon's armor was falling apart, and parts of it were on fire. A pool of energon lay below it, and it was surprising that it didn't slip as it tried to get up.

Just as Illusion was about to blast it again, there was a yelp, and something snatched Mirage right off of her back. She looked up to see a Predacon, much like 712, flying off with him. He was fighting back, but Illusion could tell he would be no match for the powerful jaws the Predacon possessed. She leaped after it, gliding between rooftops and racing along ledges. Suddenly a pained scream echoed through the streets, and Illusion stopped in the middle of a full gallop as a sharp pain ripped through her left wing. She looked over to see that two Predacons were now attacking Mirage. One of them was eating his door wing right off of his back.

Illusion was already pissed enough. She was so angry that she had forgotten that she couldn't fly, and leapt off the building. Then, as she was falling, the Predacon snapped onto Mirage's midsection. His pained yell was too much, and before anyone knew what was happening, the Predacon's head was falling to the ground, and Mirage was sitting on Illusion's back once again. Luckily for both of them, she was not falling this time. She was hovering just fine with her thrusters activated and her optics blazing such a brilliant red and orange that it seemed like they were on fire.

"Illusion…" Mirage mumbled, not knowing what to say. He was in a great deal of pain, and he was losing energon. He had been through worse, but it had scared him and angered him. He repositioned himself in the saddle and squeezed the grip. "Illusion, let's kill them all," he growled.

" **That's just what I was gonna say.** "

Ironhide had quickly rushed Sarah and Annabelle back to the plane. Once he had arrived with them, one of the soldiers came running up with a phone. The doctors had a hard time helping Sarah with her arm while she was on the phone with a panicked Lennox. Eventually they were settled, but Ironhide looked back down the way they had come. He had heard nothing from Mirage, but he could hear the sound of distant roaring and explosions. Then, another soldier came running up.

"Ironhide, you need to get Mirage and Illusion back here, now!"

"What is it, Philip?" Ironhide asked, addressing the soldier.

"There's something moving towards the base! The images from surveillance show that it's another Predacon, no too different from Illusion! Lennox needs you guys back, so we're sending Mrs. Lennox and Annabelle to the nearest city in one of—"

"They won't be safe there!" Ironhide snapped.

"We don't have any other options. They can't come with us."

"Then find some other way to get them to safety! With Predacons running all over the city, we can't—"

"What the hell is that!"

Ironhide whipped around just in time to jump back from a red fireball. It grazed his chest, and hit the ground behind him. He turned around to see that Philip was gone, and already knew what had happened. He activated his cannons and faced his attacker to avenge his human friend, but upon seeing him knew that this was a fight he would quickly loose. A Predacon twice Illusion's size was flying towards him at full speed. He shot it, and the blasts landed right on its head. They slowed it some, but did not stop it. He shot again, and could hear the humans on the plane shouting and running to get there weapons. He turned around to see them running out with their guns.

"No! Go back! Start the plane and get out of here!" he yelled.

He turned and shot at the Predacon, but the shots seemed to have no effect. It then shot back, and the blast hit not far from Ironhide. He was thrown back from the blast, landing a few feet from the plane. He looked up to see the Predacon swooping towards him, its lust to kill reflecting in its optics. Just as it swung its talons forward and aimed to strike Ironhide's spark, multiple spikes flew out of no where and buried themselves in the Predacon's armor. They then exploded, and the beast screeched so loudly that Ironhide had to cover his audios. He then watched as it crashed into the ground and rolled, coming to a stop at his pedes before its optics flickered out.

"Primus…" he breathed, before looking up at the sound of another roar. Illusion came flying over with Mirage on her back, and landed not far from Ironhide.

"Ironhide, are you alright?" Mirage asked.

"Yes, but what in Primus' name happened to you two!? You're covered in energon!"

"Most of it isn't ours." Mirage climbed off of Illusion's back and leaned against her for support.

"You're in a bad way," Ironhide said.

"Yeah. The Predacons got a hold of me. They almost offlined me, but Illusion was having none of that. I guess it made her so mad that she was able to fly again." Mirage looked at Ironhide, his optics sparkling with excitement. "She had a new attack as well. Those spikes on her tail aren't for show. With one snap of her tail they shoot up, and she throws them by snapping them in the way of her enemy. They explode, I'm guessing on her command."

Ironhide stood up. "You really are something, Illusion. Unfortunately there is no time for celebrations. We must get back to base. A Predacon is heading there at full speed, and I'm certain they won't be able to fight it off. We still have to figure out where to take Sarah and Annabelle so they will be safe, and—" Ironhide looked up to see that Mirage had climbed on Illusion's back and was hovering.

"Where are you going!?" he snapped.

"Back to base. Why?," Mirage replied.

"What do you mean, back to base!?"

"Illusion is able to fly, and she is very fast. We will most likely get back to base before the plane would. Besides, we can't risk the base being attacked while we figure out where to take your charges."

"Mirage, you—"

"See you back at base, Ironhide. Have fun on your plane ride."

" **Deuces, 'Hide! Have a good'n**!"

Mirage tapped Illusion's side, and she activated her thrusters. Before Ironhide could respond, they were already on their way. Illusion was moving like a jet, and it was a wonder that Mirage could hold on. Ironhide growled and looked away.

"Slaggin' slaggers!" he hissed. He then looked down and saw Annabelle standing close to his leg, a curious look on her face. _Aw, slaggit all to pit!_

"What are slaggin' slaggers?" she asked. Ironhide looked at her for a moment, then at the soldiers on the plane. He still wasn't quite sure how to address certain things with human children.

"Uh…don't say that around your parents."

"Why?"

"Um…if you don't, I'll make sure you get a cupcake."

"Chocolate with red icing?"

Ironhide groaned, not really wanting to promise to give Annabelle chocolate. He could hear Will and Ratchet yelling at him already. However, it was better than Sarah coming after him about teaching Annabelle bad words. She scared him more than Ratchet and Will combined.

"Alright, chocolate with red icing."

"Yay!"

Ironhide watched Annabelle run off and vented. If it wasn't Predacons and a smartass Mirage, it was human sparklings and chocolate cupcakes.

"Primus knows I need a vacation."

* * *

 **It is really about to go down, now. Hope you enjoyed! Have a good'n!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Yo! articmadador here draggin' this chapter in and say IT'S DERBY WEEK! Which means not much of anything to me because I won't be going to the track. I've never been, despite living here. Trust me, a _LOT_ of people have never been and they live here. I'll go one day. I do love horses, though, and it is cool knowing people come to my city just to watch the race. I had to get this chapter in today since we get out early tomorrow for the parade and there is no school on Friday. Also, I have noticed that my past two chapters have had some ugly errors. Sorry about that, and don't worry because I'm making sure to proof-read my chapter better. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Sabersteel had not felt content at all for the pass few months. In fact, he had felt absolutely miserable, and it was only getting worse. Damn his overheating processor! Damn the Predacons! Damn the Decepticons and their treacherous leader! Damn everything, especially this dirt planet. Of all places to be stuck on and dying, he had to be stuck on Earth.

Yes, Sabersteel was dying. His processor was overheating, and the device that cooled it was now malfunctioning. Without the proper tools and enough energon, he was not able to repair it. He was, in fact, barely able to function correctly. He was slowly rusting, and his systems were beginning to malfunction one by one. He was terribly low on energy, all thanks to his current situation.

Perhaps Sabersteel had not been thinking ahead. Maybe he had just been too focused on trying to get on his pedes to pay attention to little things. Or maybe, though he did not believe this to be true, he had made a mistake. Not just any mistake, but multiple ones, and they were all equally bad.

His first mistake was allowing 727 to slip from his grasp. With his greatest achievement, as he now called her, lost somewhere on this planet, he had nothing to do but mope around and scold himself. His next mistake was leaving the Decepticons. Though they were getting him no where, and Megatron would have definitely beat him to scrap, he should not have left. He was safer with him, and had more supplies. His third mistake was making these damned caverns his home. There had been a massive earthquake, and combined with the aftershock, it had caused the caverns to collapse. Sabersteel's entire lab, along with any Predacons and supplies inside, was gone. Only 724 remained, and Sabersteel know nothing of her whereabouts.

Now came Sabersteel's final mistake. It was more of a regret, really. He regretted ever becoming a scientist. He regretted joining the Decepticons, and performing horrible experiments for them. But mainly, he regretted all the death that he had caused. So many Cybertronians had died because of him. Not only did he have the energon of many innocent sparks on his servos, but he had the blood of innocent organic souls on his servos as well. He had done things no scientist was permitted to do. Things not even Shockwave would do, and he was almost just as mad.

Sabersteel found it oddly amusing how much he remembered about Cybertron, and the things he had done there. He remembered helping to create a plague that wiped out nearly all of the planet's fauna. He had done that quite early in the war, and it was one of the reasons he had been jailed. He remembered tampering with processors, and finding a way to increase the intelligence of what Cybertronian animals remained. He was the one who had worked on Ratbat's processor, and he had helped design and engineer the Dreads. Who could forget his modifications on scraplets? Or maybe his techno-organic creations? To him it seemed that none of that amounted up to his achievements here on Earth. Now that he thought about it, he had had a damn good life.

Of course, being a scientist who had always felt he could do more, and like he could do better, that was all Sabersteel had to be proud of. He had no friends, and what mechs that he had been close to were his fellow scientists he was trying to outdo. It was quite often that he put himself to work so forget the fact that he was completely alone. He wasn't one for religion, though he often did wonder if Primus existed. Some mechs would say that Primus was with them, even during dark times, but Sabersteel had doubted that. Even if he did, Sabersteel was sure that he would never see his face. He would most likely be heading to pit for all of the evil things he had done in the past. If all the deities of every alien species he had experimented on, be them robotic or organic, existed, he would be going to multiple versions of hell. Of course, there was always the option of rehabilitation, but Sabersteel wasn't exactly sure he could even grasp the concept of that.

Well, was this how he was going to offline? He was going to sit, trapped between boulders and rust while his processor heated until the point that his helm popped off and exploded? His greatest achievements, including 727, were roaming all over Earth, probably getting killed at this very moment, and yet here he was rusting. No, this wasn't right. Sabersteel wasn't ready to go. He refused to go!

At that moment, he felt vibrations around him. Another damned earthquake? How many more were going to shake this jungle!? Primus, it seemed like the whole planet was reshaped by now! As the ground continued to shake, Sabersteel felt his processor heat up so much that his helm turned a bright orange. He was never one to really loose his temper, but he sure lost it now.

"Of all the pit-spawned fragging things to happen to me! I should have never followed that sorry piece of slagging scrap metal to this damned planet! What good has his sorry aft done Cybertron!? That mainframe reject has caused the destruction of an entire fragging planet! I'd rather live under the rule of a Prime than that pit slagged, scatter brained, kisser of the Fallen's tailpipe! If I ever—"

At this point, Sabersteel had been yelling. Then he was abruptly interrupted when a shower of sand and stones feel on him. He looked up and growled, then his optics widened. There, staring back at him was a Predacon. It was a driller drone, built to drill larger tunnels through the toughest of stone. Its body was like a large drill, and almost all of it rotated. It definitely towered over Sabersteel, but said mech was ecstatic to see it.

"Predacon, what is your designation?" he asked it. Before the Predacon responded, it was pulled back, and two pairs of red optics Sabersteel hoped he'd never see stared back at him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sabersteel," the owner of the first pair sneered.

Sabersteel narrowed his optics and growled. "Megatron. Starscream. What a _pleasant_ surprise."

Sabersteel did not know this, but the Decepticons had been searching across Earth for months to find him. They had finally succeeded after following his spark signature, which had been well hidden before but no longer was now. Along the way, they had captured many Predacons, and used them to their advantage. The last one they had found, 719, had come in handy for digging Sabersteel out of the rocks he was trapped under. Oh, how pleased Megatron was that they had finally found him.

Now, though he wanted to do away with Sabersteel, he had not chased him across the planet for that reason. He had a different reason, and it was one that would greatly change the tide of this war. Of course, he would need Sabersteel for his plans, seeing as he was the only surviving Decepticon scientist on Earth. Besides, though he was a traitor, he was one of the very best.

"Pull him out of that hole, 719. Make sure to keep him in one piece," Megatron ordered.

"What do you need me for, Megatron?" Sabersteel hissed as he was lifted from between the rocks. "Are you here to exact revenge?"

Megatron laughed. "On the contrary. I need your knowledge and skills to help out a dear friend."

"And who might that be?"

At this point, Sabersteel had been set down, and was standing before Megatron. The silver mech, who was now covered in rust and dirt, leaned down to get closer to the smaller mech. "Oh, you know him well. You used to work together. You remember Shockwave, don't you?"

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is short, but it is very important. Things are about to get pretty hectic for everyone. Also, just so you know, this story ties in with DOTM, though it is a different version. It also ties in with the video game. You'll see soon. Hope you enjoyed. Have a good'n, and watch the Derby!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Yo! articmadador here with a decent chapter! Yeah, this one is definatly longer. And it has a LOT more going on. I was actually really excited while writing it, which was on Derby day! I don't know how to spell the winner's name, but I'm glad he won! It was wonderful, plus there were thunderstorms after the races ended. It was so beautiful...watching everything from home and looking at the rain outside the window. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy. ;)**

* * *

I had been eating breakfast with some of the soldiers, and things had been going so well. Everyone was getting along, the food was surprisingly good, and I was actually feeling good. I hadn't had a good week so far, but things were getting better. Well…at least for me.

Lennox had been so upset about his family. He was so happy when he heard that they were alright that he nearly cried. That was around breakfast time, and he had come in on the phone. HE e He even had everyone yell hello to his wife and daughter. It seemed like everything was alright. I was feeling better, and Jolt had promised to take me for a drive later on.

That's when it happened. Alarms went off, walkie talkies cracked to life, and everyone started running around. I didn't know what the do or where to go, so I ran for Jolt. He seemed to be waiting for me, and transformed with his passenger door open so I could climb inside. He started driving down the hallway towards my room. He was dead silent, so I figured he was communicating with the other Autobots. I was right.

"Claire, I'm going to have to take you away from base. Something big is coming this way. The cameras are showing that it is a Predacon," Jolt said through the radio as he turned around.

"What!? But Illusion isn't here! You guys aren't going to fight it, are you?"

Jolt swerved around a few men, then turned the corner and swerved pass Sunstreaker and Jazz. The were heading in the opposite direction. "We will do what we have to do," he replied finally.

Jolt drove out of the hanger, and some men yelled at him and pointed to their left. Jolt turned and began to drive off really fast, and I felt the seatbelt squeeze around me, almost too tightly. Jolt loosened it, maybe because he noticed that I was uncomfortable.

"Mirage is sending in a comm. link. I believe the cavalry is on its way, as humans say."

"Huh?" I asked. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too worried about the Predacon attacking the base.

"Listen," Jolt said.

 **::This is Mirage. Anybot there?::**

 **::We're here, Mirage,::** Optimus replied. I was startled to here him talking. I guessed everyone could hear Mirage.

 **::Illusion and are on our way like two bolt bats out of pit! Illusion's caught scent of something and now I can barely hold on. We're about an hour and thirty minutes away.::**

 **::Move quickly, and both of you be careful. Optimus out.::**

 **::Mirage and Illusion out.::**

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jolt asked.

"Yeah! You guys can hear that in your heads!?"

"Well…yeah. Never really heard it worded like that. Hold on a moment. I'm getting a transmission from base."

Jolt was quiet, then he suddenly seemed to swerve. I yelped in surprise and looked at the dashboard. What was that about?

"Primus…"

"What is it, Jolt?"

"The Predacon just flew over the base. It didn't attack anyone or break anything. They said it didn't even land. It just flew right over like the base didn't exist."

"So no one got hurt?"

"No one was hurt. But they think it is following us."

* * *

Mirage wasn't sure what Illusion was tracking, but it sure had her going. Illusion figured he wouldn't know, but she didn't really know herself. All she knew was that her spark was pulling her towards a scent, almost commanding her to follow it. She was moving as fast as she possibly could, but it seemed like it wasn't fast enough.

"Illusion…slow down!"

Mirage's cry was almost drowned out by the wind whipping around her audios. She did notice that Mirage was having a hard time hanging on.

"Illusion, slow down! I can't hold on! Illusion, please!"

The desperation in Mirage's voice was enough to make her come to a complete stop at once. That was impossible, but she did slow quite abruptly. She had never heard Mirage speak like that, like he was afraid for his life. Mirage had never heard himself speak like that. He was grateful that Illusion slowed down and he tightened his grip.

"Thank you, Illusion."

" **Sorry, 'Raj. I didn't mean fer that ta happen."**

"It's okay, girl. Just keep going, and take it easy. I can almost see the base, now."

Illusion set a new pace, this time paying more attention to how well Mirage was holding on. She then scolded herself for nearly losing him and scaring him. She felt so bad about that. Damn this scent she was on! The scent! She was close now! So close that it seemed like her spark was pulling her now. Then a feeling of dread crept into her. For some reason, Mirage pet her helm in an assuring manner, almost like he sensed something was bothering her. She grateful for the touch, but the feeling did not go away. Illusion had a feeling it wouldn't.

* * *

I clung to the seat as Jolt accelerated. I could hear something behind us, but Jolt kept yelling for me not to look back. I shut my eyes so tightly it hurt, and tears began to gather. Jolt swerved, and there was a loud sound like an explosion. I screamed as Jolt swerved again and something seemed to hit him. I began to cry as explosions surrounded us, and eventually I couldn't stand it any longer.

I opened my eyes and turned to look out the back window. What I saw made me scream. A large Predacon, much like Illusion, was attacking us, hurling fireballs at us that Jolt was swerving around. I couldn't see much else through my tears, but I was screaming as loud as I could.

"Claire, turn around! Don't look at it!" Jolt yelled.

I was about to respond when Jolt yelled in pain. I turned around to see flames bouncing off of his back window. They disappeared, but he was smoking.

"Jolt!" I cried,

"I'm okay, Claire! Just…ngh! Don't look! Don't Look, Claire!"

"Jolt! Jolt, you're hurt!"

Jolt swerved again, then sped up. I kept my eyes forward, and tears poured from them. My head was beginning to hurt, and I felt nauseous. The Predacon continued to shoot at us, and it was close behind no matter how fast Jolt went. How long had he been going on like this? How much longer could he keep this up!?

Suddenly the Predacon flew over us and jumped down in front of us. It roared as Jolt screeched to a halt, and I screamed. It was Illusion's size, and the only difference was it was dark grey, it had a smaller head panel on its forehead, its horns were longer and there seemed to be more of them, its optics were red, and its wings were shaped somewhat differently. It opened its mouth, and I saw flames gathering.

"Claire, get down!" Jolt yelled.

Before I could move, a blur shot pass us and knocked the Predacon into a nearby rock wall. Something red jumped off at the last moment and ran up to us. It was Mirage, and though he seemed a little spooked, he wasn't hurt. He looked at Jolt with a surprised look, and I figured they were communicating through the comm. link.

"We're heading back, Claire. Mirage and Illusion will—"

Suddenly there was a crash, and Jolt went flying. He suddenly transformed, and I flew out. I saw the Predacon leap for me, its mouth open. I could see in those burning red optics that it wanted me. It was after _me_. That's way it had skipped over the base. Why it had ignored everyone and thing there. I just knew it in my heart that it was after me.

Illusion didn't give it a chance to get me. She bit the Predacon's muzzle, and its jaws clamped shut. I screamed as the Predacon jerked its muzzle free and hit Illusion on the head so hard it felt like the air was vibrating. They both seemed to shudder, then their optics flickered and went off. I suddenly hit the ground, and the world went black.

* * *

" _Claire, open yo eyes, gal!"_

"Who…?"

" _Girl, if'n you don't get yo ass up and say hello! 724 'n I gotta talk to yas!"_

"724…Is that you?" I asked, opening my eyes to pure darkness.

" _No," came 724's voice, "I'm over here."_

"Wait…then who…"

Finally, as if my eyes were adjusting to the dark, I saw a figure appear in front of me. Something…no…someone, was standing in front of me. Or rather, leaning over me. I could tell since their hair was falling over my face, tickling me to the point of discomfort. Then their face seemed to appear. Brown skin with dark brown eyes with a smile that seemed oddly familiar.

"What? Don't ya recognize me, Claire?"

I blinked in confusion at the familiar voice, then my eyes widened. "727…? Is that you?"

She leaned back and I sat up. She smiled even harder. "Tha one 'n only, baby."

I leapt forward, then wrapped my arms around her. Tears poured from my eyes, and I sobbed. I had finally found her again. 727 was okay. Both her and 724. But…

"727…" I pulled back to look at her. "You're dead."

727 shook her head. "No. Now ah know why we get along so well. Now ah know why ah feel like ah have to protect ya."

"Wha…What are you talking about?"

"Claire, my name ain't 727 no more."

"Then what is it?"

"My name is Illusion."

"What…but that's the name of Mirage's pet. That's his Predacon."

"I know. Oh…it's all makin' since ta me now. Tha memories are just comin' back. I knew you before. Before I was Illusion. I can't remember much about that time, but ah remember bustin' outta a machine 'n endin' up in some jungle. Mirage…I met him. And Jazz! Ah didn't even know 'em then! 'N look at me! Ah'm human again. Well…somewhat. It seems so…"

"Odd?"

"I reckon. 724! Stop bein' anti-social wit ya impolite ass! Get over 'ere"

I laughed and hugged 727 again. "I missed you so much. I missed both of you so much."

I turned to 724, then froze. Not because of her state, because I had been expecting that. However, what scared me was that she was crying, and she looked so terrified. She wouldn't even come near us.

"724, what's wrong?" 727 asked. "Whatcha trippin' fer?"

"He…he's making me do this! I don't wanna hurt you!" she cried.

"Wha—"

"I don't wanna kill you, Claire! I don't wanna bring you back to him, 727!"

727 suddenly stood up and stood in front of me. I stood up too, and tugged at 727's shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked almost desperately.

"She's remembering stuff like me. Sound's like they ain't good memories. 724, I want ya ta chill 'n tell me what's wrong."

"He's makin' me do it, and ah can't stop! I don't wanna do this but ah can't stop!"

"724, calm down. Ya not makin' sense."

"Imma drone! I'm stuck here! But you 727! You Claire! You're not! You're free, and ah wanna be free to! No! It's pullin' me back! Help me!"

"A drone!? Yer not—"

It suddenly made sense to me what 724 was saying, and I gasped. "You're the Predacon that's trying to kill me! You and 727 were fighting! 724, you have to fight it!"

Suddenly pain ripped through me, and I turned to see 727 bent over in pain. I fell to my knees, and felt myself being pulled away.

"What's…happening!"

727 rolled on her side and looked at me. "We're…wakin' up!"

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me trapped in that body! Help me! Help me!" 724 screamed.

"We will, 724!" I cried as I felt myself fading away.

"We'll figure this out, 'n we'll come back!" I heard 727 yell, her voice distant.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of yelling, and someone was standing over me. Suddenly they ducked, and I saw something fly overhead, screeching and roaring as it went. They picked me up, and I turned to see Illusion running towards whatever had flown over us. Illusion was…yelling?"

"724! Come back! 724!"

I slowly began to realize just what was going on. Illusion was 727. Whatever Sabersteel had done to her had worked, and she was not dead. 724 was a drone, and she was trapped, but not dead. She had been sent to kill me and bring 727 back, probably to Sabersteel and the Decepticons, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt is at all, and she had begged for us to free her. She wanted so badly for us to free her, and we had to help.

"Illusion! You can talk!? Primus, get back here! Illusion, wait! Illusion!"

That was Mirage, and he was running after Illusion. I couldn't see where they were. Whoever was carrying me…

"Let me go!" I hissed, twisting myself so they dropped me.

I got up and ran towards Illusion and Mirage, ignoring the yelling behind me. Illusion was hovering and looking between Mirage and 724, who was a distant figure in the sky now. She seemed torn, like she wanted to go after 724, but didn't want to leave Mirage.

"Please don't leave me, Illusion," Mirage was saying.

"Not know. You not know, 'Raj! She friend! Must help! Must save!" Illusion cried.

"We'll find her again later, 727! Even if you catch her, you won't know what to do! She'll only attack you! Let her go, Illusion! She'll attack you now! Just wait until we know what to do!" I reasoned.

Illusion dropped her massive head and landed. Mirage ran up to her, then stared at her for a moment. He leaned forward and hugged her, and she wrapped a wing around him. She looked at me, her optics indigo. She hung her head, then pulled Mirage a little closer and wrapped another wing around him . base didn'd Jolt. Then I cried for me, because I didn'o his chest. So I sat there . I felt a presence behind me, and turned to see Jolt. His lower half was burnt and it looked like the metal was melted. I could tell that he was in pain, and I began to cry. He sat down and picked me up, holding me close to his chest.

I sat there and cried. I cried for 724. I cried for 727. I cried for Mirage and Jolt. Then I cried for me, because I didn't know what else to do.

* * *

 **Sorry for all the seperating lines, but I had to do that so you wouldn't get confused. So...that was a bit to take in. I was pretty riled up after reading it myself. The next chapter is coming soon!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Yo! articmadador here freaking out because this chapter came to me in seconds and I would die if I didn't write it down. I didn't expect to get it out so quickly, but I'm satisfied. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Cliare and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hold still, fraggit!"

"Go easy on her, Ratchet."

"I would if she would hold still! Stop moving that big head of yours! Illusion, stay still!"

Ratchet sat on Illusion's head to keep her still while he worked on some wires in her neck. She growled and grumbled about it, though most of it wasn't understandable. Ratchet said something in Cybertronian, and though she could not understand it, she fell silent as if that was what he had ordered.

"Try to speak now," he said.

"Off head. Get off head."

"Wait…" Ratchet took a few seconds to position some wires and reset something. "Try again."

"Can you ple—ase get o—off my head?" Illusion asked, her vocal processor glitching out.

"Hold on. Let me reset your vocal processor. There…now try to speak."

"Can you please get off my head, now?"

"Of course."

Ratchet climbed off of her head and stood up. Illusion sat up and shook her head. The only mechs in the medbay at the time were Ratchet, Wheeljack, Mirage, and Jolt who was in recharge. Everyone else was busy with other things. Some of the Autobots had been sent away to Egypt to handle a Decepticon disturbance, while others had to help clean up damaged cities. The Tiny Twins were the only other Autobots left at base.

"Where's Claire at?" Illusion asked, noticing how Mirage crossed his arms and looked away at her question.

"She is receiving treatment for minor injuries. Can you explain to us how you know her?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. We met on tha Decepticon ship a while back. We was stuck there together."

"She called you 727," Mirage commented, still turned away.

"That was meh name then. I forget what meh real one was."

"So," Ratchet continued, his optics lingering on Mirage before turning back to Illusion, "Although you could not speak, why didn't you show that you knew Claire. Did you not recognize her?"

Illusion vented, though it sounded like growling accompanied it. "I didn't remember her. Not 'till we was all knocked out at tha same time. Then the memories came flowin' back."

"By _we_ , you mean Claire, the Predacon, and yourself?"

"Yep." Illusion moved a little closer to Ratchet and added in an oddly flat tone, "And her name is 724. She needs our help."

Ratchet nodded, then took a step back. "You are free to go for now. I need to repair Jolt."

Illusion got up and walked towards Mirage. She turned back, then asked: "When will we get to help 724?"

Ratchet glanced at her. "I don't know, but we'll figure something out."

Illusion, though not satisfied with that answer, turned to follow Mirage out of the medbay. Once they had left, and were headed down the hallway, she turned her attention to him. She knew something was bothering the red mech. She could tell just by looking, and she could feel it in her spark. They walked down the hall in silence, before Illusion decided to speak.

 ***/Ah got a voice now, so might as well use it.**

"So, what's wrong wit you?" she asked.

Mirage grunted and kept walking. Shaking it off, Illusion asked again. "'Raj, what's wrong wit ya?"

This time Mirage did not respond in anyway. Illusion was not one who fancied being ignored, and she was determined to get an answer. "Imma ask you one more time. What's wrong with ya?"

No answer. What a bad move to make. Illusion dropped her head to the ground and sheathed her teeth. She bit Mirage's ankle only hard enough to get a good grip, and lifted him up. He yelped in surprise, and struggled as she dangled him in the air for a few seconds. She then swung him around, getting another yelp from him as he was thrown up into the air and landed on her back. She turned her head to face him, her optics glowing magenta. She found that quite amusing and fun to do. He just glared at her, then climbed off her back and continued to walk.

"Mirage, if ya ain't gonna talk then I'll just keep doin' that till ya do!"

He turned to glare at her. "Don't you dare."

"Then talk to me! I gotta a voice, now! I intend to use it!"

"Then go talk to Claire," he snarled.

Before the mech could react, he was laying on his back and staring into Illusion's red optics. "Don't be stupid," she growled.

Mirage, unbothered by her aggressiveness, pushed her head away. "I am not being stupid. I don't feel like talking."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. Somethin's botherin' you, but you just don't want ta say it."

"Either way, I not in the mood to talk. Let me up."

Illusion sat down and placed her talons firmly on his chest. "No," she stated calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now tell me what's wrong. Then I'll let you up."

"Illusion, let me go. Do as I say."

"No, you do as _I_ say. How 'bout that?"

Mirage growled, then crossed his arms. Illusion snorted then shifted into a more comfortable position. Mirage didn't speak, so Illusion didn't move. Ten minutes passed, and nothing happened. Twenty minutes passed, and a soldier walked by. Both Illusion and Mirage greeted her, but ignored each other. Thirty minutes passed, and the Twins came through, probably on their way to cause mischief. They stared at the two in confusion, and Mudflap dared to get close enough to pet Illusion. Once they left, the two sat there for fifteen more minutes before Mirage spoke.

"You're stubborn," he grumbled.

"No, I'm patient. You're stubborn."

"Whatever."

Illusion gazed at him, then touched her muzzle to his chest. He watched her, then huffed and rolled his optics. He wasn't exactly annoyed at her actions, just a little irritated that it managed to make his spark melt.

"Are you going to leave?"

Illusion moved back to look a him better. "Huh?"

"Are you going to leave me? When the other Predacon was flying off, you were about to follow it. You would've left if I hadn't called out for you."

Illusion hung her head. She was going to leave. For that moment, as much as she hated it, she had _forgotten_ Mirage even existed. How could she do such a thing, especially after how close the two had gotten? But in those few seconds, Illusion had forgotten him, and he knew it. They both knew it. And it _hurt_.

"I'm so sorry, 'Raj."

"You'll do it again."

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"Is that how much faith you have in me!?"

Mirage looked away. "Maybe it is."

"Then yer a damn fool!"

"Illusion!"

"You heard me!"

"I am not!"

"You must be if you think I'm gonna let that happen again. I am sorry that I fergot ya. I really am, and I promise I will never do it again."

Mirage stared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "You promised you will never forget me, but you didn't promise that you would never leave me."

"Some things just can't be promised, no matter how bad ya wanna promise 'em."

Mirage vented, and Illusion moved her talon away. He sat up and looked at her. She didn't like that distant look in his optics. "If you do leave, I won't find another friend like you. Hound was the only other true friend I've ever had."

"Oh come on! Ya got Jazz 'n tha twins—"

"They are good friends, though Jazz was originally my mentor. I don't think I would be so close to him if it weren't for that. Still, Hound is the closest I've ever had to a true friend. One I could always count on. I'm not even sure if he's still online. He would like you. He would probably load you up with ammunition, but only with good intentions. But…he's not here, and he might never come. So that's why I need you here. Being an emotionless spy all the time takes its toll. War takes its toll."

Illusion dropped down so that she was level with Mirage. "Now, 'Raj, I want ya ta listen ta me, and listen damn well. No matter where you or I go, whether we are worlds apart or millimeters apart. Whether we are in good moods or madder than hell. Whether we are online or offline, remember this. I will always love you, and I will never forget you. I will always come back to you. I will always find you, no matter where you are. But you gotta promise me one thing."

"What is that?" Mirage asked, his voice the softest Illusion had ever heard it.

"Promise me you won't forget me."

"I promise."

Illusion sat up. "Good." She suddenly snatched Mirage up by his leg like before and planted him on her back. "Now let's go get some energon. I'm so hungry I could eat a door."

Illusion paused and stared at the door beside her. Mirage hit her helm. "Don't you dare!"

* * *

It was dead silent in the Decepticon base, probably because there weren't many of them there. There were hatchlings everywhere, though most were in sacs that hung on the pillars and walls. Sabersteel noticed they were all too dull. The hatchlings inside most likely would not survive without more energon. Speaking of energon, Sabersteel had been assigned to work on a formula for synthetic energon so it could be used to keep the hatchlings alive and help revive Shockwave when he arrived.

 _Just like Decepticons. Always doing too many things at once that require too much attention. Not that the Autobots are any better._

There was a clang and a startled screech. It came from a hatchling. The sac must have been too thin to support it, and it had given way. Sabersteel didn't have to look at it to know it was dead. It was not even developed enough to move. A drone moved from the corner and picked up the body. It then left, leaving Sabersteel to wonder where it was taking it.

He picked up a data pad and read the formula on it. It was a good thing Sabersteel knew how to read many versions of Cybertronian. He thought about translating it for a moment, then realized it would be best to leave it as it is. If any Decepticon in the base could read it, they might steal it, though they would not be able to do much with this part of the formula alone.

Another clang. Another sparkling had fallen. That was the fourth one today. The other two had fallen earlier. Sabersteel grabbed some supplies to begin a test run on processing the energon. He had the formulas, as well as the materials, so all he needed to do was apply them. He looked at the shelf of supplies before him. They could have only come from Cybertron, and Shockwave probably sent them himself. He may have even processed them from raw materials. Sabersteel cursed the other scientist.

How could one live a life purely dictated by logic? Even Sabersteel found that…unnecessary. Of course, he let too much emotion control him. The old mech was losing his touch, and he knew it. His processor, great as it was, was becoming useless. It was practically frying itself as the days went by. Sabersteel could tell. He could almost feel it.

Another clang, and this time Sabersteel looked up. The sparkling pods were so thin he could see the hatchling bodies pressing against the sides. Not only were they thin, but they were not growing large enough to give the hatchlings room to develop. This whole bunch was already offline. They never had a chance. Besides, Decepticon hatchlings needed fresh air and a bit of light to develop correctly. These were shut off from both, as well as a gentle touch and a kind spark nearby that would aid in their growth. How did Megatron expect for these hatchlings to survive if no one cared for them?

Honestly, the whole idea of a hatchling seemed to be more trouble than it was worth. Cybertronians had many ways to reproduce, though some were better than others. Unfortunately, with the war, it was too difficult to bring young into the world. Of course, it was still done, usually in two methods. The Autobots had sparklings, which they carried and gave birth to like organics did. As difficult and time consuming as it was, it was better for both the carrier and the sparkling.

Decepticons did it a different way. They had hatchlings. It was their way of keeping as many fighters on the battlefield as they could without worrying about losing the young should the carrier be offlined. Hatchlings did not have bonds to their creators as sparklings did, and sometimes it seemed as if they were drones despite being born instead of built. The Fallen had liked it this way, and Megatron had adopted it, seemingly liking it as well. With no family bonds, the less fighters were lost.

Now that Sabersteel thought about it, he realized that he did not like this method. He hated it. It was unfair and unethical! Cybertronian young needed bonds with their parental units. It kept them happier and healthier. They came out with personalities and aspirations! They didn't come out like sparkless drones who cared for no one and about nothing else but war. As soon as hatchlings came out of the sac, they did one of two things. They either cried and reached for the nearest spark signature, or struggled to reach it and began to aggressively attack it. Sabersteel knew this. He had been a hatchling himself, and he could not forget it.

He remembered being born to kill. Being confused without anyone to reassure him that everything would be fine. But it wouldn't be, and it never would be. He was a defect. They were going to offline him if he had cried. He had not attacked, but he had not cried either. He had communicated better than any hatchling could, and it just so happened that a scientist had been present. Had it not been for that scientist, he would have been offlined that day. Part of him wished he had…

Sabersteel had heard countless stories of scientists becoming soft, or realized that their line of work was barbaric and had a change of spark. He had always assured himself that it would not happen to him. But unfortunately, it already had. There was no explanation for why other than it just…happened. Sabersteel ignored it at first, but now he could not. Now he was considering accepting it. He was considering accepting that he was no longer the cold sparked scientist. Maybe he was getting old, but he did have one wish. A wish that if fulfilled, he could die a happy mech. Of course, it wouldn't be fulfilled if he just sat around here doing what Megatron ordered.

Another clang. The final clang. Sabersteel had enough. He was done. His career had ended. He gathered all of the files on synthetic energon and stored it away in his personal files and subspace. He would make sure they got into good servos. This was a human facility, so it was not hard for him to pull up the layout of the building. As soon as he did, he scanned out four possible escape routes, and selected the best one. With so few Decepticons in this new base, he expected escape to be easy, though he may need cover. What better than the raw materials his dear friend Shockwave had sent?

* * *

 **Well, ain't that a caution. I sorta made up the whole sparkling-hatchling thing because I don't like the idea of everyone coming from the Allspark. Plus it helps with some charactor development, eh? Hope you enjoyed! Have a good'n!**

 **...Oh slag. It's rainin'...I gotta walk in this... _ugh life!_**


	44. Chapter 44

**Yo! articmadador here dragging this chapter in! I enjoyed writing it, and I think it's a good'n. Certain aspects are based off of the DOTM game, so I don't own those. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

I was jolted awake by an alarm. Something was happening somewhere across the world, and the alarms were going off for everyone to assemble. Good Lord, it was four thirty in the morning! That was the most annoying sound! For once my nightmares were not too bad that I could sleep, but I wasn't able to. I got up and ran to my door, then poked my head out. I saw Bumblebee and Prowl drive pass, followed by Mirage. I figured 727...or Illusion... was coming as well, so I leaned out further and yelled.

"727! Illusion!"

There was a roar, and she skidded to halt in front of my door. She lowered her head, and I climbed onto her neck. I almost didn't have time to grip the metal there before she took off down the hall and headed for the main hanger. As soon as she entered the hanger, she lowered her head and let me climb off.

"Don't draw no attention to yo 'self," she said.

I had almost that forgotten she could talk. Even with her getting her memory back, we didn't talk much. It had been two days, and she had not been around me during that time. She trotted off to stand by Mirage, then everyone's head turned to the hanger door. Someone ran in shouting about an explosion in a jungle and a Decepticon. Then everyone seemed to tense up. I saw why as soon as the Ironhide and Jazz came in. There was a black and white Decepticon in between them. He looked familiar, but they were moving fast and I couldn't see his face. Just as quickly as they brought him in, they were gone, and everyone else started running out of the hanger. I would've liked to know what was going on, but in all the chaos I figured no one was going to explain it. So, I turned and thought about heading to my room, but then I got curious. That Decepticon…

727 had always taught me if you want to find stuff out, go do it yourself and don't ask questions. Now, I didn't know how much trouble I would get into for snooping around a military base, but to be honest I didn't really care. After all I've been through, I can do whatever I damn well please. So, after looking around to make sure no one was watching me, I headed off down the hall I believed they took the Decepticon down.

It was a long hallway, and it was dark. Eventually I wondered if I had gone down the wrong hallway, but I suddenly heard voices and what sounded like metal hitting metal. I ran down the hall towards a room, only to immediately jump back. The door had opened and something yellow streaked pass and hit the wall. It got back up, and before the door could close behind it I darted inside and hit behind a few boxes in the corner. The fact that no one saw me was surprising, and I honestly didn't know how I thought to run inside and hide.

"Stop fighting, Barricade!"

Barricade? Barricade!? What was _he_ doing here!? He was the one who kidnapped me! The one that wondered if I had gonedown the wrong hallway,dont Not to mention he had contributed to the horrible acts on that ship! I looked up at him. He was growling, much like Illusion would. He looked like he wanted to pounce on Bumblebee, who was standing in front of him, but I guess he thought better of it since Sunstreaker, Prowl, and Jazz were there. Ironhide must have left, and I'm sure Barricade wouldn't have done any fighting if he were here.

"Cool it, Barricade. We're just gonna ask ya some questions, then ya can sit in tha brig all by your lonesome," Jazz stated.

Barricade glared at him and growled. "I'm not telling you anything, Autobot scum!"

"Oh, then I guess you won't be leavin' this room, or gettin' any of that energon you so desperately need."

"I don't need your help!"

"Really? Cuz it don't look that way."

"Then let me restate that. I don't _want_ your help!"

"Well, you're going to get it whether you want to or not. So, mind tellin' us why you were runnin' 'round cities in Egypt? Megatron send you on errands? Something to do with his recent most recent scheme?"

"That's none of your slaggin' business!"

"Alright, I know. I won't ask what was on your shoppin' list fer the supermarket. But, it would be nice to know what Megatron's plans are."

"How the slag should I know!?"

Barricade yelled that, and almost jumped back in fear. I don't know how Jazz could be so calm and collected while talking to him. He was terrifying, and it was starting to freak me out being in the same room as him. Then I noticed something. Barricade was standing stiff with his mouth firmly shut and his red optics glaring spears at Jazz's visor. Everyone was staring at him, a little surprised. Jazz, still calm and collected, broke the silence.

"What, no one tellin' you anything?"

"Technically…no."

"Well…considerin' your current condition and tha fact that you don't seem to know slag, I'd say you ain't with tha Decepticons anymore."

Barricade growled, then turned away and walked across the room. He turned and leaned against the wall, mumbling something in what sounded like another language. The other bots looked confused, but Prowl spoke up.

"Fine. You?"

What? Were they talking to each other in another language or something? They continued to talk for a few more minutes, and Prowl would sometimes say something in English.

"Shockwave?"

Who was that? The bots all stiffened, and Sunstreaker finally spoke up.

"Prowl, I hate to interrupt your…conversation…but we do need information. What about Shockwave?"

Barricade growled. "Shut up, front liner. I _am_ giving information."

Sunstreaker turned to him. "Well, I don't understand your Praxian accent," he snarled.

"Then, shut up and let me finish talking to Prowl. Oh, and get that little blob of goo out of here. She bothers me."

It didn't take me long to figure out that he was talking about me. It must not have taken the other bots long either, because they all turned to me. Prowl signed and pointed to the door.

"Out. Hopefully you can go to your room without an escort."

I stood up, and didn't look him in the face, or faceplates. I was slightly insulted. "I don't need an escort. I'll go straight to my room."

I walked towards the door, feeling their optics focused on me. Before I left, I turned back to look at Prowl. "Who is Shockwave?"

The bots and Barricade were all looking at me, and I was surprised when Barricade was the one to speak. "Every human, and every Cybertronian's worst nightmare. He is not what he seems."

That answer sent chills though me, and I turned and left. Every human and Cybertronian's? Just who was he? Was he worst than Megatron? Was he really that bad. He probably was. Nothing surprised me anymore these days.

* * *

Optimus stood in front of the plane, troubled by what had taken place in the last few hours. First, the wakeup call that there had been an explosion in a rainforest in Central America. Then his troops had dragged Barricade in while they were leaving, and Jazz had just informed him that the mech was not with the Decepticons, but told them Shockwave was coming to Earth. Then, Sideswipe, who had been sent to scout out an area they needed to go through to get to the explosion site, had just sent in a transmission, then went missing. So, Optimus had to send Mirage and Illusion in. He was not sure what they were up against, but a feeling of dread crept into his spark.

* * *

"Keep going, Illusion, but fly low. We don't want any unwanted attention."

"'Aight. If we get close enough I'll smell Sideswipe. I can almost feel a pull on my spark."

Illusion flew low over an old, battered road, her wings brushing against the trees on the side. Mirage said something now and again, but not to her. He was talking to some human named Reynolds, and he wasn't very nice to him. He didn't even call him by name. As soon as Mirage stopped talking to him, Illusion snorted.

"What?" he asked, tightening his grip as she turned with the curve of the road below.

"You don't gotta be so mean ta humans. I know they're annoying to ya and not all of 'em are good, but some are, and some try."

Mirage grumbled in Cybertronian. "You were human once, were you not?"

"Sure was."

"What was it like?"

"Sometimes I liked it, a lot of times I didn't. As wise as humans are, they're still stupid. They've made too many mistakes…"

"So, you did not like your own species?"

"Yes and no. A lot of times no, because many humans are assholes. But then, I'd see the good in people, and…Starscream!"

"Starscream, he's not—"

Reynolds suddenly contacted Mirage and alerted him that Starscream was in the area. No sooner than he said it, a large jet came zooming overhead. Reynolds told him there was a tunnel not far, where they could go in to escape. Mirage tightened his grip and kicked Illusion's sides as he had seen human cowboys do.

"Go, Illusion! There's a tunnel up ahead, and we have to get to it!"

"Just hold on!"

Illusion charged forward, dust flying up from the road as she went. She suddenly snapped her wings and flew up higher. The Decepticons had planted mines in the road, and she had almost scraped against one. The wind from her wings made it go off, and Mirage hissed as the human contacted him again. This time he answered out loud.

"Negative. We can handle this, human Reynolds."

 ***/Well, I guess that's an improvement. He used his name.**

"There's tha tunnel, 'Raj! Hang on!"

Illusion dived into the tunnel, and was about to stop and land. However, at that moment Starscream swept down and sent two missiles on either side of the tunnel exit. For a second, Illusion seemed to dangle in the air, in the process of landing and taking off at the same time. As soon as her thrusters activated, she shot forward like a bullet, and barely escaped the tunnel before it collapsed.

"Mirage, you straight!?"

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Where to now?"

"Keep on the trail. Move quick and stay alert."

Illusion did so, her audios picking up nearly every sound in the jungle. Then, she heard a seeker's thrusters behind her, and knew it was Starscream. She flew up as missiles destroyed the bridge she was flying over, and turned to face him. He was a fair size compared to her, and she knew she would come out of this fight with quite a bit of damage.

Starscream made the first move, though he had not moved from his spot in the sky. Missiles hit Illusion from behind, one over her tail, the other further up her back. Mirage cried out in pain, and Illusion knew one had hit him. Starscream launched himself at her, and she blasted him with blue flames. He fired on her, and bullets blasted through her left optic. She roared in pain, then released a blue fire ball that hit Starscream in his stomach area. They slammed into each other in mid-air, and for a second she saw the flash of Mirage's blades, and Starscream's right optic was sliced in half. He spoke for the first time since he had attacked them.

"Damned Autobot! I will end you!"

He suddenly snatched Mirage off of Illusion's back. The red bot put up quite a fight and sliced at Starscream's arm and face. The seeker growled, then swung Mirage around and through him at a section of intact bridge below. The spy bot crashed through, disappearing into the darkness below. Though her first instinct was to go after Mirage, Illusion felt the pain of him hitting the ground, and knew he was not offline. She turned to Starscream, her optics red and orange. They suddenly turned a blinding white, and she roared so horribly that the jungle seemed to stand still. She charged forward and ripped Starscream's arm clean off, then stared him in his optics as she ate it. Terrified at this, Starscream hovered in the air, unable to move as she guzzled it down like a snake eats an egg. Then, when Illusion had finished, she seemed to smile at him.

"Now, I wonder what the rest of you tastes like."

Starscream shot a missile towards her, which Illusion dodged, and she laughed as Starscream flew off as fast as he could. Her optics turned back to an electric blue and red, and she shook the feeling of madness out of her processor. Now was no time for eating seekers, though she swore to herself that one day she would finish what she had started. She had to get to Mirage, and that was the top priority. With one last glance at Starscream's disappearing form, she licked the energon from her teeth and dived down after Mirage.

* * *

 **Wowsers! Also, Transformers: The Last Knight! The 5th movie has been named! Oh, I can't wait for the trailer, I'm going to die waiting! Hope you enjoyed! Have a good'n!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Yo! articmadador here praising the Lord because this is the last week of school before summer! Of course, it's also finals week, so I'm still dying. Anyways, with summer coming, there's no guarantee that I will have much access to internet. That means that I might not be able to post chapters as frequently, or post them at all for a while. Still, I will continue writing, and I will post chapters when I can. That being said: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Also, this chapter jumps around a little and is kinda short, but I'm building up to big things! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

I had that dream again. Whoever it was tried to get me to open my eyes. They wanted me to walk outside of the base and show them where I was. I wouldn't, so it tried to make me kill myself. I fought so hard that it couldn't even get me out of bed. I fought back until I no longer could, but by then it had given up. I lay awake for hours, not sure what to do. Jolt was probably resting, and I really didn't want to bother him. 724 had burned him real bad. 727 and Mirage were gone somewhere on a mission. I really didn't talk to anyone else, nor did I want to, so I just lay there.

There was a sound in the hallway, but I decided to ignore it. Then I heard someone yelling. Dear Lord, what were they doing now? I guess I should expect constant noise at a military base. The yelling stopped, and it was quiet. Then I heard what sounded like jet engines. As soon as I heard them, they were gone. Some soldiers must have taken off. After that, the base grew silent again.

It was a terrible feeling, laying alone in the dark. I hated it. I wasn't exactly scared, just uncomfortable. I had two choices; go look around the base until someone tells me to go the bed, or go to sleep and have another nightmare again. I didn't feel like hearing screams and seeing blood. I didn't want to relive 727's death, if I could call it that. I didn't want to fight the thing in my head with the green optics. I just wanted to rest. Perhaps the worst part about this was that I was getting used to it. I was used to nightmares and death and blood. I wasn't supposed to be, but I was.

Life was supposed to be sacred, but no one seemed to see it like that. It seemed like Earth wasn't the only planet that was messed up. Jolt had told me about Cybertron. It sounded like a nice place, despite it being mostly made from metal and stuff. It seemed that the fact that it was a robotic planet was the only difference it had from Earth. They still had all of the problems Earth did, only they were strong enough to destroy their planet quickly, and they had more time to do so. We humans were doing the same thing, though not entirely with war.

Now I was starting to get angry. Angry at the world, and everyone in it. Perhaps at the universe. But that was no way to think, because it would get me no where. I looked at the digital clock on my wall. Bright red numbers. I didn't like that. Maybe there was a setting to change the color. It was two twenty eight. If all this hadn't happened to me, I will still be at home, turning over with a smile because I had a few hours left before I would have to get up for school. Actually, I don't think I would be in high school anymore. Maybe I would be in college. I don't even know how old I am anymore, and I was too tired to try and figure it out. I turned over and closed my eyes, then an image came to me. It was so quick I almost didn't notice it. It was 727 and 724 leaping at each other in a field that was on fire, their mouths open and flames ready to shoot out. I was sure that because they were so close, that would kill them. But, there heads were down, like they were going to shoot the ground or ram each other.

So that's what was going to happen? My friends were going to kill each other? They were destined to die? Why the hell did everyone have to die!? Why was I still here!? How did I know my friends weren't already dead? Was I ever going to get a break from any of this!?

* * *

The sun was coming up, and they had been fighting for hours. Illusion was quite pleased to find that Mirage had survived the fall and was in well enough condition to continue the mission. However, he wasn't pleased when she threw up a finger and had to explain how she ate Starscream's arm off. Well, he was pleased with the story, just not with her eating the finger again after she had thrown it up. They had met up with Bumblebee, saved his aft, then found Sideswipe and rescued him from an enforcer, whom Illusion also attempted to eat. After fighting off the rest of a Decepticon ambush, the three mechs and the Predacon could only watch as a spacecraft was launched from the ruins and into space. They alerted Optimus, who informed them they were tracking it, then gave them the rest of their orders. Sideswipe was to report back to base, Bumblebee was being sent to assist the Arcee triplets and the Tiny Twins with a cleanup in Seattle, and Mirage and Illusion were to stay and check out the explosion site. Of course, that was if they could get Illusion to stop eating Decepticon corpses so they could get moving.

"Illusion, let it go!" Bumblebee snapped as he pulled at a dead Minicon she held in her jaws.

"Primus, do you feed her?" Sideswipe asked Mirage as they tried to drag a few bodies out of her reach.

"Yeah, I feed her. It's just that she eats more than any of us. She likes food. A lot."

"Ya damn right!" Illusion declared, letting go of the Minicon. Bumblebee fell back on his aft and cursed, tossing the Minicon off him.

"Can you not eat anything else, Please? We have to get going."

"Yeah, sure but—Hit the deck! They shootin'!"

Bumblebee jumped down, and Illusion shot a strange liquid from her mouth at a Decepticon that had snuck up on them. It screamed in agony, then clawed at its face as the metal melted. Illusion whipped her tail, and four spikes flew into the bot, killing it. She then dropped down in the dirt.

"Illusion, what was that!? Are you alright?" Mirage asked, almost frantically.

"Yeah, yeah. What was what?"

"That…stuff you shot out of your mouth. That liquid."

"Oh. That was acid. Ya didn't know I spit acid, well I do."

"Hmm. Your optics are indigo. I take it you're upset?"

"Indigo? Wha?"

"You didn't know that your optics changed color? Wheeljack believes it is connected to your emotions."

"Oh. I reckon. I am sad."

"Why?"

"Cuz I gotta kill. I don't like killin', but I gotta do it."

Bumblebee lay a servo on her head. "I'm sorry our war has become yours."

"Don't be. You ain't start it."

"I wish I could end it. Or someone could! I'm tired of fighting!"

"So am I," Mirage mumbled.

"I am too, but I was built for it. I don't know anything else but war," Sideswipe stated.

"You can learn," Illusion said darkly. "And I'm sure you'd find it will be a relief."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz I can feel it."

"What do you mean, you can feel it?"

"I just…well frag me!"

"Illusion, I don't think now is the time to talk about—"

"No, not like that, you dolt! Look! It's 724! She's flyin' away!"

"She's not the only one," Sideswipe added as he pointed to a number of jets. "Looks like the entire Decepticon army is moving."

"It can't be!" Bumblebee started, "there are so few of them compared to—"

"Holy potato skins, what are we standing here doin' nothin' for!? 'Raj, tell Optimus about this or somethin'!"

"Don't worry, I already took care of that. Potato skins?" Sideswipe informed.

"Yeah, they're delicious. Well, what do we do?"

"He said to stay here and keep out of sight. Lennox will be sending soldiers to our position."

"Okay then," Illusion said as she stretched her wings and trotted up at a dead Decepticon. "Might as well eat a little 'Con to pass the time!"

The mechs all rushed to her and tried to get the body out of her mouth.

"Illusion, let go!"

"Stop eating 'Cons!"

"For someone who doesn't like killing them, you sure don't mind eating them!"

"Well, they shouldn't be so damn delicious!"

* * *

Sabersteel had really done it now. He was free, and in those few minutes of panic when he was trapped by a fire, 724 had arrived to rescue him. Now they were flying away with half of the Decepticon army following. Not that anyone was paying them any attention. Megatron himself had flown pass without a word. What was there to say? His base was gone, all the hatchlings lost, half of this new army dead. Megatron probably didn't want anything to do with him now.

So, now what? It was obvious that 724 had failed her mission, or something of the sort. He would have to access her memory banks when he got the chance. So, was he going to find another place to make a lab? Was he going to continue his career? He touched his scolding hot helm and looked back at the flaming building behind him. No, he would not. He was done. He was dying. He just wanted to find a place where he could rest. Where he could die. Of course, he wanted 724 to stay with him. He longed for 727, but since she 724 had not brought her back…

"724, set course for…" Now he needed to think of someplace secluded. Someplace he could be comfortable. He was tired of the jungles and deserts, and he was not going to live in an artic tundra. That was a thought, though. He did like mountains. In fact, he had one place in particular he wanted to go.

"724, set course for Mongolia. We will figure out where to go from there."

So 724 turned, plotting out the best course to take with her Navigation and Tracking software. Sabersteel turned around once more to watch as the jungle slowly began to shrink in the distance. Little did he know, he had just missed 727, and was leaving her behind.

* * *

"Starscream, you dare to fail me again!?"

"N—no, Lord Megatron! I just—it—well…the Predacon tried to eat me! It ate my arm! It spoke to me!"

"Oh Starscream…I can see that you processor is rusting more and more each orn. Do you think I was sparked yesterday!? You'd better come up with a better excuse than that!" Megatron hissed, hitting his Second in Command on the helm.

"But look at me! It bit my arm clean off! My Lord, I believe it wants to…eat the rest of me."

"Get away from me! Get out of my sight! You couldn't kill one Autobot because you were afraid!? That is weakness! Soundwave, I want a status report on Shockwave's position! You three! Stop trying to track Sabersteel! I want nothing else to do with that damned scientist! He is a curse! Get that offlined sparkling away from me! Oh, frag you all! I have idiots working for me!"

* * *

 **Oh, I have such big things planned. Have a good summer everybody! Hope you enjoyed! I'll post when I can! Have a good'n!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Yo! articmadador here saying...I broke Optimus. Not the brave, kind and lovable leader of the Autobots, but my tablet. I just got home from school, ready to start summer, then I slide into bed and broke the screen with my hip. Yep, that screen was shattered. Anyways, I got a new one from my dad as a early birthday gift. Named him Wheeljack. It seems quite fitting, and I'm NOT taking any chances with this one. So, here's a chapter. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the sqaud, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Optimus and a few of the other Autobots arrived at the explosion location, they had began pursuing the Decepticon forces. It turned out that many of them had been injured, and some were dying as they traveled. After seeing the condition many of the troops were in, Optimus formed a plan. The Autobots would stay just outside the ranks and pick off any Decepticon that fell back. They would do this until Optimus gave the order for them to move closer and start eliminating Cons in the back. All of this would be easier if the Decepticons weren't flying, but at the rate that they were moving and the amount of times they had to stop and regroup, it wasn't hard for the Autobots to keep up.

It was currently two in the morning, and Illusion and Mirage sat together, hidden in the shade of a few trees, as well as hidden by their cloaking software and device. They were actually ahead of a group of Decepticons, but behind the other Autobots. Optimus had ordered them to wait and wipe out the group when they arrived. Unfortunately, they were an hour behind, so Illusion and Mirage had no choice but to wait. Illusion was starting to find out that Mirage hated waiting. He had huffed for the fifth time in four minutes, and Illusion was fed up with it.

"Damn it, 'Raj, could you stop!?"

The red mech shifted against her side. "Stop what?"

"Stop all that huffin'! Be patient!"

"I am a spy. Our job is to be quick and accurate."

"Doesn't that also mean waitin' fer tha best moment ta act? Ain't there times when you have ta wait on somethin'?"

Mirage shifted again. "I try not to think about those times. They annoy me to no end."

If Illusion could roll her optics, she would. Instead, she just huffed, then watched as her breath made the leaves in front of her move. She lay her head down, almost jumping when something touched her neck. She relaxed when she realized Mirage was petting her. She closed her optics, hoping to get some sleep, but instead she got countless mixed emotions and dark thoughts that she tried to push out of her processor. They gave her a feeling of dread, and she felt like something was pulling at her spark. Something was calling her, trying to pull her away from Mirage and the Autobots. Something she wasn't so sure she could avoid.

Eventually she opened her optics to look at Mirage. She could only see his energy field outlining him, and it agitated her that he was not fully visible. She nudged him with her muzzle, and wished she could smile when he jumped slightly. That was quite amusing, and with one quick glance at her magenta optics, he rolled his optics.

"Turn ya cloakin' off," Illusion whispered.

"I'd rather not," Mirage replied sleepily. He must've been trying to recharge.

"Please? I wanna see ya."

"I'm trying to recharge."

"There's always time for recharge."

Mirage deactivated his cloaking device and gave her a look. She laughed at him, then licked his faceplates. He yelped and jumped up, wiping the oral lubricant from his faceplates and shaking it from his servos. Illusion watched him, laughing as he made multiple facial expressions that showed how disgusted and irritated he was.

"It's not funny!" Mirage snapped.

"Yes it is!" Illusion laughed.

Mirage cursed at her in Cybertronian, which she still did not understand, then walked off a short distance and sat down. Illusion stopped laughing, deactivated her cloaking software, then stood up. She waited a minute before slowly making her way to his side and sitting down. He moved away, so she moved closer and sat down again. This time when he tried to move away, she opened her wing and pulled him against her side. He struggled against her for a good ten minutes before giving up. He then collapsed and glared up at her. She looked down at him and laughed. He growled and sat up, still glaring at her.

"You are so annoying," he mumbled, though a small smile was visible on his lip components.

"'Raj, if looks could kill, I'd be fried, dyed, and laid to the side right now."

He lifted one optic ridge in confusion. "What?"

"It's a human sayin'."

"Oh. I don't really understand those."

"Don't over think 'em."

They sat together in silence before Mirage spoke up.

"Do you miss being human?"

Illusion looked at him, then looked up at the moon. It was a full moon, and it shined beautifully down on them, lighting up both their armor.

"Sometimes. Ah guess I really would if ah could remember what it was like."

"What do you mean?"

"Sabersteel and some of his goons wiped meh memory. Ah don't really remember much about meh human life anymore."

"That must've been awful."

Illusion looked down at him, her optics electric blue. "It was, and ah cried fer days. Do ya have any idea what it's like to have everything ya've ever known torn away from you, and there was nothing you could do about it?"

Mirage looked away and growled lowly. "Yes…I know…"

Illusion's optics widened at what she had just said, and she mentally scolded herself before gently nuzzling Mirage.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You've been through so much more—"

"I still have my memories. I still remember my past. I remember where I came from, what my name is, and who my family was. But you don't, and that is unthinkable torture."

Illusion looked at him. "It only is when no one's there ta help ya. 724…she helped me through all that. She was all I had while stuck on that ship for so long. Well, then Claire came, but I was better by then." Illusion signed and looked down at her talons. "Then I lost meh human body…and got this one."

"How did you—"

"I didn't even know what happened. I couldn't remember anything until recently. But…this isn't so bad."

"You take it well, Illusion."

"I have you here to help me through it," Illusion murmured as she looked back at him.

Mirage hummed in agreement, though he wasn't sure how much help he really was. Then he had a sudden thought.

"Illusion, if we were able to restore Cybertron…would you come and live there with me and the other Autobots?"

Illusion stared at him for a moment, then looked away. "I uh…I don't know. Earth is my home, and it's all I've ever known. But Cybertron is your home, and I would love to see it. I'm not sure, 'Raj. I'd have to think about it some more."

Mirage signed, not at all content with that answer. Illusion noticed, and wished she felt another way. She wasn't going to lie to him. Her answer was how she truly felt, and she was not taking it back. She just wished it hadn't upset him. Eventually, she nudged Mirage and tried to carry on the conversation.

"So, where is Cybertron from Earth?"

Mirage looked up at her. "You can't see it from here. It's too far away."

"Oh…well…let me show ya somethin' you can find anywhere."

Illusion looked around in the sky, then pointed with a talon up to a bright star that seemed to be a little distance off by itself. It was near the horizon, but still easy to see.

"Ya see that?" Illusion asked.

Mirage looked for a moment, then nodded. "That's a comet."

Illusion nodded. "Yep. Everywhere I've gone on Earth, I can always see that comet. It's in different places in tha sky each time, but it's there nonetheless. Wanna name it?"

"Name it?"

"Yeah. It can be our comet. Then we can look at it and always think of each other."

"Well…alright. What would you like to name it?"

"I dunno. What do you want to name it?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"Name it somethin' Cybertronian."

"What? There are no Cybertronian names for a comet! Though…I did know a mech named Comet once."

"Yeah, there's a reindeer named that, too."

Mirage looked at her. "What's a reindeer?"

"Sonia."

"Huh?" came the intelligent reply.

"Let's name it Sonia. I've always loved that name. Is that okay?"

Mirage leaned against Illusion. "Yeah. That sounds just fine."

"Smooth. Ya sleepy?"

"Mmmhhh…"

Illusion nuzzled the red mech as he slowly drifted into recharge, and after making sure no Cons were anywhere nearby, she turned to look back at their comet. She liked moments like this, where they could relax together without too much worry. Of course, with that strange feeling in her spark, she didn't know how long it would last. She glanced at Mirage, then signed. How long would she get to enjoy these memories, before they were torn from her as well?

* * *

Megatron already knew that his troops were falling apart. This weak group would get him no where. In fact, they were only slowing him down and wasting too much of his valuable time. So, he gave the order to his officials and whoever else was able to keep up, and they sped off into the night and left the rest behind. He knew he had other soldiers waiting for orders, though they were not on this planet. He would have enough soldiers to end Optimus Prime and his Autobots without any trouble, and too claim the universe as his own. Of course, they had to get Shockwave on Earth, because he was vital to this plan. Both Shockwave and his asset were key to kicking off the final battle that would result in victory for the Decepticons. Victory for Megatron.

The only problem was, things were falling apart around him, and he did not even know it. Or better put, he did not notice it because he was too busy loathing everything that stood in his way and foiled his plans. His time on Earth had not been good to him, and things were not as they seemed. If he would stop thinking about world domination and look at himself and his troops, he would be very upset with what he found. Most of them were rusted with parts added onto them that were not originally theirs and they had countless wounds that needed medical attention. Megatron himself looked like some sort of Frankenstein mech, since many of his parts were cannibalized from other Decepticon bodies. Some of his remaining troops had difficulty flying, or painful transformations, and rust was a major problem. However, despite this, they loyally followed Megatron. Perhaps it was because they had nothing else to do, or they were disgusted and even terrified of an alternative. Either way, they were all in a tight fix, and though they had been in similar situations and found a way to get back to the top, things had never been this bad. This was the worse conditions they had ever been through, and even Soundwave, who was the most loyal to Megatron out of all of them, was starting to question a few things.

So, how long was it until everything fell apart? Or, would it take for them to start falling apart before they realized that they were no fighting with nothing for nothing? It didn't matter whether they realized it or not. The end was already near for them.

* * *

 **Well, even I'm dying to see what happens, and I'm writing the story! Also, me and my Moms have a comet we named Marley. We see him everywhere we go in Louisville, and even from Frankfort. I went to a summer camp there for three weeks and I could see him there too. Sonia is sorta like a shout out to him. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is getting posted right away;)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Yo! articmadador here saying here's another chapter. This one is short, so sorry, but it is also very important. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

When would they come to save her? Was she going to die in this dark void where existence was painful torture? There were no flames or chains or constant screams of agony. There was just dark gray walls that she could never touch, a breeze that she could hear but not feel, and the occasional lost soul. She used to talk to them, but now she could not. After all, what was there to talk about?

727 had promised that they would come back. She promised that they would free her. So, where were they? Did they forget her, or did they just decide it was too hard to help her? Did they just abandon her? Were they just going to let her die? Could she even die in this place?

It was best not to give up hope. 727 would never forget her, and Claire would not allow her to be left behind. They would come and get her, but they just had to figure out how to do so. She would have to be patient, though it seemed to be killing her. But, she could wait…she could wait.

Sabersteel was moving around again, shifting rocks and sitting down every few minutes. She watched him from behind what seemed to be an invisible barrier. She could feel it, but not see it. Sometimes it shocked her or burned her, and sometimes it was smooth to the touch. Right now it felt like wood, which was a first, but she ignored it. After watching Sabersteel move around for a while, she hung her head and began to cry. It did not help that she was still missing an eye, and she was reminded of it every time she tried to wipe her tears. She sat down on the hard, cold floor and stared at her hands. She did not deserve this. In her heart she knew she didn't. If only that were enough to save her.

"724…"

"What the fuck do you want, you bastard!?" 724 yelled.

Of course, Sabersteel could not hear her. On the outside, 724 had not made a sound, but automatically lifted her head to take orders. 724 did not know how these things happened. How this robotic body did everything Sabersteel expected for it to do while an angry spirit was trapped inside, trying to defy him.

"You failed me. You did not bring 727 back."

"I didn't want to bring her back!" 724 hissed.

"I can only assume that you did not kill the human. You have failed me, and that is a great disappointment."

"You can't win! You'll never win! I will never kill my friend, and bring Claire to this hell hole! Even if I obey you, 727 will stop me! The Autobots will kill you! You'll never win!"

"However, I can not hold this against you. I am old and dying, 724. It seems that my emotions have gotten in the way of doing what I was always programed to do. I feel sadness and regret. I feel anger and remorse. I should not feel these things, but I do. I know what my future holds. I will not live to see the end of this war. I may not live to see the end of this vorn. No…I am sure that I will not. I know this is my final resting place. It is quite isolated, and we should be safe from humans and Cybertronians alike. This is where my story ends, but yours is just beginning. I have done horrible things to humans and Cybertronians, and I regret it all…"

724 was watching him very closely now, unsure of how to feel. She hated this mech more than anything, but she never expected this from him.

"How could a monster like you have a conscience?" she murmured.

"724, I am quite sure that your human half rests inside of you. I know 727's does as well. However, I don't know how to bring it out. But…there is something I learned on Cybertron. Something that the legendary knights used to save lost souls. It is an old spell, something I do not believe in. However, it is my only hope to set things right. Come here, 724."

724 felt her robot body move forward. Sabersteel reached out his servo, and she stopped close enough for him to rest his servo on her muzzle. He closed his optics and began to speak in a language she did not understand. She did understand that whatever Sabersteel was doing was working. A blue energy seemed to grow from both their chests and surround them. Symbols began to flash before her optics, and she felt something growing in her chest. She looked down to see that energy seemed to be passing from Sabersteel to her. Sabersteel was deep into a trance, and as his voice became louder and more harsh, she felt a connection to someone. She felt their spirit and emotions, but she did not know who they were. They felt so familiar, and it seemed as if they were pulling her and she was pulling them. Suddenly, it seemed like energy was rushing into her, and 724 found herself laying on the ground. Sabersteel was leaning against the rocks, his optics dim. When he moved and talked, it seemed to be a struggle.

"That is the first step to setting things right. I did not…think that would work. It did…that is all that matters. Now, I must give you a final order. The code…there's a code for the…final order…"

All this time, 724 just sat in confusion and anticipation. She was unsure of what Sabersteel had done, but it seemed he was helping to set her free, and she was anxious to know if this was true.

"1-724-43834-720."

In response, notifications flashed in 724's processor, all telling of software clearing data and shutting down. Then a message appeared saying final command software was activating. 724's frame visibly sagged, a good sign to Sabersteel. This meant all access data had been cleared, and only enough data remained so that Sabersteel could give 724 a final command, and she would follow it.

"724…I hope that you and 727 will visit me when this final command is successfully carried out. And I truly do hope, from deep inside my crooked spark, that you succeed. 724, I command you to go and find 727, and touch your helm dome to hers. Only then will the spell be completed. Go, and good luck."

Then Sabersteel watched as 724 turned and left, flying faster than he had ever seen her go. Somewhere inside her, there was a soul hoping to be freed, and he hoped it would be. Maybe then he would feel a little bit better. Perhaps this one act would help make death easier on him. He just hoped 724 succeeded. He hoped for 724 and 727's sake. He hoped for his sake.

* * *

 **I hope 724's successful too. Things are 'bout to either go good or go bad. You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Have a good'n!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Yo! articmadador here saying it is 1:something in the morning and I am posting a chapter. What is wrong with me? Actually, my sleep schedule is off, because...well...summer. Plus, this chapter was too good to wait until morning to post. Well...I think it's good. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the sqaud, and whomever else you don't recognize. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Mirage was jolted from his recharge by a sudden roar and pain racking his head as his helm collided with the metal floor of the plane. Just an hour ago the Autobots had been picked up from their current mission, and were headed back to base. Mirage and Illusion were going to be allowed a day's rest before being sent on another mission. Finally they could lay back and relax during the ride back, until Illusion had what seemed to be a nightmare. She was up, roaring and screeching like Megatron and his whole army had broken into the plane.

"Come back! Don't go, 724! I know that's you!"

"Illusion, calm down! You just had a dream!" Mirage yelled over the roaring.

"Naw, 724 was there! She was there fer real! She's pullin' on my spark! I gotta go to her!"

"What are—"

"I gotta find her!"

Illusion practically galloped to the back door of the plane, and it seemed for a second she was going to ram into it. Mirage spoke up, and it seemed that at the sound of his voice, she skidded to a halt. She did fall against the door, but not hard enough to cause it damage.

"Illusion, stop moving around!" Mirage cried. "What are you talking about?"

Illusion turned to him, her optics electric blue. "I know I just felt 724 in my spark!"

Mirage watched as she started clawing at the door. She began bounding back and forth, and the plane seemed to shake. Mirage stumbled and yelped before falling over. His yelp must've caught Illusion's attention, because she stopped jumping around and moved to his side. She nudged him, then worked her muzzle under his arm. She helped him stand, and he glared at her as she moved back.

"Oops…sorry, 'Raj."

He grunted, mostly agitated because he was jolted from his nap. "Now, what are you roaring about?"

"724! I felt her spark! I gotta find her, now! Somethin's up 'n I gotta get to 'er real quick!"

"You do not have to yell. I am right here. And, you will do no such thing."

Illusion looked at Mirage and cooked her head to the side. "Huh?"

Mirage crossed his arms. "Where is she?"

"Well…I don't know."

"How do you know she's not going to attack you if you do find her?"

Illusion narrowed her optics. "I don't, but—"

"Illusion, I know that you want to find and save your friend, but you can't go jumping off the plane to do so."

"But 'Rajey…"

"Just wait until we get back to base. We'll figure something out when we get there, alright?"

Illusion looked down and walked closer to Mirage. "Okay...I'll wait…"

Mirage nudged her, then grabbed onto her head. "Hey…"

"Mmhm?"

"Don't call me 'Rajey."

Illusion nuzzled Mirage, then plopped down. She pushed him back with her muzzle until he fell against her side. She lay her wing over him, then they both settled down.

"Naw, won't stop that. I like it."

Mirage vented. "Whatever."

He grumbled something else in Cybertronian, shifted, then closed his optics to get some more recharge. Illusion watched him, then looked at the back door of the plane. As badly as she wanted to go, she wasn't going to leave Mirage. Not just yet. She would wait…for now.

* * *

724 was traveling nonstop over the ocean, it was starting to take its toll. She had already encountered a storm, then had a nasty run in with a helicopter, and finally had to fly through the feeding waters of quite a few seabirds. Angry, low on energy, covered in burn marks, blood, and bird filth, she was definitely in bad shape and a bad mood. To add to that, she had nowhere to land. There were no islands anywhere near her, and there wouldn't be for days.

But she didn't care. She was going to make it, and she knew that.

The only thing that echoed through her drone processor was the final command that Sabersteel had given her. Deep inside that same processor, the true 724 was also thinking of the command. It surprised her that Sabersteel had done what he did. She didn't know what kind of spell he had put on her, but she hoped it worked. She wanted so badly to be free. To be able to sit with her friends again and laugh and joke. She had been longing for that for years.

But, things would not be all sunshine and rainbows in the end. She knew that if she was freed from this prison inside of this drone processor, she would do one of two things. She would either die or take over this robotic body. She wasn't ready to die. Just a few days ago she would've been, but now that she was free from Sabersteel and possibly the Decepticons, she was not ready to die yet.

Hopefully when she found 727 she would know what to do. Sabersteel had commanded her to touch their forehead domes together. Something about that would free them. She just hoped 727 didn't attack her…or she didn't attack 727. But...what if she couldn't even find her? She was headed to the same place she had gone to before. That military base in Nevada. But what if they had moved?

No, she couldn't think like that. She would gain nothing from thinking that way. She had to believe that 727 was there. That both she and Claire were still there. They just had to be. If they weren't, then 724 would be lost. She would be lost and trapped in this hell. She would search the entire planet to find them if it came to that. There was no way she was going to suffer through this anymore. She had to make it to 727. She would make it to her. She just knew she would.

* * *

I sat in my room, staring blankly at the wall. How long had I been doing that? It wasn't like I could do anything else, especially not after that dream I had just had. That dream…again. This was the sixth time I had had it. That dream where 724 and Illusion are fighting. Where they leap at each other, ready to kill one another. But then I wake up before they do. It never goes any further, but new details keep popping up each time.

The first time I had the dream, it was like that brief vision I had a while back. Nothing had changed. The second time, however, there were NEST soldiers everywhere, yelling, shooting…dying. You can imagine I woke up screaming from all of that. It had felt so real, and I had felt like I was trapped in that dream. Then the third time, all of the Autobots were there, all doing nothing. All this death around them, and they were just watching. When 724 and Illusion leapt at each other at the end, I looked up at them. They just looked back, then the dream ended. The fourth time, the Autobots were fighting, but Mirage was just standing there like they had been in the last dream. At the end, when I turned to him, I found him already glaring at me. Then there was tonight's dream. Everything else was the same, but I was holding a lock in my hand. It was one of those heavy duty locks you see on gates on the street. I held onto it the whole time, even when I looked at Mirage. But thinking back…I believe he was staring at the lock…not me.

None of this was making any sense, and it was driving me crazy! I couldn't go back to sleep now. I would either have that dream again, or some other nightmare. I definitely didn't want that mech with the green optics to come back. I don't know if I can fight him anymore, but luckily he hasn't bothered me in a while. I looked at the clock, which now had white numbers. Believe it or not, Wheelie changed it for me. Everyone else was busy, and when I mentioned it, he said he would help. I don't know how he did it, because he was smoking and kind of twitchy when he left, but he did it. I liked the minibots. Sometimes they were a little annoying, but still, they deserved a little attention.

Now…it was five thirty eight. I was sure someone was awake at this time. No matter what time it was here, someone was always up. There were always drills and missions and soldiers who just couldn't sleep. A lot of times the Autobots would wake up in the middle of the night. Sometimes I heard the Tiny Twins argue, or a loud clang from the Terror Twins' room and a very loud and dramatic "ow". I could hear Illusion leave in the middle of the night with Mirage. She told me later that they took midnight flights to practice for battle, or just for fun. Sometimes I could hear Jazz sing, or maybe one of the femmes, or more often I heard Ratchet or Ironhide bang on the wall and tell someone to shut up. Then Optimus would have to yell from his room to tell everyone to get some recharge. If it wasn't him, it was Illusion. They were a lot like a dysfunctional family.

Now I was actually laughing at some of the things they would do late at night. I remember once the sound of fighting woke everyone up. Turns out Illusion and Jazz were wrestling in the hall. Once Skids was walking down the hall and screamed like a little girl because Bumblebee was also up, and he hadn't seen him coming. He ran into the wall, knocking himself out. There were so many other things, many of them taking place during the day, that made me laugh. I didn't think about it until now, but I was able to laugh again, and it would be real. The Autobots were funny, and so were the soldiers. They made a lot of memories. They had a lot of stories. Not all of them were happy and laughing all the time, but everyone had their moments. I guess it was the best way to cope with everything.

But…how did I cope? How was I still going after all I had been though? How could I even go to sleep at night, even though I knew I would have some horrible nightmare? The Autobots did it, and they had been fighting for centuries. But I'm not an Autobot. I'm not a soldier either. I'm just a girl from Louisville who used to live a normal life, but was torn from that in a matter of seconds. For years…years, I've been living like this. How old was I when this started? Sixteen…or something along those years. God, I can't even remember my damn birthday! But, I had asked Ratchet how old he though I was when he scanned me a few weeks ago…I remember that now. He said somewhere in my mid twenties. Had it really been that long? Had I really been stuck like this for that long?

Something bad to change. I had to get myself together. I hadn't even graduated high school. I needed to graduate, then go to college. But then what? What was I going to do? How was I going to make it? Would I even be able to leave base? Well…it didn't matter. It seemed like my only choice was to stay with NEST. To be honest, it was the only place I felt safe. I didn't even want to leave, because I had no where to go. No one to go to. But I couldn't be sad about that anymore. I had been crying about it for years, and now was the time to grow up. Now I needed to take a new path…to find a new life. I had to leave the past behind me, where it belonged.

The sound of a plane engine broke me from my thoughts. That must've been the Autobots! Illusion…I wanted to talk to her. I looked at the clock again. It was it was five fifty two. The time sure went fast. I supposed I would take a shower, get dressed, and try to catch Illusion before she went to sleep. Well…the day was about to start. They might even slept on the plane. I could hear movement in the hall, and figured the other Autobots were up. I needed to get moving.

After showering and getting dressed in a black tank top and khaki shorts, I slipped on some flip flops and walked down the hall. I was sure Illusion wasn't asleep, or recharging as they called it. I could hear her loud voice echoing from down the hall. She sounded a bit upset about something. As I got closer, I could tell she was. I could hear Optimus, Lennox, and Mirage talking as well. By the time I got to the main room, where they were all standing, I saw a distraught looking Illusion talking to Optimus. Lennox looked slightly confused and a little irritated, and Mirage looked…downright pissed. He started to speak as I walked up.

"You can't just leave! You don't even know where she is!"

Illusion shook her head. "You don't understand!"

"What, that your friend means a lot to you!? Of course I understand that! But you won't be much help to her if you just run off without knowing where to go!" Mirage snapped.

"But—"

"Illusion, I understand your concern for your friend, but Mirage is right. You cannot just leave to find her, especially if you do not know her location," Optimus informed.

"Besides, that would be going AWOL," Lennox added.

Illusion was about to say something else when a soldier ran up to Lennox. He was out of breath, and handed some papers to Lennox before gasping out a report. "Sir…there was a…a report this morning that...a helicopter was…shot down by a P-Predacon eighteen hours ago. This was…over the Pacific…we…plotted a course. It might be headed for base. We be…lieve it was the same one that attacked the base before."

Illusion's optics lid up neon green and a pale blue, and she leaped right up in the air, then landed in the same spot she had jumped from. "That's 724! She's comin' ta find meh! I gotta meet 'er!"

"Hold it, Illusion!" Lennox yelled. He turned to the soldier. "Were any lives lost?"

"Yes sir. Satellites showed actual images of the attack in progress. The helicopter was ripped apart in mid air. There were no survivors. The government sent us an order to immediately attack the Predacon, or they will send their drones and missiles out to do the job.

"No! No, Lennox, don't do it!" Illusion cried suddenly.

"Illusion—"

"I'll kill whoever even thinks about hurtin' my friend! I gotta find her!" Illusion leaped over Lennox and the soldier and started for the large door.

"Illusion, no!" Mirage yelled.

He grabbed onto her tail, but she turned to him and growled. I gasped and a scream was caught in my throat as I saw her optics. They were pure white, and they glowed like two car headlights. She growled at Mirage again, then flicked her tail. He flew off and flew straight into Ironhide, who was already on his way over. Optimus grabbed onto Illusion's wing, but she kicked him to the side, and he went sliding across the floor. Jazz and Jolt jumped on her, both holding on tight and yelling at her. Ironhide charged at her, but she smacked him away with her wing, then roared and tried to get Jazz and Jolt off her back.

"Illusion, stop! Ya hurtin' yer friends!" Jazz cried.

"This isn't you! Stop it! You hurt Mirage, Illusion! You hurt Mirage!" Jolt shouted.

Illusion suddenly stood up on her hind leads, throwing Jazz and Jolt off. She started for the door again, opening her wings as she went. Then Mirage was in front of her. She charged him, sending him flying in front of her. He propped himself up, then yelled as loud as he could.

"Stop, damn you! You're acting like a wild animal! You're acting like a soulless drone! Stop it before you kill us all, Illusion!"

I've never heard Mirage speak with such…desperation and anger. Illusion was charging him as he spoke, but when he said "soulless drone", she seemed to stop in mid-stride. She tried to continue running, but suddenly Ratchet leaped on her back and stabbed her with something. She roared, and he went flying off. Then Illusion fell on her side and skidded to a halt right in front of Mirage. She tried to move, made a loud noise that sounded like a gasp, then fell limp. It was dead silent in the main room…so silent I could hear my heartbeat, though it was already pounding in my ears. Then, Mirage cried out and kicked Illusion on the helm.

"Damn you!" he shouted.

Optimus and Lennox slowly walked up, their footsteps the only sound. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Lennox spoke. "We made a deal, Optimus. If she ever goes berserk, she gets locked up in solitary."

Mirage looked up at them. "What?"

"Yes, we made a deal." Optimus said solemnly. "Autobots, I will need your assistance."

"What!?" Mirage asked again, then he got up. "You can't lock her up!"

Someone gasped and the Autobots all looked at Mirage like he was crazy. He kept talking. "She needs to find her friend! That's the only reason why she did this!"

"Mirage, stand down," Optimus warned, taking a step closer.

"Stay away from her," Mirage hissed. It seemed as if he were going to attack Optimus, suddenly Jolt appeared behind him and stabbed him with what appeared to be a large syringe. He injected something into Mirage's neck, and the red bot could only stand there with wide optics before they fluttered shut and he suddenly fell limply into Jolt's arms. Ratchet vented and shook his helm.

"I knew this would happen."

Optimus vented as well. "Jolt, Prowl, take Mirage to the brig. Then come a day help us move Illusion to solitary confinement.

Then I just stood there and watched in shock as Jolt and Prowl carried Mirage to the brig, then the Autobots slowly lifted Illusion onto the back of a large vehicle, and rolled her away to solitary.

* * *

 **Well...that was a caution. Crazy stuff going down! Hope ya enjoyed! Have a good'n!**

 **...I'm takin' my aft to bed**


	49. Chapter 49

**Yo! articmadador here posting another chapter at one something in the morning. I need help. I would've had it done earlier, but I was having Internet trouble and had to wait a while to upload. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

When Illusion woke up, she found herself in a dark room. It was large enough that the she had room, but not too much room. All but one of walls were metal, and there was a very, very thick glass that seemed to be of Cybertronian origin making up the last wall. What seemed to be speakers were fixed at either side of the glass wall on the bottom. She could see that outside of this…cell, there was a small room and a door. It felt as if she were an animal in the zoo put in an exhibit. Where was everyone? More importantly, where was Mirage? And…where was she? No sooner than she thought that, the door opened, and a very pissed looking Mirage was led in with Ratchet and Jazz at his side.

"We'll will be right outside. Don't try anything stupid," Jazz said, then the two mechs turned and left.

Mirage watched them go, then turned to Illusion. They both stood, staring at each other in silence. Illusion was quite confused, and Mirage was pissed. Neither said a word, not even when three minutes passed. Illusion stared at Mirage with pale blue optics. The red mech stared back at her with narrow optics. She was about to say something, anything to break the silence, when he beat her to it.

"Damn you."

Illusion blinked at him quite a few times, then cooked her head to the side. What did he just say? Mirage did not curse often, especially not at her. So…who had said that? It sounded like his accented voice. She had watched his lip components move. He was the only other soul in the room…but it didn't make sense. That is, until he said it again.

"Damn you…"

Her optics turned yellow, and streaks of brown and blue could be seen. "What?"

"You heard me. Damn you."

"But what did I—"

"What, you don't remember?"

"Don't remember what?"

"You don't remember growling at me and tossing me aside like a rag doll? You don't remember kicking Optimus across the floor, or throwing Jazz, Jolt, and Ironhide around? You don't remember ramming me then charging at me for a second time when I wouldn't get out of the way?"

As soon as Mirage had gotten to the second sentence, Illusion remembered. She remembered everything she had done. She had gone…berserk. She had attacked her friends. She had attacked Mirage. Looking back, she hadn't even recognized them. She hadn't recognized Mirage. As she looked at him now, she could tell that he knew. He knew she had not recognized him. She could have very easily killed him and not thought twice about it, and he knew that. They both did.

"'Raj…"

"How could you?"

"Mirage, I didn't—"

"You just attacked us! You attacked me! You did it like it was nothing!"

"I went crazy! I didn't want—"

"You could've killed me!"

"I wouldn't—"

"And I do believe you were going to!"

"Is that how little faith ya gots in meh!?"

"Why should I have faith in you, now!? You attacked me, and my teammates, and you broke your promise!"

"My…promise." Illusion was horrified, and her optics suddenly glowed gray. Mirage had never seen that color in her optics before, but right now he didn't care what it meant.

"'Raj, I…I don't know what happened, but I ain't do it on purpose!"

"It doesn't matter! It happened, just like I knew it would…"

"You've got no faith in meh!"

"I do, Illusion! I do have faith…but that can't stop you from leaving."

"I'm not…"

"You're not what?"

"I can't even go nowhere! Ah'm trapped in 'ere!" Illusion looked around. "Where is here?"

"You're in solitary confinement because you went berserk. I am in the brig because…I nearly attacked Optimus."

"Ya what!?"

"I did it because of you! When I heard they were going to put you in here, I got…angry and defensive."

"Ya shouldn't 'ave done dat."

"You should not have attacked everyone! You should not have attacked me!"

"You know I would never intentionally hurt ya, or any of the Autobots! Y'all is muh family. You are my best friend."

"I wasn't when you attacked me."

"Mirage!"

"Your friend must be very important to you for you to have done what you did. You said I was your best friend. Well, would you have done all that for me!?"

"How dare ya ask that! 'Raj, I would burn cities! Burn all this planet! Kill anyone, Decepticon, Autobot, or human, just fer you ta be safe. I'd do anything, ya hear?"

"How can I be safe if you leave?"

Illusion froze, then vented as Mirage continued. "I know you want to leave. I know you want to save your friend. But last time you saw her, she was trying to kill both you and Claire. Do you really want to—"

"724 is stuck in date drone processor 'n I gotta set 'er free! I felt 'er in meh spark! They said she's comin'! I gotta find 'er;"

"Let me come—"

"No! She might hurt you! If she does attack, then ah don't want ya there take get hurt!"

"Illusion, you can't do this alone!"

"I got no choice! I gotta get to her, and I gotta do it now! 'Raj, ya gotta let meh out!"

"I am doing no such thing. I wouldn't do it even if I knew how."

"And why not!?"

"Because I don't want you to leave. Because I know you may not come back."

"'Raj, I may have broken one of meh promises, but there is one I will neva break."

"And what is that?"

"I will always come back to ya."

"How could you do that if you are offline!?"

"I won't be!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do, dammit! It will take a hell of a lot ta kill meh!"

"It doesn't matter. You're staying." Mirage turned to leave. "You'll see this is best for both of us."

"'Raj? Mirage!? Come back, Mirage! Let meh out!" Illusion cried as Mirage left. "Ya gotta let meh out! Ya gotta set meh free! Please, 'Raj! Please! I gotta find 724! I gotta—"

Then a horrible pain filled Illusion's frame, and she fell to the floor in agony. As she lay there, her spark seemed to connect with another, and she felt their pain and fear. They had been attacked over an island, and they were going down. They, no, she needed help. She was calling for it, begging for it. Illusion had to get to her. She would do so no matter what.

* * *

724 lay in what seemed to be a small lake, or rather, a large pond. Her energon slowly leaked into it, though it wasn't much. Something had shot her out of the sky, and blasted her right wing clean off. Thankfully, the wound was sealing and not much energon was coming from it. The only problem was…now 724 couldn't fly. She had cried out to 727 as she went down, that same blue energy causing her chest to glow like before. She hoped, no, prayed that 727 had felt that. If she had not, then 724 would never be found unless by the government. They would kill her, and though she would be free, it would not be the freedom she was longing for. So, 727 just had to find her. She had to, because 724 could do nothing more. She was stuck, and she was lost.

* * *

I didn't eat breakfast. By lunchtime I was hungry, but it didn't matter. Everyone was leaving. They were all loading up to go find 724. They were all going to kill my friend. All morning I had pleaded with Lennox and Optimus, begging for them to find another way. In the end, they both said the same thing. They could not. The government's orders had to be carried out. The rest of the Autobots arrived later, around the time that Ratchet and Jazz had left to take Mirage to visit Illusion.

I asked if could come, but Ratchet said no. He told me Mirage and Illusion needed to be alone, and he was only getting to visit for medical reasons. I wanted to talk to Jolt, but as soon as I saw him, as soon as we were alone, I just broke down. I cried and cried, then after yelling in anger at the world and everyone in it, I cried some more, then sat there. Jolt hadn't said anything for a while. Now he spoke, breaking the silence.

"I must leave now."

"You always have to leave," I murmured.

Jolt looked hurt. "Claire, I apologize if I have not been paying enough—"

"No, I'm sorry. What I just said was very selfish and in considerate. You're a soldier and a medic in training. You're always busy. Now…you said you had to go?"

"We are leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Jolt, I don't want my friend to die. And what's going to happen to Illusion?"

Jolt vented and looked away. "I don't know, but…it may not be good. As for your friend, 724. There is nothing else we can do,"

"Don't you know how long I've wanted to have my friends safe and together? They're not even human anymore! They've been through so much! I've been through so much! Jolt, do you realize that I'm twenty something now!? That I never graduated high school!? I'm an orphan with no family! My friends are orphans with no family, or memory of family! 724 is still suffering, and she does not deserve that! I don't deserve the nightmares that I have at night! You know what, more importantly, my friend doesn't deserve to die!"

Jolt stood up and looked down at me. "Claire...I wish there was something I could do, but…"

I glared at him, my anger turning towards him. I became angry at him, and the Autobots, and all of NEST. They were going to kill my friend! After all of this, they were just going to…

"I don't care, Jolt. Do what you want. Deliver the final shot if you want!"

"Claire! I—"

"Just stay the fuck away from me!" I screamed. "You, and all of the Autobots! All of NEST. Just stay away!"

I ran away from him. I waited until he was gone down the hall, then I walked down the hall after him. I walked to the main room and watched them all leave. Ratchet and Jazz came walking by with Mirage. Mirage looked at me, and I had a flashback of him glaring at me in my dream. He gave me a funny look, like he knew something. He even looked back when they passed. I watched as they took him to Optimus. They talked for a while, then all of them transformed and got on the plane. I watched it take off, watching it until it became a speck in the sky and disappeared.

After that everything was a blurr. I don't know what I was doing, or how I was doing it. Somehow I got into Lennox's office in the more closed off area of the base. I used an old trick 724 had taught me on the ship. It was my first time ever doing it, and I didn't expect it to work, but it had. I was able to unlock the door and get in. I searched through drawers and papers and files until I found what I was looking for; information about the place where Illusion was locked up. It took so long to find what I needed to read, and when I did, I could hardly understand it. As soon as I figured out that I was reading some codes that had to be typed in to to unlock the cell, I jumped up and ran to the main room, and making sure no one was watching, I ran down the hall I saw them take Illusion down.

I ran all the way to the end, and I could hear Illusion screeching and roaring like she was fighting an army. I ran into the room and was surprised to find that it was locked with a code. Now how was I supposed to get in there!? There had to be a way in! I walked back and forth, looking up at the door and cursing it every way I could. Then I saw the vent on the wall not to far down. If I could get in there, maybe I could get inside. I quickly ran back down the hall, then sneaked through the main room to a janitorial closet. There was hardly anyone here, but the closet was open. I guessed whoever did the cleaning saw this as a perfect opportunity to clean. I searched on some shelves and found a toolbox. I forgot to see what I needed to open the vent, so I just made sure I was able to open the box and took the whole thing.

As soon as I got back to the vent, I checked to see what tool I needed. I pulled out multiple screwdrivers, and finally found one that worked. I loosened the screws, then crawled in and began making my way through the vent. It was fairly wide, and a little dusty and gross. Some desert bugs were scurrying around inside, and I had to climb through multiple spider webs. I didn't even know if this vent would get me to where I needed to go and I couldn't see a thing anymore, but the knowledge of my friend in trouble kept me going. Besides, with Illusion's loud roaring echoing through the vent, I figured I was close, so I couldn't give up.

It didn't take long before I came to an opening. The sound in the vent was almost deafening, so I was glad to get out. I was also glad to find that the vent ended next to the floor. I could see a long but narrow room, and if I moved all the way to the side, I saw Illusion in a cell. I had made it! I turned around, struggling in the tight space before flipping onto my back and kicking the vent with all of my strength. I kicked and kicked, but it wouldn't give way. Finally, after kicking like a manic and cursing the world, a corner of it broke away. I crawled out, forcing myself not to look at whatever was still clinging to me as I wiped myself off. I looked up at Illusion and gasped, moving back a few steps. Her optics were still white, and she was charging and scratching the glass. She then blasted it with fire and some strange liquid. She wasn't getting anywhere. Whatever that glass was made of was indestructible. I then looked at the scrunched up papers in my hand and remembered why I had come.

"Illusion! Illusion! Hey! Shut up and look at me!"

Illusion didn't notice me, but she charged the glass, then howled and fell onto the ground. She was quiet, and I took advantage of that time.

"Illusion, I can get you out! Illusion! Look at me!"

She jumped up instantly and looked around. Then she looked down at me. "Claire? Claire!? Ya gotta let meh out! I gotta get ta 724!"

"I know. I'll let you out under one condition."

"What!?"

"You take me with you."

"Claire, no—"

"We have to do this together! She's my friend to! Besides, you'll owe me for setting you free!"

"Well…if ah bring ya, you gotta promise ta stay away from tha action!"

I was about to argue, but then I realized that would be best. I needed to be out of harm's way, and out of Illusion's way. "I promise. Hold on while I let you out."

I went to the far corner of the cell where a keypad was. I typed the long code into it, then hit the confirm button. I then had to re-enter it, and type in two more codes. I prayed no fingerprint recognition came up, and luckily it did not. There was a loud ring, and the cell opened. Illusion was out and down in a second. She opened her chest, exposing her spark chamber.

"Get in, and hold on ta somethin' other than meh spark. Stay a—"

"I know, I know," I said as I climbed in.

"Hit somethin' two times every few minutes so I know ya okay. Hit somethin' four times if somethin's wrong. Please hold on tight, too. This is gonna be a rough ride."

I grabbed onto something as Illusion closed her spark chamber, and I closed my eyes as I heard roaring and felt Illusion begin to move. There was a crash, and I was jerked around. Then I heard what sounded like engines and I felt Illusion moving very fast. I was jerked around like she was changing direction very fast. There was an explosion, then I heard Illusion roaring and I felt her begin moving upwards. I knew we were outside. We were on our way. We would find 724, and save her in time. We just had to.

* * *

 **Wowsers. Seems like things are 'bout to really go down. Let's all hope Claire and Illusion make it in time. Cross your fingers and your toes. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I'll make sure not to post my next chapter at one in the morning. Have a good'n! I'm goin' ta bed!**


	50. Chapter 50 (Final)

**Yo! articmadador here saying that yes...this is the final chapter. HOWEVER, don't get upset before reading the note at the end of the chapter. And please don't scroll all the way down and read it now. I just want you guys to know how much fun I had writing this. Also, thank you for reading and being my encouragement. It makes me so happy! So, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Hasbro does. I only own Claire and the squad, and whomever else you don't recognize.**

* * *

724 was in recharge when they had arrived. They quickly made their presence known by firing at her with every weapon they had. In seconds, bullets were bouncing off or getting lodged in her armor, and sensitive wires were being damaged by the heavy artillery. All she could do was jump up and try to find cover from the attack. She was weak now and very low on energy. The last thing she wanted was a fight.

724 found herself rushing blindly through a forest. It was more like a jungle, with the trees growing too close together for her to pass through. She had to fight her way through tight places, sometimes taking trees down in the process. Unfortunately, this was leaving a clear trail for her attackers to follow. As soon as she began gaining distance, she would knock over a tree, and they would find her.

Inside of the drone processor, 724 was terrified and screaming desperately for her attackers to leave her alone. The drone processor was showing multiple notifications and alerts. Systems were overheating, energy levels were low, and energon was being lost. Eventually defense software kicked in, and 724 was forced to fight. As NEST soldiers closed in on her, she began attacking as she fled. Any human that stood in her way was crushed, bitten into pieces, or smacked out of the way. She was beginning to cover some ground, until the roar of engines reached her audios.

The Autobots were closing in, and as more bullets assaulted her, she began a frantic dash to get away. Suddenly the jungle ended, and the beach began. Soldiers were waiting there, and she was fired on once again. She roared in agony and fell over as she tried to turn around and get away. From this new angle, bullets were able to damage her circuitry. She scrambled to her pedes then made a mad dash from the soldiers and oncoming Autobots. She ran back into the jungle, and she could hear the engines coming fast. Yelling, gunshots, and even a plane from above could be heard. Nowhere was safe, and no matter how fast she ran, she could not get away. So this was it. She was going to die.

* * *

Illusion slightly increased her speed as the island came into view. She could already see the plane circling. She felt two taps in her spark chamber, letting her know that Claire was okay. She would have to drop Claire off somewhere safe before going to help 724. As she came closer, she began to decrease altitude and slow down. She could already hear 724's roaring and the sound of the attack. She needed to hurry before it was too late. Before her friend was killed. She selected a small clearing as a place to land, and after slowing down and getting low enough, she landed as softly as she could manage and opened her spark chamber. Claire crawled out and fell on the ground, slowly standing on wobbly legs.

"You okay?" Illusion asked.

"Yeah…"

"I gotta go, now. I'll roar, and hopefully that'll get someone's attention."

"Wait! There's something you need to know. I kept having this dream that you and 724 were fighting on an island like this one. In the end, you both jump at each other, about to kill one another. The last time I had it, I held a lock in my hand, and Mirage was glaring at me. Illusion, I know what it meant, now. I let you out of that cell, and I get the feeling Mirage didn't want that."

"'Course he ain't, but this gotta be done!"

"Please don't kill 724! Please survive this! Promise me!"

Illusion slowly and carefully touched Claire with her muzzle. "Sometimes…things can't be promised, Claire."

Illusion raised her head and roared as loud as she could, then leaped over Claire. She spread her wings and took off to save 724, leaving Claire to watch her go with tears in her eyes. Instead of waiting for someone to find her, Claire took off after Illusion on foot.

The Autobots and soldiers had her surrounded. She was out in the open and fighting now with everything that she had. 724 was biting, clawing, and blasting them with fire, but it just wasn't enough. The Autobots were getting very close and dealing the most damage, and soon she would be able too get to them. For now she attacked the humans, and she was well on her way to cutting down their numbers when multiple shots assaulted her forehelm dome. Out of instinct, she turned and leaped at the shooter, pinning a cherry red Autobot to the ground. He tried to fight back, but she began biting and tearing metal to get him to stop. She then opened her mouth and flames gathered in her throat as she prepared to end his life.

"724, don't you dare hurt him!"

That voice was recognized by everyone, and for a second, it seemed as if time itself had stood still as a shadowy figure descended upon 724. Suddenly it became clear that it was Illusion, but by then she was already on 724, and had thrown her a fair distance away. She landed and moved to Mirage's side, her optics burning bright electric blue. Mirage pushed her muzzle with an energon covered arm.

"Go back! You aren't supposed to be here! How did you get out!?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, 'Rajey. Just remember ah love ya, and I won't break meh promise. Ah will come back to yas. I promise."

By now 724 had gotten up, and she roared her challenge to Illusion. Illusion gazed at Mirage for a second longer, then turned to 724. She roared as loud as she could, accepting 724's challenge. Then they charged at each other, and the moment they crashed into each other, it seemed like the impact could be felt in the air. The only other sound was Mirage yelling at Illusion as he was dragged away by Ratchet.

"Illusion, come back! You promised! You promised you'd never forget me! I know you will! You have to stay with us! Illusion!"

Then the gunshots began again, and Illusion and 724 began to battle again. Teeth and claws clashed, flames engulfed helms, and energon splattered against their surroundings. The soldiers opened fire on 724, but once Illusion noticed, she held her wings out to shield the drone from the bullets. This was her fight, and her fight alone.

" **724, I'm here to help! Ya gotta stop, now!"**

But 724 did not stop. She kept coming and attacking like Illusion had said nothing. Illusion swung her tail at her, but 724 grabbed it and flung her to the side. Illusion was up in seconds, and when Illusion charged her, she swung her own tail and sent the her flying. 724 got up and tried to ram Illusion again, but Illusion grabbed onto her talons and pulled her up. They both fought each other much like two bears would.

" **Illusion, ah know ya in there! I wanna help!"**

The only response was 724 hitting Illusion's helm with her own, then smashing their helm domes together. Illusion roared when energy shot through her, but they were only in contact for a few seconds. Illusion then threw 724 to the side, shaking her head as the strange energy seemed to mess with her circuits. Before she knew what was happening, fireballs were flying at her. She shielded herself with a wing.

" **724, I wanna help! Let meh help ya, please!"**

Illusion's attention was drawn to Lennox and a few soldiers to her side, all of them currently opening fire on 724. Lennox was yelling at her, and she had to focus hard to understand him.

"Illusion, you have to kill it!"

"She's muh friend! I won't!"

It was Epps that yelled the next thing. "Your forehead thing is glowing!"

Illusion immediately knew what he was talking about. Her forehelm dome was glowing. She could actually feel it. She had never paid attention to her forehelm dome, but she sure did now. It was amazing all of the things she could feel and sense with it. If only she could've learned to use it sooner. Right now the only thing she thought about was an old memory from long ago. A memory of a safe place where she was at peace. A place where a being had come to her and touched her forehelm dome. That touch was still there, and perhaps that energy had something to do with it.

Without wasting a second, Illusion lowered her wing and blasted 724 with five fireballs. She then leaped in her direction, galloping as fast as she could with flames building in her throat. 724 quickly recovered from the attack and did the same. Then, seconds from impact, time seemed to slow down again. Illusion saw Mirage and Claire watching everything from a distance. She would miss them both so much. They were so dear to her. She could see some of the other Autobots and some familiar NEST soldiers. She would miss them all. She hoped she would come back. She hoped she would live, but as she drifted closer to 724, she wasn't so sure. But she did hope that she would, because she had promised, and she was set on keeping that promise. It was then that she and 724 touched domes, and energy pulsed through them both. Light engulfed them both, and for that second, all they knew was peace.

* * *

I stared in horror at what I had just witnessed. Illusion and 724 had rammed each other, just like in my dream. But…when they had, their foreheads had lid up with a bright blue light that turned bright yellow and shot through everyone in a wave. The sound of metal vibrating lingered in the air as the energy knocked us all over. I sat up and looked to see what had happened, to see what would happen next. Illusion and 724 were both laying there, not moving at all. It was like they were dead. Had that killed them?

"Illusion!"

I turned to Mirage to see him struggling to get up. After a few seconds, he slowly transformed and sped off towards them. I ran after him, the memory of my dream compared to what had just happened lingering in my head. By the time I had reached them, Mirage was being held back by Ironhide while Ratchet was looking over the bodies. Mirage was yelling in a language I didn't recognize, probably Cybertronian. Everyone else gathered around, and Optimus walked up beside Ratchet.

"Ratchet?"

"They are both online. They will return to consciousness soon."

I signed in relief and tears came to my eyes. Mirage stopped talking, and it sounded like he had stopped struggling. I could hear the soldiers whispering and talking.

"How soon?"

"It shouldn't be long now." Ratchet said, examining the dome on Illusion's head.

"Off…head…"

The soldiers all grabbed on to their guns, ready to shoot. I recognized Illusion's voice, and I looked up to see her tail moving slightly. Ratchet was staring at her, looking a little surprised.

"Illusion, could you open your optics? I need to—"

"I…can do better than…dat…"

Ratchet yelped as Illusion jerked her head up and licked him across his faceplates. He glared at her and wiped his wet faceplates clean.

"Well…if you're able to do that, then I believe you are alright."

"Illusion?"

Illusion turned around to look at Mirage, then scrambled to her pedes. She managed to get to him, and hugged him with her wings. He managed to get one arm around her neck. It seemed that he couldn't move the other. Illusion then pulled back and looked at him.

"Toldja I'd come back to yas."

Illusion then turned to me. "And you, lil lady. How you doin'?"

I smiled faintly, a little embarrassed to be in front of everyone. "I'm a little better."

It seemed like Illusion was about to say something when there was the sound of moving behind her. She turned around, and I heard the soldiers moving their guns. They were getting ready to shoot. I looked over to see that 724 was moving. Illusion cautiously stepped towards her, then nudged her with her muzzle. There was a growl, then what sounded like a moan, then grumbling.

"724?" Illusion asked in a voice so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

It was quiet for a moment, when a voice I thought I'd never hear again interrupted the silence. "Where'd the pain go?"

I hadn't realized it, but both Illusion and 724 had no damage on them. They looked like they hadn't even been fighting. Now I could actually see what color 724 was. She was black and gray like Illusion, but the gray was a darker shade. Her optics didn't seem to change color, but I could see now as she turned around that she was truly there. 724 blinked at Illusion, then at me.

"727? Claire? I ain't dead…am I?"

"Not unless ya turn into a giant metal dragon when ya die."

724 looked down at herself. She moved her arm, then wiggled her talons. She looked at her tail and moved it, then shifted her wings. Then she looked back at Illusion. I didn't think a Predacon could smile until I saw 724 do it.

"I'm free?"

Illusion nodded. "You free, girl."

"I'm free! It's over! I'm finally free!"

724 got up, then froze. Everyone still had their guns pointed at her, and they hadn't moved. Illusion looked at them, then back at 724. Illusion growled, then climbed over 724. She spread her wings and lowered them over her, acting as a shield should anyone open fire. I moved over to them, then walked in front of 724 and stood facing the soldiers. Everyone stared at us, and it had to have been a minute before anyone spoke.

"Claire, Illusion…we have to finish this," Lennox said.

"So ya gonna shoot 'er?" Illusion asked. "She ain't attackin'. She's not a drone, Lennox. She's just like me."

"Do I have to remind you that you are in trouble? You went berserk and attacked my team. That can't be overlooked. Besides, we have orders to deal with the Predacon, and those orders have to be followed. The government is expecting a Predacon body to be dumped in the ocean within a few hours."

"Then we'll give 'em one. I'm sure there's a Predacon or a Predacon body somewhere 'round these parts."

"What!?"

"Ah'll personally kill that Predacon myself. I can supply ya with a body."

Lennox signed. "It doesn't work that way. I could lose my job. We all could. NEST could be shut down and God knows what else could happen."

"Ah won't let ya kill meh friend. We done been through too much."

"Well don't have a—"

"Sir, when I signed up to join NEST, I didn't sign up to kill civilians!" a soldier yelled.

Lennox turned around to face him. "What?"

"Well, Illusion and the drone were human civilians kidnapped by the Decepticons and put into these bodies. They have no military training, and though Illusion has been part of the team for a while now, the government hasn't officially approved her to be a true soldier yet."

"He's right. That means they are still civilians," a female soldier added. "I won't kill civilians, sir." The soldier then threw her weapon down, and the other followed.

"Neither will I, sir," another said, dropping her gun.

"Me neither."

"I sure as hell won't."

"I won't."

"I wouldn't even think about it!"

Eventually soldiers were all dropping their weapons. Suddenly an Autobot dropped their weapon. I looked up to find that it was Jolt, and he was smiling at me. He nodded, then turned to the Terror Twins beside him as they dropped their guns. The rest of the Autobots did the same, though some of them had to subspace their weapons instead of dropping them. Finally only Lennox and Epps held their weapons. Lennox looked around, shook his head and mumbled something, then dropped his gun. Epps did the same, but the gun went off.

The bullet bounced off of Ratchets thigh, off Mirage's arm, off Optimus' chest, then finally off of the top of Illusion's head. It fell in the grass next to me, and I bent down and picked it up. This whole time everyone but Lennox had stood still. He was on the ground, and he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Dammit, Epps! Put safety on next time, or something!" he snapped.

Epps chuckled but nodded. Lennox turned to me, Illusion, and 724. "Uh…considering that we can't kill civilians and you guys are all…technically civilians, and considering that we all caught a case of the drops...I think you'd better go find a Predacon really quick, Illusion."

"Aww, thank ya Lennox!"

"But you are still in trouble. I'll figure out what to do with you when we get back to base. You know…after we smuggle your friend in. And as for you…" he said, pointing to 724.

"724," Illusion said.

"Yeah, 724…whatever. Don't eat anybody. Please do what we tell you, and don't scare my guys. Illusion, you go find a Predacon that looks as much like your friend as possible, and do it quick! Bring it back here."

"Aye, aye, cap'n! I'll be back as quick as I can! Take care of 'Raj, 'n Claire, 'n 724, 'n—"

"Go, Illusion!"

"'Kay, bye!" Illusion called before taking off like a bullet.

Lennox turned to everyone else. "What happens on…whatever the hell this island is called, stays here. You all agreed not to kill the Predacon, so we're all this together. I want all the injured taken to the plane and loaded up. Optimus, you guys are in charge of getting 724 on the plane. Somebody help Claire before that smile splits her face!"

Lennox turned to walk away, then stepped on Epps' gun. The gun went off, and everyone jumped down as the bullet bounced off of Jazz's back, 724 wing, Bumblebee's shoulder, Sideswipe's leg, and finally off of Sunstreaker's chassis.

"My paint! Fraggit, Epps!"

I laughed as Sideswipe dragged his brother away while he and Epps argued. I turned around to see Jazz talking to 724. They seemed to be getting along. I guess Jazz wasn't really scared of her. She turned to me after noticing I was looking and walked over. She leaned down and nuzzled me.

"It's good to see ya again, Claire."

I hugged her muzzle tight. "It's good to see you too."

"I'm goin' wit Jazz to get on the plane. Ya comin'?"

I was about to reply, but instead turned around when a shadow fell over us. I looked up to see Jolt looking down at me. I stared at him for a moment, then turned to 724.

"I'll be there in a minute."

724 nodded, then stood up and walked over to Jazz. I turned around and looked up at Jolt. It was awkwardly silent between us, and I wasn't sure what to say. The last time we talked, I had said some hurtful stuff. What was I going to say now?

"Jolt…" I looked up at him, noticing that he was waiting patiently for me to finish. He was patient just like he had always been. Always a good friend. "I'm so sorry. You've always been a good friend to me, and…I don't want our friendship to end."

"Neither do I. Claire, you've been through a lot. You and all of your friends. You had right to be angry. If you ever have to vent, I'm always here to listen."

"So…you forgive me?"

"Well…" Jolt transformed. "I will if you let me drive you to the plane."

I smiled and ran over, jumping in the passenger seat. Jolt began to drive me towards the plane. As I looked out of the window, I felt relief and joy. For so long I had been suffering. My friends had been suffering. Now it was finally over. Finally we were together and free from the Decepticons. Well, we'd be together as soon as Illusion got back. I was worried about her for a moment, but I realized that considering all we had been through, Illusion would be fine. I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts when Jolt signed.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just…glad I met you. Glad I met all of you. To think all this began when we received a message years ago."

"A message?"

"Yeah. A message saying "send Primus' angels" came from the ship you were on. We never learned who sent it, but I'm glad they did.

I was about to speak, but I held my tongue. I just turned to look out the window again as we passed through the trees. How ironic was it that that message I had sent so many years ago had actually said something? To add to that, it said something about angels. Angels…of all things. After being on that ship with so many…metal demons. I suppose I could say that angels had come to save us that day. Metal angels.

"What was that?" Jolt asked.

"Huh?"

"You mumbled something about…metal angels and metal demons. Is that a song? It sounds pretty cool."

I smiled and leaned back in the seat. "I guess it is. It really is."

* * *

 **Well, the end. Hope you liked it, because it was kind of hard to write. The original endings were going to a little mean on my part, with 724 and Illusion disappearing after ramming heads and leaving everyone to wonder where they went. Another ending involved them running away after 724 was freed. After much struggle, I got this ending, and I liked it. I hope you guys do to.**

 **I want to thank ya'll again and say IT AIN'T OVER FOR THESE CHARACTERS! Sorry, had to use caps for that. There will be a sequel to this, and hopefully many other stories to come. Thank you guys for sticking with me for this long, and I hope ya'll will keep on readin' my stories and enjoying them like you enjoyed this one. Until I get the sequel together, which won't take long since I already have the title and storyline and no I'm not releasing the title yet or a sneak peak, I will be writing one-shots. I hope ya'll enjoyed this. Have a good'n! I'll be back soon wit the goods! ;)**


End file.
